Return To Me
by anfieldgyul
Summary: Aslan grants Caspian the opportunity to be with Susan. However, he's taken thirteen hundred years back into the Golden Age of Narnia, where he must win her all over again. Book and Movie Verse. Suspian primarily but hints at Susan/Rabadash & Lucy/Peridan.
1. Aslan's Gift

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will I own any of these characters who belong to the great mind of C.S. Lewis.**

**A.N.** So I'm back again and before I begin this new fic, I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers and readers and those who really liked _Until Tomorrow._ After a four year hiatus, it's feels good to know that your work is still appreciated. This time, Caspian is given another chance to be with Susan, but little does he know, everything is not what it seems. So sit back and enjoy, as we head back into the world of Suspian. BTW I think Ramandu's daughter needed a name and after rereading _Children of Húrin_ the other day, I thought Rían seemed suitable.

* * *

The hooded figure limped across the cobbled streets, clutching his cloak around his body tighter, hoping that the morning guards on duty would not see him. The sun, now beginning to stretch its wings across the sky as both orange rays and the inky blue of the departing night clashed, painting the sky in a palette of unique colours. The coming light would hinder his need for privacy in this deed of his, as the figure picked up a steady rhythm, despite the aches the speed had caused.

His destination, a gnarled tree intertwined by two trunks, crisscrossed in a circular pattern and yet, though this tree stood there for more than fifty seasons, not once did the green, leafy boughs and star shaped yellow flowers, fall and wither with the passing seasons as with the trees surrounding it. Magic was in this tree and the roots which grew around it. It was after all, Aslan's gift to Narnia. For years, it seemed to overseer the Narnians in His absence as a constant reminder of Him and the peace which followed the bloody civil war.

He stopped on the last step and paused, to admire how beautiful the tree looked, especially in the early morn, when the entire world asleep, unable to see the wondrous power of Aslan. The sun rising steadily behind it, struck its flowers with his rays, rendering it into a flaming bough of sunshine, swaying in the Narnian breeze.

Reverently he bowed, his hood thrown back to reveal a thinning head of silver hair. It was becoming increasingly harder to visit every year, since he had past his sixtieth. The aching bones and hacking coughs which accompanied every moment in his existence, from morn when he stood alone on his parapet in the early light looking at the tree continuing into the dark nights. Pondering on past memories was not helping but neither could he turn away from this tree and the memory it kept in its life force for them both.

Despite all the difficulties to leave the castle unnoticed, coming to the tree on this day was a tradition he would never surrender until his life on Narnia was no more. Now, Caspian the Tenth, forlorn in his waning years of existence came unhesitant to his annual pilgrimage at the shrine, where Narnia was given new life. He came to pay homage to the Great Aslan, to the Old Kings and Queens of Narnia and their assistance in his country's time of need. Yet most importantly he came to pay respect and to reminisce on a love that would never be. His body now feeble but his mind was as sharp as Rhindon now sheathed in the capable hands of Rilian as he remembered vividly the bitter sweet parting of Queen Susan and himself almost half a century ago.

The sapphire gleam in Susan's eyes betrayed her sadness of leaving everything behind as she looked at him in that parting moment; he recalled the sweetness of her full, soft lips as they pressed briefly against his. How soft her skin was, as he bent to embrace her for the last time wishing that this was not happening and the murmuring of the crowd as they witnessed the private act of love and farewell. These were memories he carried tucked away in a secret part of his soul where no one ever delved into, not even Rían. He raised trembling fingers to the wrinkled lips, closing his eyes to recall that ecstatic moment where the earth stood still for them both and the tear he was holding back, escaped.

The torturous years which followed still pained him when he thought back, sometimes he wondered where the strength came from which allowed him to get past the anguish of her departure and in the early days, had immersed himself in the restoration of the kingdom from the brink of ruin which his usurper uncle had succeeded in a short space of time.

It had taken years before he found himself able to function, where he could now look at a dark haired woman and not think of Susan, or to hear the whistle of an arrow and not recall her archery lessons at Aslan's How, her lithe frame against his, as she showed him the proper archery techniques. Months would pass before he could voyage to the sea and admire the ocean blue waters sparkling in the sunshine and not think of her eyes glittering with life at something humorous said.

In one way, he was glad that she kissed him publicly, because both Narnians and Telmarines were sympathetic towards him losing a loved one and gave him no undue pressure to choose a Queen. Sadly all good things come to an end he learned, as the restlessness in the kingdom grew with his inability to marry by now, after a six year period of mourning. His councilors had forced the issue and he knew then, it was time to find a wife. In Telmarine politics, a twenty six year old King without a wife and heir was like a soldier without his sword.

It was all too apparent, the relief of his kingdom when his engagement was announced to the public, he knew most feared Susan had ensnared his heart and he would live his life as a decrepit man pining for the loss of one who could never return. They were right he admitted. Susan became a part of his soul since he first saw her. He had heard stories of love at first sight but had thought logically, it could not apply to him, not after both his father and uncle had arranged marriages. By the Lion, how wrong was he! From their first meeting in the forest, it was not only the battle with Peter, which set his blood on fire, but the instant he locked eyes with Susan every fibre in him, sung her praises.

Rían had come into his life, when he felt ready to let go of the past and look towards the future of his kingdom and the benefit of his people who were patient enough for him to get over Susan. To say he did not love his wife would be a lie. She possessed every quality a man looked for in a woman and was undoubtedly a beloved Queen to all. Their love was a quiet one, which grew in time as they discovered each other. Sadly, again long term happiness was not in his Fate, as their marriage ended prematurely with her untimely death, shortly after the birth of their second child.

He remembered well the day she passed, after battling a bout of coughing and fever which left her weak and disoriented. He had raced into her chambers after Trumpkin had informed him of the grave news and sat quietly besides her, holding her limp hand. Her fine blonde hair matted against her porcelain skin, now pale as her brilliant emerald eyes turned dully towards him, and struggled to for breath to speak.

_"Caspian" she whispered softly as he found her knuckles and kissed it reverently, leaning forward his eyes misting over, not daring to believe another loved one was leaving._

_"Rían, save your strength, the doctor will be here soon." He urged mopping her forehead, as she smiled lovingly up at him._

_"It's too late love, Aslan's calling me home. No. Caspian, listen to me! I must tell you before my time is up." She urged forcefully as he began to disagree. "You have been so good to me for the past years we have shared, I am sorry I shall never be able to see our sons grow into wise rulers and men, or to be at your side to the end." She began before erupting into a spluttering of coughs._

_"My Queen, do not apologize, this is beyond our control. I have loved every second with you Rían. Our children will be fine men. On Aslan's name I vow to you, I shall teach them the Old ways as we know." He promised as she smiled tenderly._

_"Caspian, I have something which should have been given to you a long time ago. By keeping this, I was selfish and fearful, that had you received it, our marriage would be different." She confessed as he looked on quizzically, his brow furrowed._

_"My Lady, what could have been of such importance for you to feel that way?" he asked quietly._

_"This." She replied with trembling hands placed a silver locket into his palm. "It was supposed to be given to you, but for some reason, she could not do it. I am truly sorry Caspian, for waiting so long but I did not want to risk our relationship. Can you ever forgive me?" Rían pleaded, her breath becoming shallower with every passing second._

_"Rían, whatever is in this locket, you do not need to ask me for any forgiveness." He assured her as his wife smiled __with contentment._

_"Thank you Caspian. I, I... I love you." She gasped as her final words were spoken and Rían, the Star's daughter passed from the land of Narnia into the great beyond._

_He had held on to her body, ignoring the gently coaxing from Trumpkin and Dr. Cornelius to let the doctors do their job, weeping for the cruelty of being ripped away from another person he loved. Was he doomed to lose everyone, Mother, Father and wife?_

_It was not until much later when he retired to another bedchamber upon the insistence of rest from the doctors that he opened the locket. The moment of shock arrived uninviting as he looked upon the portrait of Susan and for the second time he crumbled._

His moment of reverie ended swiftly as he felt for the jewellery in the hidden pocket of his robe and clutched it to his heart. Sun kissed flowers rained upon his head casting a golden halo around his figure as the sun rose higher meet the cerulean sky, Aravir swiftly disappearing into the clouds as the sounds of daily life gradually reached his ear. Despite the beauty around him, Caspian wept for the memories gone past and the opportunities lost to let Susan know how he truly felt. That he had loved her more than anything else.

He could only imagine her expression, when Lucy and Edmund returning from their third and last adventure related the incidents and of course in the privacy of their rooms, Lucy would have told her of the budding relationship between Rían and himself. The locket, he later deduced was a gift from Lucy to him in remembrance of her sister unable to be there, but to let him know she thought of him still. Lucy's disappointment, realizing he had moved on would no doubt cause her to get rid of the locket, which Rían saw and had kept. The hasty statement of telling her that the locket meant nothing, would be a burden he would carry till the end of his days. The truth was painfully clear, if he had a second chance with Susan; he would grab it with arms wide open and damn all who stood in their way!

_"Aslan, please have mercy_." He pleaded silently, tears flowing copiously down his wizened cheeks. He could not care less who saw him at this point. Caspian was on the verge of a desperate need, which had called to him every day of his life.

"Son of Adam, why do you weep?" a low voice replied from behind as Caspian's eyes flew open. Could it really be? That voice not heard in Narnia for almost fifty years was here?

Not trusting his hearing, which had been rapidly failing, Caspian turned stiffly and gasped at the magnificence of Aslan, standing upon the last step as he knelt swiftly, ignoring the pain at the cracking of joints in his quick action. The sun's rays illuminating against his golden fur blazed with such ferocity that Caspian shielded his eyes. In appearance Aslan was Lord of Narnia and the world, his presence was that of an oasis to a thirsty man and Caspian drank all of him greedily.

"My Lord." He replied, his head bowed in reverence, unable to say anything more but knew Aslan felt his love, loyalty and the pain which he pushed deep away. Caspian felt a wondrous euphoria as Aslan breathed into life into his frail body.

"Rise Caspian, we have much to talk." Aslan's voiced purred mesmerising him as he placed a gentle paw upon his head and he felt a renewed vigour in his steps as he followed the magnificent Lion padding away to one of the stone benches erected under the flowering branch.

"Have you tied your ribbon?" Aslan asked as Caspian shook his head in disagreement. The tying of the ribbon on a tree branch was a Telmarine custom, where one honoured the memory of a lost loved one. For fifty years, Caspian tied in secret a blue ribbon for Susan. It was his way of keeping her alive in this land.

"My Liege, the importance that you have chosen this day to come, is not lost on me. Is Narnia in trouble once more?" he asked as Aslan merely hummed in response, his amber eyes soft as he looked upon the former King of Narnia.

"No dear one. I come with an offer for you." Aslan replied.

"An offer? I do not understand." He replied hastily, yet his excitement was difficult to contain. He sensed something great was about to happen.

"Patience Caspian." Aslan laughed, the sound of his voice delving deep into the dark, rich earth and the roots of the trees, where new flowers immediately sprung and littered them in a canopy of sunshine. A flowering bough reached to touch his paw in reverence.

"You have sacrificed much for Narnia in your bid to restore the land to the Old Ways. It has never gone unnoticed my child. Yet, despite the losses you have suffered, you have never lost faith in Me and that child is good, very good indeed. Your time here is up Caspian and I come to make you an offer, which you have asked on so many occasions. I am offering you another chance to be with the one, for whom you lovingly bind that ribbon to this tree. I can reunite you with Queen Susan, if you desire Caspian." Aslan said as Caspian sat dumbstruck, tears beginning to form once again behind his failing eyes. _A second time with Susan! _Great indeed was the compassion and love of Aslan.

"Before you accept Caspian, I must warn you there are difficulties ahead in your path. Susan may not necessarily be the one whom you knew. Are you willing to accept this and what else which may lurk behind that door?" Aslan asked as Caspian, nodded and knelt before him.

"Sire, by your Grace and strength I have done what you required in Narnia. My son Rilian, is an able man capable to govern in your Name which he has been taught as a babe. My time in Narnia is fading and has been for years. I am more than willing to face what dangers lie ahead and accept the consequences of my choice, whether they are favourable or not. My Lord Aslan, I lost her once and spent many years trying to forget Susan. You are giving me another chance; it would be folly not to accept. I am eternally grateful to you." Caspian replied quietly looking into the eyes of Aslan, knowing he would see the truth in his soul.

"Then, if this is what you desire most of all Caspian, step into the portal. It shall take you to Queen Susan the Gentle."Aslan spoke as Caspian held on to the blue ribbon and looked at the tree. "There is no need for it my son." he said as Caspian smiled proffering both ribbon and Susan's horn to Aslan, as the items vanished into the air.

"My Liege, words cannot express my heartfelt thanks to you." Caspian said bowing deeply as Aslan laughed once more infusing everything around them with life.

"I shall be with you Caspian, when the time comes and you are in despair, think of me and I shall come. Now my son, take leave of this world for the next. Time is short and of essence. I bid you farewell Caspian." Aslan said and once more breathed his strength into the King's body.

He stepped before the opening between the trunks, his heart hammering in anticipation with the thought of what and who lay ahead. Yet he paused in mid stride and looked behind him, glancing in approval at the affairs of the country, saying goodbye to his son in his heart. Rilian would understand his need to do this and knew Aslan would look after him. What better care could he leave his sons and country than in the blessings and safety of the true Narnian ruler?

_"Susan, here I come." _He thought happily as he stepped through the opening, ready for any adventures awaiting him.

* * *

A.N. The ribbon tradition I borrowed from a Rajasthani practice, where a person ties a cloth, string or ribbon on a tree in remembrance for a lost loved one.


	2. A New World

Caspian had no idea what to expect as he walked through the opening, but certainly this, was a real surprise he thought as he stepped upon white sands. Was this his beloved's world? It felt and looked similar to his Narnia. From the turquoise waters to his right, dotted with distant islands and leaping dolphins, to the sound of breaking waves against the white sands and the scent of the sea breeze together with the calls of the gulls. He would find her no matter how long it took.

His jaw dropped as he gazed ahead. A magnificent ship lay anchored against a wooden quay, a swan's head carved intricately at the prow and its wings flowing to the waist of the ship. It could rival the beauty of the _Dawn Treader_ he mused, as he squinted attempting to make out the pennant upon the crow's nest. It looked like, but he could be mistaken at this distance. By Aslan! It was the Lion's symbol. He could never forget the red lion against a green background and now he was truly confused. Did Susan's people recognize the presence of Aslan in their world? Granted he knew nothing about where they came from except what was recovered in ancient texts. Words such as _Spare Oom_ and _War Drobe_, flittered into his mind and quickly vanished. Yet the sight of the flag gave him added encouragement in his task and he clasped his hands in hope.

Another gasp escaped him as he fell clumsily onto the hard sand, when he saw his hands before him. Gone were the wrinkles and protruding veins which had become part of his body in his elder days.  His skin was smooth and strong again! The fingers which hurt terribly in cold night at each flex, now felt as though he could battle comfortably with any weapon. _Had Aslan made him young again?_

He saw ahead, one of those little rivers which joyfully joined the ocean and ran eagerly to it, to confirm his thoughts. In the short sprint, he knew without watching his reflection it was true. He was a young man again as he breathed in great gulps of air into strong lungs and covered the distance without panting. Eagerly he glanced into the crystal clear waters and smiled. The silver hair, crow's feet and wrinkles were gone; he was a young man of twenty and five once more. One with a full head of dark hair flowing to his shoulders, strength in his limbs, his teeth, they were white and he could count all of them. The figure staring back at him was a Caspian in the full glory of manhood.

"Thank you Aslan." He murmured quietly, eyes closed in appreciation at the gift given to him.

The sound of galloping hooves approaching rapidly, startled him out of his prayer as he instinctively reached for his sword, only to realize, he had not even a dagger to protect him from any danger.  He whirled around ready to face the situation, when he spotted it was a pack of centaurs bearing the symbol of Aslan racing furiously towards him, weapons drawn and faces grim. His heart sunk briefly as confusion and fear seeped into his brain. He was still in Narnia! Yet he was confounded why they chose to surround him, their weapons pointed straight at him. Did they not recognize him as a Telmarine?

"I mean no harm good sir." He said firmly raising his empty hands in submission and locking eyes with a member of the group, who looked much like Glenstorm. His body, a glossy chestnut colour and full red beard certainly singled him as their leader. In his capable hands, a deadly claymore was pointed directly at Caspian's heart.

"Whence do you come from stranger in these times? Are you Calormene?" a roan coloured centaur asked as he lowered his spear slightly waiting for Caspian's response.

"No Orieus, he is unarmed at the moment. We shall take him to their majesties and all questions should be answered then. They shall pass judgment on him, not us. " The leader spoke, lowering his sword but his eyes never leaving Caspian, as the rest of the pack acquiesced, Orieus allowing Caspian to ride him as the group hastened to a protective formation, Orieus and Caspian in the middle.

"Might I enquire where I am being taken to?" he asked Orieus as they rode swiftly uphill, passing the ship and he briefly made out the name _Splendor Hayaline_ engraved at the side. Again the feeling of familiarity passed through Caspian's mind but he could not solve this puzzle. Not yet.

"To Cair Paravel and before their Majesties of Narnia." Orieus responded indifferently as the road began to straighten before them.

_"Cair Paravel, Their Majesties?  _Caspian's mind questioned every piece of information being given to him at the moment. Surely something was amiss here and he had yet to figure what was the answer.

The castle had been restored but had not been in use since Rilian became king almost forty years ago. His son preferred to use Miraz's quarters and preserve the beauty of Cair Paravel as a monument for the Kings and Queens of old. As for royalty, he was certain his Line was the only ones who ruled Narnia according to Aslan's edict. There could not possibly be some secret family governing the Narnians, unless…unless. Caspian's incoherent thoughts became clear as the light from the sun reflecting against the glass windows of the castle which loomed before him bore into his eyes.

This was Cair Paravel! But not the one he knew or had lovingly restored with the help of his beloved Narnians and Telmarines. This was a Cair Paravel in its glory days. The castle, which he pored over books during endless days and nights reading about the rich History of Narnia and suddenly everything, fell into place. Aslan had indeed made good on his promise. He had transported him into the Golden Age of Narnia!

Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan were all here, behind those stone walls, yet the crux was; none of them would even know of his existence and the battle they fought. Susan the Gentle in the Golden Age, was of a different skein to the Susan who haunted his dreams, and yet he found himself eagerly awaiting what was to come. He did promise to Aslan, no matter the consequences he was willing to take the chances and make the choices.  This he knew this was the first test, but he could not say whether it was the only test. Nevertheless, Susan was here and now he would properly court her, the way it should have been and win her heart over a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes, if it came to that Caspian thought grimly as the party stopped before the great Gate of Cair Paravel, guarded by a grim centaur and leopard, who looked suspiciously at him before wordlessly allowing them to enter after a slight nod by the leader of the group. He was home once more.

A.N.:  Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You guys make my day! I have to say though, it's going to be a bit before Susan and Caspian meets, only because I need to build some background and the research I have to do to try and make the fic realistic and likeable. Thanks you guys for understanding.

**Xladybug**: I'm glad you asked about Rabadash and Susan. Rabadash is going to be in it, but since I'm basing my fic on the events after _A Horse and his boy_, well you know how that turns out for him. As for Susan, she will be in canon to the books, but here's where Caspian will come in to change things. ;)


	3. Meet the Pevensies

Cair Paravel, the most fabled castle in all of Narnian history, loomed before a speechless Caspian as the party and he crossed the cobbled pathways, littered with Narnians all conversing in an animated manner. All the books he read, which described the magnificence of the palace, could never do justice to this wondrous creation of beauty before him, he thought breathlessly.

Gulls and their large beaked friends the Pelicans, circled around its many towers crying out to each other as they dove into the blue waters of the sea and back again to hop upon the windows, watching inquisitively with their bright eyes, the bustling of the activities below them, while eating their catch. A perfectly formed rainbow surrounded by fluffy white clouds and clear azure skies, painted a picturesque background against the whitewashed stones with its cobalt spires and the numerous pennants of the Great Lion, fluttering in unison against the North East sea winds.

Turning his attention to the clusters of Narnians before him, Caspian saw numerous fauns, centaurs, leopards, birds of a variety, deer, bears and a great deal of many races, all watching their little party intently with curiosity etched upon their faces and in their eyes. Truth be told, he had never seen so many of the Old Narnians in one place even when peace was brought during his time. Caspian was a novelty to them with his strange looks and the manner in which he was introduced to them.  Despite their current fascination with his journey to the doors leading to the Great Hall, Caspian turned his thoughts once more to his blessings on being here, not only because of Susan, but being witness to Narnia's History in its most glorious era.

"_Dr. Cornelius and Reepicheep would love to be here beside me I know. Thank you Aslan."  _He thought, a smile covering his face despite the grim looks the centaurs encircling him continued sending in his direction. Their dour faces replaced by confusion at the sight of his smile.

His heart lurched painfully as he slid of Orieus's back, as they stood finally at the end of their journey, the double oaken, gold gilded entrance before him. Behind these doors, Susan sat not aware of him or what his purpose would be. A Susan, in her glory and the prime of womanhood, but their previous love story in his time, absolutely nonexistent. This knowledge buoyed him for the long journey ahead and strangely gave him the courage to do everything in his power. He never liked shunning any challenges and what greater one could Aslan possibly give him than this? He steeled himself for the moment, where he would gaze into the sapphire orbs of she, who captivated him and not be rewarded with the ecstasy of recognition.

"We approach their Majesties of Narnia stranger. As our custom, we do not attack unfairly and for now you shall not be harmed. I give you my word upon the Lion's Mane. I shall give you fair warning though, attempt to attack them and your life's blood will be etched as a count on this dagger of mine." The leader of the group warned, as he ordered Orieus and the others to depart.

"I give you my word Sir, I shall not even think of it." He responded firmly, not backing from the threats of the warrior as he glimpsed a hint of admiration from the centaur.

"Very well then. You may admit us Cronus." He replied nodding to the guard before the door, who silently acquiesced.

"Presenting the Lord Orion, General of the Narnian army, Protector of Owlwood and the Northern Marshes. Defender of…" the faun herald announced loudly as they entered, much to the chagrin of Orion who snorted and looked pointedly at him.

"Enough Rasmus. " Orion interrupted "Must we do this _every time_ I enter?" he asked pointedly as the faun gulped and smiled mischievously, his tail twitching with excitement.

"It is part of the Court tradition my Lord Orion. I was about to state your family genealogy, beginning from your sire's father's, father's time." He replied as Orion grimaced and touched his hilt yet the little faun showed no fear as well. It was apparently a usual banter between them Caspian thought.

"Not another word from your cheeky tongue lad or else your uncle will be called to overseer this matter and I am certain we both do not wish that. Are you not supposed to meet the fair maiden Isabel after court? T'would be such a pity if your uncle kept you after to study those laws he has been badgering you to learn since some time gone by."  Orion bent over and whispered to the young faun, who immediately went pale at the thought of studying.

Caspian attempted not to chuckle at the poor lad's predicament. It was a successful ruse he worked on Rilian as a teen, to also instil good behaviour by threatening him, with the promise of assisting Dr. Cornelius's in some of his experiments which most times, were fully fledged disasters. He recalled the one time where his son's pale skin had turned emerald green for almost a week by some dye his tutor used and the Dryad's were convinced he was becoming one of them.

"I will behave Orion. Their Majesties await you." Rasmus squeaked as they continued their sojourn on the marble floors, to the figures perched on the dais before them.

The Great Hall of Cair Paravel, with its enormous marble columns, colourful and intricate tapestries depicting Aslan and other events gone by, high ceiling and peacock feathers adorning the eastern wall, mingled with the scent of the ocean breeze and sounds of the faint waves breaking against the sand barriers, was indeed as beautiful as the poets and laurels described and sung in many odes and sonnets.  Gifted musicians, playing a lively song on lutes and flutes, infused the entire atmosphere with a festive feeling.

"Majesties. My party has returned from our patrol of the shoreline." Orion said bowing his head in fealty at the figures before him, as he blocked an impatient Caspian from view.

"Rise Orion. What news brings you?" A feminine voice asked quietly, as Caspian's heart began thumping wildly.

"On the shore near the entrance of the Great River, we found this stranger. I did not ask him for name or title My Queen, knowing you and the Kings would question him yourselves." Orion said as he stepped aside, motioning for Caspian to come forth.

"Welcome stranger to Narnia and Cair Paravel." The woman said kindly as Caspian strangely found he was unable to meet her gaze.

"Will you not tell us your name and purpose for being here so we may treat you with the proper courtesies and customs as befitting a man of your obvious stature?" a deep male voice as Caspian slowly lifted his gaze at the figures seated before him.

Three members of the royal family sat upon intricately carved thrones all bearing the Head of Aslan on their arms. Nobility, kindness and justice were enshrined upon their blessed faces and flowing from their mere presence. Caspian was dumbstruck by the physical differences in the Kings and Queen from the time, in which he knew them, to the people ahead of him.

High King Peter was certainly called the Magnificent not only by his legendary deeds but his physical appearance. Gone was the twenty year old, who aided Caspian in his time of need. Instead, was a man in his prime, with broad shoulders, golden hair that fell short, just beneath his ear and a half beard. He sat clothed in a wine coloured velvet outfit, Rhindon sheathed in a leather scabbard encrusted with jewels at his side. Upon his head, a golden Diadem glistened with a single red ruby at its centre. From his left brow, to mid cheek, was the remnant of an old battle scar, now faded pink but only added to the kingly image of Peter. His navy blue eyes, blazed with a mixture of wisdom, steel and kindness. This Caspian thought, was the High King, whom the Generations of Narnia lovingly praised. Besides him, and empty throne stared back at Caspian, followed by the other two royalties who watched him with keen eyes.

King Edmund had also changed. He was no longer the awkward boy who lived in the shadow of his older brother. He was dressed in green velvet; a sapphire stone upon his golden crown matched his sable hair and penetrating brown eyes. He was not as well muscled as Peter, but lithe with a hidden strength Caspian himself knew all too well by the many hits he had taken during their practice sessions. He felt as though the King was measuring his very soul, calculating beneath those dark orbs, whether he was friend or foe and felt like a hunted deer caught in a hunter's trap under that gaze.

Next to Edmund sat a woman of beauty and grace. This was none other than dear Lucy. She was no longer the little girl who had rejuvenated their spirits with her laughter and her utter faith in Aslan, when they began to have problems during the Great War. This was Queen Lucy the Valiant, who readily set off to war at a moment's notice to defend her beloved Narnia. She was clad in a blue gown, sparkling with crystals, her flaxen hair, piled on her head in a fashionable style. Her crown was smaller but cunningly wrought with gold and emeralds, a gift from the dwarves no doubt and that ready smile which was always a part of her charm. Caspian marvelled how beautiful she had become and noticed her eyes among the three, held no distrust. He could see in this moment, why among the four, she was very special to Aslan.

He was elated to find them with such ease and in good health but his heart cried in anguish at Susan's absence. This was a test of patience, but he held on to his faith. They were apart fifty years in his time and he would not spoil what plans Aslan had put into making by his anxiety to see her. Susan was here, somewhere. He knew it would be only a matter of dire importance, which would separate these four who were never seen without the others close by.

"Do you think he is mute?" he heard Lucy whisper to Edmund as he swivelled his head in their direction, withholding the smile, threatening to appear.

"Clearly not sister." Edmund rejoined as he noted Caspian looking at them.

"Forgive me, for my silence Majesties. The beauty of your land and hall has had me speechless since I landed upon your shores." He said as the members of the court, began whispering among themselves.

"Your speech is strange to my ears My Lord. From whence do you come?" the High king asked, suspicion in his voice rising.

"I am Caspian of the Telmar Isle, found beyond the Western Shores." They had to trust him no matter what risk to himself and the truth was the only way to succeed.

"Telmar? One of our rivers is named after your land, though I have never met any of your delegates before. Please Lord Caspian; state your business in Narnia and with our court." Peter replied, his voice commanding respect as the doubt in his voice diminished slightly.

_"To marry your sister." _ He thought humourously, the words on the tip on his tongue before sense came into play. Knowing only too well, the anger of Peter when unchecked and either Kings or Orion would skewer him before he could move.

"My King, I have journeyed over perilous waters and lands for long periods, to plea for permission to join the ranks of your Knights, to serve you and learn the ways of your people, so I in turn may impart them to the people of my land." He replied smoothly, noticing with an inward groan, while Peter and Lucy seemed to believe his words, Edmund's distrust of him had increased. Clearly the logic of Edmund was something never to be trifled with as Caspian saw; he did not believe any of his story.

"How did you arrive here via sea?" Edmund asked. "Lord Orion, were there any ships, boats or rafts near to Lord Caspian?"

"None my King. 'Cept for the _Hyaline_ in the harbour."  Orion answered, his hand reaching for the hilt of his claymore, as Caspian knew, he was sinking deeper into trouble. The truth was all he had in his advantage at the moment, but that right was reserved only for Susan and not the entire Narnian court.

"My advice to you Lord Caspian, is you speak the truth before it becomes too late." Lucy told him as he looked in her direction with pleading eyes.

"My Queen, I admit there is no boat only because I came not by sea, but through the Grace of Him." He responded as all three wore quizzical looks, while the court began whispering once more.

"Who?" Lucy asked

"The Son of the Emperor across the Sea. The Great Lion Himself, Aslan." He confessed, as the whisperings grew louder. Peter's jaw dropped ever slightly before he contained himself raising a hand for quiet in the Court, while Edmund only looked steadily at him.

"Aslan! Have you met Him as well?" Lucy cried. All the courtly manners and suspicion gone from her voice as she too became excited at what news he would harbour.

"Yes my Queen. He is loved in my land as well.  On the Lion's Mane I swear I mean no harm, but only to learn the ways of Narnia My Lieges. I know trust is something, which is earned by actions and not mere words. I ask only for a chance to prove my intentions are noble. I shall swear fealty to you at this moment if that is what you desire." Caspian said kneeling before them, his hand clasped to his heart, head bowed awaiting their verdict.

It seemed like a lifetime as he kneeled there before the platform, waiting for judgement to be passed. The Court and their excited chatter did not quell the quickening of his heart. At a nod from Peter his life would be forfeit, thus ending his chances, yet somewhere within him, the quiet parts of Caspian where Aslan was prevalent, he knew this would be in his favour. After all, he could not be sent here just to have his chance taken away before even seeing Susan.

"Rise Caspian." Peter commanded as he stood, watching the High King with a quiet strength. "Let it not be said in the Annals of our History, that an honourable man was turned away in Narnia. By the Lion, I welcome you to our land and Court. Be at peace Lord Caspian." Peter announced, rising from his throne to embrace him heartily as the entire Court and Lucy clapped excitedly.

"Come let us all retire for a feast so I can properly introduce you the members of the court. I can only imagine how famished you are after your journey. Later we shall escort you, to your chambers." Peter said clasping a brotherly arm around his shoulders as he began making introductions, while on their way out.

He silently thanked Aslan again for His Providence as they walked. Turning slightly he saw Edmund and Orion still standing before the dais, glancing in his direction and whispering urgent words to each other. He would have to earn their trust somehow, considering Edmund and Susan were close, but the real question on his mind was, _where was Susan?_


	4. Plans Abound

Royal banquets in Narnia were always magnificent occasions and the honouring of a guest made it even more special as Caspian realized the origin of this custom began in the Golden Age. Numerous tables, groaned with the dishes lavishly and lovingly placed by an unending retinue of staff who kept replenishing the courses.

An entire table contained meat and fish dishes. A honey glazed, roasted pig with the customary apple was the highlight of that section. Fowl stuffed with almonds and raisins, trout and salmon in different types of sauces, crayfish, lobsters, oysters, shrimp and even squid were sent out platter after platter. Other tables held a myriad of fruit, bread, cheese, pastries and vegetables enough to make one's head spin. The centrepiece was an enormous honey comb, the amber liquid oozing from the white, waxy comb. All the bears naturally flocked to that table for their desert.

Warm bread and a plethora of jellies, cakes, sherbets and pies together mingled with the scent of golden apples, grapes, apricots, red pears, melons, strawberries, raspberries, gooseberries and blackberries the size of Caspian's finger was enough for a stomach to rumble with pleasure. The wine flowed from golden decanters, dark, rich red liquid which made his head heady and the lighter white wines, he saw Queen Lucy sipping delicately. The Kings and Dwarves preferred the taste of Archenland ale and Caspian could tell, by their red cheeks and glazed eyes, they were positively drunk.

"Dates from Calormen. Try it." Rasmus informed him, pointing to a small, dark fruit which looked more like a squashed beetle in Caspian's opinion. Surprisingly it was sinfully sweet and he took three more.

He was seated two seats to the left of Peter as they sat around, a circular table. Like the Table of the Knights of Narnia, the tradition of equality was as important when dining. Hours passed as they conversed heartily and it was easy for Caspian to win the hearts of the courtiers around him. He listened appreciatively and attentively to their tales, regaling them with a few of his own, which seemed to enthral all of his listeners. This was what he loved the most of the Narnians. Interacting with them and discovering what made each one of them special. Already he had become soft hearted towards Cherry the Stag and the Court's resident, self proclaimed and irrepressible Mother, Mrs. Beaver.

"Caspian dear, have some more crayfish and trout. You did not even try it." She cajoled as he declined politely. Not wanting the Court to know of his painful reaction especially to trout. He remembered the first time he tried it and his tongue had swollen to the size of a melon. Trumpkin had become frantic looking for Dr. Cornelius to cure him. Those memories were priceless.

"Thank you for the offer Mrs. Beaver but I am stuffed to the brim." He replied hoping she would choose another target for her affections but he was wrong. He was the Guest of Honour for today and all niceties were given to him.

"Nonsense dear. You hardly ate all afternoon." She responded and to his horror, placed a huge heaping of trout in mushroom sauce, before him. "There now, you eat all that up and I will get you some of that melon for desert." She replied tucking into her own dish as he heard the quiet snickers of Lucy and Peter next to him. Even Edmund was having a difficult time to maintain a straight face as he sipped his drink. Caspian knew asking them for help would be useless, since it seemed they were the usual recipients of Mrs. Beaver's parental indulgence.

"Leave him be dearest. The poor lad is turning green." Mr. Beaver interjected gently admonishing his wife and attempting to save Caspian from the task of eating the fish.

"He needs to eat more Beaver. Look at him, he is too thin." She replied sternly, signalling for a plate of melon to be sent, as Caspian's stomach reacted with an unpleasant gurgle.

"I think the lad needs nothing but some fresh air to regain his appetite." Mr Beaver tried once more as his wife grumbled quietly. Peter's head was bowed but his shoulders were shaking with the uncontained laughter at Caspian's predicament.

"I agree with Mr. Beaver." Edmund replied feeling sorry for their guest. "Cherry would you escort Lord Caspian to wherever he pleases?" he asked as the stag looked up from his meal and nodded.

"It would be an honour My King." He replied as Caspian stood a relieved look on his face as he faced the Royal family.

"I thank you for your generosity My Lieges. The fresh air is exactly what I need at this point. If you require my services at any point, I shall be here. Please excuse us from the feast." He replied bowing as all three gave him leave. Cherry trotting beside him as they made their way out.

"Edmund dear, do eat some more of that fowl and bread." He heard lastly as the attentions of Mrs. Beaver turned to the King instead and chuckled.

"Mrs. Beaver is loved by us all, but there are times when it does become exasperating." Cherry volunteered as they strode past guards, heading towards the Palace Gardens.

"She means well." Caspian replied. Now they were alone, it was time to ask about Susan.

"Cherry, I was wondering..." He began as they stood before a huge garden maze and ventured in.

"About what Caspian?" he replied biting off a piece of the foliage and chewed carefully as he looked up to Caspian, a thoughtful expression in his eyes.

"I have heard there are four rulers of Narnia. Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve, if my memory served me right. Yet I have met only three. There was an empty throne on the dais." He replied casually as they walked past figures of animals, cleverly crafted from the surrounding shrubbery.

"The Queen Susan, I am afraid is gone." Cherry replied swallowing the leaves.

"Gone?" Caspian echoed, his heart sinking with the new information. Had something befallen her? He had to pry more before any conclusions could be made.

"She is in Archenland at the moment, with some of the Court's retinue. The Tarkheena Aravis on her last visit begged our Queen to accompany her back to Anvard and well, you know how close Corin is to Queen Susan. When those two approach the Queen with any request, it is very difficult for her to refuse. Poor Cor, I have no idea how he manages to control those wildcats, but I am certain even the Crown Prince, gets involved with some of their schemes ever so often. As they say, love is blind and we all know he loves Aravis, even if he does not say it." Cherry babbled, innocent to the impact of the news on Caspian, who stopped a few feet behind, listening in horror to his words.

_"Corin? Who was this, some suitor?" _ He thought as he felt the stirrings on envy flow into the pit of his stomach. Already his disadvantage was greater, not only did Susan not know him, but there were suitors!

"Caspian? Caspian! Are you all right? You look deathly pale. I warned you about that squid." Cherry nudged him with his antlers, half cajoling him as he shook himself from the stupor of the depressing news. Regardless of the emotions stirring within him, he had to find out as much information necessary.

"I am fine Cherry; do not fret yourself over me. So, Queen Susan has many suitors? I have heard she is very beautiful." He asked casually, hoping there was no longing in his voice to give his true purpose away.

"Both Queens are our living reminders of Alambil and Aravir on Narnia. Queen Susan's beauty has inspired many poets to compose lays and minstrels to sing her fine qualities." Cherry explained to him.

_"That I know only too well." _He thought, remembering the copious amounts of ink and parchment he had wasted to compose a poem for her, waiting for the right opportunity that never came.

"As for her suitors, they come to Cair Paravel all eager and leave disappointed. After Prince Rabadash's unsuccessful attempt to woo her almost three years ago, Queen Susan is more cautious than necessary but no one blames her, after their narrow escape from Calormen. I do not listen to the gossip of the court, but... here Caspian, bend down so I can whisper this." Cherry instructed as he complied, the warm nose of the stag, touching his hair. "The courtiers say, Lord Peridan is quite fond of the Queen and is seen very often in her company. Rasmus told me discreetly, through news from Isabel, that Queen Susan herself has taken a fancy to him and may accept his hand if he does propose." Cherry whispered as Caspian felt the stung of the news.

_"Corin and Peridan? How many suitors were there?"_ he thought anxiously as he attempted to be as nonchalant on the valuable information Cherry was relaying.

"Lord Peridan? Who is he?" he asked as Cherry looked up incredulously.

"Forgive me Caspian. I keep forgetting you are new to our land. Lord Peridan is one of the most feared warriors second only to High King Peter, in all of Narnia and Archenland. Though he lives here, he was born at Anvard and was chosen by King Lune of Archenland to represent their country during all treaties and negotiations. The favour he has found among the Royal family and his deeds are renowned. He is the Champion of Archenland at our annual Summer Festival." Cherry explained as they sat before a fountain, hidden in one of the grottoes.

"I see now Cherry. When is the party be expected back in Cair Paravel, and what is this Summer Festival?" he asked looking at the water, cascading down the stone nymph fountain.

"Today actually. They should return by dusk, if all goes as planned. Considering they have Cor, Corin and Aravis in that party. They may be delayed an hour or two only because of the insatiable curiosity of that trio. The Summer Festival takes place every year in one of our surrounding woodlands. It is some weeks away. High King Peter has chosen Owlwood for the venue. There will be dancing, bonfires and feasts all night long for several days. The Dryads, Naiads, Tree folk, and all Narnians look forward to this time excitedly. I love the Summer Festival, but especially the games which take place before." Cherry replied excitedly as he pranced around the fountain.

"A tournament?" Caspian asked as Cherry nodded.

"Yes, usually between Narnia and Archenland. Though it has been such a long time since any of our Knights won the Title at the games." Cherry said mournfully, his excitement deflated.

"Why so?" He asked curiously. The soldiers of Narnia were legendary in their skill.

"It seems no one is a match against Lord Peridan. For as long as I have been attending, none of our Knights have been able to defeat him. It is amazing to watch his performance though, he moves like the air around us. Thank Aslan he fights for us." Cherry replied as he chewed on some more grass.

"What about the High King and King Edmund, can they not compete?" he asked, an idea beginning to form in his head.

"Nay. It is open to everyone but the Royalty, or else the Title would remain with us forever. There is no warrior alive to combat successfully against our High King. Even King Lune, who was a great fighter in his younger days, admits our High King Peter is incomparable." Cherry replied, the pride in his Sire evident in his tone.

"That he surely is." Caspian agreed genuinely. He knew from experience, the ferocity of Peter even when he was not at full strength, the battle against his uncle had proved that. "Cherry, if one wanted to enter the tournament, what would be the protocol?" he asked quietly, threading his fingers around the short blades of grass.

"Speak to our High King and together all four of them would accept or decline your offer. No supplicant has ever been turned away. This year is even more important we have a good showing, especially with the Calormen delegation attending." Cherry replied coming to a halt beside Caspian.

"From the responses I heard at the table, I take it, this is not too favourable." He asked as Cherry nodded.

"Since the last attempt made by a Calormen was to kidnap Queen Susan and attack Narnia. We have all be somewhat sceptical entering into an alliance with them. However Aslan's timely intervention saved us all from a bloodier battle than we expected. Prince Rabadash is a changed man so I have heard and encouraged his ailing father the Tisroc to strengthen our ties, by sending a delegation to witness some of our traditions. The rumour is, due to Rabadash's punishment by Aslan, even though he has been forgiven by Narnians, we all think he still will not chance attending and sends his sister the Tarkheena Dhira instead. That is certainly momentous. According to Calormene customs, their women play a secondary role in politics." Cherry informed him as he stared into the flowing waters. This was a chance to prove his intentions, especially to the dubious Edmund.

"Do you think, the High King will allow me to enter?" he asked quietly as Cherry's ears and eyes perked up.

"I see no reason why they would not. Would you really do it Caspian?" Cherry asked unable to believe his ears.

"Certainly. How else can I prove myself and loyalty to Narnia? Or do you doubt I will not win against Lord Peridan?" Caspian teased as Cherry almost choked on the last snatches of grass uprooted from the cultivated hedges.

"You are obviously a trained combatant. I can see that from your gait and assuredness." Cherry replied thoughtfully. "I am certain; you would not underestimate the prowess of Lord Peridan. It would be great news indeed, if you can return the Title to Narnia." Cherry said wistfully.

"Cheer up my friend; we may have that chance yet." Caspian consoled patting him lightly on his head. "We should return now, the evening is fading and I would like to ask The High King for the honour to represent Narnia, before he leaves Court." He said as Cherry made dizzying leaps around the fountain in sheer ecstasy.

"Victory for Narnia and Aslan. How sweet the news sound on my tongue." Cherry sang noisily as Caspian laughed.

"I am curious though, what prize could be of such value, for that much honour to be at stake?" he asked curiously, his boots crunching against the pebbles in the garden pathway.

"To be crowned Champion of the Games and escort Queen Susan to the Summer Festival." Cherry said innocently as Caspian's heart began hammering. "Knights and noblemen of Narnia have been vying for years for the latter, but all are thwarted by Lord Peridan." Cherry replied as Caspian fought the urge to laugh at his friend's annoyance with Peridan.

"Well then, we should not disappoint Her Majesty once again. Come we should find the King at once." Caspian urged as they picked up pace, heading for the Great Hall.

* * *

South of Narnia, the once mighty Calormen stood silently as the sand dunes in their desert. After the attempted invasion on Archenland and Narnia and the subsequent humiliation of their Crown Prince three years ago, the once powerful country, now stood on the brink of anarchy. Their people a proud race of Merchants , Traders and an army of fierce warriors were on the brink of collapse, not because of the lack of wealth but their military losses to the smaller Northern countries. Most Calormenes loved their Tisroc but the rumours of his impending passing and the state of chaos whispered to be brewing among the Royal family, did not allay their fears of Calormene returning to its past glory. Indeed, none but three individuals knew of the plans set into motion which would change the course of their History forever.

Beneath the surface of peace among Calormen, Narnia and Archenland, a dark bubble of madness was about to explode and in it, only a few willing to adapt to the necessary changes, would live to enjoy the fruits of this insane plot.

Hidden within the most secret of secret rooms found in the Tisroc's Palace, deep beneath the bowels of the earth Prince Akatosh second in line to the throne, together with the Vizier Tarim were locked deep in discussion of the future of Calormen. The Prince's face a mask of anger as he paced furiously along the perimeter of the darkened room.

"Peace? How I detest that word! Is this the grand scheme which my brother desires between those filthy Narnians and the noble Tarkans? Tash show me the way into that demon filled land and I would gladly slice the heads of those Heathen Kings, spitting them to a pole before our walls and leave their rotting corpses for the vultures of the desert!" Akatosh roared as his servant Shalan, trembled in sheer terror. The last time he had witnessed his Master in this mood; twenty men lost were beheaded before the public, for not returning with a runaway slave.

"My Prince, your humble servant ask what is your plan of action against these barbarians? Your father the Tisroc (May he live forever) listens now only to the counsel of your brother and we remember only too well the revenge against Susan of Narnia, ended in our greatest defeat. Prince Rabadash will not be as hasty to attack them again, after his unfortunate predicament." Tarim slithered, clicking the long nails of his fingers together, his beady, onyx eyes approving of Akatosh's wild, youthful fury.

"My brother is a coward. He shames the line of Tash and all our ancestors by letting these insignificant countries continue to exist with their insufferable beliefs of freedom and equality among **_all _**their people. Only those strong enough to survive every unbearable torment should have the chance to exist. My father has been too spineless in dealing with those barbarians and my snivelling brother agrees to his advice only because of that demon who disgraced him three years ago." Akatosh fumed, sitting on the divan as Shalan rushed to make his master comfortable, the prince impatiently waving him off with a bejewelled hand.

"Your brother finds much favour among the court and in the eyes of the Tisroc (may he live forever) yet there are grumblings among some of our Tarkans, soldiers and even the peasants. They, who crave for the glory of a Calormen past. We were a country existing before those savage Kings and Queens of Narnia arrived. War, rampage and conquest are the glories we thrive for. Will you forsake the customs of your ancestors because your brother has decided the Fate of Calormen survival, rests on harmony among the countries?" Tarim asked as he prostrated himself before the Prince.

"You dare ask me whether I have forgotten the sagas of my father's sire and those before him? Need I remind you, the songs of blood, gore and glory to Tash and Tashbaan were the first memories imprinted in my soul, you snivelling worm! Were you not present, as my father's father placed this very blade in my hands and instructed me to carve my name in the flesh of that captured Archenlander as a boy of eight? " Akatosh screamed as he rose quickly and kicked the Vizier three times hard in his ribs, doubling the man into a ball of bloody sputters, his jewelled turban flying off into a dark corner.

"Forgive me my Prince. I mean no disrespect and neither have I forgotten of your prowess in the art of war." Tarim coughed a trickle of blood from his mouth dribbling down to the rugs. "I too would desire nothing more than to raze those cities and make their people slaves to all of Calormen. I ask you for a way to make this a reality." He whimpered wiping away the blood with the back of his hand.

"There is one way." He replied crossing his arms, one hand stroking his beard thoughtfully. "My sister Dhira has been sent to represent Calormen at the Narnian Summer Festival to be held some weeks away. I cannot imagine my father thinks by sending a _woman_, alliances will be formed." Akatosh mused as Tarim looked up.

"The princess is as beautiful as a lotus blossom. Should one of the Narnian Kings become besotted..." he began as Akatosh swiftly aimed another heavy blow in his direction, sending him sprawling into the silk cushions.

"Fool! I would never agree to that match. My sister is a descendant of Tash Himself and a Narnian swine together in marriage? Their child would swiftly feel the blade of my scimitar against its tender flesh. Never forget, I am not Rabadash who was blinded by that snivelling Queen." Akatosh roared as Shalan cowered behind the divan. This was no man but a monster.

"O Prince of Men, if I may humbly enquire, is your plan against the Narnians?" Tarim volunteered steering Akatosh into the previous path of discussion.

"I will accompany Dhira under the guise of protection and win over the Narnians as my brother did. Then under the cover of darkness, I shall execute my plan of action." Akatosh smiled hungrily, frightening the other two.

"Which is what O Beloved Prince of Warriors?" Tarim dared to ask as he protectively curled into a ball.

"To capture a Queen of course. The Barbarian Queen Susan shall be mine and after her brother ransoms her life for his kingdom. I shall present my bounty to father and he shall have no other choice but to grant me the honour of being the next Tisroc instead of that whimpering cur Rabadash. I have succeeded where he failed. Calormen shall once again; taste the sweet ecstasy of victory and power shall be mine for the taking. Tarim be loyal to me for life and the position of Grand Vizier shall be yours for the taking."Akatosh crooned as he rubbed his hands together, a maniacal laugh escaping from the pits of his body as Tarim looked up towards him, his wizened face not betraying the worry from within.

"The Prince Rabadash will not take kindly to your plans My Prince and the Narnians will be on guard against any manner of foul play." Tarim replied as Akatosh looked towards him, one brow arched in indifference.

"He will accept them Vizier, what choice shall he have, when his innards are strewn all over the desert for the buzzards and his bones are gnawed upon by the wild dogs. As for the savages, under the cover of night when all is quiet, no one shall even know the barbarian queen is missing until we are far away." Akatosh laughed as he prodded Tarim with a curled shoe, leaving both remaining men trembling with dread as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

A.N. A million thanks to **ALL** of my reviewers. Every one of your comments really and truly makes me thankful having wonderful people who take the time to read, and enjoy. It's because of you guys that authors of fan fiction really strive to excel at their work. Kudos to you all!! I'm really glad you're enjoying it and don't worry I promise you, since the background plot is set. The rest of chapters are mainly Susan and Caspian interactions. Thanks for keeping me company in this little journey and don't forget to read and review.

BTW I've always felt, Mrs. Beaver is like a mother to all of the Pevensie's and that's why she is allowed to call them by their names instead of titles.


	5. Fishy Apples

Despite his eagerness to wait for Susan's arrival no matter how long it would take, Caspian's plans were halted in mid stride, with the arrival of a dust caked messenger and stallion, which arrived later that day to Court. Sweeping his plumed hat off his fair head before the Royal family, he hastily recited his message with much aplomb, annoying Caspian tremendously with the news. The entire party would be delayed due to the insistence of Prince Corin and the Tarkheena Aravis' excitement in visiting the Stone Table, and would make their way up the Rush River, camp for some time and finally return to Cair Paravel during the night.

"Those two hellions would stop Time himself if they could, to satisfy their inquisitive natures." Caspian heard Mr. Tumnus, whisper to Orion beside him.

"Aye. At least the Lord Peridan and Prince Cor would guard them well against any mishap. Though I foresee no enemies in that area. The last of the White Witch's followers were driven out into Ettinsmoor years ago. I fear the only problem will be the screaming of Corin and Aravis when they must leave." Orion mused, chuckling softly as Mr. Tumnus agreed, his black curls shaking vigorously.

"Days at Cair Paravel will be very interesting with that duo." Mr. Tumnus replied as they ended their conversation and hastily followed Peter and the others leading the court out of the day's session.

Peter had gracefully accepted Caspian's petition and dubbed him _Knight of Narnia_ with much applause echoing in the Hall, as he knelt before the High King and solemnly gave his oath to represent his adopted land with honour and courage for the upcoming games. His eyes locked briefly with Peter's, an understanding passing through them. Warriors unconsciously acknowledged the rank of another without the need to have any trials to prove their worth. The intensity burning deep within Caspian was no doubt caught by both Peter and Edmund and recognized him worthy of the rank. He glanced briefly at Susan's marble throne and swore silently upon her name to win for Narnia. Many courtiers congratulated him heartily after, even Orion grudgingly gave him a word of encouragement and Edmund graced him with a thin smile which caused his spirits to soar.

It was late evening when he retired to his chambers tired and somewhat bothered after another badgering from Mrs. Beaver at the dining table. It was Lucy who came to his rescue asking Mr. Tumnus to escort him to his room after his long day. An invitation he gladly accepted, despite the long trek to his room located in the Eastern Wing of the castle.

"I hope the accommodations are to your liking Sir Caspian." Tumnus said as he handed him a key before an oaken door.

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus. I am certain, they shall be more than appropriate." He replied nodding his head in the faun's direction, listening for the tell tale noise of his hooves on the stony corridors, becoming distant before he opened the door.

Caspian as a King was used to the lavish luxury reserved for Royalty, but he was deeply moved by the efforts of the Royal family to welcome him, a stranger to their country. He understood now why their names would always be revered in Narnian History. Their goodness was all encompassing.

His chambers were magnificent. Lighted candles flickered upon golden candlestick holders and illuminated his room, their warm light reflecting dancing shadows on the tapestry wall. Two large chairs faced a fireplace which blazed at the centre of the southern wall, casting a glow of warmth across the expanse of the chambers. One enormous king sized bed lay at the northern wall, its silken sheets, numerous cushions and warm woollen blankets invited him achingly into its arms but he desisted continuing his exploration of the room. An intricately carved wooden door, depicting images of vines, flowers and Naiads led him into another room where a circular pool of a marble bath awaited him. In his own time he loved the privacy of his bathing area, it was where he could be alone in his thoughts. Touching the warm lavender scented waters he felt it was the same here and stripped hastily, plunging into the waters to wash the grime of the day's activities and reflect on the events past.

Later he stood before the gilded mirror, examining his body still amazed at Aslan's gift of restoring youth to him. He was a man with years of wisdom and experience in a body of strength, yet Caspian knew even with this gift, it could all be taken away in a moment. He always believed the body was a shell, which housed his soul and that was most important to Aslan. Yet, he nurtured both all the days of his life. Without a strong body, how could he defend Narnia in Aslan's name?

The mirror reflected the same shaggy brown hair he never managed to tame, sturdy shoulders and muscled legs. Chocolate eyes gleaming with happiness, his hands sinewy and corded as he flexed his arms testing their strength. The curls of chest hair and the ones trailing below his navel charcoal and not combined with grey. He saw the muscles of his chest and stomach rise and fall with each breath. The scar running across the right side of his breast straight to his abdomen courtesy a lengthy battle with a werewolf was still there. In fact all of his battle marks were present, some faded into white lines but the large ones though healed still left their memory through the ridges and indents on his olive skin. He would not trade them for anything in the world. Battle wounds were the symbols of warriors to be cherished not scorned. He was certain even Peter and Edmund carried great ones as well.

He discovered a closet filled with clothes, a bit puzzled they all looked to be his fit but would solve that mystery at another time. After the adventures of today, he was ready for that bed and nothing else. Caspian threw on a pair of soft leggings as he stalked to the fireplace, stoking the burning wood and adding more logs, ensuring it would last for the night. He threaded one hand behind his head as he looked up at the wooden ceiling and finally to the dangling locket open to a smiling Susan. A contented smile graced his face, as he clasped the chain into the warmth of his hand. Tomorrow he would see her at last Caspian thought as the feather pillows, warm fire and the sound of the crashing ocean lulled him into the world of sleep, where his thoughts drifted to flashes of cerulean eyes and full ruby red lips.

_A dark curtain of hair fell on his face as he looked up to see Susan smiling down at him, her full lips curled into a devious half smirk that meant nothing but trouble and he knew he was the victim._

_"This has to be a dream." He said as Susan laughed pulling him from the green lawn before Aslan's How. _

_"But what a beautiful one it is." She crooned as she captured his lips against hers. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her to his body; as she gasped feeling the effect she had upon him._

_Dream or not it felt so real. The taste of her full mouth as she roved against his while he sought to deepen the embrace. His tongue begged for entrance which she readily gave as Caspian lowered her back to the sweet smelling grass, her arms around his neck as she whimpered eagerly; clearly enjoying the attention he was giving her._

_"Caspian." She moaned throatily, as he rained kisses down her creamy neck, nipping slightly the warm, tangy skin as her breathing hitched and she arched her back against him, when he nibbled against the pulse on her neck. Susan's slender fingers threading into his hair as he growled deeply at her, as she playfully tugged it. He pulled away from her, looking deep into her eyes which showed pure love and the heat of desire. He could live and die in the arms of this woman he thought hungrily as he found her lips once more now swollen from his ardent attentions._

_ Her fingers traced patterns against the soft fabric on his back and he desired nothing more than to rid them both of the cloth they both wore. He rolled her over as she giggled with the sudden movement and tenderly tucked away a loose tendril of her hair behind her ear as Susan leaned into the warmth of his cupped hand against her cheek as he began to trace the contours of her face, her eyes closed at his tender touch._

_"I want this to be real Susan." He said as she smiled softly, her chin resting on her hands, placed near to his heart as she looked lovingly at him._

_"Soon my love. We shall be together." She vowed as he sought her eager lips once more._

Dawn urged him from the dream as the sun's rays played upon his face, causing him to sit up groggily. He blinked twice, ridding his eyes of sleep, and stretched languidly, cracking his bones to relieve the pressure from his stiff back. Yawning loudly he strode across the warm rugs to the eastern window and flung it open to welcome the new day and the warm contact on his skin.

An indignant squawk from a frightened pelican that chose Caspian's window as his breakfast table greeted him, as the poor bird made flight at once, forgetting his large meal, now flapping about Caspian's window sill.

"I am sorry." Caspian shouted, apologizing to the fleeing bird already at a great distance.

"Why do you feel sorry for that pile of feathers, when I was the victim? A little assistance would be greatly appreciated good Sir." The pavender said surprising Caspian. He had never met a talking fish before even though this was Narnia.

"Certainly." He replied taking the fish quickly to a wash basin and carefully put him in.

"Thank you my good man. I shall be eternally grateful if you would take me back to the ocean. My family will be out searching for me, and that would be very dangerous indeed." The pavender asked politely as Caspian nodded in agreement.

"Forgive me. I have never spoken to a pavender before. I did not think they were capable." Caspian asked his curiosity piqued.

"Not all of our kind has been blessed with the gift of speech. My brood is few since we differ from the other Pavenders by size and in colour. I am Prince Pavel of the Giant Pavenders. Long have we made our home deep beneath the Island of Terebinthia and swim as far as The Lone Islands, when it is time for our breeding season. I heard of the beauty of Cair Paravel from the mermen and desired to see it myself. Stupidly I was caught by that bird and would have been but a memory had you not scared him away. I thank you again Lord..." Pavel said solemnly as Caspian smiled.

"Caspian. "he finished as Pavel swum around the perimeter of the bowl. "I will return you to your family Prince Pavel, if you shall give me a moment to find some appropriate clothing." Caspian replied as he hunted about, finding a green tunic and breeches. They were slightly large, but it a strong belt would make them suitable. Pulling on his leather boots, he carefully balanced the basin, attempting not to spill any of the water as both made their way out.

Later, Caspian stood knee deep in the turquoise waters of the Bight of Calormen, his boots strewn carelessly on the white sands behind him, as he emptied Pavel and the water from the basin into the sea. The rainbow coloured scales of Pavel reflected against the clear waters, as he swam gleefully around Caspian, who was warily eyeing a flock of seagulls circling the sky in search of a meal.

"Seagulls are too small to be our hunters Caspian. Do not fear now. " Pavel noted as Caspian exhaled softly and looked down back to him.

"Will you be safe from the other Pelicans?" Caspian asked as Pavel did flips in the water.

"I will be. The only reason why that Pelican was able to catch me was simply because he was large enough. I should be taking my leave before the others swim all the way out here. I thank you again Caspian for your help. If you ever need my services, inform one of the merpeople and I shall come." Pavel vowed as Caspian bowed to him.

"It is an honour to make your acquaintance Prince Pavel. May your scales forever shine brightly under the stars, moon and sun." He replied as Pavel disappeared from his sight.

Days in Narnia were certainly very interesting Caspian thought amusingly as he looked towards the Island of Galma, visible from the shore. He plainly saw the large waves crashing against the great black rocks which protected the island from unwanted company. Yet, he recalled from his voyages, Galma was the most beautiful and peaceful island among all the others with its large varieties of birds, trees and flowers. There was a way into the island, if one was skilful enough to navigate the waters with a small boat. Susan would love that place and vowed he would take her there one day if she so desired.

The grumblings of his stomach awakened him to the time passing by and he should visit the kitchens quickly before Mrs. Beaver made her presence known. He could not afford another repeat of yesterday and knew if they were both present at all three meals, by the end of the week, he would be known as _Sir Caspian Rotund._ He remembered all too vividly, the quiet snickers at Dr. Cornelius' voracity during meals and his nicknames before he had ended the problem. Pulling on his boots he made his way back to the palace, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of sand in his shoes.

A dishevelled Rasmus still appearing inebriated from his Ale drinking contest the night before, pointed him in the directions of the kitchen as he found him walking slowly to the Great Hall, his ears and cheeks stained pink from clearly an early morning rendezvous with Isabel before he began his work. Caspian's guesses proven right as he saw the Lady in question heading into the direction of the Orchards.

It was his nose that found the kitchens rather than Rasmus' directions; he mused as two kitchen maids stumbled over each other to supply him with his meal, placing enough food on his small table to feed six. He smiled politely at them, trying to ignore the tittering from the doors as he saw the rest of staff, all of them women, staring at him, all giggling at something of great humour. At least his luck seemed intact this morning as there was no sign of Mrs. Beaver. It was not meant to be though, as he saw Mr. Beaver meandering in, he too looking much like Rasmus as he greeted Caspian with a hearty thump and sat at the empty seat beside him.

"Nothing like some warm victuals to begin a new day right Caspian?" Beaver commented as he broke into some bread and fish. Caspian nodded silently his mouth stuffed with jelly slathered bread.

"My wife is expected shortly." Beaver said softly for only their ears as Caspian groaned inwardly. "My advice is, head for the Apple Orchards she hardly ever visits there and you will be safe for a while before Court is called for session." Beaver counselled with a wink as Caspian stood up thanking him for his news and left his unfinished breakfast, dashing off into the kitchens where he was gladly shown the back entrance by at least a dozen of the kitchen staff. The loud sound of female sighing, reaching his ears as they closed the door on him.

A few twists and turns later, he found the gate to the Royal Gardens unguarded and ventured in carefully. They were sight to behold in the glory of their growth. As the Gardens during his reign of Narnia were mostly gnarled, twisted trees and overgrown shrubs. He had left the grounds as it was, to preserve the memory of the only living beings created in the Golden Age, which survived the centuries unscathed.

There were various types of apple trees in different stages of growth. To the south, he saw saplings, with their light green leaves about to spring from the tender trunks. There was a combination of mature and young trees, most decked with enormous golden apples some hidden beneath leafy boughs, others hung in clusters enjoying the warmth of the sun. Some trees were covered with white blossoms which floated in the winds. The ground was littered with overnight fallen fruit and flowers carpeting some areas like blankets of snow. The air filled with the sweetness of the crop, as Caspian inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with their intoxicating scent. The person responsible for planting this orchard certainly loved to be one with the earth and the rewards were seen in abundance.

He stalked to the nearest tree and peered up, there were golden apples abound in this one, as he kicked off his boots, hiding them deep beneath the large pile of dried leaves at the front of the trunk. Caspian scaled the length of the tree with ease, perching upon the second set of branches, some fifteen feet from the ground, perfectly hidden from any intruders and he gleefully bit into the tempting fruit.

They were certainly delicious he thought as he dropped the core unceremoniously to the ground and reached for another right above the first, his hands sticky with the juice. This one though much larger, had already been a target for the birds and with a grimace, he dropped the half pecked apple to the ground, clearly not hearing the tell tale signs of someone approaching the tree by their footsteps crunching on the leaves. It was too late to remedy his error, as the apple fell with certain pomp on the person below, their resounding cry almost making him lose balance from his place, as he clutched the branch in sheer terror. If he ventured down there now, there was no telling what or who he would encounter and the treatment dealt would haunt him for the rest of his days.

_"Be silent as a mouse." _He chanted silently as he lifted his formerly swinging feet crossing them on his lap.

"Rasmus, I know it can only be you in that tree. There is an eaten core on the ground. How many times have you been warned about climbing trees, when you always have to ask for assistance to get down? Lord Orion and the Kings are locked in a closed session this morning; help will not be forthcoming from them. Will you stay there all day and forsake your duties?" a woman's voice called up to him as they stood beneath the trunk looking up. "I can see your green tunic Rasmus, do not attempt to hide." She warned as Caspian's stomach flipped. It could only be the maiden Isabel who was there. He had witnessed the fiery temper of Isabel last night unwittingly and had no desire to be on the receiving end of her tongue. Knight of Narnia indeed and scared of a furious girl!

He peered as much as he dared, hoping that it was not Isabel there but some other person. He could see only a green gown and the silhouette of a woman as he thrust his head back into the safety of the leaves. If he remained still enough they would go away he hoped.

"Lady Lillygloves, would you kindly request Nutwing's assistance in getting this young faun on the earth before his uncle, hears about another tree incident?" the voice commanded as Caspian searched desperately for way out, which was not forthcoming.

"I shall return at once." Another voice replied as the figure in green stepped away from the tree. Their footsteps fading in the breeze as he wondered if they were simply waiting for him to make the first move before scolding the life out of him.

Caspian's stomach growled loudly as he chuckled softly, amazed at his own body's reactions to hunger despite whatever his fate would be once he descended from the tree.

_"Better to die happy if that is the only way_. "He thought wearily and stretched for the apple. This was the most perfect one he had seen by far! His fingers closed over the fruit when the sound of rustling leaves reached his abode and a squeaky voice piped into his ear.

"Time to go to the Hall Rasmus!" it shouted as Caspian screamed loudly, lost his balance and fell out of the tree, his arms flailing in the air as he fell into the large pile of leaves cushioning his blow.

"Thank you leaves." He groaned attempting to regain himself, blinking stars out of his eyes and spitting out the errant dried leaf.

" That serves you right Rasmus. You will never learn." A voice carried to him, as he saw groggily figures walking up to him.

"Wait Lillygloves. It is not him." The voice of his tormentor replied as he struggled to sit up, still unable to do so. This was the last time he was going to climb any trees.

"Very wise My Lady. Was it the lack of a tail or horns, which gave my identity away?" he groaned clutching a hand to his temple, his eyesight a little cleared but not by much and he took the proffered hand stretched out towards him. He underestimated his strength as he pulled the person onto him instead, both landing back onto the pile of leaves in a compromising position.

"Oh my!" Lillygloves replied in shock as Caspian's vision finally cleared to see the face of Susan Pevensie staring back at him, embarrassment and fury etched on her beautiful face as she struggled to get off him and failing.

"Susan?" he slipped as she looked at him in shock and shook herself from his arms, quickly rising as he attempted to follow her, only to be held down by the point of a sharp sword against his chest.

"Who are you stranger?" A male voice questioned sternly as Caspian turned to see another figure, who could only be Lord Peridan glowering at him.

_"Aslan give me strength."_ Caspian thought grimly as he stood to face this new challenge.

* * *

**A.N.** Hope you guys liked the chappie, I was thinking of so many scenarios before this one came to mind. Again I would like to say a big **MUCHAS GRACIAS** to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys **ROCK!** Until the next chapter, stay safe and be good.


	6. Friends and Foes

"Rise slowly stranger, if you value your life." The man commanded as Caspian acceded clambering to his feet, scattering leaves and apples in the process as he faced the company before him.

"Who are you?" Susan's melodious voice asked from besides Peridan as Caspian looked at her fully in the light, his breath stopping immediately and quickening of his pulse as he beheld the visage of Susan Pevensie.

Dressed in a simple green gown, her head devoid of any crown she stood regally, her ivory horn strapped to a leather girdle on her slim waist, her slender fingers laced together as she looked at him quietly. Susan's loveliness was indeed, unmatchable in his mind. The cerulean eyes, he remembered vividly which haunted his sleeping and waking hours, sparkled at him with a mixture of curiosity blended with that glint of anger he encountered a few times during their refuge at Aslan's How. He could count each strand of her thick hair, plaited into a simple braid, as it glittered in the warm sunlight, streaming to her waist like a river of onyx speckled with flakes of gold. Her face though slightly narrower than he recalled, only highlighted the exquisiteness of her other features. Her soft eyebrows now slightly arched as she looked on and full red lips, quivering with unasked questions quickened the beating of his heart. The latter, he ached to reacquaint the taste of them against his own lips as he seemed to lose all manner of speech and swallowed painfully.

Her porcelain skin flushed a delicate shade of rose pink at their previous encounter, emphasised the smattering of freckles from across her cheeks to the bridge of her nose. Caspian wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and reverently stroke the smooth expanse of her neck and inhale into his senses the smell of vanilla and apples of her skin. A fragrance which wholly and unquestioningly belonged to the essence of Susan in his thoughts. She was pure Nature as stood here, not as Queen of Narnia but the epitome of womanhood in all of her grandeur. He wanted to act impulsively yet he could not, as Peridan of Archenland stood before him in a battle stance, to protect her. Had he not been mesmerised by Susan, Caspian would immediately realize the danger of this awkward situation.

"The Queen has asked you a question stranger." Peridan issued harshly as he emphasized his point, by lightly thrusting the point of his weapon into Caspian's flesh. It was the remedy he needed to wake him from his stupor as he tore his eyes from the hypnotic blue pools back into the world of reality.

"There is no honour in attacking an unarmed opponent." Caspian challenged his dark eyes blazed locking with the ashen grey of his antagonist as Peridan himself looked briefly away recognizing the truth of the words before steadying himself.

It was absurd the circumstances in which he finally encountered Susan, Caspian mused as he faced the irate Peridan, who stood slightly above his own impressive height. The man's brow furrowed in concentration and intensity at the apparent danger to the party. Peridan's sandy blonde, wavy hair blowing in the wind as he locked eyes with Caspian while his chiselled jaw clenched, daring him to make a mistake, each warrior examining the other for any weaknesses even though Caspian stood at an unassuming stance. Though Peridan was brawnier, it would make him slower. Caspian had already calculated the defensive manoeuvres to perform, should the Archenlander, strike at him without warning. His eyes glancing at the corded muscles of Peridan's forearm as he gripped the pommel of his broadsword and back to the face of his adversary, noting the slight weariness in Peridan's eyes and the stubble of beard the man had allowed to grow over their long days in saddle. After such a journey, Caspian was certain Peridan's reflexes would be slower and knew at that point he was no threat to him.

"My duty is to protect the Queen without fear and by any means. All formality such as Honour is disregarded, when a stranger enters Queen Susan's private groves uninvited and calls her so informally. I shall ask this only once more. Who are you?" Peridan responded grimly as he grasped the sword with a two handed grip as Caspian returned a grin of his own.

"I am nothing more than a poor Knight of Narnia My Lord, new to your land and customs. Forgive me for my imprudence by the use of Her Majesty's name said casually. In the absurdity of the moment, it inadvertently slipped. As for the usage of your private gardens, my actions were done in ignorance, and I Caspian, am willing to accept the consequences of what Fate you chose to execute _My_ Queen." Caspian apologized bowing on bended knee as Susan came forward to stand before both men, the rustle of her gown, like sweet music to his ears.

"Rise Sir Caspian. Let it not be said in Narnia, a man was punished for the consumption of apples and the innocent use of a name." She said softly as Caspian looked up, a smile gracing Susan's face and he returned it with one of his own. "You may put away your sword Lord Peridan, Sir Caspian is no foe of ours. The High King informed me of the circumstances surrounding his arrival and Knighthood this morning at our meal." She issued firmly, Caspian sensing the steel in her voice beneath the soft exterior as he rose from the ground, to tower over her.

"By your command Majesty, I obey." Peridan replied as he sheathed his sword, the sound of steel swallowing the silence among the party, as Lady Lillygloves the Mole and Lady in Waiting to Susan came to stand beside her, looking up at Caspian with much interest.

"Forgive our manners Sir Caspian." Lillygloves replied as Caspian laughed inwardly at the scowl disfiguring Peridan's handsome face, the man was still wary of his presence. "This is Queen Susan the Gentle, Lord Peridan of Archenland and I am Her Majesty's Lady in Waiting Lillygloves." She replied dipping for a courtesy as he replied in kind, Peridan grudgingly doing his duty as well.

"Welcome to the land of Narnia and Cair Paravel." Susan said as she extended a delicate hand for the customary greeting, his pulse quickening.

Caspian struggled to regain control as their fingers touched, if ever so briefly. It was as if, he was burnt by the warmth of her skin and he pressed his lips to Susan's knuckles, his hair falling over his face to hide the emotions welling inside of him. To be so close, yet so far was torturous he thought, as he observed a slight hitching of Susan's breath with the contact. Could it be she too had felt something? Her blue eyes searched his face for some explanation of what occurred and he forced himself not to divulge the truth despite the aching need. It was neither the appropriate opportunity nor did they share the proper company.

"I thank you for your kindness My Queen. Greetings and blessings to you and your retinue from the Isle of Telmar." He replied as Peridan and Lillygloves looked startled.

"Sir Caspian, you come as far as Telmar to our Court. It is indeed an honour to know our name is known in the far lands. May I enquire the purpose of your stay at Cair Paravel?" Peridan asked as they began walking to a small area where the saplings were growing. Caspian faced him, knowing Edmund would have already informed Peridan of his presence and would urge him to discover any more information not given to the Court. It was Susan who broached the question.

"Sir Caspian comes to learn of our ways Lord Peridan, so he in turn may impart some of our teachings to his people." She replied as he gave her a smile. "Also, I have been informed Sir Caspian has been chosen to be Narnia's Champion in our annual tournament." She said, the mischievous half smile he knew so well, gracing her features as Peridan looked flabbergasted and turned to him at once, his grey eyes measuring Caspian carefully calculating his silent verdict.

"Then Narnia may have a chance of victory this time." Lillygloves interjected as Caspian smiled at her, ignoring for now the presence of Susan looking on with hidden amusement at the interaction between both men.

"I shall attempt the feat My Lady, though I have been warned of the ferocity and unmatched renown of Lord Peridan's skill with blade, bow and lance. Queen Lucy has already assured me of quick healing from her vial, should there be any undue injuries to either." He replied as Susan's eyes lighted with the prospect of his words.

"Despite the outcome, I am certain this shall be the finest Summer Festival. I look forward to both your performances My Lords, especially with the Calormen delegation attending." Susan replied as both men bowed.

Their peace was disrupted by the noise of rattling steel armour heading towards them, as the quartet looked to see a dwarf running in their direction. Instinctively both men stood in front of Susan protecting her as they spared a dark look to each other. The die had been cast Caspian mused thoughtfully. Peridan was indeed his main opponent for the affection of Susan.

"It is only Thornbut." Susan said as they relaxed their stance, the dwarf coming to a stop before them, panting slightly before he straightened and curtsied to the party.

"Forgive my intrusion Your Majesty. High King Peter and Crown Prince Cor have requested an audience with Lord Peridan at the Council Chambers immediately." Thornbut replied as Caspian contained his delight at the opportunity given to be with Susan in semi privacy.

"Certainly. Is there an emergency of some kind?" she asked as the dwarf shook his head in disagreement. The steel plate of Thornbut's armour sounding harsh against the cool winds.

"Nay Your Majesty. I gather it is about safeguarding the Prince Corin from his daily attempts to escape." Thornbut replied as the other three sighed in unison.

"I shall leave at once, before Prince Corin decides to box another one of the wild bears. By your grace Your Majesty, I shall take leave." Peridan asked as he turned to Susan.

"Go quickly Lord Peridan; Corin quickens my heart with each of his escapades." Susan replied as Caspian felt his stomach churn with the news. Susan seemed enamoured by this Prince of Archenland as well. He would have to meet this Corin soon, to discover what all the fuss was. He returned his attentions to Peridan as he kissed Susan's hand, his lips lingering longer than necessary Caspian thought darkly.

"I shall leave you in the protection of Thornbut Majesty." Peridan said snidely as Caspian scowled inwardly at the man's insult.

"That will not be necessary Master Dwarf." Susan interjected with a soft smile. "Do I not have the Champion of Narnia at my side Lord Peridan?" She chastised gently as Lillygloves stifled a small laugh. "Sir Caspian, if he does not have any objections will guard us, until our work here is complete." She issued firmly disregarding the objections of the Archenland Lord. Caspian again saw flashes of the Susan he knew as she issued her command. Though she was known as the Gentle, Susan in every situation was able to voice her wishes succinctly while managing to be diplomatic. It was a skill, which took him years to Master in his own Court.

"It is an honour My Queen." Caspian replied, his face betraying none of the joy he felt, though his heart was hammering in his chest. Peridan's skin had transformed into a deep shade of crimson as he hastily bowed and made his exit, Thornbut struggling to keep up with Peridan's long strides, the noise of the dwarf's armour, scattering birds from their nests. One or two even flying down to peck his head, thankfully protected by his helmet, as both ladies laughed quietly. There was no doubt he would return at the first chance of escape and Caspian was not at all disappointed to see him leave.

"I hope the Prince has not gone searching for trouble again Majesty. It was difficult enough to tear him away from the Naiads at Rush River." Lillygloves said twisting her paws anxiously as both walked to another sapling grove, Caspian a few feet behind and listening intently, his eyes never leaving Susan's form before him.

"I do not think so Lillygloves. There is no unrest here. Corin will no doubt begin the task of exploring the Castle. It is large enough to satisfy his curiosity, while Lucy and I together with the Ladies of the Court will entertain Aravis. She has pleaded constantly during our journey, for me to teach her archery when we arrive. I shall make good on that promise, sometime later." Susan said as she looked on with satisfaction the progress of the tree.

"Have you taken to the bow once more Majesty? I have not seen you practice for quite some time." Lillygloves replied as she pulled out small weeds around the sapling, looking up as Susan sighed softly.

"Not actively but with the upcoming games and our expected company..." Susan began as she drifted off remembering they were not alone. Caspian was surprised at the news of her being inactive at archery. During the Great War, she was never seen without her bow unstrung and her quiver always full. What other changes would there be between the woman standing before him and the one he knew?

"Sir Caspian, what do you think of Narnia in your short stay?" She asked changing the topic as they stood before another tree, this one of medium height, with small blossom buds appearing sparingly. He watched with fascination, her nimble fingers, lovingly caressing the tender leaves of the plant and swallowed the lump forming in his throat, as he imagined those fingers against the contours of his skin. He had to control these thoughts before he said something absolutely idiotic again!

"Had I known of its beauty My Queen, my pleadings to visit sooner, would be a daily cause." He replied, wanting to strangle himself for his stupid tongue working faster than his brain as Susan turned to him, one tantalizing brow arched in humour, as her skin flushed with his compliment. Thankfully she did not seem angry at his boldness, which further encouraged him.

"Many come to Narnia as well, excited to seek our beauty. Yet they all leave disheartened by their lack of success." Susan countered softly, that half smile he loved given to him, as Lillygloves wisely made her way to another tree some few feet away. He took the opportunity to close some of the distance standing beside her and placed her gardening basket down on the green lawn.

"Can one pluck a star from the sky or ask the moon to hide behind clouds? My Queen, the beauty of Narnia is as incomparable as those two and though they may be unattainable, the magnificence of their light leaves one breathless." He replied solemnly as Susan bent her head towards the tree, hiding her face but he could see her ear, had turned into a lovely shade of cherry.

"Your eloquence is beautiful Sir Caspian. Are you a poet or minstrel in Telmar?" she asked after a long pause, still not facing him.

"Neither My Queen. _Just a man in love._" He thought, as she looked up at him, finally able to control herself. "Those noble skills are far beyond my capabilities, but I have dabbled with both as every man has in his life." He replied as she looked steadily at him, her blue eyes held an innocence, which took his breath away.

"Poetry for your lady love then?" she asked softly and then shook her head retracting her rushed words. "Forgive me for my impertinence Sir Caspian that is a private matter." She apologized sincerely as he silenced her with a sad smile.

"My Queen, it is not offensive. Though I do not wish to bore you with the details of my life." He replied as she looked at him intently, silently urging him with a smile. "There was one woman of extraordinary strength and beauty. She left me breathless with the merest glance of her eyes and her compassion was unique, she was loved by all and I loved her with all of my being, despite the short time we spent together." He confessed daringly as Susan listened mesmerized.

"What became of her?" she asked quietly as Caspian caught her gaze locking the memory of the empathy in her eyes for him in the recesses of his soul.

"She returned to her land. There was no choice given to her, though she desired greatly to stay. I have only her memories and a memento to stay with me." Caspian replied and heard a soft sniffle from Lillygloves who had inched closer while he was talking.

"That is unfortunate Sir Caspian. It is often difficult to find true love though we search desperately for it and sometimes often mistake other emotions, for what we truly seek." Susan said her voice wistful as he looked down, seeing her eyes cloud over some past memory.

"Are we not human and allowed the luxury of a mistake or two?" he asked smiling down at her attempting to cheer her spirits.

"Yes I agree. Though, the life and duties of a queen demands a certain amount of sacrifice on our part when it comes to that aspect of our lives. Too often I have heard of political marriages despite the presence of soul mate, we all carry some burden in this life of ours." Susan confessed as Caspian looked on in surprise at her candidness revealing this information to him at such an early stage. Perhaps she recognized him as a kindred spirit?

"I do not think The Kings of Narnia will follow that same path My Queen. Your land is reputed for its equality and rights among all citizens, royal blood or not. I shall be honest when I say, despite my very short stay here; I do not believe your brothers would willingly sacrifice your happiness for a political gain. Their honour is great. _And love for you even stronger_" Caspian said firmly as Susan stared at him, her mouth slightly agape, wonder penetrating her eyes as she searched desperately into his for something he could not name.

"Are you a suitor Caspian?" she asked bluntly as he held his breath, his brain searching for the right answer.

"No my Queen." He half lied. At this moment he needed Susan to trust him despite the raging emotions stirring in his body. She was vulnerable yet cautious at this point. It would be his actions and not merely words which he would use as his reasoning for them to begin a proper courtship.

"What a shame." Lillygloves muttered as both turned to her. Caspian coughed to hide a smile as Susan looked shocked at the mole's declaration. A delicious shade of pink creeping up her skin once more as she took refuge behind the leaves of the tree.

"I think we should return to Court before our absence is greatly missed." Susan said attempting to recover from the last statement.

"I agree." He replied, knowing if they stayed any longer, the gossip tongues would begin wagging. Also, as much as he wanted to spend time with Susan, he was afraid his anxiousness would ruin everything. This encounter had played greatly with his nerves taking every bit of his self-control not to blurt the words of his heart. "My Queen, I shall get that." He replied as they both reached for the basket, his hand closed over hers, the warmth of contact sending a wave of nerves and stirrings down his spine as they locked themselves into a gaze, with Caspian unable to tear himself away. He was like a thirsty man finding his salvation in the oasis of her cerulean eyes. It was Lillygloves' soft cough which broke the spell, as they broke away hastily unable to face each other, as Susan hurriedly ushered Lillygloves to the direction of her chambers to change for Court.

"He is certainly a charmer. I like him very much Susan." Lillygloves words carried to him as both strode away, his eyes following her form as he stood there still rooted to the spot a grin plastered on his face, when Susan turned briefly and waved gracing her beautiful smile solely for him. He walked slowly to the original apple tree, which began their little soiree, as he sat on the grass and pulled on his boots forgetting them, all this time as he conversed with Susan, his tousled appearance. He could not believe how well things were going and could they get any better Caspian grinned as he made his way to Court.

* * *

**A.N.** It's 5:57 am, six hours and fifteen minutes later since I began, with only Evanescence and October Project to keep me company and no caffeine in my stomach, I'm finally finished with the hardest chapter I ever had to write! Hope everyone really likes it and even if you don't, feel free to send me your comments. Fluff is a bit difficult for me, so I really hope I did some justice to our couple. Thanks again for to all you lovely reviewers for all your beautiful comments. You guys keep me plugging at this fic, which in turn keeps me sane from my crazy job. Free starburst to everyone! So until the next chappie which will be on either Monday or Tuesday, be safe have a blast for your weekend!


	7. Of Lace and Men

"Would you remind me once again Caspian, how did I end up in this place?" an irritated Corin spat as Caspian looked up from his seat to acknowledge the red faced prince.

"Because you were caught trying to escape with Sallowpad. Did it ever occur to you Mt. Pire is really cold at this time of year? Besides, the High King and your brother instructed us to accompany the ladies on their little excursion." Caspian replied stretching his long legs before him as he threaded his hands behind his head, leaning back eyes closed remembering the words of Peter this morning.

_"Do not let him out of your sight for a moment. Corin I am afraid, has the unpleasant knack of getting into every imaginable scuffle." Peter instructed as the three of them stood on the parapet facing the sea, Cor nodding thoughtfully at his words._

_"The last time, he wanted to explore The Seven Islands. My father refused him three times before he gave up the idea. My brother means well, he is a spirited soul." Cor replied as Caspian looked at him understanding the nature of the Prince perfectly._

_"My obligation then, is to protect the Prince and not their Majesties?" he asked quizzically as both men nodded vigorously._

_"My Sisters and Aravis are capable of defending themselves. Corin is..." Peter sighed in defeat._

_"Corin is unique." Cor finished as he patted Caspian's shoulder._

_"Why not then send him with Lord Peridan's party to Owlwood?" he asked as the men once more shook their heads in disagreement._

_"With Corin there, what would take three days, will end up taking seven. I do not trust my brother to stay camp side, especially with his fondness for exploration and the Northern Marshes are close by." Cor replied as Caspian finally agreed with their counsel. _

_"I will be on sharp lookout for any trouble with the Prince." Caspian vowed as he left them standing there._

"Can you blame me for trying to escape when the world is full of places waiting to be explored? I could be with Peridan's party, discovering the sights and sounds of the Northern Marshes. But here I am at the confounded **_dress maker_**!" Corin squawked as Caspian chuckled at him. "If my brother and the High King Peter did not command that I accompany the ladies for their safety, I would rather disguise myself and gone with Peridan's party." Corin reasoned as he bolted from his chair, choosing to vent his frustrations by pacing on the wooden floors, pulling the golden hairs from his head.

"What sane man does this?" Corin exploded, gesturing to the enormous swaths of fabric covering shelves and the colourful dresses adorning the windows as Caspian ignored his grumblings, focusing instead on the giggle and sighs of the women in the dressing area. He smiled especially at the sound of Susan's laugh, sounding like pure music in his ears.

Seven days had passed since his arrival to Cair Paravel and for once in his life, Caspian could say with surety he enjoyed every single moment here. From his talks of adventures and sharing of Telmarine battle tactics with Peter, the chess games both he and Edmund played for hours, even beating the King on several occasions which earned him some favour to the conversations with Lucy on Narnia and Aslan. It was the time spent with Susan he cherished the most whether it was seeing her decked off in full regalia at Court, looking every bit a Queen, to the carefree woman alone with her beloved Orchard as he assisted her together with Lillygloves, Caspian began to see glimpses of the Susan he knew to the one present.

She still remained their voice of reasoning and logic, putting into practice those abilities successfully with every case presented to them. Her diplomacy and decorum skills were extraordinary even with the constant flow of Ambassadors and Princes who came ritually to Court for permission to court her. Susan handled each and every one of them, with grace and tact. With her refusal, he wondered whether she was remotely interested in a suitor at all or had the Rabadash incident scarred her for life? He saw many sides to her which he never knew. She was a healer, provider and her kind smiles offered hope to many who sought her company. Yet despite all of this, it worried Caspian slightly he had yet to glimpse Susan the Archer Queen. He did not dare ask this question as yet and loathed the fact his personal time with her was kept to a minimum due to an ever present Peridan or the very eager Corin.

His introduction to the Twin Princes of Archenland was startling at first and he berated himself for contemplating that Corin was a suitor of Susan's. The prince was a young man of ten and eight, eager to savour every moment in life, regardless of dangers. He was a bit reckless in Caspian's opinion but he had a heart of gold which endeared him to everyone present. Susan's affections for Corin as he observed, were the same as the ones she shared with her siblings, though he did notice her attempting to calm herself with the news of Corin's new escapades. Both he and Corin had taken a liking to each other after Caspian rescued him from Mrs. Beaver, though it resulted in him being the victim once again. Even with all the visiting Archenlanders, it seemed the novelty of Caspian's arrival had not worn off quite yet.

"Corin." He said softly holding out a palm for him to stop as the young man sat beside him. "The ladies are happy. It is not often all three are together under less stressful occasions. We should not spoil the mood for them but do our duty. Later you and I will visit the blacksmith for my armour but for now all we can do is our duty and protect the women. Though I believe they are capable of handling any dangers." Caspian consoled as Corin's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Of course we are more than capable, but my brother still insists on having chaperones for us." Lucy's voice responded from the doorway as both men sprung up to greet her.

"How may we be of service?" Caspian enquired as Lucy smiled mischievously at Corin.

"It is time for Corin's fitting." She declared as Corin looked at him, terror in his wide blue eyes.

"Fitting? I was told anything about a fitting Lucy." He declared stoutly while Lucy laughed.

"Correction, _fittings _my young prince." She teased as Corin began to turn purple, the horror he was to endure, now dawning on him.

"I refuse to be trussed, prodded and pricked like a stuffed bird while you four have a laugh at my expense." Corin fumed as Lucy held his hand to comfort him.

"Corin, your father requested you be properly outfitted for the Festival. After last year's debacle with Duffle and Bricklethumb, I would advise you to get at least six suits." Lucy said as Corin looked up his mouth open wide with the thought.

"Six! Surely Lucy you jest. I would rather face ten bulgy bears with my fists and rather than this torture." Corin moaned as Lucy frowned at his unwillingness.

"Would you rather face my fists instead? Corin why are you so stubborn?" Aravis scolded as she too stood next to Lucy, hands on hips and a dangerous gleam in her dark eyes, reminiscent to Susan's furious look at him, after their botched attempt to resurrect the White Witch at Aslan's How.

If there was a woman of fiery temper to fear, Aravis of Calormen certainly filled that role. Caspian was introduced to her verbal displeasure (thankfully he was not the recipient) on Cor as they both argued over this particular trip. The Prince insisting they be escorted while Aravis heatedly declined. How it was resolved he was curious to know, but given the sheepish look on Cor's face after he pulled Aravis aside to talk to her in private, all of Caspian's curiosity was resolved. Yet despite her fierceness, she was a kind girl, very intelligent, knowledgeable and well liked by most of the Narnians and Archenlanders. He was in awe after Corin related the adventures of Cor and Aravis and their part in thwarting Rabadash's plan of a coup. How could anyone not admire the unselfish and amazing feats of loyalty these children performed?

"Aravis, if you threatened me with a tongue lashing instead, I would be frightened to death, but I refuse to procure _six_ suits!" Corin responded hotly as Aravis stalked towards him, her olive skin now a shade of crimson, which was never a good sign.

"Corin, you mulish..." Aravis began her rant as both Caspian and Lucy stood silently unable to say a word.

"Aravis, that is enough." Susan's voice cut through the squabble as she appeared with another woman following close behind. Immediately both Aravis and Corin ceased their bickering, both recognizing the tone from her meant business.

"Corin, please do not be difficult. Your father means well and so do we despite some of _our_ words." Susan coaxed as Corin continued to glare at Aravis but Caspian knew he would not refuse Susan's apology. Corin was as helpless as he was when it came to her.

"Susan I do this for you and father and not another soul. Six suits is a waste of Archenland's treasury when I can surely suffice with less." Corin responded wisely as Susan smiled at him.

"Very well then, we shall compromise on three. How does that suit you?" she questioned as Corin's face lit with happiness.

"I approve and I will be able to purchase a pair of gloves from the blacksmith when we visit there." Corin replied excitedly as he allowed Lucy and a bemused Aravis to lead him willingly into the dressing room, while Susan stood in the room stepping closer to Caspian.

"Forgive them for their display; they are both so head strong." Susan said smiling disarmingly at him as he pulled a chair for her, Susan settling gracefully as he studied her profile.

"Aravis, I will_ not_ wear pink!" Corin's indignant voice floated to their room as Susan sighed and shook her head in defeat.

He laughed inwardly remembering all too well, the headache of dressing for any galas and especially the first ball which he hosted. While he was comfortable in wearing simple but elegant clothes, Dr. Cornelius and Reepicheep had insisted for the finest garments to be commissioned. From the diadem on his head to the shine of the boots, all Caspian recalled was the itch which plagued him for days after being swaddled in all that cloth of velvet and the stupid ruffles were the worst invention ever created. Caspian knew exactly how Corin felt at the moment and allowed a small smile to creep through.

"What is so amusing Caspian?" Susan asked quietly beside him a slight lilt in her voice as she too looked towards the other room.

"I just remember my first fitting and how alike Corin and I are." He replied as she gestured for him to continue. "I feel sorry for the Prince. He wants to be with the others going to Owlwood, for him there he will find adventure, the kind he desires." Caspian said as he poured a cool drink for her, as Susan accepted it gratefully.

"Do you think he accompanies us unwillingly?" She asked after a deliberate pause.

" Not unwilling but given a choice he would rather be where his valour would be tested. Though Corin knows his duties My Lady, he is a young man eager to see the ways of this world and its boundaries." Caspian replied as Susan sipped her drink thoughtfully.

"He has never indicated his unhappiness before." She stated as Caspian smiled softly.

"No he would never voice what lies in his heart but you can see it in his eye, he is weary of the routine. Corin would rather be free of his Princely duties and roam the world as an adventurer. I would not be surprised if he would choose a sturdy horse and sword instead of royal life. He has a wild spirit which cannot be chained." Caspian shrugged knowing all too well the feelings of Corin.

"I would never want him to be miserable; I made that vow to his mother in her dying hours." Susan responded quietly, staring at the contents of her drink, while he felt foolish for bringing up this sensitive subject.

"He is not miserable, simply restless." Caspian replied reassuringly as she looked up at him, returning a sad smile of her own.

"Do you speak from experience?" Susan asked as he nodded looking away briefly.

"Some. Though I have had my share of adventures my duty to Telmar came first. Corin's tale is much alike to a Prince I knew called Rilian. He cared not for the burden of Kingship and sought escape in any manner he knew. Finally he was given the chance to seek that adventure and grasped it, unaware of the pain he caused by leaving so hastily" Caspian replied remembering the youthful days of Rilian and his heart tugged at the memory of his son.

"Did he ever return?" Susan asked interested in the tale.

"Yes." Caspian replied smiling at her. "He returned a changed man ready to accept the responsibility of Kingship. I believe Corin will come to accept his duties even more willingly in time but he must be given that chance to follow where his heart leads him. He is very noble." Caspian responded truthfully as Susan nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Caspian. I will speak to his father at the Tournament. King Lune is a fair man and will weigh the matter carefully before..." Susan began.

"Ouch Aravis! Leave those ruffles and pins alone. Lucy would you help me please for everything I have done for you. Lucy? Lucy... By the Lion have you turned on me as well?" Corin's pained voice reached them as Susan covered her hand to mouth, stifling her series of laughs. He could not help admiring how lovely she looked, her eyes glimmering with tears of laughter.

"We should rescue him before the torture begins Caspian and you are supposed to be fitted as well." She teased as they laughed together, the sound thrilling and sweet to his ears.

"As you wish My Lady and what of your plans for the afternoon?" he asked quietly as Susan smiled in amusement.

"That my dear Caspian is a secret. I have to admit you surprise me very much." She confessed as he looked at her questioningly.

"How so?" he replied curiously.

"You are the first man I have known to sit so calmly and willingly at the dressmaker, even my brothers beg and plead not to come here. Once, I had to slap Peter on the head for his whining." Susan confessed as he smiled softly at her.

"Why should I dampen that, which brings joy to others?" he replied as Susan's face betrayed her bewilderment to his response. He wished he could let her know, he would do this and countless other errands shunned by the men forever once it brought delight to her face.

"That is welcome news; we should really go to Corin now." Susan replied standing facing him as he followed suit. Her wildflower eyes were bright with life and he longed to twirl around his finger that errant curl of hair from the nape of her long neck, which fascinated him since they began speaking. Even now he could not really say whether being this close to Susan was pleasure or torture.

It was certainly the latter for Corin as both entered the room and Caspian could not help but laugh at the sight of him, shoulders slouched, arms spread out in defeat as the three ladies circled him like prey, an assortment of blues, reds, yellow and green fabric strewn about him as Lucy pressed a dark grey cloth on his arm, nodding thoughtfully appraising it with a critical eye.

"Caspian, please I beg you help me." Corin pleaded, while Lucy turned to him one brow arched in defiance.

"I am truly sorry Corin, but how can I help, when we both share the same fate?" He replied sincerely as Corin groaned in defeat, while Lucy clapped her hands and Aravis squealed in delight.

"Splendid! Lady Lucinda will you fetch another stool for Caspian." Lucy asked as Aravis hunted around for it instead.

"Ladies, I am at your disposal." He replied, his eye meeting Susan's which were alight with approval.

"Traitor." Corin spat as Caspian thumped his back fondly, nearly causing the Prince to fall over.

"Guilty as charged." He affirmed and grinned at the women while Aravis crinkled her nose towards Corin.

"Not every person is as stubborn as you are Corin. Why, if Cor was here he would have chosen all of his outfits by now with very little protest." Aravis chided as Corin looked at her incredulously.

"Of course not Aravis. _He_ is the one who fancies you and does _everything_ you ask forgetting time and everyone else." Corin retorted as Aravis turned a deep shade of red. Lucy and Susan both gave him disapproving looks.

"Shame on you Corin for that remark. It is not polite to discuss people's affairs." Susan chided as Corin had the decency to look sheepish at his blunder.

"I only speak the truth. We all know my brother cares for Aravis you can see it in his eyes as with anyone who carries deep affection for another." Corin began as he crinkled his brow slightly and a sly grin on his face, looking in the direction where both Caspian and Susan stood unconsciously close to each other. Both Lucy and Aravis following his gaze, smirks alight on their faces.

"What?" both he and Susan replied simultaneously realizing the proximity to each other as they broke away in embarrassment. _Was it getting a bit warm in here?_ Caspian thought as he pulled at the collar of his tunic with sweaty fingers.

"Corin, this shade of blue suits you." Susan replied quickly as she snatched a piece of material hanging on a hook. "I believe you have chosen enough fabric and colours for the Lady Lucinda to begin preparing your clothes. It is time for Caspian's fitting now." She smiled as Corin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your wish is my command my Queen." Corin replied dramatically, accompanied by an elaborate one legged curtsy which sent him falling to the floor covered with the heavy fabric. Peals of laughter followed as Susan rushed to help the red faced prince.

"Thank _you_ Aravis for the help." Corin muttered as both Lucy and the Tarkheena clutched each other, doubled over in laughter as tears poured from their red faces. "I trust neither my brother nor the Kings will hear of this incident." He threatened as both women continued to laugh, while Susan attempted to manage a straight face.

"Oh Corin...you are...cannot breathe Luce." Aravis stammered while Caspian looked away trying not to laugh at the Prince's expense.

"Su, why do men keep falling at your feet? First apple trees and now stools." Lucy croaked, Aravis nodding violently in agreement as they tried to catch their breaths. Only Susan did not seem to agree with her sister's statement, shooting her a death glare as she stiffened visibly.

"Lady Lucinda, will you please locate some pieces for Caspian?" Susan asked imperiously as he wondered what could possibly offend her so. It was common knowledge; the four siblings teased each other at times.

"Certainly Queen Susan." The woman replied scuttling around to find the desired items, while Susan led Corin to the other room, the latter rubbing and shaking his head, moaning painfully. Lucy and Aravis regained some decorum and brought up the rear, both speaking hurriedly in hushed whispers.

"Sir Caspian, these are for you." Lucinda replied thrusting an armful of clothes into his hands as he staggered with the weight of them.

"Thank you." He groaned as the woman made a hasty retreat, closing the door firmly.

He examined the pieces critically. They seemed simple enough the usual inner tunic and doublet with accompanying braies and cloak, but these were made of heavy and expensive velvet and silk unlike the woollen ones he wore daily. Lucinda's needlework was exquisite he thought in admiration as he held up a scarlet tunic. Taking off his own tunic and breeches, flinging his boots next to the mirror he donned the outfit with care, pulling up the breeches which fit a little too snugly in his opinion but that could be amended. He slipped on the inner silken tunic, followed by the outer doublet and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His mind was not focused on the clothes at the moment, but rather Susan. He wondered how he could talk to her alone. There were times he saw a deep sadness in her eyes even though she masked it with smiles. He wanted to know the cause of it. Susan was kind yet he saw days where she held herself with rigidity unable to be a bit carefree even with the festivities around her.

"Caspian may we come in?" Susan's voice echoed from behind the door as he walked to open it.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked as the quintet entered, his eyes focused solely on Susan's appraisal. It was her opinion which mattered most.

"You look spectacular!" Aravis replied excitedly as Lucy and the rest nodded in agreement even Corin agreeing ecstatically, yet he saw very little reaction from Susan herself.

"Lady Susan? This is your doing, am I suitably dressed to be called a Narnian Champion?" he asked quietly catching her gaze and drawing it to his.

"Yes you look very much the part Caspian." She replied a thin smile on her lips as he once again wondered why was she so angry. "The braies need to be adjusted, they seem somewhat uncomfortable." She replied casually to a nodding Lucinda.

"Leave them be, at least the ladies of the court will have something to look at." Corin said thoughtlessly, receiving shocked stares and gasps from the women and a rigid glower from a reddened Caspian.

"It is true, though you women hate to admit, you stare as much as we do! In fact I even caught some of your courtiers staring at my beh..." Corin began before a maddened Aravis caught him by the ear twisting painfully as she dragged him outside, Lucy and Lucinda following, no doubt the former about to give him a scolding as well.

"Susan." He dared to voice as he walked towards her, wincing slightly as she stepped back from him. "Please tell me what is the matter?" he begged as she looked away unable to face him.

"Why do you say that?" Susan asked her voice cracking ever so slightly as he tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders, controlling the urge to pull her into his arms, knowing this was inappropriate behaviour but he could not stop, not when Susan was obviously disturbed.

"You have been distant since Lucy's statement." He replied softly as she finally looked up, searching his eyes for something he could not place, he met her gaze with a heartfelt one pouring his affection for her into this glance.

"I want to believe that you are different..." she began as he furrowed his brow listening intently to her words. Who was she referring to?

"Caspian, Su we are ready to leave..." Lucy exclaimed as she threw open the door, startling the couple out of their position. Caspian cursed silently at her horrible timing. "Oh! I am sorry was I interrupting anything?" she teased and quickly changed her tone at the sight of her sister's face. "Su, what is wrong? Caspian did you..."she trailed off shooting him a stony glare.

"No Luce, it is not Caspian, just me being rather silly." Susan interrupted defending him as Lucy visibly softened, throwing an affectionate arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Well, Aravis and I have smacked Corin on the head a few times after that beastly remark so I believe we are ready for the afternoon's activities." Lucy replied winking at her sister. "Though, I do not think our men are." She teased as Caspian stood silently, watching Susan's reaction. She still seemed very withdrawn and uneasy. There had to be some way to speak to her privately.

"Caspian, we will wait for you outside." Lucy said as she guided Susan out the door, too busy chatting to notice the backward glance her sister gave to a confused Caspian.

* * *

Had he known their next stop would be this hellhole, Caspian would have done everything in his power to shuttle the party back to the castle. Despite what he said initially about doing anything to make Susan happy, clearly_ this_ was the exception to the list. Even Corin seemed to have given up any of his protests, which had been largely unsuccessful since morning and chose a fervent prayer as his solution, yet even that was not working as the sun still stood high in the clear sky.

"I have to learn how to dance?" Caspian asked in disbelief as Lucy and Aravis nodded, Susan standing behind them watching him with a bemused expression on her face as they looked around the hall watching the musicians tuning their instruments. "Why pray tell?" he asked still not believing the words being said.

"Dancing is an important part of Narnian culture Caspian and you are an honorary Narnian as well as our chosen Champion. You_ must_ learn our dance." Lucy explained, as he breathed a sigh of exasperation.

"I was informed by Cherry, the Summer Festival is not as formal as a Ball held at Cair Paravel." He countered hoping this disaster could be avoided.

"That is true I admit, but as a contender of the festival, if you win, there are certain obligations." Lucy informed him coolly as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Such as?" He asked pointedly refusing for once to be agreeable.

"Such as, opening the dance festivities as my escort Caspian." Susan explained as he gave her his undivided attention. This seemed a worthy endeavour if dancing with Susan was the prize. "It is tradition, the winner of the Tournament and I begin the Festival with a dance, of course _none_ of us are exempted from this." Susan pointed as Corin made a face.

"Except Peter." Corin replied staunchly challenging the comment.

"Yes except Peter." Susan echoed as Caspian wanted to scream out at this turn of events.

"But you never know, with the Calormen delegation, he _may_ have to dance at some point with their Princess." Lucy countered mischievously.

"Unfortunately dancing by the royal family and especially their women are not allowed. We can _watch_ the dancers, but I prefer leaving when that begins. Men are so silly when it comes to scantily clad women." Aravis fumed as Corin's eyes bulged.

"Where are they?" he asked animatedly as Aravis slapped him across the head.

"Obviously _not_ here you silly nut." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Will we see them at the Festival?" Corin asked masking his excitement to avoid another blow from any of the women.

"I am not certain. Princess Dhira is not too fond of _that_ sort of entertainment, but if she is pressured to bring dancers, then Corin dearest you shall get your wish." Aravis replied as Caspian noted the happiness in the Prince's eyes.

Caspian did not dislike dancing and truthfully enjoyed it very much. Reepicheep always commented on his gracefulness, laughing at Trumpkin's expense when the dwarf attempted any of the elaborate techniques required, to only crumble to the ground. What Caspian disliked the most, was his horrific luck when it came to dancing partners. Rían with all of her excellent qualities was undoubtedly the worst dancer he had ever met, despite the long hours spent with instructors. They decided in the end for a simple dance at any of their Balls and never stayed long on the floor, choosing conversation as their plan to combat her inability. It was a very successful tactic. Dancing with Susan however was something he was curious to attempt.

"Are you certain you can do this?" Corin asked him quietly as both men stood aside waiting for the arrival of their instructor.

"Of course. I would not dare show my face anywhere in the kingdom, if the news got out I fled from this challenge." Caspian muttered as Corin shrugged casually.

"You are in for a treat." Corin winked conspiratorially, grinning to Caspian as he joined the sitting ladies.

"Welcome Welcome my dear children to Barnabus' Hall of Dance!" a high pitched voice greeted Caspian as he swivelled his neck in the direction for the source.

A faun approached the party a broad smile on his ruddy face, his black curls well groomed and not a single one out of place. Unlike the other fauns Caspian met, this one wore the most vivid yellow silk tunic he had ever laid eyes on. His hooves tattooed a rhythmic beat to the music as he glided across the wooden floor, with a flourished curtsy to the royals, sweeping off his colourful feathered hat in the same motion as he bowed deeply, golden earrings jingling in the air as he held his hand to the musicians for silence.

"Your majesties, you humble me with your presence. How can this servant be of service?" the faun asked dramatically as Caspian, closed his mouth from the sight before him. There were certainly strange characters in the Golden Age he thought amusedly.

"Thank you for taking time to accommodate us Mr. Barnabus. We have brought our Narnian Champion to learn the steps of the Festival dance." Susan responded as they walked over to Caspian standing apart from the party.

"Mr. Barnabus, meet Sir Caspian of Telmar." Lucy introduced as Caspian curtsied to the faun.

"Hmm... I see... yes, yes I suppose he will do even with that height." Barnabus stated as he examined Caspian from head to toe stroking the tuft of beard thoughtfully.

"I am at your command." Caspian replied unsure what was to come next and cast a worried look to the party next to him.

"Very Good! Come we shall begin at once!" he instructed as Susan and company returned to their seats, looking on in interest at the events about to unfold. "Music please, we shall begin with the Narnian _'Ode of the Naiads._'" Barnabus informed him as his teacher clapped his hands to restart the music.

It felt like days later, a red faced, breathless Caspian stood panting in the middle of the floor, limbs burning and his breath erratic. He could not believe how difficult these steps were and the fluidity of joining all the different styles were mind boggling. He was certain the floor held an indentation of his body with the numerous times he fell to the ground and finally understood Trumpkin's hesitance for dancing. Yet he would not give up, despite Corin now sitting cross legged on the floor to facilitate his raucous laughter with most of Caspian's mistakes much to the chagrin of Lucy and Aravis, clapping in time with the music, encouraging him to the end. He was disappointed with Susan's lack of response, but knew every step was being evaluated by her keen eyes. He could _not_ fail.

"Have you had enough?" Susan asked coming towards him bearing a drink which he accepted gratefully.

"No." He growled passionately surprising them both. "Until I master this last dance and perform it flawlessly, even in my dreams I will not leave." He vowed handing her back the goblet. "Thank you for the drink." Caspian said smiling sincerely as Susan returned that heart thumping half smile.

"You are certainly courageous." She praised and turned back to the party, all three watching their conversation with ardent interest.

"Master Barnabus, I am ready once more." He said as the faun trotted over quickly.

"You have exceeded all of my expectations Caspian; our final piece called _'Dance of the Merpeople' _requires a partner. Would Queen Lucy be as so kind to allow us the honour?" Barnabus asked as Lucy shook her head in disagreement.

"Master Barnabus, my feet are sore from our trek to your Hall. I am certain my sister would not mind taking my place." Lucy replied as she turned to Susan about to sit and pleaded silently, clasping both hands together until her sister gave in.

"Oh for goodness sake Luce, for you and only because I have not danced in some time as well." Susan grumbled as the others goaded her onto the dance floor, Lucy hugging her sister tightly with thankfulness.

Susan's face was unreadable as she came close to him. So close, he felt her breath against the cleft of his chin and held a hand out. Despite their proximity, Caspian felt a chill under the bright eyes of Susan. She was afraid of what was happening and he could tell she felt powerless to stop it. Susan held out her hand as he looked at it dumbly, his brain not functioning with her being so close.

"Grasp her hand Caspian." Barnabus ordered as he snapped out of his musings and tentatively held her hand, his fingers closed instinctively around hers as Susan looked up at him.

"Hand around her waist Caspian! " Corin shouted as both he and Susan shot the Prince a look which could turn him into stone.

"If you are not comfortable..."he trailed off as Susan shook her head.

"No, we will have to do this eventually." She responded as he looked down quizzically. "Are you not going to _win_ against Peridan?" Susan questioned as he smiled and gently wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her to him. The contact drove him into semi madness and even more when Susan draped one hand on his shoulder. He prayed his body would not react to their nearness and thought feverishly of what would restrain him.

_"Trumpkin naked, Trumpkin naked." _Caspian chanted furiously, hiding his grimace from Susan, afraid she might think it was meant for her.

"Caspian, please do not ruin my shoes." Susan teased as he grinned in approval.

"One, two and move." Barnabus commanded as they took off in a flurry of swirls and turns. The music no longer existing for Caspian as he lost himself in the moment content to simply let instinct take over.

Caspian knew this particular dance very well since it had survived all those centuries and was the first piece he learnt. Merpeople were passionate and the music as well as the steps, reflected that feeling. He found himself lost in Susan's eyes, as his mouth curled into a brief smile for her, hoping she too was enjoying this as he was. Caspian knew without a doubt, Susan was the right woman for him. Their bodies seemed to mould into each other creating a masterful creation and he could not rightly say where his began and hers ended. Dare he think she felt it as well? From the entranced look on her face, he could only think she did. His grip around her waist tightened fractionally as she finally locked her gaze with his and the passion reflecting in her eyes took his breath away.

Caspian felt the force of her grip digging into his shoulder as they both fought for dominance in this Dance of Wills but he refused to give in, smirking deviously at her, as she returned with pleasure that half smile which drove him insane. How he longed to taste those full lips and pleasure her until she begged for more. He suddenly became aware of the frenetic pace of the piece reaching its crescendo, and they spun around each other Susan's skirts swirling about like puffs of dandelions as he reached for her, fire in his eyes as he pulled her towards his heated body, dipping her gracefully, his hot hands supporting her back as she clasped her hands around his neck pulling him to her. The final wail of the lute ended the song as they both stared into each other's eyes not caring about their audience and panting with the exertion. His body had failed him miserably but at this point he could not care. He was drinking deep the ecstasy in Susan's eyes and the beating of her heart against his chest. The spark had been kindled.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Barnabus clapped ecstatically, while the others remained silent, still trying to comprehend what they witnessed.

"Thank you for the dance My Lady." Caspian said softly as he righted a silent Susan into an upright position, uncertain what would happen next.

"I...I...Caspian I must go." Susan replied shakily as she gathered her skirts and fled the room leaving in her stead a very confused King.

* * *

**A.N**. First of all let me apologize for the very, very late posting. This was not the Monday I intended on since the last chapter but last week was the most chaotic I've ever had to deal with at work. I'm truly sorry to take this long and hopefully the chapter made up for the wait. I just want to thank each and every one of you who have read and reviewed the story. I feel all tingly and happy inside to know you all appreciate the fic and its progression so far. So until the next chappie, which will be soon, stay safe and be well my friends. Free starburst and skittles for all!!


	8. Matters of the Heart

Calormen's capital Tashbaan was one of, it not the most beautiful cities in all of the Southern land. Though Azim Balda and the other smaller towns were instrumental to transport and held important commercial stores, Tashbaan was the centre of attraction. Housing numerous ports, the Tisroc's Palace and the temple of Tash perched at the pinnacle of the hill, overlooking the bustling activities of the city with forbearance. Despite its fetid heat and stench of the lively workforce during the monotony of day to day living, the view of the capital at evening and even more so at dusk, was breathtaking.

The swiftly disappearing sun always welcomed by Calormenes enveloped the hovels and mansions of the city in a bubble of orange fire, as the heat of the day vanished, greeting the coolness of the night dew. It was when the moon entered stage; Tashbaan erupted into a frenzy of life. The air became alive with the sounds of santurs and kamanchehs being plucked and strummed accompanied by the soulful, wailing notes of singers in taverns and at palatial houses hosting their own private parties, creating a harmonious combination of musical enchantment to heady Calormenes already dizzy in delight to the taste of food and drink.

Along the softly lapping banks of the star speckled river, the breeze was awash with the scent of cinnamon, cloves, lemon and orange blossoms, their trees shadowed by large palms. The soft glow of glass lanterns lining the banks, illuminated the dank night and love smitten couples strolling on the marbled pavements beside the lotus and water hyacinth strewn shores.

Leading down from one of the most beautiful perfumed gardens to the brightly lit quays a solitary figure stood looking on silently at the myriad of boats fasted to their respective bridges. Shoulders drooped and his long hands clasped behind his back deep in thought, this was none other than Rabadash Crown Prince of Calormen. His clothing sparkled against the lanterns, reflecting colours of blue and green winking upon his black garb. A white swan feather at the helm of his jewelled turban stirred in the soft breeze but tonight he found no comfort in the beauty before him.

The chattering of women, alerted him to the presence of his sister Dhira, with whom he had requested a private meeting. Unfolding his hands, he turned to greet Dhira at the head of a group of five colourfully decked Tarkheenas, laughing as she spoke animatedly to Lasaraleen. Their friendship was certainly odd but amusing Rabadash thought a smile curving his mouth. The Tarkheena was known to be among the gossip mongers at Court and he personally thought her too flamboyant and silly as compared to his more prudent sister, but as they say, opposites attract. Perhaps Lasaraleen commanded many fine qualities which endeared her to Dhira.

His sister was an enigma, if one was to sum her qualities into a single word. Born into a land where women were treated inferior to men, she had overcome that disability by sheer willpower and charm. His father gave her unprecedented favouritism by allowing her not only an education but also teaching her the art of warfare. This was something unheard of in Calormen, but Rabadash himself was proud of his sister's accomplishments. She was three years younger than him but he would openly admit she was greater in wisdom than all of his siblings and himself. If there was a regret to carry all the days of his life would be the disregard of Dhira's advice to let Susan of Narnia leave peacefully.

Tentatively he touched the lobe of his ears, remembering the horror and disgrace of being turned into a donkey by Aslan and the embarrassment to his father and family when he was publicly returned to human form. Three years later Rabadash knew the man of present would never be as rash and discourteous as the spoilt Prince of yesteryear. Indeed three years of soul searching had only intensified the burning longing of re-establishing ties with both Narnia and Archenland. Dhira's permission to lead their delegation into the Northern Land was met with heartily approval by him. Upon the proclamation, the past weeks had spiralled him searching for answers deep within but he found the answers to a few. Even with Aslan's edict, he found himself wondering whether he would venture into the lands of Narnia again and if he could, did he have the courage to face those whom he betrayed three years ago?

"Brother!" Dhira shouted and flung herself into his waiting arms, as he returned her heartfelt embrace with one of his own.

"My beautiful sister." He replied kissing her dark head. "Your trip to Azim Balda has done wonders..." he began to compliment.

"I am as brown as a sugared date!" Dhira exclaimed breathlessly, her dark eyes flashing in annoyance at Lasaraleen and the others who tittered in disapproval, while she waved them off with an impatient hand.

His sister was never one who studied her appearance as intimately like the rest of the women of the court, preferring to be among the people and her beloved horse Frenia, than live the pampered lifestyle of a Princess. For her, beauty was found within and saw the good in everyone despite their actions. She was a just Princess, always weighing matters before judgement and he came to rely on her skills especially at the height of their family feud between Akatosh and himself. Rabadash would never make Dhira choose a side if it came to that decision, but he knew the bond between them was stronger than the one with his younger brother.

"Lasaraleen will you give us a moment." Dhira asked as the women obliged bowing to both Royals as they began their sojourn back to one of the Royal mansions, while Dhira tucked an affectionate arm into his as they too began to walk in no particular direction.

"You called for me during the farewell feast they were hosting. It seemed urgent and I came as quickly as I could." Dhira asked after a moment of silence.

"Tomorrow you leave with Akatosh for Narnia." He replied pausing.

"Yes brother, you have known that for weeks now. Has father changed his mind while I was away? Is something wrong?" she asked in concern as he turned towards her his dark brow furrowed.

"Peace Dhira, nothing is amiss. I would merely like to offer some brotherly advice. The noise of Lasaraleen's feast was neither the time nor place to do so and I noticed you attempting to rid yourself of that eager Tarkhan Dhristha following you around for the entire night." He replied laughing plucking a bloom of jasmine, leaving the air between them ripe with its scent.

"Oh Rabadash, your council is greatly appreciated as well as your timing. I swear my hands were eager for a knife to end his disgusting epitaphs. One more honeyed verse on the beauty of my eyes like ebony; would have truly be the end for him and me if father found out." Dhira grimaced as he placed his arms around her shoulder grinning at her displeasure.

"Surely sister, your beauty would drive any man insane. Has there not been any of our Tarkhans to hold your interest? Father would be pleased if you chose someone who was worthy of you, but we will not force you." He comforted as Dhira smiled.

"Most Tarkhans court me to gain power Rabadash. It is a curse all those born with royal privileges must endure. If the time comes for me to marry, it will be with one with whom our relationship was forged by love and not duty." Dhira stated firmly as he nodded in agreement to her words. It was certainly hard to distinguish the people who attempted to catch the grand prize of a throne to those who were genuine.

"True enough, but let us not dampen this joyous mood with that talk. Narnians are welcoming folk, but beware; there may be tension after the last incident. While the Royal family would undoubtedly receive you Dhira, remember not all will be happy to see Calormenes in their land once more." He warned handing her the jasmine bloom.

"I expect as much brother, but I wish... I only wish father did not insist Akatosh should be present in your absence, despite Akatosh's pleadings for my protection. You and I know full well, how rash he can be. I wonder how much he pressured father, before he relented?" she asked quietly as a couple bowed to them as they strolled past.

"Do you fear he may be a hindrance?" Rabadash asked looking ahead thoughtfully.

"Akatosh has always been keen on conquest rather than peaceful negotiations." She offered as he looked at her a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"So have I dearest sister." Rabadash reminded her as Dhira shook her head in disagreement.

"So you _were_. Yet, I dare not think he will attempt something foolish while we are guests." She corrected squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"Shall I send Khafir along for cautionary measures?" he asked offering the services of his most trusted guard.

"No, I do not think it will be necessary, considering our large retinue, including those _dancers_! Akatosh will be duly occupied during our venture into Narnia. I sense no trouble from him." Dhira replied showing her distaste for the edict given by her father to ensure the Northern countries were exposed to Calormene culture, which included those dratted traditional dancers.

"Yes, I forgot about those performers." Rabadash laughed at his sister's discomfort. "Then there should not be any problems at all." He replied as she nodded, both stopping before a laden pomegranate tree, as Rabadash reached for a full yellow fruit and deftly broke it exposing the sweet, plump, pink seeds.

"Our three countries are like the seeds of this fruit. Together we can accomplish anything, if one chooses to abandon the rest..." he explained picking out a single seed and threw it into the water. "Then the chain is broken forever. Calormen has been given another chance to reunite with the others Dhira; I know you shall do us proud there. Go to Narnia and savour with an open heart and mind, the wonders which live there. For at the end, none of us may know when it is time to say farewell." Rabadash mused as Dhira touched his shoulder tentatively.

"Will you not tell me for once what ails you?" she asked quietly as he turned to her a morose smile gracing his face.

"Thoughts which have plagued me for years but this is not your battle little one." He responded affectionately.

"I wish to help you brother in any way possible." She replied knowing how well he hid his emotions.

"I know Dhira, but there are dark places within us where no one else should go but ourselves. In the end, can anyone fight our own wars? Will you grant me a favour I now ask of you?" he asked clasping her hands.

"Certainly, you have only to ask." Dhira replied kindly.

"Please give this to Queen Susan, when the opportunity is right." He replied placing a sealed letter into her hands as Dhira glanced briefly at the parchment wondering what contents were contained in there.

"I shall deliver it brother without fail." Dhira replied genuflecting slightly as she held the letter.

"Thank you. Shall we return now? Lasaraleen is probably waiting expectantly for you and I would like to speak to Akatosh before you set sail tomorrow." Rabadash replied as she nodded both heading back to the noise filled house.

* * *

"Thank Aslan we made it finally!" Corin exclaimed in relief as both he and Caspian stood before the wooden sign to the blacksmith.

"Corin, we left the castle only ten minutes ago." Caspian sighed watching with interest the crowded streets of Cair Paravel and the flurry of business from successful stores as lines of customers streamed back and forth.

"_You _were not subjected to Mrs. Beaver this morning! One step is torture to poor Corin, and you are talking about a ten minute stroll as if it means nothing!" Corin replied patting his distended stomach gently.

"If you listened to me and woke up earlier as I did, you too could have avoided her." Caspian replied as he bowed to a group of passing noblewomen, all of whom returned secretive smiles and radiant blushes.

"You are _certainly _very popular with all the Narnian women my dear friend." Corin remarked watching in rapt interest the women rounding the street corner, all looking back to see Caspian for that one moment longer.

"Am I?" he replied innocently, knowing very well this interest in him especially from the ladies would cause more harm than good unless something was done quickly.

"Coyness is not a strength of yours Caspian." Corin replied wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. "The night of the Festival, I am certain you are going to be very busy trying to placate all those women you have been unable to dance with, but as a friend I will certainly attempt to help as much as I can." He said stoically as Caspian chuckled. "In fact, I do believe not even Peter has gathered so much attention and he _is _an eligible High King and not a bad looking man either I suppose." Corin added softly as Caspian's ears perked up.

"Why Corin, I did not know you fancied the king." Caspian teased as the Prince turned into a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Of course not! The woman of my dreams I have still yet to meet." Corin sighed "But I hope she has all the qualities of the other women in my life." He stated soundly as Caspian looked at him curiously.

"Such as?" he asked

"Hmm... well for starters, my mother's kindness, Aravis' intelligence, Lucy's braveness and Susan's beauty. But I do not need to tell _you_ about that do I Caspian?" Corin smirked turning the tides against him.

"Whatever do you mean Corin?" he replied innocently as he rapped against the door thinking of some way to veer the conversation away from this topic.

"Please Caspian do not mock my intelligence. We all saw..." Corin began only to be interrupted by dwarf who owned the shop.

"Welcome My Lords to _'The Dividing Line'_." The red bearded dwarf greeted as he bowed to them. "Please step inside, so I may service you." He replied standing aside as both men entered, Caspian giving Corin a look of warning, knowing well Corin would resume as soon as he could.

Rogin owner of the shop was the third brother of Bricklethumb and Duffle of Archenland, but he decided to make his name at Cair Paravel. His skill was renowned in all of Narnia and Peter had suggested Caspian visit Rogin for his armour for the tournament and take Corin along for the trip. Both men looked with wonder at the various weapons placed on stands and shelves. Caspian's eye caught a beautiful long bow and was reminded of Susan. They were having Aravis' archery lessons today and he wondered whether he should go in pretence of getting some practice.

"It is made of red oak and will withstand much force." Rogin explained as Caspian nodded.

"It is very beautiful Master Dwarf. The High King has recommended we come directly to you for my armour and weapons for the upcoming Tournament. Any of your suggestions are greatly appreciated." Caspian replied as Rogin stroked his braided beard.

"Ah... you are the Champion of Narnia Sir Caspian." He replied as Caspian smiled. "Very well, I shall outfit you with the armour you require. One large gorget, armet, cuirass and hauberk. One set of faulds, pauldrons, spaulder, vambraces, gauntlets, greaves, poleyn and sabaton." Rogin called out as they could only nod in agreement.

"Yes... that should be all I think." Caspian replied looking to Corin for confirmation.

"Excellent and as for your sword and shield please wait here." Rogin replied as both men sat on chairs.

"I never knew, so many pieces of armour were needed for jousting." Corin said in amazement.

"Yes, that is why you need a strong horse to be able to carry all that extra weight." Caspian replied quietly.

"So, about that dance with Susan at Barnabus'..." Corin began once more as Caspian groaned aloud cursing his luck that Corin still recalled their interrupted conversation.

"I would rather not talk about it Corin." He replied firmly.

"Why not? There_ is_ something between you two as plain as the sky Caspian." He replied seriously as Caspian looked at him in silence. "Listen, I may not be any expert when it comes to matters of the heart, but I _do_ know Susan and I can assure you, she feels for you, yet she is confused." Corin revealed.

"Why do you think she is?" Caspian asked curiously. It was true Corin did know Susan better than him in this situation and he knew he could trust the Prince's observations.

"I cannot say for sure. Women are such complicated beings." Corin sighed as Caspian laughed, agreeing wholeheartedly. "I tried to ask Aravis, but she booted me out of her way, when I raised the question this morning, insisting she was late meeting Cor in the gardens." Corin replied shrugging his shoulders.

"I shall have to find a way to speak with her, at least to know her mind and what troubles her." Caspian replied as Corin nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, Lucy did tell me to bring you along this afternoon for their archery lessons but it will be frightfully crowded and I am certain Peridan will be there." Corin said as Caspian frowned. Peridan's return had lessened his contact in the women's company, since the Archenlander usually accompanied them in all of their ventures. That coupled with fact Susan was skilfully avoiding him only dampened his spirits, but knowing Corin was in approval buoyed his intentions.

"Corin have you..." he began but halted as Rogin re-entered the room holding before him a great long sword sheathed in a black leather scabbard, as both men stood to greet him.

"This Caspian, I have never shown anyone or had any inkling to give it to someone, but I feel it truly belongs to you." Rogin replied as Caspian held out his arms to receive the weapon.

"Thank you Master Rogin." Caspian replied respectfully as he held the sword upright and unsheathed the blade.

Both gasped as Caspian held the hand and a half sword to the light. This was certainly a special weapon he mused looking at it. The blade was as dark as the night, with a deep groove running along the middle, its hilt was leather bound with a silver lion head as the pommel. Caspian tested out its weight and was amazed the sword felt like an extension of his arm. This was truly a wonderful gift, he thought gratefully.

"The metal I have never seen before, but it fell from the sky many years ago in Archenland. It is I can tell you the hardest sword I have ever forged, but Caspian I know it shall serve you faithfully." Rogin explained as Caspian turned to him, dumbstruck by his generosity and fell to one knee.

"I shall use it well Master Rogin in the name of Aslan and Narnia." Caspian vowed as the dwarf chuckled delightedly.

"Well said My Lord, what shall you name it?" Rogin asked as Caspian rose, looking at the blade once more.

"There is a tale of a great warrior in my land called Turin. He too carried a black blade which gave him fame, though his life was filled with unhappiness. I shall honour his spirit and name this sword Anglachel." Caspian said as Rogin nodded thoughtfully.

"Treat Anglachel well Caspian and he will serve you better." Rogin advised as he guided them out of the smithy to the door. "Your armour will be ready soon. I shall personally deliver them to you Caspian. May the Lion guide you both on your journey." Rogin replied bowing as they took leave of him.

"Rogin honours you greatly." Corin mused as they began their trek back to the castle and to the practice arena.

"Indeed." He replied. Dwarves were great smiths but kept most of their treasures within their own kind, for Rogin to give him Anglachel, was a momentous occasion and he could only wonder why would Rogin be so unhesitant to award his most prized possession to a complete stranger.

"What were you asking before Rogin returned?" Corin asked as they neared the castle.

"Have you ever been to Galma before?" he replied as Corin's eyes lit with the possibility of adventure.

"No! but I have always wanted to explore the island. Can we go there now?" he asked excitedly as Caspian laughed loudly, ruffling his hair.

"We do have an appointment with the ladies now, but tomorrow certainly. Can you convince them to join us?" Caspian asked as Corin nodded his head vigorously.

"Aravis and Lucy will definitely agree, Susan may take some convincing since she is very busy at this time ensuring all preparations are met for the Calormenes. But..." Corin began as he noticed Caspian's crestfallen face.

"I shall persuade Lucy and Aravis to make certain she accompanies us." Corin promised as Caspian smiled at him gratefully. "What of Peridan? He will demand to be there as well?" he added uncertainly.

"Bring him along as well; hopefully he can swim in case he falls overboard." Caspian replied winking at a flabbergasted Corin.

"Caspian are you going to court Susan?" Corin asked quietly as they both stopped before the entrance to the archery grounds.

"Would you approve if I did?" he replied seriously.

"Yes. I would be happy for you both, but if you hurt her..." Corin replied cracking his knuckles.

"Between Aravis' temper and your fists Corin, I would never dream of it." Caspian teased as he caught the Prince in a head lock and unceremoniously dragged him to the waiting party, ignoring Corin's wails of surrender.

* * *

Cair Paravel's grounds were impeccably kept as with the rest of the Castle's surroundings Caspian noted as both he and Corin strode purposefully on carpeted green lawns, towards the quartet fifty yards away from them. He could see Aravis brow furrowed in concentration as she drew back her hand for the next shot, as Susan stood beside her instructing her on the steps, while Lucy sat under a shady poplar tree, Peridan next to her looking in the direction of the archers, which oddly did not bother him.

"Caspian, how strange it is to see you here, I thought _you_ would be practicing with the soldiers to sharpen your skills. The tournament is only two weeks away and I have _yet _to see you with blade." Peridan greeted, his grey eyes mocking as Caspian forced a polite smile.

"Have you _already _forgotten archery _is_ part of the competition Peridan." He returned civilly as Corin sat besides Lucy cross legged stealing grapes from her plate.

"Keep those battles for the tournament and not here." Lucy warned as Caspian smiled sheepishly at her. "Besides Peridan,_ I_ was the one who invited Caspian here." She informed him as the other man sputtered the wine he was drinking, Caspian and Corin hiding their smirks.

"Pull back the string harder Aravis!" Corin shouted startling the girl out of her wits as the bowstring snapped smartly on her arm.

"Ouch! Corin I will kill you." Aravis threatened tears forming in her eyes as Susan looked at the bruise already turning purple, while both Caspian and Corin broke into a run towards the women, the latter especially apologetic.

"Sorry Aravis." Corin replied sincerely as Caspian glanced at Susan, looking everywhere but in his direction. "Do we have any salve for that bruise Susan?" he asked as she nodded towards Lucy and Peridan.

"Luce brought some in case of any accidents." She replied. "I will get it for you Aravis." Susan said as she began walking towards the other two.

"No wait, I shall get it. It was my fault Aravis was injured, come on Princess I shall tend to your wounds." Corin replied dramatically and smiled secretively to Caspian who groaned inwardly at his stunt.

"So..." he began nervously, realizing just then, how fascinating the point of his shoe was, as he glanced at Susan fiddling with the folds of her skirt.

"I should tend to Aravis." Susan stated as she once more attempted to escape.

"Why are you so intent on avoiding me, when I have not done anything wrong? It is only fair that I be told my crime. You told me at Lady Lucinda's you want me to be different, different from what or whom?" he asked quietly attempting to keep the anger from his voice.

"How dare you speak to me thus Caspian?" Susan voice rose and she turned to him, her eyes dark with fury and he was not going to give in this time.

"I speak this way because I am confused. I have done nothing but shown you civility since our first meeting and yet you treat me with _disdain_? Queen Susan the Gentle indeed." He mocked as Susan became red with quiet rage.

"You are everything like that dastardly Rabadash, coming here and sporting all your glorious qualities to Narnia, when your heart is black with conquest." Susan spat as he stood dumbfounded by her words. Did she really think he was that Calormen Prince who would treat her like fodder?

"Do you really think I am like him?" he asked through grated teeth not caring about Peridan storming his way towards them. "Tell me Susan, I need to know." He asked quietly, the strength of his voice forcing her to look at him as tears threatened to spill from her blue orbs, but she remained stoically silent.

"Caspian leave here at once!" Peridan stormed in placing himself between Susan and a glowering Telmarine.

"_You _do not have the authority to order me about like some slave Peridan." Caspian growled finally tired of his rival's interruptions and met Peridan's steely gaze with the one that sent Reepicheep and Trumpkin scattering for safety after a heated argument with a Telmarine General.

"Shall we settle this now or I can _wait_ until you are ready in fourteen days when your blade hand is as sharp as your tongue." Peridan mocked as Caspian clenched his fist ready to punch the arrogant fool into unconsciousness.

"Stop it!" Susan cried out as both men turned awkwardly, forgetting they did have an audience during their battle.

"Peridan, this is a matter between Caspian and myself. I would appreciate some privacy, until Aravis is ready to continue." Susan commanded as Peridan looked staggered at his dismissal.

"But My Lady..." he began.

"I am capable of dealing with_ all_ situations Lord Peridan, despite your constant need to shadow us every place we visit." Susan responded irritably as Peridan shrunk at her barb.

"I shall be with the others." He replied bowing stiffly as he made his way back to the other three watching the scene unfold with unbelieving eyes.

"This matter between us is not completed." Caspian began, his ire diminishing slightly with Peridan's unlikely dismissal.

"No it is not." She replied firmly looking towards the practice targets.

"How can I prove my intentions are noble?" he asked the wheels of his mind churning with possibilities.

"Only time will tell. I will advise you however Caspian do not try to court me. " She replied firmly as she gathered her scarlet fletched arrows sticking from the ground, ready to leave once more, as he too became stung by her words.

"Wait. I have heard you are an excellent archer will you not show me some of the finer techniques?" he pleaded hoping for some more time, as Susan looked up at him a small smile gracing her face.

"I fear my skills are not as they were." She replied sadly as he looked on.

"Aravis seemed to be in capable hands." Caspian complimented unconsciously as she frowned at him. "Forgive me, I could not help but notice." He apologized knowing the battle would be an uphill one from now. Clearly Susan did not want him near her due to some association between Rabadash and himself. It was an unfair accusation but he could understand her need for caution but not the rage.

"Lucy is as good as I." Susan said clearly showing her heart was not in this banter.

"She is a bit occupied at the moment." He replied pointing to Lucy talking to Peridan under the shade of the tree.

"Why are you so persistent?" she asked pointedly as he shrugged.

"I would not rather make a fool of myself and Narnia during the games, since it has been sometime I have held a bow. Shall I make things interesting?" he asked quietly as she looked to him questioningly.

"How so? No we cannot use Peridan as a target." She replied looking at the smirk on his face.

"Corin would love that especially if I placed an apple on his head and tied him to the tree." He responded as a laugh escaped unwittingly from Susan.

"What is your wager Caspian?" she asked as he knew it was a losing game, no soul could ever beat Susan at archery and he knew it was a big risk to even state this, considering her mood but he always did what was necessary to get the job completed, even if it was a suicidal mission.

"If I win, you shall accompany us to Galma tomorrow without any hesitation or begging from the others." He said firmly as Susan nodded absently.

"And if I win?" she asked pointedly restringing her bow, while he looked at her keenly.

"I am at your service for whatever you desire." He replied calmly, ignoring the flush creeping up his ears.

"Draw your bow Caspian, you may shoot first." She acquiesced as he hunted around for Aravis' discarded weapon.

_Please do not fail me now._ Caspian prayed as he notched one of Susan's arrows into the string and pulled back. He saw nothing in his mind except the arrow head, which then disappeared out into the horizon and became absorbed with the circular target sixty yards away from them. The arrow whistled cutting through the air as he let go and saw with joy it landed dead centre with a resounding thump. Corin's ecstatic shouting in the background returned him from his concentration as he looked towards the little group clapping and jumping and finally to Susan who looked impressed.

"Excellent shot Caspian." Susan complimented as he smiled at her.

"Your turn Lady Susan." He said as he moved away from the marker, watching intently her every move.

With one fluid move quicker than he saw from any archer, Susan notched her arrow aimed and let go. He gazed after the scarlet speck and his heart stopped as the body of her arrow spliced his into two, hitting dead centre, his magnificent shot a thing of the past. Groans from Corin and wild cheering from the women had him laughing at his predicament. He was at her mercy.

"Name your price Susan." He asked head bowed in mock defeat as he stood before her, while Corin was being taunted by Aravis singing a nonsensical couplet.

"You Caspian..." she began and turned her head at the spectacle of Corin covering his ears. "Will be our honoured minstrel tomorrow evening at the great feast." Susan said seriously as he looked at her, with wide eyes and his mouth agape in horror. _By Aslan's Mane, what had he gotten himself into?_

* * *

A.N. Thanks again to all my reviewers, readers and those who added alerts. I'm really happy you're enjoying it and I really wanted this chapter to be somewhat on a lighter note especially with darker themes coming into play with future chapters. The Rabadash issue and Susan's lack of archery passion will be discussed in grater detail later, but I can assure you, next chappie will be a Suspian fluff special ;) Thanks again for all your lovely support; you guys inspire me to do well. Passes around more free skittles. :D


	9. Heart to Heart

Caspian sat huddled over a burning candle, the yellow wax dripping onto his desk as he clasped his head in agony. Before him, stacks of parchment, two ink wells and five quills were all lined neatly, waiting patiently until their turn would arrive. Tapping the feather against his cheek with his free hand pulling at the roots of his hair, he crumpled another piece of paper, flicking it to join its brethren on the rug. Why oh why did Susan choose this of him he growled in frustration.

_'Your eyes like midnight fireflies.' _He began writing furiously before adding that note to the others. "Too sentimental." Caspian said to the shadows on the wall and pulled out another sheet.

'_You, only you; how could I live without you?_

_Come to me; don't torture me like this_

_O my life, come settle yourself, in the rise and fall of my breath_

_O moon, come down to the ground_

_Behold the madness of my breathing that can know no peace_

_It told me that my eyes will always lie in wait along your path_

_If you call out a hundred times, _

_A hundred times I shall come._

_Heart, my heart, I will settle myself into your breath…'_

That would not work as well Caspian groaned beating his fists against the oak desk. Why did Susan in all of her power ask this of him? He would rather strip naked and prance about the Court dressed only a jester hat than write poetry or sonnets, especially when the thoughts which came to mind, were ones to have him thrown in the dungeons for life regardless of title and popularity. Corin was the only one who attempted to side with him when his conditions were proclaimed but even his protests were resolutely ignored, especially when they were out numbered two against four.

Caspian whimpered quietly as he looked at the full moon climbing the night sky until it reached its peak. Come tomorrow night, he would be before the entire Court not regaling them with words of wit but sonnets of bore. Susan would pay for this treachery he vowed half heartedly recalling the loss of the competition and her dratted smile of victory against his best shot.

Despite the win of the women, he had to admit Susan's passionate accusations of Rabadash and himself being similar, were quite disconcerting. He knew nothing of the Calormen prince, nor had he read any history on the man as a child. It was surprising to think Susan thought of him in that fashion, when he had all of his interactions in Narnia had been well received from most folk, Peridan being the exception. He wondered how deceiving did he seem in Susan's thoughts?

A soft knock on his door echoed through his chamber, prodding him from his wandering thoughts and providing a necessary distraction from the headaches of composition. How ever did minstrels spend oodles of hours writing was the question pounding in his mind as he strode to the door in three long strides, opening it to be greeted by Susan.

"My Queen." He replied surprised at her appearance. "To what do I owe this honour?" Caspian asked as he stepped aside allowing her to enter. Susan coming here especially unattended could only lead them both into trouble if they were seen. No, it would be the end of his head if they were caught Caspian corrected as he hurriedly closed the door, watching her as she set a wrapped parcel gently on his mantle piece.

"Am I intruding?" she asked quietly as he followed her gaze to the overflowing sea of parchment.

"Certainly not." Caspian said. "It is a welcome distraction from the monotony of my thoughts." He assured her with a sincere smile as she settled gracefully on a chair. "Wine?" he offered as Susan shook her head in disagreement.

"I will not keep you long from your _work_." Susan replied, the corner of her mouth crinkled with a smile and he returned her gesture with a wide grin of his own.

"Are you afraid I will disappoint tomorrow night?" he asked as Susan once more shook her head in disagreement. "If I may ask, why choose this torture for me? I am certain your choices were limitless and you recalled our conversation where I distinctly stated sonnets were _not_ my area of expertise." Caspian said as Susan looked up to him, humour dancing like the firelight in her eyes.

"You have proven to be a man of many talents in the past weeks Caspian, this was merely an opportunity to highlight the skills few know about you, including myself." She replied her voice light as he smirked inwardly.

There were certainly some skills he could demonstrate to Susan or better _with _her but those thoughts were best kept to the arena of his dreams. Susan surely would not reciprocate any such behaviour, though there were times during the Great War her eyes would flash with desire at him mirroring his own feelings. Here, it was impossible to even contemplate those feelings much less act upon them. In addition, he would not appreciate Rhindon pressed against his throat if Peter found out.

He wondered fleetingly whether she would spurn his advances in this private moment, before berating his male yearnings. Susan was no mere woman and certainly not like the ones men turned to satisfy that lust which fuelled them to seek a quick release. Entertaining such thoughts would disgrace the blessing of Aslan, and the trust he was carefully building with the others and especially Susan, would be broken forever. He would have to learn quickly the art of subduing his body reactions whenever she was near, even if it meant ten cold baths for the day.

"Falling out of apple trees, losing archery matches and being taught confusing dance steps are hardly talents to boast of." He counted from his fingers checking them off as Susan grinned at him.

"You forgot as well, accompanying us to the seamstress like docile lambs." She added as he looked at her, his eyes reflecting the humour in hers.

"I did not mind at all, only poor Corin did." He replied quietly as she gave him an approving look.

"Rasmus was boasting earlier of his voice which according to him…"

"Is as relaxing as the sound of waves upon the shore." Susan finished laughing lightly. "Trust me when I say, I have heard drunken men sing better than our faun friend, who is of the opinion the simplest of things can be strewn together to form a tune." She explained as he looked at her questioningly.

"But they can, odes can be written on any matter." He replied looking at her eyes which were the basis for most of his compositions.

"Would you care to hear his song listing the beauty of chamber pots and their designs?" she asked with a smile as he grimaced. That faun certainly won prizes for the most overactive imagination.

"I will have to decline his pleadings to assist me then." He said as Susan agreed vehemently.

"It would be the wisest course of action, unless you would prefer to see Mr. Tumnus and Isabel drag him away by his ears? Rasmus does provide us with great entertainment, at his own expense" Susan replied as he looked into the fire nodding.

"Like Corin." The both finished together laughing at absurdity of the young men. A sense of comfortable silence swept through the room, wrapping its arms around the couple as they stared at the blazing fireplace.

"How goes your attempt?" she asked quietly as Caspian looked up thoughtfully.

"Pitifully slow but other than this splitting headache which refuses to go away, I am glad for your company." He replied as Susan returned a radiant smile which burned into his blood.

"I am certain you are wondering why I am here." She asked as he nodded.

"It has crossed my mind, once or twice… all right I admit I have lost count since you entered the room, but I am a patient man." Caspian replied smiling at her, noticing there was a veiled guarded look about her now.

"What if your patience sees you to an old man well past him prime? Would you regret it for a moment? She asked curiously as he smiled sadly.

_If only you knew how long I have waited Susan. _He thought quietly as she captured his gaze, drawing him into her web of innocence.

"I could wait an entire lifetime and more My Lady but I would be lying if I said there were no regrets. After all, are we not human and inclined to mistakes? Yet I refuse to use Time as an excuse for us not saying what lies in our heart." He replied sincerity lacing his words as she looked away for a moment, staring into the fire gathering courage for her next words.

"Caspian…" she began faltering as the words refused to escape and he reached over taking her hand into his with a comforting gesture, surprised and elated when she did not flinch.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, marvelling at the intimacy captured between them in moment, taking pleasure in the simple comfort of human touch. He felt as thought they were a married couple discussing problematic issues and it thrilled him to no end how right her warm hand felt in his. He could only hope she felt the same if not to the same degree of his feelings.

"I am sorry about my hasty words said today. I have never been as harsh to anyone as I have wronged you and it was very unwise of me to judge you through the actions of another. Clearly I know are centuries apart from Rabadash in your thinking and mannerisms but can you find in it your heart to forgive me for my horrific misgivings." Susan asked sincerely as he instinctively brought a finger to her lips, their eyes widening at the gesture and sheepishly Caspian removed his burning digit tucking the memory of her soft lips into a sacred grove of his heart.

"I am sorry." He apologized as he cleared his throat thanking Aslan she had not screamed out for the guards. "My Lady…" he began once more.

"Susan. It is simply Susan. Titles come and go but in the end, I am but a woman Caspian." She corrected as he inclined his head to her suggestion.

"Susan." He replied revelling in the joy of using her name with permission. "There is no need to ask me for forgiveness. I know not what Rabadash said or did while in your company, but I swear to you here, by the Lion's Mane my intentions to you and Narnia are honourable. In my land, our worth is measured by honour and while I cannot instantly prove to you my words are the truth, by voicing them, all I humbly ask is you look into my heart and consider them." Caspian said quietly pouring all of his emotions into his words as Susan gave him a fleeting smile.

"I will do that Caspian." She replied giving him a pointed look.

"Why do you look at me like that? He asked curiously as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It may sound silly, but… I feel as though I know you Caspian. It is a like a tendril of webbing wrapping itself in my mind, but I know this is impossible." She replied as he held his breath in expectation. Could it be possible Susan recalled their time spent? Logically it made no sense but he learnt many times in the past, impossibilities were words not known to Aslan's infinite power. Was this the opportunity to speak the truth?

"You cannot Susan, this… this is the first time of our meeting and surely I could never repress any encounters with you or the others." Caspian lied, realizing it was not the time yet. He could only hope his words would not return to haunt him.

"I know yet, I cannot help but feel there is something there." She explained quietly as he interrupted her with a sad nod of his head, strangling the cries of his heart against the logic of his mind.

"Susan, do not dwell on the past or what you think may be there, when there are glorious deeds to be done in the present." Caspian replied veering her away from the dangerous topic as she smirked at him.

"Glorious as tomorrow's performance?" she teased as he bent his head in defeat.

"Must you remind me of this so often?" he groaned pulling away from her, immediately missing her warmth.

"Alas I must, if only to see you squirm like Cor receiving a scolding from Aravis. Besides, I am _very_ eager to see your recital." She explained as she stretched over and handed him the parcel.

"I can still enlist the services of Rasmus if I am not mistaken." Caspian teased as he looked at Susan's mortified face. "What is it?" he asked lifting the cloth bundle gingerly, afraid its contents might attack him at any moment. This was Narnia after all.

"Open if after I leave. Susan replied. "It is a gift from Lucy, Aravis and me." She added as she stood up smoothing the folds of her skirts.

"Should I call Corin to assist me? A present from you three given the current circumstances, does little to allay my fears especially after Lucy turned purple in the face hearing what my task involved." He confessed as Susan laughed gaily setting every strand of hair on his body standing at full attention. Susan's laughter was one of the most divine sounds heard in his entire life.

"Oh Caspian, your fears are simply unfounded. Would the three of us do anything which may embarrass you?" she asked pointedly as he nodded vigorously.

"Considering Corin and I are fast friends and he is usually the victim for all your plots, I would have to say 'Yes' to your question. You three and especially Aravis scare me death. I would face twenty men with only my sword rather than be the recipient of our beloved Tarkheena's acidic tongue." He replied standing up with her as they walked over to the door, noticing how Susan's eyes were sparkling in humour.

"I cannot believe two seasoned warriors are afraid of an eighteen year old girl." She replied shaking her head in amazement.

"You have never been the victim of Aravis' temper have you?" he asked

"No and neither have you Caspian." Susan corrected.

"Cor and Corin have and from what I have seen, I pray I will never be." He jested clutching his heart in mock terror, enjoying every part of this conversation.

"I will surely inform her of your words." Susan teased as he once more pleaded for mercy. "Caspian, there is some ink…" she pointed to his cheek as he hastily wiped away the smudge, realizing his error in the moment of madness as Susan doubled over, peals of laughter erupting from her.

"I should get a wash cloth." He muttered in embarrassment as Susan controlled herself wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Wait here I shall get it. I am afraid you may end up with your entire face blue instead of half as it is now, if you clean it." Susan teased as she headed into his bathroom to acquire the object.

He was amazed at the transformation in Susan after their discussion, it was truly in private did anyone see the real Susan and Caspian greatly appreciated she came to him to apologize for her behaviour. He could begin to see glimpses of the Susan he knew and was elated those aspects of her personality were finally beginning to appear. What this meant to their future lives he could only be patient.

"I found it." Susan replied as she came back with a wet cloth and stood before him once more. "Would you bend your head so I can reach you Caspian?' she requested as he humbly acquiesced.

Her strokes were gentle on his face as he felt the cool cloth pressed against his skin. He was burning with shame not only because of his predicament but how his body reacted to her closeness despite his best attempts to rid the thoughts. Susan's smell was intoxicating as the warmth of her hand burning through the cloth causing his heart to race with anticipation. He covered his hands against hers and smiled softly at her, knowing his eyes were dark with intensity at their proximity and with a jolt of surprise saw her eyes were mirroring his own. Could a stolen moment be had?

"There. All finished." She said softly taking away the cloth but allowing him to entwine his fingers around hers for a moment longer.

"Am I back to normal?" He asked deeply as she nodded unable to break the spell as he leaned towards her, her eyes closing instinctively as he closed the gap and all Caspian saw was the full, soft lips of Susan beckoning him with open arms. "Thank you Susan." He said softly kissing her at the corner of her mouth as he eyes flew open in confusion at his gesture before understanding crept into her face and she smiled beautifully to him.

"Good night Caspian. Tomorrow Galma beckons to us." She said as he nodded gently and opened the door leading her out.

"Good night Susan." He echoed as he watched her until she disappeared from the corridor. "Sweet dreams my love." He whispered as he re-entered his room, leaning heavily against the door recalling the tender moment.

With a smile on his face Caspian headed for his desk once more, his mind flowing in unison with the happiness of his heart. He could do this, after all nothing in life was impossible. Tomorrow at Galma he would approach Susan with a sense of comfort and show her the wonders of the land. Caspian thought happily as he scribbled away furiously.

* * *

**A.N.** A million thanks to those who read reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter. My original plan was to incorporate Galma and the singing into this chappie but unfortunately my house was broken into last Monday and my laptop together with other stuff was stolen together with my Narnia files. :( Sorry about the late upload but I should be getting my new laptop soon so I won't have to wrangle for writing time on our PC ;) Enjoy the chappie and until next time be safe. Passes out skittles and starburst


	10. Odes of Yore

_Blood was everywhere, seeping into the dark earth, tainting the goodness forever. Six dark clad figures flew past into the shadows of the trees, the cold gleam of steel flashed silver, yet dripping with crimson liquid in the moonlight as their apparent leader sheathed his sword into its scabbard. A woman's voice screamed out for help her arms askance into the cold air pleading for assistance as she was roughly hoisted against the first figure and positioned behind him, the group riding at break neck speeds._

_A scream tore from his throat as he looked at his own bloodied hands and the carnage which surrounded him. Bodies lay scattered about the dark forest, limbless fauns cut down in their dreams and centaurs some reaching for their weapons only to be deprived of that chance, their noble heads dust covered on the earth torn asunder from their bodies, their faces frozen forever in silent screams. Who or what could do something as horrific as this he wondered in shock?_

_He blinked twice hoping it was not true as he brought his hands to his face covering his eyes from the sight, only to leave a trail of bloody finger marks down his tanned skin. The thump of a falling pennant from a large tent to his left spurred him into action as he peeled open the flap and gingerly entered, his hands on the hilt of his sword ready for anything which came._

_The sight awaiting him was nothing less than that of outside. This was utter chaos he thought looking at clothes, jewellery and food scattered about the tent. It was not only until he spied the ivory quiver of Susan's tossed in a corner, devoid of her arrows, then only did he realize whose tent this was. Panic grew in his stomach as he furiously tore through the room looking for her, shattering the quiet air with an ear piercing cry, as he found Susan motionless body covered in numerous wounds and her blue eyes now cold and lifeless staring upward!_

Caspian awoke from his slumber, sweat drenched and his heart pounding furiously at the vividness of the nightmare. What could this possibly mean? Was it some premonition of things to come or his natural fear that Susan would be taken away from him sooner than he would like, despite the positive strides both had taken since his arrival? Whatever the dreams meant, he could not interpret them as meaningless Caspian thought as he strode to his window, glancing at Anglachel resting next to the unopened present Susan left last night.

"What trouble blows in our direction?" he said quietly enjoying the caressing of the ocean breeze on his skin, as he watched the sun cast its brilliant hues into the cold morning dew signalling a new day.

* * *

_"Oh to be free as the wind_

_A sharp blade at my side,_

_Three women in front of me_

_Yet none can be my bride…" _

"Corin will you shut up before I have more cause to throw you overboard!" Aravis shouted unplugging her fingers from her ears she looked at the singing Prince of Archeland, standing at the bow of their rowboat, chest puffed out, arms thrown open to the wide sea and screeching his head off in pleasure.

"Why Aravis, it is a beautiful day, we are all out of the castle heading for adventure; would you deny me the chance of expressing my joy?" Corin questioned giving her a most sorrowful look.

"Anything but singing Corin, I would rather not be caught out on the open sea during a thunder storm and especially in this tiny rowboat." Aravis countered hotly. "Look! Even the seagulls who were circling us before have now fled from your squawking." She pointed upwards drawing laughter from the others as Corin crossed his arms in defiance unwilling to move from his favourite spot.

"Et tu Caspian?" Corin whimpered a betrayed look on his face as Caspian turned to face him a wry smile on his face.

"Come help us row Corin, Galma is not that very far now and I am certain you can sing all the sonnets you wish for on the island. With three able rowers our time getting there will be quicker." Caspian cajoled as Corin withdrew from his position, seated himself at another set of oars and ploughed the waters relentlessly, choosing this option to release his energy.

He felt the presence of approving eyes on him as he looked up to see a smiling Susan before him seated to the side Lucy and Aravis nodding to him in thanks for his skilful solution to Corin's exuberance and he smiled in return. All three looked stunning but it was Susan to whom his eyes were drawn magnetically to. Decked off in the same green gown, he had seen her in the orchards, she seemed at complete ease in the small boat, as she leaned over the side dipping her fingers into the turquoise waters, adding her own trail to the churning foam from the oars and laughing in delight. He wanted nothing more than to join her in the revelry but his eyes narrowed at the sight of Peridan watching her as intently, spoiling his mood.

His mind wandered to the events of the night before replaying the tender moment with a warm, willing Susan in his arms to the nightmare of her cold skin and he felt his blood run cold at the thought of her dead. He had vowed relentlessly that would never happen under his watch unless he too would be taken into the Great Beyond of Aslan's country.

"Land ahead!" Corin's eager voice shouted as Caspian glanced up, skilfully steering their vessel past the jagged black, granite rocks surrounding them, wetting the entire crew with the salty ocean spray as the rough waters calmed into a ripple of sort, as they rowed into a natural rock cavern leading them to the main inlet of the Island.

"Bend your back Corin. Soon you will explore to your heart's content." Caspian ordered as the young man eagerly took up oars once more all three men rowing towards the shores ahead of them.

"Land Ahoy!" Corin grunted as he and Caspian pushed the boat on the shore, the former holding out his hand as both he and Peridan assisted the ladies from the boat, while Caspian secured the vessel.

Galma was the epitome of beauty surpassing all of the Islands he had visited on the _Dawn Treader. _The Lone Islands with their rolling green hills were no comparison to the expanse of milky white shores surrounded by the sea green waters, birds and other animals calling to each other in the dense, green foliage before them. In the echoes of his mind, he heard the jubilation among the people as they chanted him name loudly with his victories over the other Knights of Galma in their tournament. Drinian and his crew hoisted him on sturdy shoulders as they proceeded to the Duke of Galma to claim their prize.

He recalled the sad look on Rebecca's face as he gently declined her father's invitation to marry her and later the conversation with Lucy on his reasons. The truth be told, Rebecca's freckles and squinting eyes had nothing to do with his rejection. She had resembled Susan greatly from her dark hair to the freckles on her nose. At that point, he wanted nothing or no one, to distract him from the face and memory of Susan Pevensie.

"A crescent for your thoughts Caspian." Aravis asked suddenly as he turned to her shrugging.

"Simply wondering whether the Island is inhabited." He replied looking around at the multitude of colourful birds flying from tree to tree.

"It is not." Peridan confirmed from his place beside Lucy. "Some years ago both Orion and I came for that purpose, have no fear it is unpopulated by any Narnians." He explained meeting Caspian's gaze.

After the events of yesterday, both men were cordial but guarded against each other. Though Peridan insisted on accompanying them today, he was only allowed by vowing both he and Caspian would not be at each other's throats. They had no other choice but to accede to the wishes of a very uncompromising Susan backed up by Lucy and Aravis and secretly Corin as well.

"Galma even rivals Cair Paravel." Lucy said inhaling the cool breeze wafting through the trees.

"For once, I actually agree with Lucy." Corin chimed, looking about, his eyes bright with curiosity.

"Where should we begin?' Susan asked as all three looked expectantly to Caspian.

"I am a stranger to this land as you are." He replied knowing the Galma of his time would have changed considerably from this wild island before them. "Peridan has been here before, he should choose." Caspian replied surprising an off guard Lord with his statement.

"Well, on our last visit Orion and I stumbled upon a sea cave roughly a league to the West. It is safe enough but we have brought neither torch nor flint." Peridan replied as Corin ran to the boat, dragging a bulging brown sack.

"Flint…torch, they are in here, somewhere. I picked up two last night as I was packing." He muttered throwing an odd assortment of paint palettes, brushes, ink bottles and canvas on the sand.

"Corin, when did you being painting?" Aravis questioned, picking up a vial of turpentine.

"Not for me." He replied sticking his head out of the sack. "For Susan to draw, I was certain she would be inspired by our surroundings so I brought these." Corin gestured to the items before resuming his diligent search.

"I did not know you painted." Caspian exclaimed admiration plain in his voice as Susan and the others smiled.

"It is a favourite pastime of mine, though I am not as good as Lucy." Susan replied wrapping an affectionate arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Found them!" Corin shouted brandishing the two items in his hands, holding them proudly upwards. "Susan, Susan you are too humble." Corin corrected as he turned to a bemused Caspian. "Come to Archenland and I will show you the portrait Susan drew of yours truly!" Corin said proudly.

"Dare I ask?" Caspian ventured as Corin's smile grew even wider.

"Why, a faun of course!" Corin boasted as he gathered the fallen items throwing them back into their place and thrust the sack into Caspian's arms.

"Why me?" Caspian asked indignantly, struggling to balance the weight of the sack.

"Silly Caspian, Susan never goes into caves, especially dark ones." Corin explained as Caspian looked to her for confirmation.

"I thought _all_ caves were dark." Aravis countered smirking, as Corin growled in defiance both beginning another argument.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Caspian asked her quietly as she nodded looking on as Corin and Aravis' argument got louder Lucy and Peridan attempting to halt the battle.

"Since I was a child." Susan confirmed as Caspian smiled kindly at her. "It is silly a grown woman should feel that way." She added.

"It is not." He replied softly as Susan looked at him. "Very well, if you would like, we can explore a bit and meet the others at the boat before sunset." Caspian volunteered to a grateful Susan.

"Maybe we all should remain with Queen Susan and explore some other part? Peridan quickly interjected as he held a struggling Corin.

"Nonsense. Peridan I am certain Caspian does not carry that long sword only for display." Lucy admonished quietly as Corin smirked evilly.

"Or are you afraid he might know how to actually_ use_ it?" Corin countered, Caspian giving the Prince a death glare at his undertones. "Besides Peridan, _you_ are the one who knows the location of the cave, not Caspian and we all want to see what is in there." He countered to a flustered Peridan.

"Very well, shall we leave now?" Peridan sighed in defeat as he took the torch from Corin.

"Caspian I am entreating my sister in your care, will you ensure nothing ill befalls her?" Lucy asked quietly as he nodded solemnly.

"Now, since that is settled can we leave now?" Corin pleaded, as he headed the quartet pulling Aravis along with him showing her the species of birds sitting on the trees watching them with curious eyes. Turning around only once, to wave excitedly at the remaining couple.

"Corin is such a sweet but noisy boy." Susan remarked quietly shaking her head as he turned to her.

"On that point, you broach no argument from me Susan. Shall we begin our own adventure?" he asked slinging the sack over one shoulder, while proffering his free arm to her.

"If I do desire to paint, I promise you will not be drawn as faun." Susan said as Caspian laughed.

"Do I not fit the profile? I was looking forward to rivalling Corin's portrait." He teased as she laughed in return.

"No. You shall be Caspian…" she said thoughtfully. "Yes, you will be our newest Centaur." Susan announced proudly as they strode deeper inland.

"Knight, Minstrel and now Centaur. How talented am I!" he replied grinning as they made a path through the green ferns and forested area.

"Yes, you certainly are." Susan responded and turned to him with an evil grin of her own. "Come on Caspian, catch me if you can!" she taunted darting away from him.

"That is cheating Susan, you do not have this accursed extra weight!" He called out to her retreating form, watching lovingly as she melded with the forest in her dress. Her cascade of dark hair billowing around her face and the sound of her musical laughter reaching his ears as she disappeared among the trees.

"Come on you lazy tortoise." Her voice echoed as he smiled, attached the bundle around his shoulder firmly and began the chase.

"I will not let you win so easily this time." Caspian called out as he saw Susan twenty paces ahead of him.

"I never said it would be easy." She replied as he gained pace, thanking Reepicheep silently for the long hours spent in speed training garbed in full armour.

"No running at full speed in a skirt is always a disadvantage." He teased remembering all too well how efficient Susan was in battle despite being the only one in a skirt.

Twenty, fifteen, ten paces to go he thought as the distance between them closed rapidly. He could hear Susan's breath and the crunching of their shoes on dried leaves, sparing a precious glance to see their landscape was changing dramatically. He was besides her now grinning cheekily as he slowed his pace minutely, admiring how exquisite she looked with flushed rose pink cheeks and her blue eyes gleaming with laughter.

"First to that trunk wins." He said pointing to a large, pink flowered tree some thirty paces ahead of them.

"See you at the end Caspian." Susan replied and increased her pace as he watched in amusement when she took the lead once more. He allowed her a ten pace head start before quickly overtaking her once more; waving cheekily as he passed her and easily reached the tree first. Seconds later a breathless but excited Susan close on his heels halted at their destination, both laughing like children.

"It has been such a long time since I raced against anyone." Susan replied between breaths, leaning against the gnarled trunk as Caspian set the sack gently to the ground.

"You were excellent even with your inconvenience He praised pointing to her skirts as Susan shrugged.

"All women become accustomed to these infernal things. Though if you would like to try them, I can always ask Lucinda to alter your tunics into gowns for the festival." Susan teased as Caspian laughed loudly.

"I am certain; they would do _nothing_ to enhance my figure." He replied as he stepped away from the tree looking at the clearing they had stumbled upon.

The area was certainly beautiful with its shady canopy of trees, accompanied by swirling golden and scarlet leaves twirling and twisting in the breeze before falling to the leaf littered ground. Pink and yellow sweet smelling blooms rained upon the couple as Susan stood in the middle of the clearing. Susan never looked as radiant in his eyes, as she did in this moment. Arms outstretched to the heavens, catching the golden streaks of sunlight pouring into the woods as she twirled among the leaves, plucking the flowers from the air before they fell, her laughter resonating into the deepest areas of his heart and soul. She was clearly the most divine creature he had ever seen especially among her element of earth and Nature.

"Can you hear it Caspian?" she asked breathlessly, the golden rays surrounding her form in a halo of fire.

"What Susan?" he replied and stepped towards her wanting nothing more than to listen to the cries of his heart to enfold her into his arms and reacquaint the taste of her lips.

"Everything. _This." _She replied pointing about her. "The beauty of Nature, the call of those birds, that silver brook bubbling among the rocks, the air alive with the smell of these blooms. I wish I could stay here forever." She exclaimed happily as he closed his eyes inhaling the wonders around him.

"You are positively glowing Susan." He purred, looking at her lovingly pouring all of his emotions into that one gaze. Susan stood still; her breath slowed watching, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked quietly, outstretching his hand, smiling as she placed hers trustingly into his, a demure smile on her face.

"Are we dancing to the sounds around us?" she asked they moved slowly, his hand around her waist and her head against his chest, knowing she could hear the thumping of his heart.

"Yes, but also to the sound of my heart." He declared as Susan looked up, her eyes a shade of dark blue, apprehension there but he also saw acceptance. "Susan." He whispered gently as he brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear and leaned down to capture her lips to his.

The long awaited moment of her roving lips against his was as soul searing as he could imagine and more. She was everything to him Caspian thought lovingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against his form. Susan's lips were exactly as he remembered, soft and as sweet as berries. She yielded to his eager probing and allowed him to deepen the kiss, the timbre of love and pleasure erupted in every part of his being as their tongues touched for the first time. A cool sea breeze flittered through the clearing drenching them with flowers and as he tightened his hold on Susan, Caspian finally discovered the sensation of being at home.

* * *

Later they sat under the shade of their favourite tree, Caspian's head on Susan's lap as she treaded her slender fingers into his hair, her merest touch sending him into a rapture of ecstasies. He looked at her swollen lips and the pink crown of flowers he made for her resting on her dark head and his heart strings tugged painfully at the joy.

"I shall ask Peter for permission to court you this evening." He said looking at her face eagerly, noting the quiet look of contemplation on her face but he saw some acceptance of his words.

"Might I make a suggestion?" she replied as Caspian waiting patiently for her to continue. "Shall we wait until after the Festival? Peter has been frightfully moody with all the preparations and especially since the Calormene delegation is expected to arrive at anytime. My courtship has always been a delicate topic to my brothers and even more since our last incident at Tashbaan." Susan explained as he at up looking thoughtful.

"Your words are sensible, though I wonder whether I can wait ten more days before I declare my intentions." Caspian grinned as Susan inched her way closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We can always have our own rendezvous." Susan replied grinning mischievously as she looked up to him, Caspian laughing lowly at her suggestion, tracing the contours of her face with gentle fingers as Susan closed her eyes in pleasure.

"As much as I approve your plan, what if we are caught?" he whispered as Susan looked him steady in the eyes.

"Life is about chances Caspian, grasp them before it is too late." She replied and kissed him instead.

"I will remember that." He laughed breaking away for a moment before lowering her to the leafy ground, showering her with fervent words of affection and kisses.

"I see you are not afraid the others might see us." Susan remarked as they sat on the shore listening to the sound of the waves breaking upon the shore, her head on his shoulder as he wrapped a long arm around her, shielding her from the slightly chilly breeze of the ocean as the sun began dipping into the sky.

"A wise woman once told me Life is about grasping chances." Caspian replied grinning down at her. "Susan may I ask you something?" he began as she looked up.

"Rabadash right?" she replied as he nodded amazed at her ability to read his thoughts.

"Only if you wish. I will not press you." He responded intertwining his fingers into hers.

"Yes I should talk about it. Caspian not even any of my siblings knows. I could not bear to have them think of me in that way." She said quietly as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"They are your family and love you I know they would not think ill of you." He replied quietly.

"In Tashbaan, when we were there Rabadash's true colours finally began to reveal themselves. He had invited me to tour the Tisroc's palace with him. Stupidly I had gone, not realizing what his true intentions were." Susan confessed.

"Did he hurt you Susan?" Caspian asked harshly. The violation of a woman was punishable by death.

"Rabadash tried. He had invited me to see the perfumed gardens of Tasbaan which they are famous for, but in the dark, underground corridors he turned against me much to my shock. I stood there alone fought and clawed my way out from his touches I think I even left him a parting scar yet, I have unable to go into any dark places since then. Eventually I escaped and made my way back to our lodgings where Edmund was already making plans to leave. I could not add that burden that his sister was attacked as well. He would have certainly done something rash." She laughed bitterly as Caspian brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"You are safe now I promise I will never let anything happen to you." Caspian vowed as he kissed her gently, embracing her tightly as they rocked together on the sands, Susan finally allowing herself to release the pent up tears of three years.

The trip back to Cair Paravel was certainly filled with chatter and laughter as Corin and Aravis regaled both with their adventures of the cave, from the bats they scared to Lucy's shrieks of being attacked by the creatures to Peridan consoling her. Yet despite all of that, Caspian's thoughts were solely on the words of Susan and her incident with Rabadash. He wondered whether he would be given the chance to acquaint Anglachel's blade to Rabadash's throat as he made the man beg for forgiveness and possibly his life.

"That frown does not become you Caspian." Aravis noted as he looked up clearing his brow and mind from the thunder clouds threatening to spill over.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly, and grinned at the others. "My performance for this evening has me very apprehensive." He explained glancing at Susan noting the look of worry she was returning. She alone would know what his thoughts consisted of at this point.

"Susan can we not cancel Caspian's performance?" Lucy pleaded turning to her sister her most sorrowful look on her face.

"Well, I believe I can do it." Susan replied.

"Nonsense._ I_ will not allow it." Caspian said as all four looked at him in surprise.

"Wait you actually _want_ to sing?" Peridan asked quizzically. "Absolutely mad that one." He added muttering under his breath.

"Not really, but I did lose my wager and where would my honour be, if I did not fulfil the conditions of the Queen?" Caspian replied as Aravis sighed in adoration.

"Caspian I think you are the most perfect man I have ever met. Well _after_ Cor, Peter and Edmund." Aravis complimented as Caspian flushed at her generous statement.

"Why am I not on the list as well?" Corin demanded from his position. "After all, Cor and I _are _twins."

"Twins in physical stature, nothing more Corin. However, you are on my list of noisy and irritating." Aravis retorted.

"Fine. _Next_ time you want to go exploring, you can call Cor." Corin fumed splashing water all over her as Aravis squealed in anger, throwing the cold sea water instead on poor Caspian.

"Not the hair Aravis!" Caspian groaned as the two argued all the way back to Cair Paravel ignoring the protests from the others to behave.

* * *

Caspian pulled at the collar of his tunic painfully, wanting nothing more than to rip it into shreds and burn every piece into nothingness, as glanced at his reflection in the gilded mirror, hoping no one during his appearance would comment on this ridiculous outfit! Of all things to give as a present, he believed a pink tunic with bright blue breeches which were too tight in his opinion, complete with a feathered pink hat; blue stocking and blue sued shoes were too much. The only accessories missing were his lute and musicians. In this horrible garb he was actually competing with Barnabus. _What were Susan and the others thinking? Did they really hate him that much? _

Truly it made no sense to even _attempt_ to hide from the guards and nobles on his journey down to the dining halls dressed instead as the Court's Jester, as every single person invited tonight would be amused witnesses, especially with the spectacle he would surely make. His instincts had been dulled when he accepted that package from Susan no wonder Lucy had begged for her to cancel his performance. She may have the only who felt some sense of pity to him. Corin would be waiting eagerly for an appearance to laugh his head off and add something to the already embarrassing outfit.

Revenge would surely be sweet Caspian smirked as he adjusted the tunic once more. The events of this day were indeed memorable he thought fondly looking out his window at the dipping sun. He had been unhappy to depart from Susan and give her the farewell he truly desired as the party parted this afternoon but there would be other times. The little moans of pleasure escaping Susan's lips kindled the flames of passion as they lay in their sanctuary, bringing a smile to his face as he recalled her ebony curtain of hair framing her face like a silken web and her eyes dark with excitement as he rained kisses all over. Indeed he pondered whether he had been too eager and had not left any tell tale marks of their passionate encounter. The reaction of the others during their journey back, seemed to be in his favour as none of the party gave them strange looks.

While he was elated Susan had finally accepted him, it was her heartbreaking confession which floored him. Thinking back to the Great War, he had never seen Susan vulnerable. She was always their voice of logic and reason; despite the strained, initial relationship between Peter and himself not once had she picked any side based on favouritism but sound judgement. The woman who revealed herself this afternoon was nothing less than magnificent in his eyes. Some would see her tears offer pity. Yet though he was saddened and angry that she could not reveal what happen, he was more amazed of her strength to bear that pain without succumbing to dark thoughts.

There were so many times during the early stages of his reign, darkness had come too close to claim his sanity as he battled political, economic and social turmoil of his people. He was the father of a new born nation, coming to terms with the ramifications of a Civil War and the changes which would be rejected by many, while he too was inexperienced in the field of ruler ship. How many nights did he turn to the privacy of his chambers, crawling into bed, his body exhausted but his treacherous mind replaying every problem of the day?

Caspian could only wonder how Susan managed to accomplish her feat while not shirking from her sense of duty despite her personal demons running rampage. He was not afraid to admit it, women were the stronger gender, regardless of what society depicted. During his reign he had encouraged female members of court to voice their opinions and had further extended his belief by appointing some to the Council of Elders which had been first met with negative response but eventually all of the members had spoken with one voice.

Whether Susan's silence was the right way to address her problem, at this point he could only support her. Anyone with a heart would appreciate the sacrifices she made in Tashbaan to ensure all Narnians returned home safely, despite the actions of that vile bastard. He swore nothing on Narnia would stand in his way to enact revenge upon the Calormen Prince regardless of any danger to himself. He wanted nothing more than to see Susan not afraid to live life the way it was supposed to be.

"Time to leave." He said watching the evening stars beginning to appear as he closed the chamber door quietly.

* * *

It was Peter who saw him first as he stepped gingerly into the dining hall, his mouth open in disbelief and speechless as Caspian bowed to the Royal Four, sweeping off the hat with a flourish as he saw Corin spit out a grape he was chewing from the corner of his eye. His friend pink from the withheld laughter at Caspian's outfit. He glimpsed at Susan's face, stoical unlike Edmund, quietly chortling into his goblet as plucking his courage he grinned amiably at the gathered guests.

"Caspian… I see you have dressed for the role this evening." Peter said looking at once to his sisters with a quizzical brow at the garb of their guest.

"It was a gift from some gracious ladies who heard of my part in this evening's festivities." He replied stealing a glance at Susan who still remained unchanged but her eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You should thank them for the generous gift Sir Caspian." Susan finally said as he smiled charmingly at her.

"That My Queen is my sole intention after tonight's performance. The colours were simply beyond my imagination." He replied keeping the teasing tilt out of his voice.

"And to think they say pink is not a masculine colour. You have certainly proven everyone wrong tonight." Lucy added, grinning at Aravis next to Cor.

"Come sit Caspian, the night is young and Rasmus has begged for some time to entertain us with a song and dance of his own before your performance." Edmund said as he beckoned Caspian to the seat two places away from him.

"Thank you Sire." He replied sitting, meeting Susan's gaze as he watched the festivities before them.

Rasmus was certainly very vociferous with his rendition of an original composition based on the foam of ocean spray, and Caspian could only shake his head with the others in wonder at the oddity of the faun's thoughts. Could it be Rasmus kept vats of ale hidden somewhere which he drank regularly to fuel those inspirations? It was a painful experience to see him prance about the room, clearly sober while he handed out flowers and seashells to the women. Caspian glanced at Mr. Tumnus beside Lucy, his hands clasped tightly around his goblet as he downed his drink in one, earning him a sympathetic hand squeeze from the Queen.

_"Oh my foam white as the clouds_

_You bring joy to the shores_

_As you drench her with your joys_

_Cool to the touch, yet salty as the waters_

_Come to me my foam" _

Rasmus sung in a high pitched squeak, as he ended his song with a hop and spin falling to one knee, hand clasped to his heart and head bowed before the Royal family, who gave him encouraging applause, the others following suit without the gusto. Corin and Caspian grinned to each other from across the table as the Prince shrugged his shoulders and clapped wildly to the young faun, Corin whistling loudly brining a huge grin to Rasmus' face.

"Thank you Rasmus. That was quite entertaining." Peter said clearing his throat as he turned to Caspian and nodded to him. It was time.

"Presenting Sir Caspian of Telmar, Minstrel of Narnia." Rasmus announced as Caspian strode to the middle of the floor, attempting to control the knots in his stomach.

"I thank you for the opportunity My Lieges to sing before everyone gathered here this evening. I thought long about what I could possibly present to you and came to only one conclusion, which is Love." Caspian announced as the ladies of the Court gave an audible sigh.

Taking a deep breath he began, his baritone voice echoing through the room; as the musicians followed suit to his tone.

_You rise like a wave in the ocean  
And you fall gently back to the sea  
Now I want to know how to hold you  
Return to me_

_You shine like the moon over water  
And you darken the sky when you leave  
Now I want to know how to keep you  
Return to me  
Turn to me  
Return to me_

_Everything I tell you has been spoken  
And everything I say was said before  
But everything I feel is for the first time  
And everything I feel  
I feel for you_

_I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
Return to me_

_I know what it means to be lonely  
And I know what it means to be free  
Now I want to know how to love you  
Return to me_

_I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
Return to me_

"Return to me…" he ended to the silence of the hall as he opened his eyes glancing at the faces surrounding him. He had poured every bit of love and emotion into that song for Susan but had he overstepped his boundaries?

The scraping of chairs being hastily pushed back and the rumbling of thunderous applause reached his ears as everyone in the hall stood to congratulate him on his performance. Aravis, Lucy and he saw many of the other women wiping tears from their eyes but he turned to see Susan's reaction. His heart leapt at the sight of a single crystal tear streaking down her fair cheek as she struggled to contain her feelings, giving him a radiant smile as he looked at her with devotion. Locked in her gaze, nothing existed in this moment but the two of them in the crowded room.

"Caspian I never knew your writing and singing skills were that fantastic!" Corin exclaimed to him later as the night wound down, most guests leaving as the few stragglers remained, enjoying the end of the entertainment from the Court's Minstrels.

"Neither did I." he replied grinning. "My inspiration came to me late last night." Caspian said stealing a glance at an animated Susan and Cor deep in talk.

"Well, will you teach me?" Corin asked as he too glanced around the room, observing the festivities with his keen eyes.

"Corin, the words come from your heart, look in there and you shall find what you seek." He advised the young man, who nodded in agreement.

"Caspian!" Peter boomed from besides Peridan and Edmund, all with tankard of ale before them as they regaled each other with stories.

"Sire?" he replied standing before them.

"An excellent performance Knight of Narnia, I have one more request for you tonight before you retire." Peter asked his eyes bright with drink.

"Certainly High King." Caspian replied thinking of the possible scenarios.

"I promised my sister to escort her to her chambers tonight, however as you can clearly see I am some what unable to do so, will you safely return Queen Susan to her chambers, that is, if she does not have any objections?" Peter requested turning to Susan.

"I am tired and we do have long days before us. I have no objections but I would not like to deprive Sir Caspian from his revelry." Susan replied glancing at Caspian a half smile on her lips.

"I am here to do the Queen's bidding and I must admit I am a bit tired after today's activities." He replied quietly focusing on the men before him. "Are you ready to depart Queen Susan?" he asked proffering an arm to her.

"Yes. Goodnight gentlemen. Peter and Edmund, please remember the Calormenes are to arrive tomorrow. It would not bode well for our sovereigns to be bleary eyed and tongue tied." Susan warned to her brothers as both she and Caspian bowed and took their leave.

* * *

"Your sonnet reduced me to tears this evening." Susan confessed as they stood before her chamber doors.

"I take it you enjoyed the performance?" he asked quietly as he stood before her looking down at her expression.

"Very much. Lost love is such a sorrowful but yet beautiful. I think we shall announce tomorrow your position as official Minstrel to the Court." Susan teased as he touched her shoulder.

"I will gladly be your Minstrel, if only you promise not to make me wear any tunics like this ever again." He replied quietly as she stroked the fabric, her lips curving into a wicked smile.

"Yet, you wear it so well." Susan purred as Caspian smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Will you meet me at the training grounds tomorrow?" he asked, inhaling the scent of her vanilla hair.

"Yes." Susan whispered as Caspian smiled tenderly and brought his lips to hers, allowing the farewell of this afternoon to be felt in this kiss as they deepened the lock.

"Well, well what have we here?" a third voice chimed as both broke away startled and stared at the figure watching them.

* * *

_**A.N.** To all the readers and reviewers of the story, I know I need to come up with a better word than 'Thanks' for all your words of support and how much you all inspire me to perfect this fic and I will. I didn't fall off from the surface of the earth for chapter 10 but I rewrote this chapter three times before I think I liked it. So I really hope you do as well and we're at the halfway stage of 'RTM ' and have no fears that the rest of the chapters will **not **take almost two weeks to update even though I'm still wrangling for PC time since my laptop hasn't come yet._

_For those of you who don't know Caspian's rendition of "Return to Me" is one of the most haunting ballads sung by a 90's group called October Project and the reason for me actually creating this fic. Give it a listen if you can, you won't be disappointed I promise you. Until next chapter be well my friends._


	11. Growing Fears

"Lucy! I…uh…well…" Susan stammered as leaping back from Caspian's arms, giving her sister her full attention as the young Queen of Narnia stared at them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the sight before her.

Caspian had to laugh inwardly at the situation at hand. This was an inevitable fact they would face since all four siblings were close and it was only a matter of time before they were discovered but he **_did_** think the secret rendezvous with Susan, would have lasted more than a few hours. Personally he was elated it was Lucy instead of the men. Peter's trust in him would have been shattered and would be sorely tempted to skewer him on spot or even worse, command him to teach Rasmus the fine arts of performance!

He found himself waiting for Lucy's response knowing fully well how important an ally she was and even more now in this precarious situation. He knew how essential it was for him to gain the consent of the family and Susan would be devastated if it did not happen. He wondered if they did not, whether Susan herself would cast aside their relationship for family approval and did not want to entertain such further distressing thoughts. One look at Susan's mortified face, at being caught by her sister, he felt the anticipation and silence in the area increase with each moment.

"How long has this been going on?" Lucy asked quietly gesturing to them. Her voice not betraying any sign of happiness, causing some slight worry to creep in as Susan opened her mouth to reply.

"Today." He replied calmly, there was no need to lie especially now.

"Actually, since last night." Susan corrected as he looked at her, incredulous she admitted her visit to him. At least that gave him a small measure of hope.

"I see." Lucy replied looking at both Susan and him, her blue eyes unreadable as she uncrossed her arms and stepped into their circle. This did not seem like a good sign.

"Lucy." Susan began as she stepped in front of Caspian, shielding him from her sister's wrath. "We were waiting for the Fest… Oomph…" Susan cried as Lucy crushed her in a fierce embrace, grinning at Caspian before giving him his own bear-hug. He had to admit, for a slight woman she was strong!

"You silly geese. Did you think I did not know since this afternoon? Especially after Caspian's love sick look he gave to you as we parted and well… you were not **_that_** careful Caspian this afternoon. I saw traces of your meeting with Susan before she could hide them." Lucy added, Susan colouring at once, while he slapped his forehead in frustration. He **_had_** been careless!

"Lucy, will you give us your blessing?' he asked attempting to lessen Susan's distress.

"Should I?" Lucy replied all solemn once more but her eyes were twinkling with approval.

"Certainly. Who else would fight for your sister's honour, wear these lovely colours and perform for your delight, as well as take you out on adventures to the sea and beyond." Caspian teased watching as Susan cracked a small smile.

"That would be the Knights of Narnia, our jesters, minstrels and our capable sailors." Lucy replied sticking out her tongue at him. "Tell me, does anyone else know?" she added as he looked away for a brief moment. Susan following his movement with horror as she turned to him.

"Well…" he began sheepishly, turning to Susan with a smile.

"Corin?" She replied as Lucy burst out with laughter. "Corin cannot keep a secret to save his life Caspian!" Susan chided while Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I did not tell him!" he replied defending himself from Susan's onslaught. "He asked me about it and I could not lie to him. My feelings for you were that obvious." Caspian added with a hopeful smile to lessen her ire.

"It is true Su. It was not Corin's fault. We all knew it would be a matter of time before Caspian swept you off your feet." Lucy teased mercilessly ignoring her sister's heated glare.

"So, do I meet your approval Queen Lucy?" Caspian asked once more as Lucy turned to him, rubbing her chin with a finger.

"You do." She said after a pause. "The question is, when and where are you going to tell Peter and Edmund? I would advise against now, since they are both pounding the rickety tables in time to Rasmus' ill timed dance, very, **_very_** drunk despite your warnings." Lucy explained as Susan's eyes narrowed and bent her head shaking it in exasperation at the antics of her brothers.

"They better be sober for the Calormenes arrival tomorrow evening." Susan puffed.

"You can always deny them your brew for curing headaches to teach them a lesson in propriety." Lucy added. "Besides Peridan, is trying to contain them as we speak. Though, they are encouraging him to join Rasmus as well." Lucy informed them as Caspian grinned privately, thinking about the burly man, attempting to share the small table space with a drunken faun and two inebriated monarchs. Thank Aslan for small gifts.

"What is so funny?" Susan asked noting Caspian's grin he turned to tell her.

"Wait Su, what about Peridan? What would he think after all this time?" Lucy questioned, her eyes growing as wide as saucers, while Susan looked bewildered at her statement. He could not believe Lucy would choose this time to speak about that lout!

"Peridan? Luce you have…" Susan began before her sister held her hand and dragged her off into her chambers, clearly wanting to hear the juicy details in private.

"Wait here Susan." He heard Lucy instruct to Susan before poking her head out to meet him once more, grinning cheekily at him. "Caspian as much I am enjoying this conversation there are some things I must ask my sister. Will you excuse us for the night?" she pleaded sincerely and he found himself trapped by her.

"As you wish." He sighed, hoping he could at least glimpse or bid Susan goodnight, but to no avail. Lucy had imprisoned her sister in her own room. "Please bid Susan farewell for me." he requested as Lucy nodded, clearly eager to speak to Susan.

"I will." She replied as he bowed and began walking off. "Caspian?" Lucy called as he walked back. "As much as I like you and approve of this relationship, if you hurt my sister, not even Peter's wrath will match mine." Lucy warned ignoring Susan's gasp and focused solely on the man before her.

"I would not even dream of it Queen Lucy." He vowed quietly as he bowed and stepped away. His heart and steps light with the alliance found. There was a grater beacon of hope and light for both Susan and himself.

* * *

The sweet scent of the ocean breeze was an intoxicating balm for her troubled soul as Dhira stood upon the deck of the Royal vessel, bound for the waters and docks of Cair Paravel. Sighing she tucked the tendrils of her black hair, behind her right ear as she attempted to smoothen the rest of her locks, to no avail as the wind continued playing havoc.

Captain Ashan had informed her they were to arrive at Cair Paravel this time tomorrow evening and suggested she see the beauty of Narnia as they sailed by. Dutifully she accepted and was pleasantly surprised to see the differences between the Lands of the North and her beloved Calormen. Beauty lay in the eye of the beholder and Dhira appreciated the soothing green landscape, with its trees dappled with golden and scarlet leaves guarding the rocky cliffs, as herds of deer bounded about, peering down to stare at the passing ship with curious gazes. The foliage here, seemed a far cry to the ones in Tashbaan's perfumed gardens, which needed constant watering for them to maintain their natural shade in the overwhelming heat. The air in Narnia, seemed alive and invigorating Dhira thought privately, as she inhaled a generous amount, rejuvenating herself from the length of this arduous journey.

It had been a harrowing process from the initial proclamation from her father, that she lead this delegation into Narnian lands to the last days until her party had left the port. Protest had dogged every step both Rabadash and her father's edict, mostly from the elderly advisors, who were staunch in their traditions of a woman having no right to court and authoritative positions. Her father was forced to listen to their dribble but she knew he would not change his decision. It was a known fact most of those against this trip, were staunch supporters of Akatosh.

There were times she wished to strip herself of the position and the responsibilities which followed her at every waking and sleeping moment of her life. Where she could be born into a new place or time. To be not caught in one political entanglement or another and especially where her brothers would be able to sing with one voice rather than play this game of wills and deception.

It would be a lie to say she did not love her brothers equally, despite knowing their strengths and faults. Yet, Akatosh always unnerved her from their childhood days to present. He was a solemn child, choosing to spend most of his days at their grandsire's palace, returning only when their father commanded. While both Rabadash and Akatosh were quiet boys, she never felt that sense of unease with her elder brother.

Rabadash had the charm and wit to entice almost anyone into doing what he desired, which worked to his favour on most occasions. He was their father's favourite and despite his mistakes he was generally liked by the public. Rabadash was her personal protector and on numerous occasions, she would go to him for advice. Yet, since the failed invasion of Archenland and his subsequent humiliation, she found herself more worried about him. He kept mostly to himself, choosing to spend most of the time with their father, suggesting subtle changes to their age old traditions, which she appreciated but yet his absence from her left a void, she ached to return. The last conversation they had as she left the port was as heart wrenching as the one the previous night. She had not forgotten the letter which was stashed away for safekeeping.

Akatosh troubled her greatly. She recalled several times where he would sit in a corner, observing all the activities with his dark eyes, while he spun a dagger stuck in the wooden table. She was afraid to even contemplate what his thoughts would be in those times and had cautioned her maids to steer clear from his pathways.

There was no doubt about it, her brothers were dangerous men. Yet once more, she could not help but compare the differences in both. Rabadash was a tactician, calculating every move of his opponent before entering battle. He was their most formidable warrior and not even Akatosh who was trained more in the art of warfare, could defeat him when his natural fury was unleashed. His main mistake was that suicidal mission into Archenland but she was certain it was a choice he would not make once more.

Akatosh on the other hand, was as stealthy as the most skilled thief. The combination of stealth and strength were talents almost any warrior desired. However, those two abilities in her brother were cause for concern rather than pride to have a warrior of that expertise on any side. She recalled an incident of her youth, where two jewelled hair pins given to her by her father were stolen from beside her well guarded camp as she and her attendants, played in the perfumed gardens, turning to watch the boats gliding on the waters edge. Akatosh had returned it later, without an apology or an explanation but a grim smile on his face as he handed the pins to her. The dark look in his murky eyes haunted her for weeks after and she was too afraid to tell anyone. Despite the darkness about him, he was deceptively charming and she knew for a fact, many of his enemies met their end in his dungeons of torture. Not for the first time, Dhira pondered on the insistence of Akatosh accompanying her on this trip. What were his true intentions?

"The view is breathtaking is it not Princess?" a voice greeted from behind as Dhira spun to greet Shalan. Akatosh's personal servant and a childhood friend of hers.

"It is." She confirmed quietly, gesturing for him to stand beside her.

Years of servitude had aged him greatly beyond his years and Dhira hated her inability to free Shalan from the grips of Akatosh. Perhaps when Rabadash assumed the seat of Tisroc, she would be able to make claim to his freedom. The sight of the young man beside her with the soft brown eyes and warm smile for everyone, despite his troubled life was enough to tug her heart strings.

No she was never in love with Shalan, but the acts of kindness he had showered upon her as a young girl to a young woman despite the dangers to his life, (should it ever be discovered a member of the Royal family and a servant were friends), were memories to be etched inside her forever.

Studying his lean profile, she recalled another incident of their youth. Returning from archery practice, she had ventured into the stables, to be greeted by shouting and cursing. Before her, Shalan was shielding a half dead foal from the angry taunts from the other stable boys some brandishing stones in their hands. One cowardly boy took aim and struck Shalan, clearly aiming for the foal. The sight of his blood as it flowed from his temple onto the dirt had made her own blood boil in anger but Shalan still gave no yield to their cries. Furious she had stepped out, demanding an explanation for their actions, remembering the tremulous look Shalan gave to her as she shielded him from their barbs.

The boys humbly stated the foal's mother had died while delivering and the foal would not live to see another day as it was also a sickly thing. Shalan had pleaded for its life, stating he would care for the foal like a child of his own, since all life was precious. It was a life lesson Dhira would remember forever as both Shalan and she cared for the foal until Frenia had become one of the stable most loved and sought after mare.

"Life is precious is it not?" Shalan said cryptically looking at the deer following them and the gulls circling above, as she stared in wonder at his ability to mirror her thoughts.

"It is, as is freedom." She replied looking at him, while he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"A slave has no right to freedom, as man's claims of being invincible. Slaves have no rights to an existence." Shalan said despondently as Dhira looked at him strangely.

"Anything which breathes and has blood flowing through its veins has the choice to be free." She replied, watching as Shalan propped his elbows on the rail, supporting his chin on his fists.

"Plants breathe and animals have blood in their bodies, but a choice I do not think they have." He countered softly, smiling at her confusion.

"I did not mean…" she began.

"I know Princess, but here we are, you were born to privilege and luxury, while we slaves are human no less, but treated lower than the dust we tread upon. Tell me Princess, how does that apply to your logic?" Shalan replied wearily as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot change our culture but I can make amends to the Fate which has befallen you, if you would let me." She said as he turned to her with those wise eyes.

"Princess, my life, my duty is to the Prince Akatosh, who values my services highly. It would be remiss to leave him and forsake my duties completely. Where would my honour be?" Shalan question as Dhira clenched her free hand, her nails digging into her palm. He had given up on all hope it seemed.

"You serve him faithfully, despite his fondness for the whip?" she spat as Shalan stood at full height bearing down over her.

"The die was cast long ago Princess. Need I remind you?" he chastised gently as she looked up to him. "Prince Akatosh despite what others think, is a good Master." Shalan defended as she raised a quizzical brow.

"Your loyalty is to be commended, but can you explain the cut lip and bruises on your forearm Shalan?" she countered hotly.

"Whims of a drunken man Princess. I am a mere servant, please do not distress yourself unduly over me. This life has become part of me and I fear it may be the only one I am allowed to live. You wish to help? Then the children who work for our beloved Tisroc (May he live forever) ensure they do not die at their tender ages from ill-treatment or starvation. For some, the lives they are forced to live are worse than any torture and willingly accept death as their release from the bondage of this world." He explained quietly as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Please do not cry over our fate. You can bring change together with Prince Rabadash for Calormen and the betterment of many. I must beg of you." Shalan said as his voice sank into a whisper.

"What is it?" she asked in alarm, the feeling of dread flowing into her stomach like a raging river, as Shalan looked about carefully ensuring they were alone.

"Apatti." Shalan replied so softly, she strained her ears to hear his words.

"To whom?" she asked clasping her hands over his, not caring of the inappropriateness of the gesture.

"To…" he began.

"Shalan! What corner have you hidden yourself into?" Akatosh roared as they both jumped away from each other. Shalan's eyes wide with fear as he moved hastily away from her.

"I must go!" he said bowing lowly to her before making a quick retreat.

"Shalan!" she whispered urgently to his back but he ignored her words.

"There you are, you boot licking maggot. The dancers desire wine after their performance. Go! Serve them before their infernal whining drives me insane!" Akatosh commanded as he shoved the poor man towards the galley hole.

"My Prince, we have no wine left, only water." Shalan stammered informing the furious Prince staring blackly at him.

"I care not how you do it, but those women must be intoxicated and writhing to my every need when I return to my cabin or I will throw you overboard to what ever demons lie in these waters! Is that understood?" Akatosh said through gritted teeth. His fury growing in stature, with each passing moment.

"But how am I to do so?" Shalan replied bravely as Dhira moved closer to the commotion.

"Jaraja! Did I not command you?" Akatosh screamed spittle flying onto Shalan as the drunken Prince suddenly rained blows upon his face, instantly reopening the previous wounds, fresh blood streaming to the wooden deck like rain.

"Akatosh! Stop at once!" Dhira shouted and flew to the rescue of the man now curled protectively in a ball, whimpering from the furious kicks aimed at his head and ribs.

"Hold him!" Dhira commanded to three sailors who stood by, hesitant to obey her words. "Do it now or suffer the consequences of my wrath." She replied angrily as they hastened to intervene. The Princess' slow stoked anger was renowned even though it was rare.

"Have the physician look after him." She instructed, grimacing at Shalan's bruised eye, already swollen shut and the blood spraying from his open lip and temple. A bloody tooth fell to the deck as Shalan coughed, spitting out more teeth and blood as the sailors holding him assisted him to the side to spit out the liquid into the waters. "Take him quickly before he collapses." She reminded them as Shalan looked to her giving her a bloody grin of thanks before falling unconscious. Two sailors propping him as they gingerly led him below deck.

Her stomach felt sick at the sight of her brother's drunken behaviour and steeled herself for the confrontation with him, as she watched Akatosh angrily shrug off his captors, storming to the rail of the ship. Inhaling deeply, she followed him fearlessly.

"How dare you do that?" she hissed angrily, while he adjusted his turban and robes casually.

"What are you speaking about?" he asked calmly, infuriating her even more.

"Akatosh, we are not in Tashbaan and need I remind you…" she began before he cut her off with an imperious wave of his hand.

"He is a **_servant_** dearest sister." Akatosh slithered as she repressed a shudder. "His life is meaningless in the larger scope of life and he deserved nothing less for being disobedient." Akatosh sneered leaning down at her. She could smell the stale wine and ale on his breath and restrained her gag, clenching her fists to contain the anger flowing through her.

"All life is precious." She countered as he brother leaned back mocking her with a laugh.

"Dhira, you are a Princess of Calormen, surely our traditions must have been taught to you. Or are you like that traitor Tarkheena Aravis who has foregone our culture, when she deserted and ran off with that Archenland Prince?" Akatosh scoffed as she looked straight into his eyes, refusing to lose this battle.

"Aravis' choice was hers to make alone. If she felt her life at Calormen was not the one she chose then so be it. Her happiness is all that matters." She replied quietly as Akatosh sneered and looked away. "Besides, those who serve me are not beaten almost to their last breath for non existent liquor, which you have used in the twelve days we have been travelling!" Dhira countered hotly, as Akatosh's head swivelled in her direction, brows knitted in fury.

"Shalan is mine to command and I can inflict what punishment I choose!" he stormed, while she looked at him calmly, a mocking smile on her lips.

"He is under the protection of our father in the duration of this trip. I would think neither father nor Rabadash will be pleased to hear of this incident. Tread carefully Akatosh, before I have you locked in your cabin, until we return to Tashbaan." Dhira warned as he looked at her, anger making him speechless.

"You would have me arrested? Dhira you forget your place and position." Akatosh laughed cynically, crossing his arms as he stared down at his sister, attempting to intimidate her.

"No. **_You_** have simply forgotten who leads this delegation Akatosh. For the duration of our journey and back to Tashbaan, **_I_** am the authority on all matters." She stated firmly, meeting his angry face with a calmness she did not feel.

"Woman, you overstep your role." Akatosh hissed as she watched him imperiously.

"No Akatosh, you forget yours. Even **_Princes_** can be beheaded for treason." She informed him as he opened his mouth to reply to nothing more than an angry growl. "You may leave now brother. Go to your dancers for comfort. Hear this, if you harm another hair on Shalan or any of the crew, I promise there will be a new meaning for the term _'drawn and quartered'_." Dhira issued steel in her eyes as she watched her brother's jaw clench at her words, both struggling to maintain their anger.

"I shall see you when we disembark." Akatosh grunted through clenched teeth, as he stiffly bowed and stomped to his cabin, muttering and cursing all the way.

Sighing Dhira looked back at the herd of deer still following them and especially at the buck leading the pack, his antlers high above the rest as she grasped the rails. She would have to pay close attention to Akatosh as well, whatever his intentions were, she was certain it would not bode well for Calormen.

* * *

**A.N.** I tried to make good on my promise and not make you guys wait two weeks for the new chapter and good news is, I am working on chapter 12 as I write. Thanks for all your comments and support so far, you are the people who inspire me to write at my best. So until the next chappie sometime next week, enjoy your weekend.

**P.S.** _Apatti_ means Danger in Hindi

_Jaraja_ – is bastard in the same language.


	12. Here be Calormenes

The sound of steel cleaving through the still air resonated in the training area as Caspian practiced his sword techniques alone. It had been almost a month since he actively used any weapons and with the Tournament beginning in four days, it was time to regain his skill, before he disappointed anyone and himself.

As an experienced swordsman, he knew a good weapon by simply looking at it and of course by touch. Anglachel he thought was an even better sword than Rhindon but that was his personal opinion. Truthfully, during the years he wielded Peter's sword, it felt as though the weapon was performing a duty to the upcoming Kings of Narnia, but patiently waiting until its true master returned to the land. Rhindon had been a symbol of Peter's rule and signified the goodness and justice of the High King. He had used the sword as a memento to honour Peter, but it was merely an icon of Kingship and had never felt it was his to keep. Anglachel however, was created for his hands only Caspian thought in awe as he held out the blade, pride awash on his face.

Every thought, every action which came to his mind, felt as though Anglachel understood his intentions and all of his thrusts, swings and parries were executed flawlessly. Trumpkin and Reepicheep would be proud especially his most noble Knight wherever he may be at this point Caspian thought as he wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. It was a dreadfully searing day and his tunic clung to him like second skin. There was no danger of being seen especially by the women of the Court and the other soldiers using here would not care he contemplated as he shrugged off his tunic, placing it on the green grass behind him. This was much better Caspian grinned, as he flexed his arms, savouring what little air there was to be had, and enjoyed the freedom of limbs to end his training with stretching exercise.

Sheathing Anglachel he placed the sword with his clothing and concentrated on the task at hand. Inhaling deeply, Caspian closed his eyes, as he stilled his body, feeling the beating of his heart beginning to slow as he clasped both hands and extended them to the highest point. The stiff muscles of his back began to loosen and he bent backwards slightly to reduce the pressure. Trumpkin had hammered the importance of loosening tight muscles before and especially at the end of any practice sessions into his mind. He recalled on several occasions when he had ignored that advice and the muscle cramps had left him immobile for several hours. Exhaling slowly, he bent to touch his toes, feeling every thought leave his mind and his body began to relax after the gruelling practice. Foregoing the tips of his shoes, he clutched his ankles, his head touching his knees while he counted to five and finally felt the pleasure beginning to mingle with the pain from the pressure being eased from the back of his legs.

"As much as I am enjoying the view, our entire Court and especially the women will definitely be scandalized by your exposure. Then again, from what I have been hearing from the gossip mongers, I am surprised there is not a multitude of Court Ladies gathered to watch you practice and swooning in the process." Susan's voice greeted him as his eyes shot open and he spun around hastily to acknowledge her.

Susan stood about five feet behind him, dressed in a dark blue gown, her crown glinting in the sunlight, as she strode towards him looking purposeful. A wicked grin on her face clearly showed her appreciation at the sight of him half undressed and sweaty. He followed her eyes as she watched his scar, curiosity overwhelming the rest of her face and he knew it would be soon to tell her the truth. Clutched in Susan's hands were his half dried tunic and Anglachel.

"Will you return my shirt before the other ladies _do_ follow you and begin to enjoy the same view you like so much?" he teased as Susan came closer, that grin still plastered on her face, making him quite uncomfortable. The last time Susan smiled like that, he was a idiotic minstrel. What was her mission now?

"That is true, I like very much what I see." Susan purred, wrapping her arms around Caspian's neck, as his ears perked up at her tone. Did she consume anything before coming to see him? No, he could not smell any wine on her breath. He never imagined Susan was such a tease and was definitely intrigued.

"You are certainly in a good mood today." He noted. "Are you not afraid someone will see us?" he questioned looking down at her face, observing her eyes had transformed into that dark blue hue. It was a gaze he remembered all too well from trip to Galma.

"Peter is sending me insane. He has been following me around and begging to cure his ale induced headache while I have been trying to ensure all preparations are up to standard for the Calormenes. I had to escape from his pestering." She responded tracing a finger across the line of his scar as he gulped painfully, trying to on the conversation.

"You… are you certain he has not followed you here?" Caspian rasped, clearing his throat, looking swiftly about for sword wielding Kings. Susan was toying with him very well, and he was enjoying her advances despite the danger, which could be at hand.

"Hmm… last I saw of him, Edmund and Mr. Tumnus were taking him to the docks. Unwillingly of course." She added smirking in satisfaction.

"Are you certain, he will not come looking for you?" Caspian asked wrapping his arms around her waist, grinning at her as he pulled her flush against his body.

"Lucy promised to keep them all occupied, so I can steal some time away with you." Susan responded as she stole a quick kiss. "A very sticky you might I add." She grimaced.

"I take it Lucy is happy about us? I was afraid for you last night, after she closed the door." He replied as Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, me are supposed to be more desirable when sweat drenched." He replied indignantly as Susan snorted in a most unladylike manner.

"Oh, I like sweaty, but not too smelly. I did get a tongue bashing about keeping secrets, but she calmed down at the end. Yes she really approves of us." Susan confirmed as he sighed in relief.

"I only wish your brothers will be as accepting. I am already thinking of what torture Peter is going to make me do, to prove my worth." He said as Susan laughed.

"The tournament will be the task to prove your worth. It is Edmund you should worry about. He is even more protective of me since Calormen." Susan informed him, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Would you care to inform me of what he will ask?"

"I think, it might be something as simple as a peace treaty between the Ettinsmoor Giants and Narnia." Susan replied quietly as he gasped. Surely she was joking. Even during his reign, the Giants had refused to sign any treaties and kept mostly to themselves, despite all of his efforts to bridge the problems.

"Then you shall never see me again. They would either tear me to pieces and send them back to Court or keep me as a prisoner and then you shall nurse a broken heart forever, cursing the day you agreed to allow Edmund to send me there." Caspian replied dramatically, keeping the teasing tone from his voice.

"Then, I suppose the lines of suitors will return once more." She replied solemnly as he laughed and kissed her swiftly.

"Here is a woman worthy of humour." He replied smiling as they broke away.

"I was not being humorous." Susan replied quietly as he chuckled.

"Would you not weep for me, if I did get wounded during the Tournament?" he whispered into her ear as Susan shivered.

"One does not weep for a warrior felled in battle." Susan countered as he pulled back, looking at her face, appreciation in his eyes for her understanding the warrior code.

"You are correct. It dishonours his spirit, but I would not want you to do that. Will you promise me that?" he asked.

"Why are we talking about death at a time like this?" she asked quietly as he cupped her face.

"Because life is like that Susan, one never knows when their final breath will come. Today, we stand here but who knows what tomorrow brings" Caspian replied stroking her cheek with a gentle thumb.

"Cherish every moment, for we will never know when it is our last." She finished as he nodded in agreement and kissed her passionately, Susan meeting his greedy kisses with her own fervour.

Susan's hands against his chest stroking varied pattern on his skin increased the fire burning within him as Caspian broke away from her mouth, leaving searing kisses and bites along the creamy nape of her neck. Susan's erratic breathing emboldened him and he quickly found the pulse of her throat, nipping it gently as she gasped and threaded her fingers into his hair, urging him to continue his ministrations at that sensitive point as she arched her neck to give him more room to satisfy her.

Her moans of pleasure were driving him insane with want and Caspian felt the stirring of his body responding to her little sighs and mewls. The fact they could be caught at anytime, despite the absence of the other soldiers since he began his training only heightened the passion he felt for her and Caspian desperately wanted to take their activities to a more private place and broke away breathlessly from her. Susan face flushed in absolute bliss and her eyes still half lidded, clearly wanting to continue.

"Do I deserve my tunic now?" he asked huskily, still trapping her into his arms.

"Yes." She replied breathlessly, stooping to retrieve the shirt, which had fallen during their session, and handing it to him. He noted how Susan's eyes roved over his body and especially on a very prominent area of Caspian, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Does it… did I…" she began unable to continue her questions as she broke away in embarrassment. He chuckled and caught her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Yes, you did that and it is a _bit_ uncomfortable but do not fret over it." Caspian comforted her; surprised she was naïve in the knowledge of pleasure and the reaction to the male body.

"I have never allowed any of the previous suitors, very far in their courting and well I cannot really ask my brothers, it would scare them off for life. Though, that might be a good thing." Susan replied, as he looked at her in mild surprise.

"Yet, you allow me?" he asked, perplexed but pleased at her admission of him.

"What can I say, I trust you Caspian." Susan replied simply, looking at him squarely into his eyes. Her orbs reflecting the truth of her words and he knew it was the perfect opportunity to reveal the truth and his past, before they embarked deeper into their relationship.

"Susan I am truly honoured." He replied clasping her hands, as he smiled fondly at her. "There is something I must tell you." He began as she looked eagerly at the archery grounds.

"Will you tell me later? I am actually eager to practice, if only to release this accursed anxiety from the approaching Calormenes. Cherry and his herd saw them yesterday passing Glass Water Creek." Susan pleaded as he sighed inwardly. The timing was not perfect after all he mused.

"Certainly. How can I refuse a request from the most beautiful woman in all of Narnia? Come the targets await your arrows, but this time I shall not be _that_ eager to wager against you." Caspian teased as she swatted him playfully across his head, linking arms as they walked off to the area.

"I thought you liked that last tunic we gave to you. This time I was thinking of something yellow to accentuate the pink." Susan responded as she pecked him on the cheek. He was not going to fall for her charms.

"Maybe, we can entice Peridan and Corin to wager against us at our next session and they would have to waltz together for their loss." He replied as Susan broke out into peals of laughter and pulled him towards the targets.

* * *

He watched Susan sink her feet in the stream, laughing at her mortified face and squeals when she realized how cold it was, despite the summer heat. Quickly he followed suit, throwing his boots under a tree and rolling up his breeches to mid calf as he sank into the stream. Cold water was the best remedy for hot days Caspian thought as he watched Susan swing her feet from the moss covered rock ledge. They were in another favourite grove, close to the castle but yet private from those who wished to get away from the insanity of Court life. Maple trees provided protection from the hot sun and he stretched out on the rock, enjoying the warm sun on his face and the breeze from the ocean. Caspian looked at her dainty feet and the well-rounded toes, to her ankles and the bits of smooth skin exposed as Susan gathered her skirts to prevent them from being wet and shook his head at how perfect Susan was in his eyes.

Yet it was not only her physical beauty, which drew him unconsciously to Susan, but the method in which she embraced life, accepting both happiness and sorrows. At Court, she was the epitome of grace and beauty. Truly, a Gentle Queen to her people, but here, in these private moments, be it at Galma or in this haven of wonderful Nature, Susan Pevensie the woman, was revealed in her truest form.

Watching her practice at the archery range was truly to sight to behold. Her skill with bow left him staggered and speechless. Of course, he recalled her glory in the Great War and both he and Peter agreed Susan's kill count, had been the highest, despite their swordplay and ferocity on the battlefield. In the heat of war, it was a simple philosophy, kill or be killed. War was a dirty, bloody and horrible creation, but he knew all to well, under certain circumstances it could not be averted. The three other monarchs and especially the woman beside him knew it as well during their battle against the White Witch.

He recalled from history, Susan did not participate in that battle, unlike her second return to Narnia, where she was an instrumental figure in their victory. Despite her reluctance to take arms for the war against the White Witch, Susan's skill at bow was unsurpassed. It was amusing to think she was dubbed 'Gentle' and yet adept in the art of killing. Her hands this afternoon were a blur, as she let loose a barrage of scarlet fletched arrows. Before he confessed the truth, there was one question, which nagged him relentlessly.

"Susan." He said quietly as he caught her attention, her eyes urging him to continue. "Why are you not active in archery?" he finished, as Susan looked away briefly, shaking her head and sighed.

"Honestly, I believe my skills are not needed on the battlefield. Since our first war against the White Witch years ago, I have always wondered why I was given this bow and quiver to protect others and at the same time a horn to protect myself. Father Christmas told me to trust in the bow and it would never fail me, yet Aslan instructed me to stay away from battle and I obeyed him." Susan sighed, as Caspian followed her gaze to her weapons and horn lying together with Anglachel under a tree.

"When Aslan dubbed me 'Gentle', I wondered about His words. Even now it confuses me I should be called thus and yet be an expert in the art of war. Sometimes I am amused and perplexed all at once." Susan finished, while he listened carefully. It was truly confusing, she was given arms and the horn, considering Lucy was the younger one who would most likely get into trouble. Did Aslan think Susan was not capable? What were His motives?

"I understand your plight, but I do not think Aslan meant for you to refrain from it forever." He replied scratching his head.

"Aslan's words have many meanings Caspian." She laughed as he agreed wholeheartedly. "As the years passed, I pushed my bow aside for other responsibilities. Being Queen and Mother to all Narnians and especially my siblings were the most important duties. Lucy needed me during her turbulent teenage years; Peter came to me to discuss what treaties and new policies should be implemented and Edmund turned to me for advice, when he and Peter disagreed on those policies. I became immersed in my new roles and I fear I let my title become me, forgetting the girl who loved swimming and running free in the forests. Was I really needed on the battlefield when my brothers and sister's prowess in warfare were renowned?" Susan explained, picking at the fabric of her dress.

"Though, I was unhappy at the beginning of always being left to overseer the kingdom, it became part of the tradition to welcome our victorious army and care for those who were wounded, before Lucy healed them. I simply believed my logic and diplomacy were needed more than my bow." Susan finished as he looked at her silently, remembering the young woman commanding the archers above Aslan's How and the fact Susan was never seen without bow and quiver even while sleeping.

"Yet today, you were so ferocious at practice." He countered. "I would be happy to have someone of your skill on the battlefield at my side." Caspian said squeezing her hand as she looked at him, the light in her eyes dancing at his words.

"It is partly my fault for not saying anything to the others. Sometimes I feel burdened by the crown and wish for nothing more than to be alone in my thoughts and company, as those in authority think as well. I admit my bow is as precious to me as my siblings. Using it brings such pleasure. It feels like…"

"Part of yourself. As natural as breathing air." Caspian finished as they turned to look at their weapons once more, the stark contrast of Anglachel's darkness to the ivory quiver all too apparent, but yet they complimented each other, much like their owners. "I feel the same when wielding Anglachel Susan." He replied intensely, capturing her gaze.

"Despite what everyone says, you have the heart of a warrior and a gift which should not be spurned. If fighting for the honour of Narnia and Aslan's name brings you joy, do not cast it aside for another cause no matter how noble that task is. There are four monarchs for a reason. It was _all_ of you, who freed Narnia from its imprisonment and neither is it fair that _you_ be the one to remain at Court, when your heart and soul cries to be part of the fight for justice. "Caspian explained as Susan sat enthralled at his words.

"Tell me, does Peter approve of your wish to be on the field?" he asked as she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"He has never expressed to me, I should not go. By the Lion! Through my silence, they all think I prefer to look after the kingdom." She gasped as he nodded in agreement. "How silly have I been!" Susan exclaimed as he merely smiled.

"Not silly, you were sacrificing you needs for someone else's happiness. I see that as noble but I do not think Lucy or your brothers would appreciate you always putting aside your joy for them. They love you and want the best for you." Caspian replied.

"Listen, in my land, there was a great war and many noble warriors were lost on both sides, but among all the archers, the most famous was a noblewoman. Everyone respected and admired her bravery not only because she was the only woman there but also because her presence instilled fierceness, pride and passion in the hearts of all soldiers. Susan I know you will be just like her when you take your place among the Narnians on the ground." Caspian affirmed still holding her hand in reassurance as he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Assuming we do have battles, which I do not foresee anytime soon. I am surprised you would let me fight, people tend to protect and shield those they care about from dangerous situations." Susan replied laughing as she pulled away from him.

"As I said before, it would be an honour to have you fight on my side and yes I would protect you from any harm, once I am in a position to do so as I know you will do for me, but neither will I detract you from what you desire. If fighting is what you truly want, then no relationship or person in the world should stop you." He replied sincerely, noting how she brightened at his words. He could not coddle her despite his feelings for Susan, she was an adult capable of making her own decisions and it would be selfish on his part to refrain her from them.

"Thank you Caspian. I will speak to Peter when we return." Susan replied gratefully as he nodded.

"Susan there is something I must say…" he began once more.

"Susan, Caspian! There you are! We have been searching relentlessly for you. The Calormene sail has been spotted. Peter has asked for all to gather at the docks to greet them." A breathless, red faced Corin wheezed, as he crashed into their sanctuary, bending over gulping great amounts of air. Caspian groaned inwardly. Was it fated he could not tell Susan the truth?

"Susan, Peter has been frantic looking for you." Aravis echoed as she tumbled after Corin, looking at both of them with an enormous grin on her face. "He wanted to send Orion and his party out for you but Lucy persuaded him to calm down and sent us instead." Aravis rushed while Susan squeezed his hand regretfully as they headed towards the tree for their belongings.

"We can continue this later. I am sorry." Susan apologized as she slipped on her shoes.

"There is no need to be. At least I spent some time with you before everything became too frantic. I know all too well how exasperating hosting can be." Caspian reassured her as he handed her, the bow and quiver. "Do not hesitate to call me if you need assistance Susan."

"Thank you. Will you meet me tonight in the orchards, if we can slip away?" Susan whispered as he nodded eagerly, bending to kiss her farewell but halted at Corin and Aravis' unnerving stares.

"If you two would kindly allow us a moment of privacy, it would be greatly appreciated" He chided as they turned their backs in embarrassment, allowing the couple a moment of solitude.

"Shall I see you at the docks as well?" Susan whispered urgently to him as he nodded gently, pulling her into a tight embrace, and breaking away finally, smoothing her hair.

"There. It is not as windswept. Though I think, you look even more glorious without all the Court finery." Caspian replied, kissing her forehead as Susan snuggled against his chest, her arms clasped tightly about his shoulders unwilling to let go. "I will be there to greet them as well." He vowed as Susan stepped away, regret deep in her eyes as she began to walk away.

"Susan." Caspian called clasping her hand as he pulled her back to him. Her eyes questioning as he raised her chin with a gentle finger, looking at her face with longing. "Please remember my words. You are not simply Susan the Gentle, but Susan Archer Queen. Find the courage which lies in here." He whispered pressing her hand against his heart as he bent to taste her lips on last time.

"Thank you for everything Caspian." Susan replied tenderly stroking his face.

"Time is a precious thing which we do not have in our favour." Aravis reminded her as Susan sighed, smiling wistfully at him.

"I must go, duty calls." She said leaving the circle of his arms and met Aravis halfway, as they both left the glade, chatting animatedly.

"Frankly, it was about time Susan. We _all_ saw the signs." He heard Aravis' voice echo but not Susan's soft reply.

Corin stood beside him, as they watched the women return to the pathway leading to the castle until they disappeared. The usual eagerness of the Prince gone as he fixed Caspian a stern look.

"I am happy for you both Caspian, but I swear on Aslan's name hurt Susan and I will box you within an inch of your life." Corin warned dangerously, the fire in his eyes adding to the truth of his words. He smiled and turned to the young man, clasping his shoulders.

"I would not want it any other way Corin." He replied solemnly as Corin shook his head in acceptance, all traces of his serious demeanour disappearing as he plastered a silly grin on his face, thumping Caspian heartily on the back.

"Women the most magnificent and confusing creations of this world!" Corin declared triumphantly as they followed the same path as the women.

"I could not agree with you anymore Corin, but that is why we love them so." Caspian replied as they headed towards the castle, eager to see what lay later.

* * *

She saw the scarlet flags, with Lion symbols flapping in the winds and the congregated crowds looking like dots against the white shores as their ship ventured ever closer towards their final destination. Captain Ashan had arrived earlier than predicted, due to the good wind and Dhira sighed in relief, that they were almost there. Soon she could vaguely see faces and at the forefront, four figures stood stoically watching their vessel with imperious eyes. There was no doubt in her mind; these were the rulers of Narnia.

Her stomach flipped as she looked once more at the hundreds of Narnians gathered. Strange faces some she only heard in whispers and read secretly among the dusty libraries of her father's palace. Yet she could see welcoming smiles among some of the faces but on most, trepidation. It seemed their invitation was not a popular decision among the masses and laughed inwardly at the similarities between the two countries. She closed her eyes, hoping to quell the uneasiness erupting within her body, counting to ten to restrain her frayed nerves. The last time she felt like this, was her first admission to Court years ago.

"Shanti Dhira." She muttered as her handmaidens stood behind her, their eyes belying their excitement and apprehension.

Akatosh and his men were also on deck looking on quietly as she stole a look at her brother. They were still distant after their altercation but both knew when their differences had to be pushed aside for the sake of a successful and peaceful negotiation. Yet she wished dearly it was Rabadash beside her, smiling and encouraging her instead of her rigid younger brother. Shalan was behind him looking on quietly and she shook her head slightly in annoyance. Their physician had performed wonders for the man to mask his injuries.

She twisted her fingers into a tangled knot as Captain Ashan ordered the anchor to be dropped and the plank board lowered. She walked towards it caught in a dream world as even more questions pervaded her mind. What were the Narnians like? Were the tales she heard as a child of animals speaking in the tongue of man true? What of the monarchs? High King Peter whose bravery won him renown (albeit grudgingly) in Calormen, was he a young man or old? She imagined him to be a distinguished gentleman with silver hair and fierce eyes. Since his last journey, Rabadash had not been too forthcoming with the necessary information and she could only speculate the attributes of the Royal Four.

While the other three monarchs interested her, it was Queen Susan the Gentle whom captured most of her intrigue. There were numerous times she imagined in the past the beauty of the woman and what qualities she possessed, to transform her rational brother into some love sick or lust filled lunatic. Soon she would see what the fuss was about Dhira thought as she set a silken slipper on the plank.

* * *

The din surrounding him as the Calormen sails appeared closer to the docks was almost overwhelming for Caspian as he turned away from the ship, to listen to the animated Narnians deep in talk and reflection.

"I wonder whether they will be friendly?" he overheard a nobleman whisper to his wife.

"Yes dear they must, especially after the events of three years ago. I am concerned about Queen Susan though. Do you think she has recovered from her fright of that dreadful Prince?" the woman replied, her voice trailing off in confusion.

"Need you ask that? Queen Susan is one of the bravest people I have known, to be to stand there and face her fears, even if she has not recovered fully." The man replied throwing an arm around his wife's shoulders as Caspian grinned in approval of his choice words.

Looking around he saw Aravis beside Cor and the rest of the Archenland delegation. King Lune and his sons heading that welcoming arm. He could not blame Aravis for the nervousness which showed clearly on her face. It would be an emotional moment when she met the Princess and once more, he smiled as Cor calmed her with soothing words and holding her hand protectively. Even Corin stood resolutely on her other side, watching silently the disembarking Calormenes.

He wished there was something to do to allay the fears of both Aravis' and Susan's concerns and he knew without doubt Susan was uneasy by her tense shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to be at her side comforting her as Cor was doing so well to his lady love, but until he met her later, she would have to play the biggest façade of her life.

What of this Princess, what would she look like and most important of all, was she remotely similar to Rabadash in disposition? He noted Edmund stood closer to Susan as the ship came to a halt and the anchor was dropped, while the cry to lower the boards pierced through the crowd. The time to test Susan's forgiving nature was here, Caspian thought as his eyes fixed upon her figure. The noise about him came to an abrupt stop, as the figures onboard began to disembark. From his distance, he could see the leading person was clearly a woman and calm.

* * *

"_Breathe. Focus on your breath and calm your nerves."_ Dhira's teacher's voice rung clear in her mind as she took the longest steps of her life to meet the welcoming Court. The four figures before her, solemn and eerily frightening.

A man stood slightly before the others and instantly she knew this was Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia. He was nothing like she speculated and especially thinking he was an old man. His blue eyes and face, contained a power and presence she felt no where but in the solitary inner chambers of Tash's temple. This man was a mere mortal not her infallible God and she felt naked under his penetrating gaze. Yet, it was neither a predatory look nor one to make her uncomfortable. He was attempting to gauge her motives as she was doing the same to him.

"Welcome to Narnia and Cair Paravel Princess Dhira." Peter greeted her bowing gallantly before standing tall once more. His voice enhanced his image and once more she discovered another reason why this man was a feared warrior.

"Greetings from Calormen Majesties and to all gathered." She replied, curtseying in the elaborate of her country as she felt the presence of Akatosh beside her. "We the children of Tisroc Jahaja and our company are honoured to be invited for such a momentous occasion. Permit me to introduce my brother Prince Akatosh." She replied as Akatosh swept his turban off. Bowing with great deference and smiles to the people gathered. Was it a trick of the wind or did she hear a suppressed gasp from someone? The resemblance of her brothers, were definitely noted Dhira thought in worry.

"Forgive us; we were not aware the Prince was to accompany you as well." Peter replied quietly as once again he captured her attention with a steady gaze.

"It is we who ask for pardon. I could let such a wondrous opportunity to see the Northern Lands pass by and I pleaded for our father to accompany the delegation." Akatosh explained capturing the attention of those about him, while Dhira fumed inwardly. Her brother was certainly trained well in the art of diplomacy or deception; she knew which it was at this point.

"Your presence here is greatly appreciated. Please allow me to introduce the rulers of Narnia and Archenland." Peter said as the three other figures stepped forward, while three more stood behind.

Queen Lucy was a young woman a few years older than her and Dhira could not help but feel welcome by her warm smile and eyes. She felt an instant liking to the woman of golden hair. King Edmund was grave man, his brown eyes watching her intently and she knew he was preparing himself to protect his family against any danger. The experiences of Calormen had left him wary, and she truly hoped at the end of their time here, Edmund's views would change. She recalled her father's fondness for him, declaring stoutly to anyone, the Narnian King, was the best chess player he met.

Her throat constricted at Queen Susan's introduction. What could she possible say to her? Did apologizing for Rabadash's behaviour the right thing to do? Susan was indeed a beautiful woman in the Narnian fashion and she could see the reason for her brother's infatuation, Susan was after all, a lily among lotuses her brother would know while in Calormen.

Susan's eyes were grave as well, calculating Dhira as Peter did and the smile which was finally given to her was as satisfying as a cool draught. She knew all eyes were on them for this moment and returned Susan's kind gesture with a smile of her own. She still sensed the apprehension in the Queen's eyes, but Dhira knew in time Susan would see, she meant no harm.

"Welcome again to Cair Paravel Your Highnesses." Susan said curtseying to them both. "We have made the necessary arrangements for your stay, which I hope will be entertaining and joyful." Susan finished as she cast a quick glance at Akatosh, who was staring at her. Dhira knew that look even though he was trying to mask it and she felt the compulsion to protect the Queen.

"Thank you for your hospitality Majesty. I am certain my company will enjoy our stay here. Narnia is certainly most beautiful" Dhira complimented as she succeeded in capturing Susan's attention once more.

"If you desire anything else, do not hesitate to ask." Susan finished as she made way for the Archenlanders to greet the newcomers.

"Highnesses, may I present King Lune of Archenland, Princes Cor and Corin with Princess Aravis." Peter introduced as Dhira once more deferred to the others, smiling at the men pleasantly and greeting them as well, but her eyes were focused on Aravis.

"Welcome to Narnia Princess." Aravis greeted, both women eyes each other respectfully, before Dhira crushed her in a fierce embrace. It had been too long since she spoke or saw her friend and the happiness which filled her was overwhelming, despite what reservations Aravis held.

"Silly Aravis, when have we begun using titles? Am I still not Dhira your friend?" Dhira asked quietly, tears forming in both of their eyes. Seeing Aravis, in good health and in joy was most fulfilling after such a long time. Both women barely heard the applause and smiles around them as they embraced once more.

"Dhira, you look beautiful and in good health." Aravis replied happily throwing an affectionate arm about Dhira's waist, foregoing all Court etiquette but they both could not care at this point. Only Akatosh seemed displeased by her quick acceptance of the former Tarkheena, but Dhira knew he would not dare to voice anything at this point.

"So do you. The lands of the North have been good to you Aravis." Dhira replied, noting the fleeting gaze which passed between Cor and her friend. She understood at once, one of the reasons of Aravis' change.

"I do hate to interrupt your reunion, but the afternoon is waning and we have prepared a feast to celebrate the start of the games. Shall we return to Cair Paravel?" Peter interjected as Dhira nodded, smiling as she took his offered hand, while Cor waited for Aravis silently.

A sigh of relief escaped from her as she saw Akatosh extend his hand towards Queen Lucy, who accepted with a graceful smile, while a tall brown haired stranger stood beside Queen Susan, waiting patiently to escort her. The man carried an air of importance and she felt the same power exude from him as she felt from Peter. Clearly he was a foreigner and she wondered whether he was a suitor of the Queen? She would find out soon enough, and smiled at the crowd who parted to let them through, chatting quietly with Peter. Narnia was a land of many strange and exciting sights and she felt exhilarated for the upcoming days.

* * *

Caspian moved stealthily through the crowd, until he stood behind Edmund and Lucy. The latter welcoming him with a grateful nod of her head, knowing his intentions were to be as close to Susan in this encounter.

The Princess was beautiful, with honey coloured skin and hair the colour of night, which was surprisingly done in a simple braid. She looked to be about Corin's age and he sensed a maturity from her which could shame even some of his Councillors. Looking at Corin, he chuckled at the young man being nudged to close his mouth as their turn came to greet the Calormenes. He was proud when Corin remembered his manners and did not stumble over his greeting despite the clear attraction, Caspian saw radiating from the Prince. The Calormen Princess seemed very comfortable among the others as she spoke to them warmly. Yet he saw despite her friendly exterior, in her eyes he caught the glint of steel. If all went well, Dhira would be a worthy ally to Narnia, he thought. Glancing at Peter's face, he knew the High King was of the same opinion.

Caspian's eyes strayed away from the happy, tearful reunion of the women and observed Prince Akatosh, somewhat abandoned by the others at this joyous encounter. He sensed the aura of this man was as dangerous as a caged animal and was he the only one who caught the slight sneer the Prince gave to the women? There was something sinister and predatory about this Calormen Prince despite his charming words of apology earlier. Instinctively he stood behind Susan as she returned to her place beside Lucy.

Clearly this man resembled Rabadash in some manner and form by Susan's tense shoulders and the concerned looks Lucy was constantly giving her before stealthily slipping her hands into her older sister's, squeezing tenderly and reassuringly. Susan turned around to acknowledge him with a warm smile, at Lucy's nod to her and he mentally reminded himself, to thank Lucy later.

The glint from Akatosh's bejewelled turban shone in their direction as once again Caspian turned his attention to the Calormen Prince, only to see the man regarding him with a perplexed look. Was Akatosh troubled by his presence as he was to the Prince? Their eyes met over the head of Susan and Caspian felt the hairs behind his neck stand. There was something in the lean features and amber eyes of this Prince, which strangely reminded him of a wild tiger. He would have to watch this man closely Caspian thought. Akatosh's intent of being here was much harder to decipher unlike his sister he thought darkly.

"Queen Susan, will you allow me the honour of escorting you to the Great Hall?" he asked, seeing Peter leading Dhira away.

"Thank you Sir Caspian." She replied relief in her voice as he held out his arm, feeling the repressed shiver of fear from Susan and he smiled kindly to reassure her.

Lucy and the Prince passed them gracefully both talking quietly, but still Akatosh looked up to meet his eyes once more. He recognized that stare and knew the Calormene Prince would be a very formidable foe if they were pitted against each other.

"The Princess is very beautiful." Corin said wistfully as he walked beside them, glancing ever so often to look at Dhira and Peter leading the walk.

"Corin, you should ask to escort her for the tournament. I am certain Aravis will assist as well." Susan comforted as he shrugged his shoulders casually.

"A Prince is not as appealing as a King." Corin replied dejectedly, as both Susan and he shared a concerned look. It was not in the Prince's nature to accept failure and Susan pulled him to her free side.

"Not all women choose Kings or Titles. I prefer Knights actually." Susan whispered, as Corin brightened and Caspian laughed. "We do not know the Princess yet, be on your best behaviour and I am certain, she will be impressed." Susan advised as Corin smiled down at her.

"You are always giving me such good advice Susan. I shall be all serious like Cor, since the Princess seems to prefer that." He declared stoutly.

"Corin, be yourself. To act like another or pretend to be someone who you are not, is a plan for failure." Susan warned as Caspian's blood chilled. He had to speak to her soon before the trust they shared would shatter.

"Yet, sometimes is it not better to withhold the truth, and not cause pain to the other person?" Corin asked.

"Lies no matter under what circumstances they are spoken under, are still lies. Whether they are large or small, they begin to tear away trust which binds people together. What sort of relationship would you have with another, if that trust was non existent?" Susan explained as Corin nodded thoughtfully, listening to her words.

"Well I perfectly agree to your point Susan. I shall be myself with the Princess. After all, it makes no sense to pretend to be someone different, am I correct Caspian?" Corin asked eagerly, shocking him into speech as he swallowed painfully.

""Yes, Susan's words ring true." He replied carefully as they entered the courtyard. The eager questions of Corin filling the short distance to the Great Hall as Caspian knew his time to tell Susan the truth, was woefully short.

* * *

A.N. _Shanti _- Peace

Chapter 12 is finally out, sorry about the wait. I really wanted to post on Saturday, but my weekend began on Friday night playing Florence Nightingale to several colleagues who proceeded to get horrifically drunk at Ruby Tuesday's and all the drama which goes with that jazz. Plus, I have been like a bee on red bull for the past week at work. I humbly apologize to those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter and again I am amazed and thankful to everyone who is enjoying this fic. You are the ones who truly inspire me to think out of the box and give it my all. Good news is that the Tournament is finally about to begin after all this time ;) So hold on tight and stick with me as we head into another chapter of _RTM_. Thanks again everyone from the bottom of my heart!

I really wanted to merge the differences of Susan (book wise) and Susan (movie based) in this chapter and especially why I think she never was active in archery in the books. I hope I did a reasonable job in explaining my thoughts. I'd love to hear your theories as well, so please PM or leave your questions in your review and I will respond.

P.S. For those who haven't read the books and if you're interested in knowing about Calormen and Archenland as well as the major characters (Dhira and Akatosh excluded) the following link should help with understanding the background, since I'm using a lot of info from "The Horse and His Boy" (my fave Narnia book incidentally) :D

en./wiki/TheHorseandHisBoy


	13. Games are Afoot

Akatosh paced furiously inside his tent, one hand tightly clutching a golden goblet of wine and the other raking the roots of his hair. Swallowing the last drop of the liquid, he hurled the cup against the fabric surrounding him and turned to the slumbering women on his bed, a disgusted sneer marring his features. The sight of the contented smiles on their faces as they dreamt pleasant thoughts, only served to increase his temper and he wanted nothing more than to hurl any device at them to scar their bodies and draw blood. The thought of inflicting pain brought a winsome smile to the Calormen Prince.

It had been four days since their arrival to this demon-infested land and the infernal barbarians, who ruled it, sickened him to the core. They had left Cair Paravel some days past and had finally arrived at Owlwood where that dratted tournament and festival were supposed to begin. His stomach had churned at the sight of his sister mingling with the barbarians and the traitor Aravis. Every laugh, every smile and polite word from Dhira to these imbeciles, had set his blood boiling, but he could do nothing but suffer in silence since, there was no refuge or outlet available to vent his rage.

While in the public eye, he had to maintain the farce of being peaceful and friendly towards these fools but in the privacy of his tent, the ire that had built to insurmountable heights flowed like the wine he so headily drank. This charade dishonoured the teachings of his grandsire, but so be it for his plan to succeed. Akatosh thought as he retrieved another goblet and poured one more drink.

Despite his feelings, it would be a lie to say the barbarian queens did not interest him. Clearly, his similar appearance to Rabadash had unnerved Susan and she had spent very little time with him unlike Dhira, who sought the elder Queen's company at every spare moment. Susan's fear, no matter how hard she attempted to suppress it, was a heady feeling and his predatory sense savoured the conquest of the woman even though, he did not find her as beautiful as Rabadash had proclaimed years ago. The capture and humiliation of Queen Susan the Gentle would be the ultimate prize for Calormen's greatest warrior Akatosh mused, a devious smirk across his face as he laughed at, what would be the most daring of all feats.

In all honesty, he found it was the golden haired Lucy who he grudgingly thought beautiful and had captured his intention unwillingly. There was some quality about her, which fascinated him though he could not yet place it. Silently he watched her over the last days, loath to respect her friendliness and welcoming attributes but somehow she did manage to catch his interest. It was understandable the Queens and Dhira would become friends, but he could not help the simmering of his blood when Aravis was near.

Three years later, and he could not come to terms or peace with the duo, which had played an important role in the defeat of the elite Calormen warriors, who loyally followed Rabadash to their extermination at Archenland. Akatosh knew, in every war there would be one outcome. To be either the victor or the vanquished and it was a lesson he accepted very early in his life, without question. Yet he could not come to terms with the defeat at Archenland, which resulted in the death of his grandsire when he heard their entire troops was conquered. His anger towards Aravis and Cor ran deeper than most other Calormenes who were also affected by the loss. It was a known fact, more soldiers could be recruited and retrained, but no one could return his Grandsire from the clutches of death. He, who had been father, brother, mentor, and idol was no more because of those damned children who desired their own freedom and change their destiny, over the existence which they were born to.

Even in the temple of Tash, he could not find any resolution to the hatred, which gnawed every sinew and bone in his body. The priests had all suggested he begin a journey of self-realization, but how could he, when his soul screamed for revenge against those who hurt him the most. The opportunity and time was ripe to begin his plan and in two days, he would strike.

None of the men with whom he had been in contact with seemed wiser to his ulterior motives and he laughed at the stupidity of the self proclaimed High King Peter, who was as oblivious to his schemes as his idiotic brother Edmund the Foolish. In fact, the only person who did not seem to welcome his charms, was the stranger Caspian. Akatosh knew Caspian would be a formidable foe if ever encountered and wisely kept to himself whenever the man was around. Yet he knew Caspian did not wholly trust him, and if the man attempted to thwart his carefully laid plan, it would be the last thing he would ever try.

Sitting gingerly at the side of a female dancer, he looked at her face and sighed wondering whether one day he too would experience the sweet pleasure of a blissful dream, to be free of all the thoughts, which haunted him and simply enjoy his life to the every end? Yes, it was possible he thought with a dark smile, lifting up a brown lock of hair as he sniffed the perfumed scent. Everything was possible and in two days, he knew the dreams, which he desired so eagerly, would become real.

* * *

"Will you be steady for one moment?" Corin scolded in frustration as he attempted to assist Caspian in fitting his armour.

"Master Rogin was indeed very generous with the amount he sent." Caspian noted as he adjusted the cuirass about his chest and attached the accompanying fauld.

"Generous is too little a word to explain this." Corin responded, attaching a pauldron on Caspian's right shoulder as he waved an arm towards the remainder of armour on the stand. "Will you be able to move properly in all of this?" Corin asked as Caspian walked about the room.

"Considering I am not falling over as I walk, I have say this has to be the finest suit of armour I have ever received. I have no idea why we are jousting first today, but I believe what Rogin has given me, will stand against any lance from Peridan." He replied flexing his fingers from within the metal gauntlets.

"You look like the Dark Night." Corin commented. "Yes, Rogin would have our heads and specifically yours, if you lose this tournament." The Archenland Prince said as he nodded thoughtfully.

"If we offer him vats of Archenland Ale, I am certain he will forgive any blunders on my part." Caspian laughed as Corin joined him

"I will ensure Father has an inexhaustible supply hoarded away for the Festival. Angry Dwarves are frightening but drunken Dwarves are even more hilarious than our beloved Rasmus." Corin replied tying Caspian's left poleyn.

"Do that Corin and I shall be eternally indebted." Caspian responded, recalling the visit of Rogin two days ago in the privacy of his chambers.

* * *

"_Master Rogin, words cannot express my gratitude and delight at this gift of yours." Caspian said in amazement as he watched his reflection in the gilded mirror with unblinking eyes._

"_Wear it well Caspian. It is the only boon I ask from you." Rogin responded a rare smile on his face as he noted the delight in his work. "Come, I shall assist you in removing the pieces." Rogin said as he nodded._

_Later they sat before Caspian's roaring fire, tankards of ale in their hands as both men sat comfortably in the large armchairs. Caspian's head thrown back as he closed his eyes in contentment, the vision of a laughing Susan teasing him, as he began to fall asleep._

"_Caspian, it is time I told you origins of Anglachel." Rogin's voice rumbled as he sat up fully awake to see the dwarf watching him with keen eyes. This had been long awaited news._

"_I am all ears Master Dwarf." He replied setting aside his drink._

"_It is a fact, we dwarves are not known to share or give our weapons to any but our kind. Smiting is an art we pride fiercely and those of other folk who do receive that honour must perform some selfless duty." Rogin said, pausing to gulp a hearty sip._

"_When you arrived into my shop, the tale which I said was only a half truth. Anglachel's precious material came into my hands through divine measure Caspian. It was Aslan himself who directed me to where the metal could be found but he instructed my work should be halted until the time was right to begin. He returned to my shop in the dead of night, a month ago to inform me it was time to begin." Rogin continued pausing for another gulp to refresh his pallet as Caspian eagerly refilled the diminishing drink._

"_I can see it in your eyes, you are eager to hear the rest. I shall not keep you waiting for much longer. The truth is, I know who you are and where you come from King Caspian." Rogin said calmly as Caspian inhaled sharply, surprise deep on his face that Aslan would confide the truth of his origins to Rogin. What was his purpose?_

"_I am confused Master Rogin." He replied as he began to pace before the dwarf. It was a habit he developed when worried._

"_Of course lad. I would not expect anything less. Imagine my surprise when Aslan revealed the knowledge." Rogin laughed watching the man before him._

"_Did he explain his reasons?" Caspian asked agitatedly, running his hands through his hair, attempting to placate his nerves._

"_Aslan merely told me of your origins, not your purpose here. He said, he could only tell me my own tale and not yours Caspian." Rogin explained as Caspian stopped and sat heavily on the chair, clasping his hands together in reflection. "Anglachel is my finest creation, together with the armour I have brought tonight. I have all the pride when I say this. That sword and armour were created only for you Caspian. Aslan said the wielder of Anglachel would be an important figure to all of Narnia and that greatness I sensed from the first step you placed into my shop." Rogin replied gently as Caspian turned to look at him._

"_My secret Master Dwarf…" Caspian began as Rogin interrupted with a casual wave._

"_Your secret is safe lad. There must be some reason why Aslan returned you to this time and that I shall not ask until you are ready. I have done my duty to The Lion through my task and neither shall I be the one to disclose a word of this conversation King Caspian." Rogin replied steadily bringing great relief to Caspian. A Dwarf's word was honour and duty bound. He knew Rogin would not betray him. "All I ask of you, is to wear this armour in honour of Aslan's greatness and for the love of Narnia." Rogin said quietly as Caspian nodded fiercely._

"_I thank you for your discretion Master Dwarf, the time shall come when all is revealed and it shall be soon." Caspian replied softly as Rogin watched him with open eyes. "It gives me much pleasure to accept your terms Master Rogin. I shall fight for everything and everyone who holds the Great Lion dear to their heart. Narnia is my home and what better loyalty is there than to fight for the land you love." Caspian said determination in his voice and affirming the fierceness in his heart to win it all for beloved Narnia._

* * *

"Caspian, Caspian? I think something is too tight…" Corin fumed as he shifted Caspian's cuirass noting the vacant look in his eyes.

"Ow! Corin that is much too tight!" Caspian protested as the Prince pulled his vambraces violently.

"I was wondering when you would return to the land of the living. I did not request to be your squire, only to have you frozen, with dreamy looks on your face. Me thinks, it can only be the fair Queen who captures your attention." Corin teased mercilessly as Caspian swatted him playfully.

"I do not think of Susan _all_ the time Corin." He countered

"Are you certain? Four days of minimal contact, how terrible!" Corin continued as Caspian lunged at him, capturing his head in a painful lock.

"It is rather funny that you mock Susan and me but I have seen those eyes you give to the Princess Dhira, when you _think _no one is looking. " Caspian replied grinning at Corin now pink faced but not through his actions.

"I have only attempted to make her visit here, as comfortable within my power and to perform my duties of an Archenland Prince." Corin fumed straightening his rumpled clothes.

"How so Dearest Prince? Is it by attempting to sit besides her at every meal, disregarding the menacing looks from her brother? Or, our journey to Owlwood where you insisted on accompanying their party, knowing fully well the Princess is well guarded by her own people?" Caspian countered arching a defiant brow while Corin shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Despite all of my efforts, the Princess seems not to even notice me and I have seen the captivating looks she has given to Peter. In fact _all _of the Calormen women have been fawning over him." Corin grinned at his last statement, but Caspian saw the shadowed disappointment mirrored in his eyes.

"I am certain the Princess does appreciate your endeavours Corin however this may not be the opportune moment for her to develop anything but camaraderie with any of us. Being able to become allies with her Corin, is the best method to approach. After all Corin, friendship is the pillar of where all other relationships must come from. Whether she is interested in Peter, do not let her personal choice affect the possibility of being Dhira's friend." Caspian cajoled watching the young man plunge his fingers into the thick mass of golden hair.

"You are right Caspian, it is her choice to make, yet I have never met anyone who is as solemn and formal as the Princess. Even Cor with his dreary routine has his comical moments. Yet despite that, Dhira piques my curiosity. I have heard from Aravis she is excellent at the bow." Corin said suddenly as he looked to him.

"It would be interesting to know whether she is as good as or even better than Susan. I would love to see them against each other." Caspian mused.

"Her Majesty _has_ accepted an offer to practice with me, when we return to Cair Paravel." Dhira's voice echoed from behind as both men spun around in surprise to see the trio of Cor, Aravis and Dhira standing at the flap of the tent.

"Forgive us Majesties, we did not see you there." Caspian apologized as he bowed to them.

"I would think not, if your backs were turned." Cor countered in amusement, while both women watched on, hiding their smiles as Caspian nudged Corin to close his mouth.

"You seem to be a jovial mood brother." Corin asked winking at Aravis much to the Tarkheena's and his brother's displeasure.

"We three came to wish you luck in your battle and though our loyalties lie with Peridan, we have all the confidence, you will be his strongest opponent yet." Cor replied ignoring Corin's barb, as he clasped Caspian's hand earnestly.

"Thank you for your words Cor, I shall attempt my best." He replied as Aravis sauntered to him.

"Though Archenland is my home, I will support none but you Caspian. Make us proud with your valour and courage." She said kissing him on the cheek. "And make me richer since I have wagered against Cor on your win." She added in a frantic whisper as he merely nodded to her, eyes twinkling in humour.

"It gives me no greater pleasure Princess Aravis." He said gallantly with a sweeping bow as Aravis grinned companionably to him.

"May your arrows fly like the wind and your sword find its mark O Knight of Narnia." Dhira added softly as Caspian turned to the Calormen Princess deferently bowing to her.

"I thank you Princess." He replied with a soft smile, noting how enraptured Corin was again with this young woman.

"Your amour is extraordinary and it is amusing to know Rogin's brother Duffle has provided Peridan with his. Their work is renowned and I am certain the Dwarves are eagerly awaiting this as much as the other folk." Cor commented thoughtfully, as he held Caspian's armet looking at the other pieces on the table.

"Both Perdian and I are honoured to wear their masterful work. I have never worn such armour before." He replied truthfully as Cor nodded and set his helmet down gently, turning to him with a rue smile.

"Then we shall all expect a fierce battle." Cor said laughing as the trio turned to leave. "We must go now. Father was badgering Peridan with some new technique in his tent. Corin will you accompany us back?"

"After I have suited Caspian, I shall meet you at the pavilion. Princess will you do me the honour of sitting beside you?" he asked as Aravis attempted not to roll her eyes.

"Thank you for your offer Prince Corin, however the High King has made special arrangements for Aravis and I to be seated next to the Queens. I am truly sorry." Dhira replied quietly, noting the disappointment on the Prince's face. "I do need an escort for tonight's gathering if you are willing?" she added.

"I shall be honoured Princess." Corin replied bowing as the other three watched on silently. Caspian felt sorry for the Prince but he knew Dhira was adept in smoothening any tense moments.

"Return soon Corin, before Father begins to hunt for your whereabouts. After last year's debacle we do not want a repeat performance." Cor warned as the trio quietly stepped out from the tent, leaving the two men behind watching their departing trail.

"Could you have not alerted me to their presence?" Caspian groaned slapping Corin on the head as he still stared at the path left by the Calormen Princess.

"Ouch! Well, you_ were_ blocking my view with all that armour and you are _not_ made of glass Caspian." Corin retorted rubbing his head painfully and glared at a bemused Knight.

"Well, please inform me of any other guests before we are waylaid once m…"

"Caspian all suited up and preparing for battle! This is a sight to behold!" Peter's voice rumbled as they both jumped at the booming voice of the High King, turning once more to see the Kings of Narnia standing in the vacated spot of the previous trio. He mustered his most venomous look at Corin for his incompetence before facing the newcomers.

The enormous grin on Peter's face mirrored the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of great feats of valour on display today. Caspian knew without a doubt, Peter would have greatly desired to compete and the exuberance shown to Narnia's representative, was in fact an extension of his own aspirations. He recalled the young man who fought side by side with him for the Great War and concluded should he not win this tournament for Narnia; the King would be disappointed with another loss.

Peter appeared in full royal regalia, looking very much a powerful presence in a tunic and cloak of deep purple with gold trim. His golden crown and the presence of Rhindon strapped to his side only added to his persona. His golden hair was a bit longer since Caspian first arrived, now neatly combed and the half beard trimmed, exposing a bit of dark rubble, which joined a thin moustache and beard he allowed to remain. Corin's words echoed in his mind and he knew without a doubt the King would have to dance with every single woman at the Festival.

Edmund appearance was as imposing to his brother, dressed in hunter green with silver trim, matching the silver crown he chose to wear for today. His sharp brown eyes roved over the tent and the armour and Caspian read the acceptance of his motif choice in the King's eyes. Yet, there was an unnamed emotion lurking there, that he pondered. Had something or someone unnerved Edmund? It was a known fact the King was adept in concealing his thoughts and yet he knew instantly something was bothering the younger man.

"We passed Cor and the ladies on our way here." Edmund explained absently. "Peter and I came to wish you well on this endeavour of yours. No matter what the outcome, we are grateful for your attempts Caspian." He ended clasping Caspian's forearm in a brotherly fashion.

"I concur with Edmund's words and my advice to you Caspian is, never give Peridan any parry. I have seen him on battlefield and though this is a friendly competition, I suspect he will not grant much mercy. Neither should you. In addition, he is two handed with the blade as well. Do not give him any reprieve Caspian." Peter warned grimly as he too clasped his vambrace in traditional greeting.

"Anglachel has been a bit impatient as I My Kings. I shall heed your advice and watch him closely. I have vowed to win it for Narnia and my promise will be kept." Caspian replied solemnly.

"I expect Father is advising Peridan on your weaknesses as we speak." Corin added thoughtfully, scratching his chin while Peter shrugged and clasped his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"I would expect nothing less from King Lune Corin. Any good soldier would be doing the same. Your father is passionate about retaining the title. Whatever the outcome is, tonight and for the rest of the week, we make merry at the bonfires of Owlwood." Peter said laughing with the Prince. "Princess Dhira informed me, their dancers requested some time for the opening to perform a traditional Calormen dance. Edmund says it is quite an experience." He added as all the men broke into smiles, Calormen dancers, were interesting indeed!

"We must take leave, before the crowds become restless Peter and you have to announce the start of the games." Edmund coughed clearing his throat.

"Yes. I left Prince Akatosh on the pavilion with our Court Members, since he was not keen in joining us, preferring to wait." Peter explained as Caspian realized both Susan and Lucy did not make an appearance with their brothers.

"I have not been visited by the Queens as yet." He asked quietly as both men turned to him.

"Lucy said it was not proper to leave a guest unattended and insisted they stay with Akatosh until we returned." Edmund replied as Caspian furrowed his brow. The thought of the two women with that man was unsettling and he opened his mouth to protest.

"Have no fear Caspian; we left Orion and Oreius with them. They are in safe hands." Peter replied noting the worried looks on both Corin and his faces. Though the Prince had committed no crime, Akatosh's presence chilled his blood. Perhaps he should share his thoughts with the Kings since they too, would have reservations about the surprising appearance of this Prince.

"Majesties, a word before you leave." He said quietly, capturing the interest of both men. "I may not be in the position to say this…"

"Speak freely Caspian." Peter issued as he nodded his head in thanks.

"The Calormen Prince leaves me questioning his presence here. While the Princess is unassuming and companionable, Prince Akatosh concerns me." He replied quietly as Peter arched a brow.

"In what ways Caspian? The Calormenes have been nothing but attentive in their short visit so far and what evidence do you have to support your claims?" Peter asked as Edmund clasped his hands behind his back, awaiting his response.

"I fear my King; my claims are stated by my observations and intuition as a soldier. The Prince has not done any harm, save for his silence and inability to mingle. He may not truly be a foe to Narnia, but that man if he does have any agenda, will be a dangerous enemy. I have kept my counsel to my thoughts but I could not let this opportunity of privacy slip away." Caspian replied earnestly as Edmund looked to Peter and sighed.

"You have by now, no doubt heard of the Calormen incident of three years past? Edmund asked to a nodding Caspian. "When we were stationed at Tashbaan, our people heard news of Akatosh but we were not introduced to him, since he was at Azim Balda at the moment." He continued to a quiet audience. "His fierceness in combat, rivals the battle lust of Rabadash and his appearance here has left me contemplating on his motives. Rest assured Caspian, we have taken several steps to protect our Queens and Narnia against any form of malice towards them." Edmund promised as an audible sigh of relief escaped from both Caspian and Corin.

"Your observations were similar to ours and it is indeed heartening to know Narnia has a person who is capable of reading actions." Peter replied with a knowing smile. "I will not allow any harm on my sisters or to Narnia Caspian, despite Akatosh's presence of being harmless. We made that mistake once and it will not happen again." Peter affirmed strongly which comforted him to an extent.

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us Majesties. The news has greatly alleviated my chief concerns. " Caspian replied bowing as both men smiled and left the tent quietly talking between them.

"Do you really believe Akatosh is planning some act against Narnia?" Corin asked darkly while he shrugged casually.

"Can we really predict the intentions of anyone? I can be fully mistake in my observations but I am elated to know both Kings are on alert for foul play. You and I must never let our guard down for one moment Corin. Promise me, that you will take special care over the women even though they are quite capable of defending themselves. I would hate myself if something happened to them while we were here." Caspian instructed as Corin nodded in silent agreement.

"I would rather die than let any harm come to them." Corin replied solemnly, his words eerily chilling Caspian to the core, hearing such strong words from the carefree prince but he knew he would think the same, if he were in the same predicament.

"I would not have it come to that Corin, but together we shall keep a close watch on that man." Caspian replied strapping Anglachel to his waist.

"Only an insane man would attempt another invasion after Rabadash's failure." Corin noted thoughtfully.

"Yes, but we have not seen or heard any news from the eagles of an army heading towards us. Akatosh to me seems a man based heavily on stealth. He is very subtle in his movements and I can tell he knows the opportune moment when to strike." Caspian explained. "Men like that, are very difficult to overcome and every bit of tactical knowledge on fighting learnt, must be used expertly." He continued. "Whatever the Prince's intent, I truly hope he is not a crazy man. If anyone attempts some plan of retribution, my wrath shall be the greatest ever witnessed." Caspian affirmed staring at the open visor on his helmet.

"That is truly a relief to hear Caspian, but we do hope none shall ever be a witness to it." Susan's voice echoed from behind, as both Corin and he spun for the third time to see the Queens of Narnia smiling at them.

They both were stunning for the grand occasion. Lucy dressed in scarlet and gold with her matching hair piled in an elegant coif surely drew attention from many male admirers as she walked to his tent he mused. Her young beauty was a refreshing as the morning dew and he grinned companionably to her as Corin cheekily grinned in approval at her attire.

Susan left him breathless, with her crown delicately balanced on her midnight tresses, which was uncommonly loose and fell to her waist. She was dressed in the colour of the midnight sky with tiny, silver flower patterns embroidered on her gown, which served to highlight those blue eyes, which haunted him mercilessly. Her ever present ivory horn was strapped across her waist, with a matching silver belt. All thoughts vacated his mind, as he greedily drank the vision before him like a parched traveller and he selfishly wanted nothing more than to rid the tent of the other two, to spend a few precious moments with her.

"My Queens." He stated formally crossing the short distance and bowed deeply before them.

"Such formality Caspian?" Lucy teased as Corin stood by her side, both looking very similar in attire and appearance.

"Truly your visit is the most welcomed." He responded, tearing his eyes away from Susan to address her sister, surprised that Corin had moved away from him and he did not even notice. Susan was truly his greatest distraction.

"Have the others come?" Lucy asked as both Corin and he nodded.

"Cor arrived first with Aravis and Dhira. Then your brothers." Corin explained as Lucy watched the couple before her with an amused smile, noting they both had eyes for none but the other.

"Caspian, Cor and I will give you some time if you wish?" she asked, laughing aloud at his boisterous reaction.

"Unfortunately not very much, since we are all expected to be seated for the commencement of the games. Lucy and I shall wait at the entrance of your tent." Cor replied as Lucy nodded in agreement.

"As much as I do admire Peridan, please thrash him soundly. Peter would truly be the happiest and so would all Narnians." Lucy said as she sauntered to him kissing him on his cheek. "Most of all Caspian, please be safe." She ended firmly as both Corin and her, strode out of the room with a friendly wave.

"Finally we are alone." He said pulling Susan to him as he kissed her longingly, savouring the taste of her lips and her scent which was more intoxicating than any wine.

Four days of not being able to be with each other enflamed their passions as he quickly deepened the kiss, begging for entrance, which Susan readily gave as she encircled her arms around his neck. The space surrounding them crackled with intensity as their tongues touched and Caspian's hands roved down Susan's creamy arms to rest on her small waist, which he pulled greedily to his body, wanting her to feel the depth her absence left on him. Susan's moans of satisfaction only heightened their pleasure and he regretfully broke away before they could not stop.

"Four days without seeing each other, however did we manage?" Susan questioned when they broke for air, her lips swollen with his ardent affections and her eyes glazed with unbidden desire.

"We did not. I was ready to proclaim my affection just to be near you Susan. Those four days, seemed like four lifetimes of agony." He countered as she traced her finger along the silver motif on his cuirass.

"Soon Caspian, two more days, and we shall be free to tell the world." Susan cajoled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Providing I will survive this tournament." He joked. "Peridan seems to be baying for my head." He finished as Susan laughed with him.

"Knights do that all the time. I do believe he relishes the thought of battling someone who is as good as himself." She explained.

"Or even better than he expects." He countered as she curved her mouth in a mischievous smile.

"Arrogance from the humble Caspian I did not expect it!" Susan exclaimed and laughed loudly, as he joined her.

"Only for you Susan would I do something against my will." He proclaimed earnestly as she looked up at him, a shadow on her face.

"No, I shall never desire that from you Caspian. I only ask you to be true to yourself, not for me or any other person." She chastised gently as he looked away, surprised his emotions had ruled over logic.

"I am sorry." He began to apologize, before she waved him off with a smile.

"Do not be. We are not experiencing the pangs of first love and neither should we act in that way Caspian." Susan advised as he nodded at the wisdom of her words

"Has your experience with the Calormen delegation been favourable?" he asked skilfully changing topics.

"Princess Dhira is truly a gem. I see so many aspects of myself through her, that it is frightening." Susan replied with a rue smile.

"And the Prince?" He asked cautiously.

"Polite but I have not spent much time with him for obvious reasons." Susan replied as he nodded to her.

"Susan, will you heed my advice on something?" he asked quietly as Susan furrowed her brow looking at him quizzically.

"What is it? You look worried." She observed.

"It may be nothing, but I do not trust the Prince. Will you promise me to be on guard or with company when you can?" he asked solemnly as Susan continued looking at him.

"First Edmund, now you say the same thing. Do you suspect him of foul play or attempting harm to us?" she asked pointedly while Caspian clasped her hands.

"I cannot say. All of us are wary of any strange occurrences be it from our guests or other parts. After Rabadash's tries from your last journey, risks are not going to be taken by your brothers." He explained as Susan looked away briefly before meeting his eyes.

"We have nothing to fear from Rabadash. I can assure you." She replied evenly as he looked at her in concern.

"How can you be certain?"

"I received a letter of apology from him." Susan stated, as he looked on, surprised she had not said anything but it was true they did not have anytime together.

"Do you believe his words are sincere?" he asked calmly attempting to quell his rapidly rising temper, still unbelieving Rabadash had the fortitude to ask her for forgiveness after all this time.

"His words sounded that way, but he has deceived us all before. I want to accept his sincerity but the past keeps welling up inside." She sighed as he held her hand once more.

"You do not have to do anything which you are not ready for Susan. If there is doubt in your mind, then you are not ready to forgive him quite yet." He replied softly in an attempt to sooth her nerves.

"It is amusing that Dhira has asked for forgiveness on behalf of her brother. I told her, Rabadash's actions were accountable by no one but himself and it would not affect the relationship I have with her. It was not she, who decided to chase after us and storm a kingdom." Susan said twisting her fingers with his.

"She feels guilty. I have heard she is very close to Rabadash. Having met and known you in this short space of time, it is no surprise Dhira would attempt to apologize for an act she was innocent of." Caspian replied thoughtfully.

"I know. I have attempted to placate her worries but she seems insistent." Susan replied

"Eventually she will come to realize, none of us, her blame her for her brother's actions." He responded watching Susan intently.

"True. I know we have little time, but I did want to give you something for today." She replied handing him a black velvet pouch. "I am not certain of the traditions in Telmar, but here the Queens present a token to the Knights of their choice." Susan explained with a small smile on her face.

"It is the same tradition." He replied simply, as he revealed a golden chain with a miniature replica of Susan's horn as its pendant. "Thank you Susan." He said appreciatively, bending to allow her to clasp the jewellery around his neck.

"Wear it well and make us proud Caspian." She replied kissing him softly as he pressed his forehead against hers, savouring the private moment before it was broken.

"I will." He vowed. "Come; let us leave before your brothers decide to search for both you and Lucy." Caspian joked taking her arm in his as he walked her to where Lucy and Corin were stationed, awaiting them patiently.

"I take my leave as well." Corin said as he faced the duo. "Fight for everything you hold dear in your heart Caspian. We shall be with you." The young Prince advised as he embraced him heartily.

"Corin, thank you for everything." He said sincerely as he watched the trio make their way through the crowd, stopping to wave before they disappeared into the arena.

Smiling Caspian stepped inside his tent once more, fingering the pendant Susan gave him as he kissed the horn and slipped in under his chain mail. He knelt on the floor in a silent moment of prayer to Aslan before standing erect, an intense look of raw determination deep in his heart, as he picked up both helmet and shield and left his tent.

"_Peridan be prepared for the battle of your life_." He thought grimly as the crowd recognized him and began chanting his name as he walked into the designated area. It was time to prove everything.

* * *

**A.N**. I can't believe it's been 24 days since I last posted where has September gone and most importantly didn't 2008 just begin? I humbly beg everyone for my horrific inability to update sooner. I was so torn with this chapter and had originally planned the tournament but it would have been much too long. September has been a crazy month speckled with the usual drama of work, home, my personal life, best friend is getting married next month, and I have yet to find my dress great choice for Maid of Honour lol. I'm truly sorry I couldn't update faster and hope upon hope that everyone can forgive me pretty please inserts puppy dog eyes. Thanks again for understanding and I just want to emphasize that I have not abandoned this fic, it's already all planned out.


	14. Arrows, Armets and More

Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a loongg time so, here we go. None of these characters (with the exception of a couple of Calormen's) belong to me all I owe is the Movie Companion to Prince Caspian, a pre ordered copy of the DVD and a borrowed DVD of LWW.

Warning: Tiny bit of lemon juice but nothing too graphic.

* * *

The roar from the crowd increased to deafening proportions as Caspian expertly climbed upon his steed, glancing about with wary eyes, the sight before him. The large wooden stands were filled to capacity on both sides and yet, many people still streamed in unending lines attempting to locate a vacant spot. There was a multitude of Narnians and Archenlanders together with the visiting Calormenes. He saw centaurs standing with arms crossed looking at both competitors grimly as if foreboding the result of the day's games. Even the birds from great eagles such as Farsight, to tiny sparrows fluttered to the top of the royal pavilion on his left, watching with their wise eyes and tittering to each other in their language.

Peter sat anxiously, his fingers drumming against the handle of the high backed wooden throne, clearly impatient to begin the games as the masses before him. Caspian broke into a smile, when Susan turned to him, a secretive smile on her face and he swallowed the lump in his throat, realizing the enormity of the games and the impact on both countries.

"Sir Caspian, you truly look menacing." The young boy beside him shouted in awe. He returned the compliment with a winsome smile and accepted his helmet from the outstretched hand.

Corin had dubbed him the Dark Knight of Narnia and he chuckled realizing how true his words were. From the sabatons on his feet to the helmet on the crown of his head were black as night. His only colour was the silver motif of a roaring Lion, which Rogin had lovingly engraved on his cuirass and shield. Even his steed Caspian noted wryly was the same colour as his garb and he felt the powerful muscles of the animal twitch underneath him, as the stallion pawed the ground in impatience.

Before him, Peridan sat impassively on a magnificent white stallion, looking ominous in armour, the colour of sapphires with a golden Lion upon his hauberk and shield. The irony of the situation did not escape both men and he noted Peridan's nod of approval to his master garb. These metals were indeed very mysterious and he marvelled at the expertise of the Dwarves craft. He was certain both Rogin and Duffle would be seated close by, watching with bated breaths the outcome of this round.

A solitary figure crossed the field from the pavilion as all eyes fixed on his movements and the din of the crowd decreased into utter silence. The man dressed in the livery of a Narnian captain commanded attention as he unfurled a large scroll and began reading the rules of the joust.

This man was none other than Sir Jason Belvedere, a young man of twenty and six, who had climbed the ranks of the Narnian army at an alarming speed through his sound wit and ferocious courage at the Ettinsmoor battles; though it was noted, he was a child prodigy from the military academy. He held Peter's ear, when strategies and tactics were to be deployed and those who served under him were the most disciplined soldiers in the army. Caspian had even sparred against him on several occasions, both leaving the arena with bruised knuckles, ribs and a multitude of sprains and cuts. If there was one man qualified to overseer the joust, Jason was he.

"The rules are plain There are three rounds of jousting. The winner of two shall be declared victor. Opponents are not to dismount unless thrown off." He added with a slight tilt as the crowd laughed along with him and Caspian found himself drifting from the man's words to stare at Susan fanning herself.

Time itself had slowed and he could count every strand of black hair as it blew against the wind emitted from the silk fan before sticking on the side of her temple. He licked his lips, as she brought a goblet of some cool drink to her mouth and swallowed painfully once more at the sight of her tantalizing pink tongue as it swiped across her full lower lip to remove the remnants of the drink. Her movements were magnetic and though her presence was becoming a distraction, he could not avert his eyes, from the graceful curve of her neck and the movement of her throat as she drank eagerly.

"Gentlemen, ready your lances." Jason ordered forcing him to look away and focus on the task.

"Good luck Sir Caspian." His squire whispered handing him the heavy weapon.

"Thank you lad." He replied closing his visor and gritted his teeth in determination.

The lance nestled in his right hand, became another Anglachel and Caspian felt the stallion beneath him, stomp the ground once more in impatience.

"Soon my friend." He whispered soothingly stroking the horse's silky mane with his free hand before gripping the reins, watching with hawk like eyes the movement of the green flag, signalling the start.

Everything slowed as Sir Jason signalled for the green pennant to fall. With a deafening cry, he launched into motion, urging his stallion into a frenzy speed. He had eyes for no one except a fast approaching Peridan and Caspian readied his lance for the first strike.

"_Aslan guide my hand."_ He thought as men and horses came together in a deafening clash of wood and metal.

Caspian felt the success of his strike before seeing the stoic like figure of Peridan fly from his steed before tumbling to the ground. The Narnian supporters erupted into a frenzied fervour, chanting Caspian's name repeatedly as he whirled his horse around to see the aftermath of his first blow.

He smiled looking at the reception of the Royal Pavilion. The Pevensie's were undoubtedly sharing the excitement of the moment along with their people and he grinned to see Peter pumping the air with a victorious fist a large grin on his face as he shook Edmund violently, while the others clapped excitedly at the outcome. Even Corin had a small grin and he nodded discreetly to Caspian. King Lune and Cor braced their hands against the wooden stands, watching Peridan rise unsteadily before showing their relief. Aravis and Dhira were both smiling at him but also looked concerned at the plight of Peridan, the former especially sharing the same sentiment as her beloved Prince, despite her secret support for Caspian.

He sighed with relief watching a staggering Peridan, as he threw away the remnants of the shattered lance and walked slowly to his frightened horse, shaking his head to rid the stars in his eyes, while his steps increased steadily as he regained his composure. Caspian knew the second round would be even fiercer after his first defeat and stroked his steed calming the animal who was snorting heavily, rearing to go once more.

It was not long in coming as Peridan, received another lance, and both men set off once more. The crowds chanted their names as the thundering hooves of the horses overrode the rupture of ecstasy from the gathering. In a brief moment, he saw the steel glint in Peridan's grey eyes as he approached, lance dangerously steady and then it was too late. Air rushed out of his body as he felt the impact of the wooden tip of the weapon plough into his cuirass and he flew some feet into the air before he was sent sprawling into the ground, in a tangle of limbs. The armour jarred his back and ribs as he crashed down on to the heavy sand, feeling all of his senses depart, as he lay motionless on the ground, blinking the clouds from his eyes. Peridan had his vengeance and it truthfully was, one of the most powerful blows he ever received while jousting.

Inhaling deeply, he sat up focusing on his prancing horse as his squire attempted to calm the animal. The Archenlanders were joyful as they hugged each other and recited Peridan's name. Looking to his right, he removed his helmet assuring the Royal family and especially Susan he was fine. He noted while the Pevensie's were quiet and watchful, Akatosh wore an unabashed smirk on his face. Clearly, Caspian knew whom_ he_ was supporting. Repressing a hiss, he stood up gingerly, smiling grimly as he walked back to his tethered horse, ignoring for now his bruised ribs and the uncomfortable pain with each step.

Groaning he climbed upon his horse, watching as they swept the arena clear of the wooden debris from the shattered lances. Peridan was ready with lance and watched carefully the movements from Caspian.

_"I shall not give you one inch of quarter this time."_ He vowed grimly adjusting his helmet once more.

"No fear Sir Caspian, there is only one more round left. You shall win it." The boy encouraged, handing him another lance.

"Thank you." He replied taking the weapon which seemed insupportable in his right hand, but he ignored the pain, focusing on the lad before him. "What is your name?"

"Rilian Sir." He responded stroking the foreleg of his steed and Caspian was thankful he wore the helm to mask his surprise. "Have I offended you Sir?" Rilian asked quietly, when Caspian made no reply.

"No Rilian." He said affectionately as he bent to pat him fondly on the head. "You have performed excellently today. I will notify the High King to reward you most generously." Caspian replied, noting how the child's eyes lit at his words.

"Thank you Sir Caspian, but being your squire is indeed the greatest reward. One day I too shall represent Narnia." He replied watching the crowd with interest.

"I shall do everything in my power to ensure it becomes real Rilian." Caspian replied, remembering his own son and the similar excitement on his face as he vowed to be the greatest Jouster of Narnia. "Stand back, here they come to announce the last round." He ordered watching Sir Jason enter the field once more, flag in hand.

"The third and decisive round begins now!" Jason bellowed as the green flag came crashing down and both horses took off with the speed of sound.

Caspian's heart pounded like his horse, his throat felt like dried cotton and the sweat beaded down his face like a torrential downpour as he held the lance steadily in the space between his arm and ribcage. He saw an opening in Peridan's stance as the Knight rushed upon him and adjusted the position of his lance for the final strike. The horses were upon each other in a heartbeat and the sickening crunch of battered armour and splintering wood resonated loudly in the humid air. He smiled briefly as he felt his blow land home, before realizing he too, had not escaped unscathed. A warm liquid filled his chest as he looked down his galloping horse, only to see quarter of Peridan's lance embedded into his side. His fingers were growing numb, as the shadows began to seep in while he attempted to remain seated. The pain was overwhelming he thought as the last sound Caspian heard while he plummeted to the ground was the crunching of broken bones and piercing screams echoing around as the darkness overcame him.

* * *

He groaned painfully as his eyes opened slightly wincing at the bright lights, only to see a multitude of faces standing above him, whispering to each other frenetically. His sounds alerted them to his revival, all eyes expressing the relief of his condition. Blinking wearily, he shielded his eyes and clutched for the hand reaching to assist him from his pallet.

"Easy Caspian, that was a very nasty blow." An unidentified male voice said gently beside him when he sat up.

"I am fine." He replied unsteadily, the drone of bees still humming between his eardrums, and gingerly felt the bandages around his side, through the thin tunic.

"He needs water." A concerned female voice issued to the sound of scurrying feet.

His faculties were slowly returning and he found himself propped on the shoulder of Peter sitting beside him, while the others looked on in concern. Susan's face was a sickly ashen grey and the depth of her worry for him, reflected in the twisting of her fingers and the glazed eyes. She had been crying. He gave a small smile of reassurance and was relieved when she visibly relaxed if only briefly.

"How did it happen? I was certain there was no opening." He questioned, noting his armour though dented, had not been damaged in the foray.

"Peridan is a most excellent Jouster Caspian." Edmund replied solemnly, handing him the cool drink, which he accepted gratefully.

"Yes." Peter responded grimly. "Thank Aslan, Lucy carries her cordial to any event. There was a lot of blood. The lance pierced your lungs and exited through your back. You are very, very luck Caspian. Wounds like that, usually…"

"Means death." Caspian finished lowly, keenly watching the faces around him. " Thank you for your timely intervention Queen Lucy. Forever shall I be indebted to you." He said quietly bowing his head in gratitude.

"Forever is too long Caspian, forget about it." Lucy teased. "Are you well to continue for the rest of the activities?" she asked worriedly from her place beside Edmund.

"No!" Susan exclaimed her voice fringed with worry and all four looked at her startled out of their wits at the vehemence in her tone, especially her brothers.

"Susan?" Peter replied rising to meet his sister, worry laced in his voice when he recognized the fatigue on his sister's face. "What ails you? Caspian is well and not in pain. He seems fit to continue." He explained quietly, extending a supporting arm to her.

"He almost died Peter, and for what purpose? A silly game, where we crown Narnia as ultimate champions of sport? Are we that willing to sacrifice a man's life for our pride?" she replied shakily, tears threatening to spill but she held them rigidly in check.

"Susan, you know we would never jeopardize any person's safety for a game." Edmund admonished gently, surprised at his sister's outburst.

"Queen Susan," Caspian addressed firmly as he stood up, ignoring the lack of sensation in his legs, watching Susan with clear eyes. "I am well to continue." He affirmed in a soothing voice attempting to placate her. "It was an accident through my carelessness, one I plan not to repeat for the duration of the Games." He continued looking directly at her, disregarding the danger of allowing Susan's brothers to note, there was something between them.

"Caspian is fine Susan, we should see to Peridan as well, considering he too was injured." Lucy interrupted issuing a warning tone, they were not being careful.

"Peridan was hurt?" Caspian asked in surprise swivelling towards Lucy and suppressing the groan of his sore muscles.

"Yes, but he managed to remain seated on his horse after your blow." Edmund replied wryly. "It seems luck was on his side, he was hanging on by his bootstraps and actually managed to climb back on." He continued, watching both Caspian and Susan with curiosity.

"Then he won the Joust?" Caspian groaned dejectedly, Peter nodding in silent confirmation. "Well, there are two more events to compete." He shrugged, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head. He frowned for a moment, noting the skin on his right wrist was red and blotchy and it itched annoyingly for a long moment. He squeezed it gingerly, testing its strength and sighed in relief when it did not pain him.

"It was broken from your fall." Susan answered dully. "You cannot mean to compete in your condition." She said forcefully, enforcing her earlier point and ignored all the eyes turning to her, amazed at the continuation of her passionate rant.

"Susan, Caspian is capable of making his own decisions." Peter pointed out, receiving a heated glare in return, forcing him to safety besides Lucy. It was a known fact, when Susan's slow stoked anger was released; no one dared trifle with her.

"Would his death bring honour to Narnia?" She burst out angrily, before composing herself, hiding the flames burning hotly within. "Will you see to Peridan? I shall join you shortly." Susan issued firmly, ignoring the furrowed looks from her brothers, displeasure written all over their faces.

"That would be highly inappropriate Susan…" Edmund began to reason, before she cut him off with an impatient huff.

"Need I remind you, Caspian is _my _chosen knight for the Tournament and there is no breach of etiquette whether I speak to him in public or here in his tent. For goodness sake, we must dance together in front of hundreds for the Festival that is more intimate, than a conversation I would like to have with Sir Caspian!" Susan exclaimed heatedly. This was surely not the time for anyone to chaperone her.

"But…" Peter began wincing at the dark cloud hovering his sister's head and on her face. Whether she was right, he could not allow her to remain alone with Caspian.

"Susan is correct, there is no harm to leave her or are you both afraid there is another agenda from Caspian?" Lucy remarked coolly, smirking when all three men turned to her in horror.

"Lucy!"

"I would never!"

"What are you saying?" Three voices cried out simultaneously, leaving the younger Queen grinning in satisfaction.

"Then it is settled. Off we go to meet Peridan. Susan will join us shortly." Lucy replied dragging her protesting brothers by hand, as the trio made a hasty but comical departure. Edmund craning his neck to watch the couple with narrowed eyes, protesting sharply to remain, even when the flap of the tent closed on him and the other two.

"Susan I am fin…" he started once more, surprise written on his face when she rushed at him pummelling his chest with clenched fists.

"You silly man! I saw you fall, there was so much blood…" Susan cried passionately, her pent up emotions finally released as she soaked his tunic with hot tears. He held her quietly, stroking her hair and arm allowing her to remove all worries, before replying.

"Susan." He said forcefully, when her tears subsided and raised her chin to look at him. "We cannot change what has happened. It was a costly mistake, one which I almost paid the ultimate result but you cannot ask me to forego the other events, because of this." He chided gently, one hand still stroking her arm soothingly.

"Caspian, is it selfish to care for your well being?" she countered looking up at him passion deep in her eyes.

"No. However, it would be remiss to forsake my vow and my duty to Narnia Susan. I would never willingly hurt you, but the games are unpredictable, even the most skilled of us fall in the heat of battle. You know as well as I, our duty comes first. I cannot abandon your brothers or those people outside who have come to support our land." He replied calmly, knowing how difficult it was to disagree with her, but there was no other choice.

"It is only a game!" Susan pointed half heartedly, knowing this was a losing argument, but she had to argue her case.

"It is our honour."

"Yes there is that. What happens should you fail? Shall we erect a grand monument to honour you, stating 'Here Lies Sir Caspian the Brave?' Warriors seek an honourable death in battle Caspian, not for entertainment purposes." She replied scathingly. "Yes I admit I am selfish because I do not want anything to befall you Caspian not when I am ready to start anew with someone I care deeply for." Susan confessed, halting his strokes in mid stride and he looked at her wonder plain in his eyes.

"I shall not fail Susan." He replied simply, not trusting his heart or his voice to state any more.

"Your Fate is as hidden as mine." She countered once more and he smiled gently at her.

"I shall not fail." He repeated, closing his hands over her fists, which clutched his tunic tightly. Her body was as tense as a coil and he bent down watching her breath harshly as she fought to allay her fears.

"Kiss me." She urged, wrapping her arms around his neck as she suddenly pulled him down to her in a passionate embrace. One, he returned eagerly.

Susan clung to him ardently, her fingers pulling the base of his hair, pouring all of her feelings in this kiss. He felt her anxiety, her fears and he felt for the first time, the overwhelming outpouring of love from her needy embrace. Pulling her flush to his body, he wrapped one arm tightly around her lithe waist, while an eager hand threaded through the mass of raven hair, tugging her as she was doing to him. He savoured the clean scent of Susan, which fascinated him and attempted to remove her fear of his Fate.

She embraced him greedily, allowing him to taste the scent of berries, which lingered on her tongue, no doubt remnants of the drink he had earlier watched her enjoy. Arms tangled around the other like vines and she moaned into his mouth, enjoying the ministrations he expertly administered. Panting heavily, they broke away for the briefest of moments, before he began trailing searing kisses down the nape of her creamy neck as his hot hands pulled at her sleeves, exposing the milky, white shoulders. He tasted the tangy scent of Susan's skin, full on his tongue as he worshipped the base of her throat, arched backwards to allow him more access. Roughly, his head was jerked back, forcing him to look at her face. Susan's eyes burned with pure desire and they both wanted more

Grasping his arms tightly around her waist, he was pushed back onto his pallet, both falling on the hard bed in a tangle of limbs and swirl of fabric and she straddled him. Breathlessly she yanked his tunic off, almost ripping the cloth in her haste and for a brief moment paused thoughtfully watching the swath of bandages plastered to his side. He smiled encouragingly and groaned appreciatively as she trailed her warm hands across his chest, lightly scraping the scar she was extremely fond of.

He hissed in pleasure, when she kissed him forcefully, submitting to her demands as she pinned his hands behind his head. He had never imagined Susan would be this dominant and immediately his body reacted to her ministrations. This was utter torment he thought in anguish when she nibbled his earlobe, before playfully biting it. He moaned in appreciation and noted her smirk of satisfaction and she began to administer the same medication he had earlier doled to her.

Susan's face was a mask of concentration and she began a southward exploration of destruction, rendering him speechless and utterly helpless to her actions. Tentatively she swiped at his nipple, humming in satisfaction as he yelped, mumbling incoherently and she attacked his sensitive area in earnest.

"Susan…" he groaned, knowing fully well she felt the effect of her actions on her body.

"Caspian." She breathed huskily and he looked down to see whether some seductress had replaced his gentle love. Her doe like eyes rendered him speechless and he felt her right hand, slip further past the muscles on his stomach, softly stroking the fine trail of hair, where his companion was eagerly waiting for release.

"Wait." He uttered and stayed her hand from more torment. "I want to Susan, so badly my teeth ache but it is neither the time nor place for this. Our time together must be perfect, not in a shoddy tent, where we can be caught at any time and the disgrace for you will be far worse than death." He explained sitting up as she rolled away from him, listening intently.

"I do not know what came over me. The opportunity presented itself and I grasped it." She replied beside him and he laughed softly taking her hand.

"You fear this may be our last time together. It is not Susan. I will not disrespect you or your family's kindness for a reckless, passionate encounter." He said placing a gentle arm around her shoulder.

"I shall hold you to that vow Caspian." Susan affirmed as they stood, and he assisted in adjusting the sleeves of her gown to some semblance of normalcy, while she smoothed out her hair.

"Let me ask Peter first, and then we shall be free to some extent." He replied once more, watching her intently.

"What if he refuses? Edmund certainly suspects something." She responded tentatively, not wanting to broach the question, which hung heavily between them.

"Then we shall have to petition Lucy's assistance." Caspian chuckled, throwing on his tunic and was heartened to see Susan's first true smile of the day.

"She seems to be enjoying this a bit too much." Susan replied thoughtfully, fingering the jewelled horn at the base of his throat.

"Let her have all the fun now. When her time comes, we shall turn the tables." He replied wryly, watching her smooth the folds of her dress in the long mirror.

"That time shall come soon I suspect." Susan grinned cryptically. Had Lucy found a suitor?

"Meaning?" he asked excitedly.

"You shall see for yourself, soon enough." Came the guarded reply and he caught her by the waist, spinning her around as Susan laughed gaily.

"Are you keeping secrets from me My Queen?" he breathed huskily into her ear, feeling Susan's body tremble at his tone.

"Susan! We are expected back to the pavilion for the next event." Lucy's voice carried as she burst into the tent excitedly, stopping in mid stride at the sight before her and lowered her head in embarrassment. "Sorry. I did not mean to intrude." She apologized, when they broke away.

"We shall leave in a moment Lucy." Susan replied silencing Lucy's questioning look with a glance, watching her appearance one last time and receiving a nod of approval from Caspian.

"How is Peridan?" He asked withholding his laughter. The wheels of Lucy's brain were furiously working and he knew Susan would be subjected to a barrage of questions when they left.

"In perfect health and waiting impatiently for the next round." Lucy replied, turning towards the flap of his tent at the sound of a horn, heralding the beginning of the next event.

"That is good to know." He responded, watching Susan carefully as she examined his wrist one last time.

"Archery begins after the sounding of the fifth horn. Do be careful and wear a bracer." She instructed, tip toeing to kiss him farewell. "Most importantly, I hold you to your vow." She whispered and he nodded discretely to her.

"Yes I will." He replied earnestly, squeezing her hand as he escorted the sisters out of his tent.

Turning, he headed back into the safety of his tent, as he sat once more on his pallet, shaking his head to clear the thoughts of Susan's eagerness to please and how damned close his will had been broken. There was no time for reflection he growled, pulling on his hauberk, boots and bracer while he gathered his longbow and arrows before striding confidently outside.

* * *

The archery field had been erected on the outskirts of the woods. Once more, wooden stands were built to accommodate the large numbers who turned to witness this event. Yet, this time many chose to sit on the grass or under trees rather than endure the boiling heat. Walking towards his mark, he saw ahead of him three sets of circular targets, at varying distances, a pair of grim foot soldiers to the side of them. The first one a mere thirty feet, the second roughly sixty feet and the last one was a jest he thought in amazement. This one appeared to be more likely a speck in the horizon rather than a target. Surely, it was a jest and a bad one he hoped.

He strode confidently to the starting line bowing to the Royal pavilion and the crowd amidst a combination of applause and good-natured heckles, to which he merely grinned at the latter. Instead, he focused his energies on choosing his best arrows and the stringing of his bow.

The bow had been a surprise gift from the Naiads as a token of their appreciation. Unlike any of his previous bows, this one was bark green with strange symbols curving across the belly. Looking to Susan for an explanation, she had merely shrugged in surprise at the weapon, but they both knew it was as unique as hers. The feathers of his arrows were a brilliant golden red, similar to those of Susan's. However, the phoenix who gifted him was a youngling in comparison to the Father who provided Susan with her scarlet fletched arrows. Dumbstruck at the generosity of the Narnians, overwhelmed him and determinedly he sought to remove all doubt from his mind.

Peridan entered the arena, a golden bow strung across his back, with dazzling white fletched arrows peeking over the top of his shoulder, to the applause and whistles of the crowd and he waved genially to them. His golden hair wet as if he had newly bathed and his body showed no sign of fatigue when he bowed in deference to the nobles, among whispered sighs of adoration from the Ladies.

Pausing, he stood beside Caspian watching him warily with those sharp grey eyes before a fleeting smile graced his features and he grasped Caspian's vambrace in greeting. Applause followed their show of sportsmanship.

"You are well?" he asked in concern, observing Caspian's side now hidden beneath his hauberk.

"As well as can be, under these situations." He grinned in return. "Thanks to Queen, Lucy's cordial. How fare you?" Caspian asked both of them smirking, when Peridan rubbed the back of his head ruefully.

"A bump and sore from your last blow. Hanging on by your bootstraps while your head is banging against metal is a pain but I will manage." He replied laughing and for the first time, Caspian felt the rush of camaraderie for the man.

"That is good to know Peridan. I wish you well for this event." He replied bowing slightly.

"As I wish for you Caspian." Peridan replied bowing in return before taking his mark away to Caspian's left.

Once more, the crowd stilled as Sir Jason walked to the middle of the ground, addressing the masses with the rules of the event. It was straightforward. Three arrows, three targets. The man who amassed the highest points would be the winner.

"Points for the targets are as follows; hitting the blue circle, ten points, yellow circle thirty points, the red, fifty points, and seventy for the white bulls eye." Jason read as the crowd murmured among themselves. "Sir Caspian, you are first." The Captain said gesturing him to take his mark directly in front of the target.

Inhaling deeply, he stood closed his eyes for a brief moment and cleared all thoughts from his mind. While archery had never been an expert activity for him, he knew there was no other choice but to win this event. Notching an arrow, he drew back his arm, taking aim; he saw nothing but the target and the white area before him. With a quick release, Caspian grinned as the arrowhead embedded itself into the middle of the white ring. The crowd erupted into tremendous applause and he glanced at Susan, smiling brilliantly at him.

Peridan was no novice it seemed, as he effortlessly hit the white circle on the first target, direct middle for the second, the same as Caspian and just beneath the white dot on the last, setting up a nervous and climatic last shot. The crowd was buzzing with anticipation and he looked once more to the Royal pavilion, to see both Peter and King Lune stretched forward, gripping the arms of their chairs so tightly their hands were turning white and tension awash on their faces. He felt calm when he looked at Susan's face, her eyes urging him to finish the event and a memory swept over him.

* * *

"_You wish to join us? I heard you hated the bow." Susan asked incredulously from her spot at the archery grounds on Aslan's How, as the dwarves standing beside her laughed at him silently._

" Not hate, _I have very little skill with the weapon. Your skills are legendary and it would be remiss if I did not take the opportunity and I wish to be your pupil. If you will allow me." He replied, feeling foolish and humbled at the same time in her presence. His crossbow hung limply in his hand, as Susan regarded him intently._

"_Very well Caspian." Susan sighed. "I'll teach you, but are you certain you want to learn with the cross bow? They're powerful but slow to load. A strong short bow or long bow is actually better for the upcoming war." She countered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_I would prefer to learn both styles and choose the one I favour." He replied, watching while a dwarf expertly executed a perfect shot to a target fifty paces away on a long bow, which was larger than he was._

"_I see. We'll practice with the crossbow first, since you seem more comfortable with it." Susan said as she stood at little way aside from him. "Take your stance." She issued as he followed her instructions._

"_Bend your knees a little." She instructed and silently evaluated his pose. "Crossbow up." She said and he heard the sound of her voice, much closer only to realize she was directly next to him. "Straighten your elbow. There, it must be perpendicular to your face." Susan whispered and gently touched him, adjusting the position._

_The heat of her fingers seared his skin and he swallowed painfully, darting his eyes to gauge her reaction. She too was flushed and their breaths mingled at the proximity of each other and she unconsciously pursued her lips, as he strangled the urge to kiss her. Swallowing thickly, he focused on the target, steadied his hand, and let loose the arrow._

"_Well done Caspian." Susan complimented and he turned to her grinning at his own shot. She looked beautiful with a pink tinge of embarrassment full on her skin and he knew he looked the same. Again, he was captivated by this Queen of Old. "Shall we try the long bow?" she asked clearing her throat and he nodded wordlessly._

* * *

"Caspian, Caspian!" the crowd chanted rhythmically as he stepped up for the last time.

He caressed the smooth, wooden body of his arrow as he notched it in place, drawing the string back strongly. Steadying himself and ensuring his elbow was indeed straight, he squinted focusing only on the miniscule white spot, erasing all sights and sounds from his mind. To lose this event at this pivotal point, would be a disgrace to Susan's teachings and Caspian growled lowly shaking the negative thoughts away.

Time slowed once more and he followed the flight of the bronze tipped arrowhead as it flew through the air, the red feather like running fire, slicing the wind standing in its path towards its intended target. An explosive sound like thunder crackled from the crowd, when the arrow made a new home deep into the middle of the white-eye and myriads of supporters rushed unto the field hugging him tightly. He had won!

"I cannot believe you made that last target!" Peter cried excitedly pacing rapidly in front of Caspian, grunting as he struggled to lace his boots.

"There was no other choice. I had to win it or our chances would be lost." Caspian responded, standing and strapping on his sword belt.

"It was one of the best archery events I ever witnessed." Edmund agreed shaking his head. "Were you not nervous?" he enquired handing him a pair of leather gauntlets.

"Certainly, but there was no time to let it settle into my bones, much less think about it. I knew the arrow was going to hit the middle as it left my fingers. The moment was right." Caspian replied pulling on his left vambrace.

"Well, there is only one more event for the day and I am most excited to see this one." Peter exclaimed, plucking a grape from a plate while he tossed Edmund an apple.

"I shall do my best Majesties." He replied fitting the hauberk over his head as Edmund assisted him in securing it properly.

"Caspian," Peter said softly clasping a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at the man. "Susan is right, it is only a game. I apologize for my over exuberance. Despite our earlier words, your safety is most important rather than the win." The High King said genuinely, as Caspian smiled in return.

"Majesty, I know that you desire to stand on that battlefield yourself and since it cannot be done, it is_ my_ deepest privilege to represent Narnia. As I informed Queen Susan earlier, do not fret for my safety, every soldier knows the risks in these games, and I shall not make the same one twice. Peridan is an excellent swordsman, of that I have no doubt, but neither has he seen me." Caspian grinned companionably with the other two.

"Anglachel, is no doubt thirsty for action." Edmund enquired thoughtfully, chewing slowly on his fruit.

"He has been waiting too patiently." Caspian smiled ruefully.

"Fare thee well Knight of Narnia." Peter said as they both clasped forearms in solidarity and fondness, Edmund following suit as all three men left the tent for the last time of day.

* * *

It was mid afternoon as Caspian stood once more in the arena where the joust was held. The wooden barrier which separated both horses had been removed and a large, white ring drawn over the sand. He had entered the arena, this time to deafening cries and his heart thumped wildly in rhythm to their chants. He walked into the area, awaiting Peridan's arrival and padded the upturned sandy areas with the heel of his boot. The sand on one section, was darker than the rest and he knew instinctively, it was his blood mingled with the light soil from his earlier fall.

His side did not ache badly as before and he noted the archery event allowed him to stretch his muscles, until he was able to move them fluidly. That was good news indeed. Glancing up at the pavilion, he grinned at his friends, noting Lucy's excited face as she talked animatedly with Aravis and Dhira. Peter gave him a friendly nod and Edmund smiled as well. Corin nudged Susan gently from their conversation to his presence on the field and his heart leapt at her gentle smile.

The arrival of Peridan was as raucous as his own and they both grinned at each other from across the perimeter. After today's events, Caspian had overwhelming respect for Peridan's prowess and he was too secure with the relationship between Susan and himself, to consider the man a threat. Whether Peridan still cared deeply for her, was another question and he knew asking Peter to court his sister was a matter of the highest urgency.

Both men decided on simple garb of hauberk and vambraces for protection rather than the full, heavy armour of the joust, together with their shields. Rogin's cuirass, glinted in the mid afternoon sun and Caspian felt impelled to make good his promise to the dwarf.

For the last time, Sir Jason stepped onto the middle of the area beckoning the two men to enter as well. Soldiers were strategically placed around the perimeter, waiting silently for their part to begin.

"The concluding event for the Tournament, a battle of fierce swordsmanship between Sir Caspian of Narnia and Sir Peridan of Archenland." Jason announced to thunderous applause.

"We love you Caspian!" a babble of female voices screamed out amidst the noise, loud laughter followed and he grinned towards the direction of the screams.

"The rules are simple, the first to be disarmed wins, and none are allowed to step outside of the ring. Doing so, will result in immediate disqualification and the winner of the Tournament shall be crowned." The young captain said clearly, watching both men as they clasped hands once more in goodwill.

"To a marvellous end." Caspian said grinning to a nodding Peridan as both took their places.

The sound of steel reverberated through the arena as Anglachel was drawn from his sheath, to the amazed whispers of its appearance. Clearly, none had seen a black blade before and he heard Rogin's name being murmured with reverence among the people. Adjusting Anglachel in his right hand and the heavy shield on his left, Caspian waited, slowing his breathing as he transferred his weight to the balls of his feet.

Both men circled each other, watching, waiting for the right moment, the perfect opening to strike. Sweat beaded down his forehead into his eyes and he blinked for a moment to clear the burning liquid, only to hear the quick footsteps approaching as Peridan lunged at him with a huge cry.

The force of his blow staggered Caspian to his knees and he quickly brought his shield to block the ferocity of the lunge. Steel clashed upon the black metal, scraping it as Peridan pulled away, before lunging once more. Caspian rolled expertly away, kicking up a mass of sand, jumping to his feet, stance ready and he watched again as the burly man rushed at him once more.

Sidestepping the blow, he turned masterfully and hammered a swipe at Peridan's passing back, amazed the man had halted his run and brought his shield to block Caspian's attempt. There was no question, Peridan was stronger, but Caspian's eyes opened widely realizing how nimble he was as well.

Peridan's hand and a half broad sword glinted in the sun, reflecting on Caspian's shield as both men watched with narrowed eyes, the movement of the other. If Peridan was fast, then he would have to be even faster, Caspian strategized as he began to circle once more, careful not to overstep out of the ring.

Breaking into a dash, he reached Peridan before the other man realized his tactic and brought Anglachel hard upon the face of his shield. The crowd gasped at Peridan's audible groan as Caspian's sword blow jarred the metal holding the shield and the Archenlander was forced to drop his guard.

Caspian seized the moment and brought his sword down once more, surprised when Peridan blocked it with his blade, pushed him roughly before rolling away from him, in an attempt to recuperate from the surprise attack.

The harsh sound of breath being sucked in, filled the air and both men watched each other warily. Peridan had given up on his shield and Caspian knew his next attack would be targeted towards his shield. Though deprived of his defence, Peridan movements would be faster and Caspian's brain worked feverishly to concoct another plan.

Peridan came towards him like a flash of light, aiming for Caspian's head and he instinctively held his shield upwards to fend the attack. Gasping loudly when the shield bent in half from the power of Peridan's attack. Flinging away the shield, he blocked another blow from Peridan, sparks emitting from their blades as both men grunted and pushed the other away.

Every block, thrust and parry from Caspian was met with strong resistance from Peridan. His arms grew weary, sweat plastered his tunic to his body, and his hair matted to his skull from the length of the battle. Even Peridan began to tire and breathed harshly but neither gave way.

He was first to strike blood with a stroke across Peridan's sword arm, slicing open fabric and flesh. The crowd gasped at the sight of the crimson liquid dripping onto the sand and even Peridan was surprised, Caspian struck first. Despite his injury, Caspian felt the strength of the man and his eyes opened widely, when Peridan sliced his right leg, blood gushing at once from the wound.

A leg injury was the worst to receive at this point Caspian grimaced, hobbling a little but it did even the odds. His speed had slowed and Peridan's strength would be decreased, unless he was left handed as well.

The came together for their last stance, blades ringing out in the darkening sky and Peridan swung at his legs, forcing Caspian to jump to avoid the blow and opening his wound further. Blood soaked his breeches and he knew he was almost out of strength. Gritting his teeth, he ran towards Peridan with a wordless cry, thrusting with all of his might, heavy, powerful blows on the man's weak arm.

His strength was ebbing but he continued, forcing Peridan to block continuously, giving him no chance for offence. It was a savage way to win, but at this point Caspian had little choice. If he did not take the offensive, Peridan would do the same to him. Peridan's defensive blocks were becoming weaker as Caspian hammered heavy blows, giving the man no parry until Peridan was down on one knee, his white tunic now as scarlet as the setting sun. Caspian was merciless in his attacks, giving Peridan the smallest of chances to regain his footing as he continued his rampage. The crowd sensed the moment of reckoning before the competitors and all stood to their feet, clapping and encouraging the men to their best performance.

He toyed with Peridan, letting the applause of the crowd fill his body with energy and easily blocked a feeble attempt from the man, before expertly intertwining their swords, pulling Peridan's blade from his hand as he sent it flying away from him. The point of Anglachel, poised dangerously on the Knight's heart as Peridan humbly gave his surrender.

"The winner of The Summer Tournament, Sir Caspian Telmar of Narnia!" Jason's voiced boomed above the screams of the crowd, who rushed onto the field, sweeping him up on sturdy shoulders, as they carried him to the Pavilion where the Royals were awaiting.

"Majesties," Caspian said wearily, sweeping out Anglachel and buried it into the sand, supporting him as he struggled to one knee, the throngs of Narnian's forming a ring around the area watching him intently "For Narnia and Aslan." He said grinning to the quiet Pevensie's, before promptly passing out.

* * *

**A.N.** – Whew, that was a long one but I enjoyed writing every single line of it. Hope you guys like it as well. Thanks to all my reviewers, I tried hard this week to be on time and though it isn't a twenty four day wait like last time (Thank God) sorry I couldn't get it to you in the allotted seven days. Action packed chappies are so exciting to write, though longer and I'd love to hear your feedback on Susan's behaviour this time. So, until the next update, take care and happy reading my friends.


	15. Making Plans and Allies

Puffs of golden sand swirled across the rough and dry terrain, threatening to choke the brave souls daring to venture in the arid desert without the necessary protection. The tall, gaunt man propped a curled boot against the crumbling wall as he sat on the ledge of a dusty window, watching carefully the scene displayed before him.

Muscular men, armed with spears and deadly scimitars strapped across their waist, marched across the half-crumbled pathway, hawk like eyes, peering out from their protective headwear scanned the horizon for any strange activity or irregularities. The man above stroked his glistening beard thoughtfully, before turning to watch the trembling man, prostrating behind him.

"Have all the preparations been finalized for Prince Akatosh's arrival?" he demanded harshly, eyes narrowing in disgust at the unconscious shivering from the servant.

"Yes my Lord Tarim. We have supplied his chamber with the necessary requirements." The meek voice replied, talking to the carpeted floor rather than the grim noble before him. To watch the Vizier without permission was certain death and Musa head of the servants, had no wish to incur the wrath of this man.

"Good. You may leave, send word I require the presence of Shaheeda immediately." He ordered with the hasty snap of his fingers. His mouth curled with disdain at the sight of the huge servant retreating like a scared mouse.

His daughter had willingly accompanied him to this old fort, if only to see the sights of Azim Balda. Soon the incessant noise of hammering and shouting would cease as the workers below him, hurried to complete the task of restoring the decaying building into the impregnable outlet of its past. Prince Akatosh had chosen wisely indeed he smirked.

Azim Balda was a tiny town in comparison to Tashbaan, but its prosperity made up for its size as well as the Calormene culture was ingrained into every citizen. While Tashbaan was the liberal city by nature, its smaller sister town screamed traditional Calormen values. Though loyal to their Tisroc, Tarim's spies brought daily news of grumbling from the affluent, especially in lieu of Rabadash's claims for change in their country. Here it was Akatosh, who many secretly admired and supported him rather than his elder brother. If there was any place to count as a safe haven against their enemies, Azim Balda was it.

Its prosperity lay in the uncanny ability to produce the finest date wine in all of the Southern Lands, as well as the peculiar cactus pear fruit, which waylaid the desert surrounding the city, much like the green fields of the Northern Lands. Though it was an acquired taste, many delighted in the fruit's thirst-quenching ability as well as the immensely strong concoction when dried and diluted.

Truthfully, he carried no love for the place and blanched when Akatosh suggested they come here for their plans. The city was filled with too many painful memories of the past and though he attempted to forget them, Time had not been kind to allow him that respite. It was for the love of Akatosh and to maintain the traditional customs of Calormen culture, a fact he believed only the younger Prince would instil if given the throne, did he come here willingly.

His daughter Shaheeda insisted on accompanying him on the long trip, if only to reunite with her teachers. She was a trained healer, from a long established line, honoured by the Tisroc (May He live forever) for generations. Even though he was against her continuing this profession, preferring she marry and ascend the Court life, his daughter much like Princess Dhira was stubborn and chose her own path, with the blessings of the Tisroc himself.

She knew nothing of the hidden motives, behind their plans and he willingly allowed her all the freedom to roam in the city, while he continued their master plan. The message he sent three days ago, should reach the Prince's safe hands by now, Tarim thought grimly flicking a black beetle away as it crawled towards him. Once he received news from Prince Akatosh, then all was well and safe to carry out the remainder of their plans.

"Father, you summoned?' His daughter's voice questioned as he turned to welcome her.

"Shaheeda, how was your trip to the library?" he asked gesturing to the empty chairs before them, making himself comfortable, as she poured a goblet of wine for him.

"Much too short. I would request Father; your guards should stop stepping on my shadows. I am not six anymore and will not run away." She fumed tossing a thick braid to her back in annoyance.

"The city is dangerous and you need protection from those street urchins child." He reminded her gravely, watching her carefully with a still eye.

"With all respect Father, Azim Balda is my home, I know each corner stone and back street as much as the waifs who litter upon them. I am safer with them, than those oafs called soldiers, whose wits are slower than their hands." Shaheeda countered hotly hugging a velvet cushion to her chest, as if to quell her anger.

"Nevertheless, the Tisroc (May He Live Forever) will be most displeased, should any harm befall you my child and so shall I. I shall request Hafiz to accompany you on these trips, if that shall allay your anger?" He relented watching with apparent dispassion, the smile that blossomed on her face.

"Thank you Father!" Shaheeda replied tossing the cushion and enveloping him into a fierce hug, causing him to gasp for breath and remove her gently.

"Away with you then." He said gruffly though the affection in his eyes for his only child was apparent. "Go; terrorize those teachers in the library." He chuckled, watching her as she bowed, before making a happy retreat.

"She will be the end of me." He muttered to the empty room, pouring another drink as he stood once more, stalking back to his initial perching spot, watching and waiting for a sign from the Prince.

* * *

It was nearing dusk, when the tawny coloured falcon, screeched at the top of the red tent, bearing the Calormen flag. Akatosh rose from his slumber, stepping over a drunken dancer to locate the leather gauntlet he stowed away for safe keeping. Strapping on the protective wear, he stalked out of the tent, barely watching the stirring women draped on his bed.

Whistling softly, he called the bird to him, admiring the wide span of feathers and strong muscle as the creature flew majestically settling itself on his protected hands. The falcons of Calormen, were trained messenger birds. They were far hardier than the usual pigeons or other types used to relay news to the remote parts of the Southern Land. This particular one, had been in his service from a hatchling and if he held any love for another living being, Tashan his faithful friend, captured the affection from Akatosh.

"A long journey my friend but done with ease." He crooned stroking the soft feathers, while amber eyes watched him carefully.

Tiredly the falcon lifted a spindly leg, waiting for his master to relieve him of the extra weight. Tashan screeched softly as Akatosh, deftly untied the tiny roll of parchment, and playfully nipped at a gloved finger. He was tired and hungry and it was time for compensation.

"Yes Tashan, you deserve respite and food from that journey." Akatosh laughed softly, leading the bird into the tent, the precious paper hidden in his left palm.

One of the women mumbled incoherently and he watched her dispassionately before allowing Tashan to perch comfortably on a makeshift stand. It would not be much longer before he could leave this ill forsaken country, with his prize in tow and how sweet would be the bloodshed as her brothers marched to their deaths.

"Eat my sweet one." He coaxed stripping pieces of meat for the bird, watching in amusement, his insatiable appetite before turning his attention once more to the message, carefully sent by Tarim. Though he knew how much Tarim hated Azim Balda it was intriguing to note, how meekly he accepted his wishes to station them at the impenetrable city of Old.

'_Fort shall be completed in three days. Awaiting your word and party.' _

Tarim's tiny yet elegant script flowed from the brown paper and for the first time since his arrival to Narnia, the Calormene Prince wore a genuine smile.

"Excellent!" He exhaled, eyes gleaming in anticipation, watching Tashan now sated, preening his feathers. "Rest my friend. Tonight, your services will be needed once more." Akatosh said, writing his reply, before tucking it into a small seal and placed it securely into his trunk until later.

Settling back on his cushions, he poured a cup of wine and reached for the golden platter of meat beside him, choosing an enormous leg of chicken.

"To the capture of a queen." He toasted grinning manically, gulping a large draught while ripping a large chunk of meat while and savouring its flavour, before casually throwing the bone on the slumped form of the unconscious woman.

* * *

"So Dhira, which one will you choose?" Aravis teased, holding the two articles before her, watching a stoic faced Dhira sitting cross-legged, hands propped on chin, brows furrowed staring at her choices.

"Neither." She sighed and flopped back onto the multitude of pillows, covering her face with a red silken one, screaming with frustration into the fabric.

"Naked then? It would not be the choice _I_ would do, but a certain Prince and King will be _very_ pleased at the sight." Aravis teased, expertly avoiding the large pillow flying in her direction.

"Aravis, I have no intentions of wearing any of those pieces this evening." Dhira responded roughly pulling the clothes from her friend's hands. "Why the sudden interest in apparel? You remind me of Lasaraleen right now." She added, noting with satisfaction Aravis' huff of indignation.

"Aslan take me before I become self-absorbing like her." Aravis rejoined heatedly, shaking her head in disbelief, before joining Dhira laughing at the barb.

"She is not that bad. Remember, she has helped both of us in the past, despite whatever danger posed to her." Dhira replied solemnly, watching Aravis' face darken at the memories of her escape from Calormen and the important role their friend played in aiding her.

"The Golden Four… we were all inseparable until the Tisroc allowed Shaheeda to remain at Azim Balda for training. It has been almost five years, since last I saw her. Have to spoken or seen her after?" Aravis asked quietly, tugging at her braid.

"Some weeks after the War, she returned to heal the soldiers." She stated flatly, placing a comforting hand on Aravis after the guilty look on the other woman's face. "There is no need for remorse. You did not plan the invasion and though you were on the other side, I feel no enmity towards you." Dhira responded, coaxing a tiny smile from her.

"Thank you Dhira." Aravis replied gratefully, squeezing her hand. "So, Shaheeda has continued her lineage of great Healers?" She remarked thoughtfully. "Has she changed?"

"Somewhat graver of speech and thought, but she still accompanies me in raiding pomegranate trees."

"Still stealing those? I thought you would have stopped a long time ago."

"You know, my weakness for that fruit is past obsession." Dhira rejoined hotly. "I haven't had since we left Tashbaan." She sighed dramatically, turning to her trunk to place the discarded clothes away.

"How unfortunate for you." Aravis replied dryly, biting into a red pear.

"Your sympathy is oh so apparent Aravis." Dhira said playfully pulling on her friend's braid. "How is Caspian?" She asked.

"Resting but he should be fine by now. Lucy's cordial is a God send." Aravis replied using her thumb to wipe the trail of pear juice from her chin.

"I have never seen such a spirited performance. What gave him the courage to go on, despite his fatigue?" Dhira asked admiration and puzzlement filled her voice.

"I agree, he was a sight to behold. I am certain you can voice your questions to him later." Aravis responded. "Dare I say it? His performance reminded me of Akatosh and his own feats at Calormen tournaments." She said quietly.

"True, yet most of ours ends in bloodshed and death." Dhira noted poignantly.

"Yes you are right. Are they still common in Tashbaan?" The former Tarkheena asked quietly.

"Some houses carry on the tradition, though they hide it well. They say, the nobles use the games to wager on the fighters. Rabadash has been investigating, but there has been little news to report." Dhira shrugged dejectedly as Aravis clenched her hands tightly.

"Why do the nobles think life means nothing?" Aravis exclaimed heatedly, calming briefly, when Dhira placed a soothing hand over hers.

"Not everyone sees life as precious Aravis. Our people and especially the nobles have been taught these ideals for generations. Change happen over the course of time. It takes only one to begin the movement." Dhira responded softly.

"I hope you shall be that one Dhira. Despite our upbringing, we honoured life and though I wronged many of the servants in the past, I never believed they were worthless. One day I wish the Southern Lands will be as one with the Free Lands of the North." Aravis replied passionately.

"Yes, by Tash's bolt, we wish it as well. I urge to have patience and faith in Rabadash's endeavours." Dhira cajoled, noting the faint disdain at her brother's name. Clearly, Aravis had not yet forgiven him for his trespasses.

"He has truly repented his ways Aravis." She said quietly. Trust among the foreign allies was of major importance to Rabadash and herself. In fact it was the real reason why she gladly accepted to come here, knowing fully well neither of her brothers, were able to be as diplomatic as her.

"Dhira, I wish I could have your utter belief in him, but I still shudder when I recall the man who laughed maniacally and directed his soldiers to behead all of the enemies before attaching them to spikes and lining them on the city wall." Aravis trembled, nervously wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I understand your reservations Aravis and I cannot force you to believe him after his insane antics gone by. I can only say what I have seen for myself and I state this with complete belief, the change which has occurred is absolute." Dhira reiterated, holding Aravis' attention with a steady gaze.

"Meeting Aslan usually encourages profound change." Aravis replied with a wry smile, her thoughts lost with the memories of the past and the faint, white scratches, which still adorned her back.

"Yes it can." Dhira said softly, chucking at her friend's startled gasp.

"When?"

"Before I came here." She replied casually. "In the temple of Tash. It was overwhelming and awe inspiring at the same time. He is certainly majestic." Dhira added thoughtfully.

"That he is." Aravis nodded in agreement. "What did he tell you?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry Aravis, it was meant to be private." She replied, feeling sorry as Aravis blushed in embarrassment. "He did say I something magical would occur." Dhira added quickly.

"Would that be with Peter or Corin?" Aravis winked laughing loudly at Dhira's discomfort.

"Must you always turn to this topic?" She groaned.

"We have known each other all of our lives Dhira. Despite your fervid denials, there is someone who has caught your interest, though I will remain mum on my choice, for now." Aravis replied grinning widely at the red glow beginning to spread over the Princess's face. She was right!

"Both have been nothing but cordial." She countered, knowing it was a losing battle when Aravis fixed her thoughts on a certain belief.

"So you have said countless times. I agree with Peter behaving in that manner. Corin though, is all starry eyed and tongue tied when you are about. I have never seen him this way." Aravis replied, twirling a cushion tassel. "Even Cor is surprised at his reaction." She ended thoughtfully.

"He is a pleasant man, but his exuberance is overwhelming and makes me dizzy." Dhira stated. "No, not in the romantic way Aravis." She added cutting short Aravis response.

"Well, dizzy or not I am certain many men will be in awe of you tonight. Wear the most comfortable shoes for dancing. I swear you will be doing the most." Aravis advised.

"Dancing… one of my favourite pastimes." Dhira replied rolling her eyes, smiling when Aravis burst out in laughter.

"Trust me Dhira. This is not like the stuffy dances we know. It is, well… you shall see for yourself tonight." Aravis replied secretly. "Besides, you can always ask Peter or Corin to rescue you." She teased mercilessly, accepting Dhira's hand as they both stood up.

"I shall look forward then to it, except for the part where our dancers take stage." Dhira sighed her shoulders slumped. "You know I did not have a choice but to bring them. It was a command from father, one I could not refuse." She added wrinkling her nose at Aravis.

"I will avert Cor's eyes during the spectacle, though he knows well about Calormen dancers." Aravis fumed.

"Do that." She agreed wholeheartedly. At the end of their performance, she really hoped, none of the women would turn on her for bringing the dancers.

"Corin will be here later to escort you. The dress is a secret, I understand." Aravis continued smiling at Dhira's lack of response.

"Aravis." She sighed. "The dress is appropriate for the Festivities." She reiterated

"Oh! I am certain of that. Please do not leave a trail of broken hearts for us to heal after." Aravis said, laughing even more when Dhira punched her squarely on her arm.

"You are incorrigible!"

"Yet you love me." Came the annoying reply.

"I am certainly going to re-evaluate that point." Dhira huffed and shooed Aravis away for some peace. "Run along Aravis, I am certain Cor is looking for you." She added with a wink.

"Drive me away now; you need the practice for this evening." Aravis countered holding her stomach as she continued laughing, stopping for a brief moment to wave as she walked away.

Sighing Dhira shook her head watching her friend saunter into the bustling crowd, crazily making preparations. If Aravis was right she thought walking back into the peace of her tent, tonight seemed like a very interesting affair.

* * *

"Enter." Caspian replied to the voice calling at his tent, while he adjusted the golden lion head brooch, securing his black mantle.

"You seem to be in fine spirits. I take it the ill effects from the tournament are gone?" Edmund asked watching Caspian intently who nodded as he bowed to the young King.

"Queen Lucy's cordial has saved me twice in the same day. I owe her everything." He agreed quietly. "What brings you here King Edmund?" he asked curiously.

Though the Festival would begin in some hours, Edmund and Lucy were the ones chosen to overseer the preparations went smoothly before the first dance. It was surprising to see him here, after hearing all of the shouting from the inside of his tent.

"I stole a few moments to see you, since I did not get the opportunity to ensure you were out of danger, when you collapsed." Edmund replied looking away from Caspian's armour, which was mended while he slept, to the tall man before him. "So here I stand." He ended with a smile, which did not reach his eyes.

Caspian felt the faint threads of danger beginning to weave itself into the air and stood very still, meeting Edmund's dark gaze with a firm, yet respectful one. While Peter was foremost in ferocity, Caspian knew from experience, Edmund was as prone to violence when provoked and his was far greater than his older brother's. He had to be very careful at this point.

"I am honoured you took the time from your duties, to see me. I assure you I am in fine health." He replied, his hands very still and slightly clenched at his side, while his body tensed, waiting and watching for the oncoming onslaught.

"By the Lion's Mane Caspian, why the wary look?" I come to offer my congratulations not challenge you to a joust." Edmund laughed loudly, while Caspian exhaled softly, exchanging a small smile with the King, but unwilling to join him in his revelry.

"My apologies King Edmund. It seems my body believes it is still in battle mode." He replied ruefully scratching his head.

"Hmmm… now, that is curious. Do you think me to be an opponent? Edmund asked cheerfully as Caspian released a shaky laugh of his own.

"Certainly not My King." He replied steadily.

"Very well. There should never be cause for us to be at each other's throats, is that not right Caspian?" Edmund asked quietly, all cheer removed from his voice and he trapped Caspian with a dark glare.

"Never King Edmund." Caspian agreed quietly, though his breath increased somewhat. He hated the direction this conversation was taking.

"Good. So, is there anything I should be informed about?" Edmund prodded, clearly giving Caspian time to speak up.

"No." He replied stiffly.

"Are you certain? Caspian please let there not be enmity between us." Edmund said calmly, impressing Caspian with his ability to refrain the anger, billowing inside.

"There is no cause for that." Caspian responded. He was not certain whether it was right to tell Edmund about Susan and himself before addressing Peter.

"I know you are courting my sister without permission Caspian." Edmund said lowly after a long moment of silence. His admission did not surprise Caspian. He always knew Edmund was very perceptive and the events of today apparently cemented his suspicions.

"Despite what you may think, my sister is allowed to make her own decisions and choices. I stand by her and will continue to do so be them right or not." Edmund replied standing directly before him, watching his every reaction.

"King…" Caspian began, halting when Edmund placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Edmund." He corrected. "Today I come before you as a brother not a monarch." He added quietly, as Caspian nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand." He rejoined, daring to smile as he spoke. "Your fears about my intentions are only logical. If it is only due to your Calormen experience." He continued steadily as Edmund stepped away from him.

"Yes that plays part of my fears but you reminded me much of Rabadash in out initial encounters, my caution was greater than usual." Edmund confessed, cracking a grin at Caspian's hiss of indignation.

"I vow I am not a sleeping snake in the grass." Caspian said forcefully. To be compared with Rabadash of all men! It was so improbable and surprising.

"Peace Caspian, I meant it in a good manner." Edmund laughed.

"Good and Rabadash. Can the two words be used together?" he countered toning down the displeasure in his voice. "Will you explain the similarities?" he pleaded.

"Firstly your bearing is certainly one of a noble. Though you have not explained your history, I sense you are a Prince of Telmar. Do not worry; I wait patiently for your tale to be told." Edmund waved off Caspian's discomfort, continuing. "Rabadash also charmed most of the Narnians and won our tournament and the courting of Susan is the final piece of the puzzle." He ended; chuckling bitterly at Caspian's opened mouth.

"I did not know of the details and yet I can only swear upon the Lion that I come not to inflict and grievances to Narnia or their rulers." Caspian replied steadily, recovering from the shock of Edmund's words.

"_There_ lies the difference Caspian. You speak of Aslan with conviction and love in your voice. It was that which swayed my opinion of you." Edmund responded smiling. "As for Rabadash, I believe he has paid the price of his deeds. I am certain; the Rabadash of today is very different, from the power hungry man who chased us across the lands." He reflected thoughtfully, voice trailing away as he recalled the invasion of past.

"What of his brother? We spoke earlier about his intentions; do you still feel the same?" Caspian remarked pointedly. "Do you think we can trust him, like Dhira?"

"He has not done anything to warrant our distrust, except for his shameful treatment of those dancers. Yet I am still wary to accept any act of goodwill from him." Edmund replied stroking his chin.

"It saddens me, Calormen culture thinks of their women as inferior. Yet, we can only tie our tongues and ensure the women are safe while they are here." Caspian spat heatedly.

During his own reign, he encouraged women to be more vocal in politics, choosing many of them in his Chamber of Councillors. It was a verdict initially unwelcomed by the existing Court, but in time many of the men, grew to respect and rely on the women's advice. There was hope for the Calormenes if Dhira had been chosen to represent their land and in time, their ideologies would change.

"We cannot interfere with their affairs, unless they attack or disrespect another guest or Narnian Caspian. The Prince unnerves me somewhat, despite his politeness and attention to most of us, especially Lucy. "Edmund explained. "He seems to like her company, but I have spoken to her on the matter and to be careful. We cannot be anything but hospitable, especially since they are making overtures to mend their past actions." He finished wearily.

"Political entanglements can be quite dangerous. You have my vow of protecting Narnia at every step. Neither of us wants a repeat enactment of Rabadash's actions." Caspian replied thoughtfully. "I would rather die than see any harm come to you or anyone." Caspian replied forcefully as Edmund raised a speculative brow to him.

"I am certain you will, but let us hope it does not come to this." He rejoined, casually evaluating Caspian standing before him. "Very well Caspian." Edmund continued after a lengthy pause. "You have my blessings to court Susan." He added with a wry smile. "My instinct screams Lucy knows and is already in favour." He said grinning at Caspian's bowed head of acknowledgement.

"Thank you Edmund." He replied sincerely, clasping his hand. Gaining Edmund's favour was more rewarding than winning the Tournament, he thought privately.

"No need to thank me. After all, it_ is_ Susan's life and despite her gentle nature, none of us stands in her way when she sets her mind about something. You witnessed it this afternoon." Edmund grinned widely. "Though I am sorry for Peridan, he will be heartbroken at the turn of events." He added shaking his head. "Romantic entanglements, Aslan save me from them." Edmund said fervently as Caspian chuckled at the younger man.

"I shall remind you of those words, when your time comes." Caspian laughed handing him a tankard of ale.

"Very well." Edmund acceded. "To Narnia and peace!" He said raising the pewter mug towards Caspian's.

"To Narnia and peace." Caspian echoed, both men taking large draughts of the brew.

"That is good Archenland ale!" Edmund exclaimed. "Tell me something Caspian, was winning Susan's favour the reason why you both fought so fiercely?" Edmund asked smacking his lips in satisfaction.

"Somewhat. There was also my vow to fulfil to you and High King Peter." Caspian replied softly, coughing when Edmund thumped him vigorously on his back.

"What a battle to witness." Edmund said appreciation in his voice. "A word of advice, Peter will regal you all night about the feats today. Escape if you can." He laughed setting down his empty mug. "I must depart. Lucy is most likely hollering her head off looking for me. I shall see you later Caspian." Edmund said walking together as Caspian led him out.

"Thank you for your company King Edmund." He said softly bowing.

"There are no titles among equals Caspian." Edmund replied grasping his shoulders. "Mark my words well." He continued. "I have entrusted my sister to your care. Hurt her and not even Aslan's mercy will save you from my wrath." He replied firmly, nodding appreciatively at Caspian's nod of acceptance.

"I would not even ask for mercy, since that time will not come." Caspian responded simply, bowing as they clasped hands and Edmund smiled curtly before taking his leave.

Rubbing his hands over his face in exhaustion, Caspian exhaled deeply releasing the imprisoned tension coiled in his stomach. With Edmund and Lucy's supporting him, he felt the dreaded task of asking Peter decrease with every new turn of events, yet he still wondered whether the High King would allow both of them, their wishes. In a few hours he both he and Susan would know the Fate of their lives and for now it was simply time to charm a High King, he thought laughing shakily as he continued his preparations for the evening.

* * *

A.N. *Stands waiting for the rocks, ents, fish, trees and other items to be thrown* Firstly I am very, very, very sorry for the late posting. October and wow can you believe November went by like a crazy streak. I got caught up with some important stuff at work and was unable to update sooner than I wanted. Please, plz forgive me and I'll hand out not only free skittles but smiling Caspian, Peter and Edmund. This chappie was unbelievably long and I had to trim it. I know we're supposed to have the ball next but I had to include this. Sorry to disappoint you guys but the great news is that the ball **WILL** be posted come Friday. Thanks again for understanding and your support makes me ecstatic. On a side note, for those who want to be spoiled, the bloopers and deleted scenes are out and on our fave You Tube. Check it out if you can. It's really squeal worthy. :D


	16. Balls, Buffoons and Blunders

The sun dipped beneath the horizon, casting brilliant hues of pink, orange, and purple rays interspersed among the disappearing white clouds. The events of today's activities remained surreal in Caspian's mind as he strode purposefully towards the open area, bustling with activities and people scampering about to ready for the beginning of the Festival.

The aroma of delicious meals overwhelmed his senses, causing his stomach to rumble in displeasure. It was only then he realized, he had not touched a morsel of food albeit some water since morn. The games quelled all thoughts of hunger from his mind and now his body returned with vengeance to remind him of the fast. Sniffing deeply at the smell of baking bread, he swallowed painfully, halting all thoughts of food from his mind, until it was time to dine.

The main festivities would be held in a larger natural clearing, as old as the enormous maple and beech trees, which surrounded them with large shadowy branches. He heard these were some of the oldest trees in Narnia and Owlwood, was one of the first forests to be sung into life by Aslan. In the middle of the clearing, a large bonfire blazed. Tiny tongues of flames escaped the large, smooth stones encircling it, scorching the bright emerald grass with its amber embers.

Clearly, the area was designed for dancing and providing the necessary warmth and light for the large numbers in attendance. In the fading light, he saw the large scarlet tent housing both Queens, tiny holes of light escaping from its sides. Smiling ruefully knowing how Susan would be deliberating now on what to wear for the occasion. He had purposefully not revealed the colour of his attire, curious to see whether she would choose correctly. He could only imagine how much she was fretting at this moment trying to solve the puzzle. Later, he thought, the reward for both of them would come.

Surrounding the bonfire, large tables were erected, all laid out in semi circles and accompanied by benches with soft red velvet tacked on to them for comfort. If the feast he attended upon his arrival to Narnia was considered grand, this Caspian thought in amazement was beyond anything he ever hosted during his reign.

It seemed every imaginable recipe created was being cooked this very night and the heavy tables groaned with the multitude of dishes being placed on them by bustling attendants. Walking around he watched the array of temptations laid out magnificently, shaking his head trying to think when the preparations for all this food began. Cooks and chefs were always under siege and rarely appreciated for their endeavours. Cooking was a passion and an art he lacked sorely.

Fish dishes adorned the tables and he smelt the dreaded salmon before even seeing it. Despite his hatred for it, he knew the Dwarves who loved all types of fish, would be most pleased. Some roasted whole in spices and herbs, others in sauces floating with mushrooms and different types of fruits.

Meats from large chickens, stuffed with almonds and honey roasted to perfection, accompanied the larger selection of fish dishes, creating a mouth-watering combination of temptation. The usual variety of stews, breads, fruits and deserts were generously placed along the tables, some carefully designed as high towers. Besides the warm bread, jams of large assortments, lay covered in fine glass bowls and next to the colourful concoctions, pats of yellow butter from plain to honey were placed.

"What is this?" he asked curiously pointing to a white, grainy substance covered under a silver bowl. Its fragrance intoxicating as he uncovered the dish.

"It is called rice, similar to wheat since it too is a grain. The Calormenes brought it as a gift." One Cook stopped to explain. "They call this one Jasmine. It is supposed to be very tasty and leaves a nutty flavour on your tongue Sir Caspian." He explained patiently as Caspian thanked the man for the information. Glancing back at the mountain of white grains, he decided he would try it, though it looked somewhat clumpy.

Golden decanters and goblets lined the table alongside the dishes and though he knew many loved the deep red wines from Narnia, it was the large vats of imported Calormen date wine, which intrigued most of the drinkers. Aravis had raved over it, when Dhira informed them it was brought from Azim Balda as a gift. In fact, the Tisroc himself sent a very special barrel, said to be cured for almost a century and both Aravis and Dhira warned of its potency despite the sweetest of the drink. It was indeed surprising and encouraging he had given it to them. Aravis stated the date wine of Azim Balda was considered more refreshing and delicious than any other, Dhira nodding vigorously to her words and adding it was very rarely did her father relinquish that special vintage with such magnanimity.

Sitting quietly at one of the backbenches, yet positioning to face the tents, he thought about the events leading up to this day, thanking Aslan profoundly for allowing all of this to occur. Caspian admitted freely, the opportunity give to him, was indeed most generous for not only was he able to witness the fabled Golden Age of Narnia, but the young people whom he knew and the revolution they brought to this once besieged land. Truly, they carried their titles with dignity and command, that almost fourteen hundred years later, their names, and rule were spoken with much awe and reverence.

He knew why Aslan allowed this gift to him. During his reign and especially his mourning period, many of his courtiers were aghast at his unwillingness to marry. Most of the people and especially the Old Narnians found his loyalty to Susan romantic though it had blossomed through a short period. There were others, namely, his council who refused to allow him time to heal. He still recalled the discreet yet mocking laughter at his insistence of honouring a woman who would never return. For his Council, the practicality to beget heirs in a troubled political arena was more integral than Caspian's whimsical romantic notions.

Though Dr. Cornelius never spoke of it, he knew of the badgering of his mentor by the Counsellors wanting Caspian to begin his search for a new bride. It was not after he began to feel pressured by them, did he truly appreciate his mentor's ability to waive their barrage and leave him be.

While he understood their concerns, he could not allow himself to marry a stranger for simple procreation. The respect he honoured in all women would not make him choose some nameless person, to be trapped in a loveless marriage if only to fulfil the duties of a kingdom. Separation of marriage was unheard of in Narnia and only death he knew would dissolve a union. It was selfish of him not to think of the kingdom at that point, but he could not live with himself knowing he was the root of another's unhappiness. On the subject of marriage, he was adamant. Let the kingdom control his time and mind. His wife would have nothing less than his heart and soul.

Some would consider it blasphemy he did not love his wife the way she ought to be treated. Those silly rumours both he and Rían laughed at during their marriage. He did love Rían welcomed the happiness she brought to his life though it would be short lived. She was able to comfort him during his darkest moments of agony, whether it be political turmoil or his own personal demons of his uncle and demise of his parents. Rían was a soothing balm in his troubled life and he did ask the question whether it was Aslan's doing that willed their meeting and subsequent union. Their love and understanding blossomed as time grew and she understood and accepted Susan's role in his life, not even chastising him when he rode off to be alone in his thoughts.

There was room in his heart for both of them but he knew and conceded, despite all the love, affection, and comfort Rían provided, nothing could compare to what he felt for Susan. He was not an ungrateful man, but what he felt for the Queen of the Horn, was incomparable. They were like two oak trees, though their branches grew apart above, their roots intertwined with each other. Truly, he had given his soul to Susan.

Aslan's opportunity given to him, was simply he knew to discover whether the same young woman whom he had given his heart to during the Great War would be the same as an adult. The answer, a resounding yes. Though there were some differences, in temperament he saw the Susan of his time and Susan of present as the same. Chuckling quietly as he saw acorns placed on the table, he remembered his archery lesson with him and how briefly his pride had been stung as she teased him on his reluctance to shoot her chosen target. The short period of time he spent now, only enflamed the passion and the respect he carried for her throughout the years and he vowed to tell her the truth tonight.

"Sir Caspian?" a soft voice called to him softly, raising clear eyes to see Lilygloves before him.

"I am sorry Lady Lilygloves, for keeping you waiting." He apologized rising to his feet, bowing respectfully.

"Nonsense Caspian. I just arrived." She replied waving a casual paw. "Susan awaits you." She smiled mysteriously, beckoning him through the maze of people and tents, and lead him inside as she stood waiting with another Lady in Waiting.

Bending he entered, immediately halting in mid stride as he beheld the visage before him, forgetting to breathe in Susan of Narnia's presence.

She stood before him in a scarlet gown, a playful smile on her lips at his dumbfounded expression. Truly, she was the most divine creature he had seen in his entire life. The gown clung to her in the right areas, exposing a vast expanse of her creamy shoulders and a hit of cleavage, which he attempted not to stare at. The fabric tapered from her waist, flowing like molten silk down the rest of her body.

Inlaid on the dress, were intricate knotted vine- like patterns, which glinted and flickered, bursting into a multitude of colours in the light. These were diamonds he realized, and could only stare dumbly as she turned for his benefit. His jaw dropped further at the semi exposure of her back and immediately his eyes travelled to the tiny, well-placed mole above her right shoulder blade. That tiny mark was his newest favourite thing at the moment, he gulped painfully.

"Do I please you Champion of Narnia?" Susan purred and for a brief moment, he imagined them in a very different situation, Susan screaming his name in ecstasy as they both gave in to their desires of pleasure.

"You are beyond words." He replied hoarsely, brushing those lurid thoughts from his mind as he stepped towards her, immediately encircling her tiny waist in the width of his hands.

"Careful." She admonished gently, sighing as he inhaled the fragrance of her hair and skin. "Lillygloves hears very well. It will alert her and the entire Narnian army, if we continue this afternoon's activities." She teased laughing when he pulled away pouting.

"After today's battle, you would deny me something as small as a kiss?" he countered with a grin on his face. "I would fight them off as well." He declared firmly, as Susan chuckled and tip toed to kiss him softly. She tasted like berries, he thought probing for more before she pulled away abruptly.

"Not here." She whispered sighing, pressing her head to his.

"Soon. I shall ask Peter tonight." He replied. "Lucy and Edmund have already given their blessings." He informed casually, chuckling when his face froze in horror.

"Edmund! When did he find out?" she asked quickly, clenching his arm.

"Paid me a courtesy call this evening." Caspian responded, laughing when Susan began checking for injuries. "I am fine." He protested holding her hands in assurance.

"How did he find out?" Susan asked twisting his fingers nervously.

"Oh, your brother is quite intuitive. I am certain he knew from the beginning or had his suspicions." Caspian remarked casually. "It was your passionate outburst today, which confirmed them." He replied laughing as Susan began to examine him once more.

"He must really admire you to leave you unscathed." Susan laughed shakily.

"He was accommodating and precise at the same time. Now to address Peter and we can be free. No more hiding or sneaking away for private time." Caspian breathed into her ear.

"I thought you liked the thrill of it?" She murmured against his chest.

"I do. Yet when excitement becomes dangerous then we do the honourable thing." Caspian replied.

"What if Peter refuses?" She questioned.

"Then I toss you over my shoulder, steal the finest horse, and gallop away to Galma for the rest of our lives." Caspian teased.

"Need I remind you Sir Caspian, the kidnapping of a Queen is considered a crime?" Susan teased, crinkling her nose at him.

"Not if it is consensual." He countered grinning.

"What if Peter comes in the Hyaline, will you fight him and everyone else? Susan asked curiously.

"No, it will not come to that. We can hide in the trees." Caspian replied. "Susan." He said quietly clasping her hands, looking into her eyes. "I would never dishonour you or the kindness your family has given me. Tonight I shall ask Peter to court you, if he denies me, then you three must speak to him. I can only do as much but together we can accomplish anything. Life is about taking chances remember." He said brushing his lips over her cheek.

"Yes. You know I will support you and us." She stated evenly.

"Then we have nothing to fear. Are you ready to leave?" He asked proffering his arm, affection in his eyes as she took his lead, sliding comfortably into his side. By Aslan, how could her mere presence be so distracting? "I am curious, how did you know I chose scarlet tonight?" He asked pulling back the flap of the tent.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Susan replied mysteriously laughing when he scratched his head in amusement.

"Yes my Queen, keep them but they shall be revealed very soon." He replied. "Tonight, we dance the night away." Caspian said as they walked out.

"I hope you are wearing your most comfortable slippers?" He asked as they made their way towards the head of tables. Lillygloves and a retinue of Susan's ladies-in-waiting following them from a respectful distance.

"Most surely. It is a shame women are forced to give fashion a greater deal of emphasis rather than comfort. Given a chance, I would gladly exchange shoes with you." Susan replied laughing when he grinned companionable at her.

"My dear Queen, though these boots would no doubt compliment your attire tonight." He whispered. "The smell will pose a problem." Caspian finished with a wink, savouring Susan's full, throaty laugh filling the fragrant air around them.

"Then keep them on before everyone falls unconscious with the scent." Susan replied through breathless laughs.

* * *

The new moon cast a cold light over the noisy clearing, ably assisted by the bright stars and the warm bonfire surrounding the hundreds around it. Excited chatter filled the air and their table, as Peter and Corin thumped the wood thunderously, asking both Caspian and Peter numerous questions about their bout.

"Did you really think you would hit that last target?" Corin exclaimed to Caspian sitting on Susan's left.

"Why doubt myself. If the target was there, then it was possible to make the shot." He replied shrugging casually.

"I agree with you on that Caspian, unfortunately it was not meant for my arrow." Peridan replied with a laugh.

The Archenland Lord, sitting beside Lucy entertained them with stories from various battles, much to the High King's delight. Truly, he was a warrior in all ways and Caspian laughed noting how all the women hung to Peridan's words, most casting even more appreciative glances at his appearance, decked off in white with blue velvet trimming. Peridan cut a splendid figure and oddly, Lucy was dressed in similar garb.

For the first time, Caspian noted the little girl, whom led Aslan to them had become a splendid young woman and suddenly a fierce surge to protect her, filled his heart. She was stunning tonight, in a white and blue velvet gown, be speckled with sapphires. She looked like a living star and glowed like a celestial being, reminding him of his first meeting with Rían. He returned Lucy's smile as he caught her gaze, before turning her attention back to the Calormen women close to her.

He laughed at the dumbstruck looks on the Twin Princes as their escorts came out, before Susan pointedly reminded him of his own reaction earlier, effectively ending his fun. Aravis splendid in a gown of black velvet with gold, received many stares of appreciation, much to Cor's chagrin. Her raven locks, twisted into an elaborate style and her only accessory, the radiant smile she gave to Cor as he silently gave her his arm. Looking at the young Prince, who stole every moment to watch Aravis as she chatted animatedly, Caspian knew the young man was smitten and truly in love. A wedding he hoped would occur soon.

It was Dhira, whom silenced many as both she and Corin walked by. Decked off in a Narnian styled gown, reminiscent of the inky night enveloping them, she was a sight to behold. The colour complimented her warm skin and Caspian chuckled at Corin's delight, noting that even Peter's hand lingered a bit longer than necessary, when he greeted them warmly. Inwardly Caspian groaned, why were most Narnian romances targets for triangles and confusion?

Akatosh entered with Edmund, both chatting quietly and he knew the Young King was attempting to gauge the motives of the Calormen Prince. Later would be most opportune to ask Edmund what he discovered. Susan's quiet laugh startled him and she showed him the furtive glances of delight from the women around them at the duo much to her amusement.

Both men contrasted against each other. Edmund in a pearl grey doublet, complete with matching breeches, leggings, cape, captured the gaze of the single women, and both he and Susan withheld their laughter at the whispered sighs. Edmund looked every part the charming and dashing King with a disarming smile to all those he greeted, a less sullen Akatosh at his side.

He was surprised to see Akatosh so at ease among the others and felt his distrust dissolve a little. The Calormen Prince right now, looked nothing like the quiet man of days past and startled him at his consent to don Narnian garb.

It was strange to see him without turban and those robes he wore, but admitted freely, dressed in forest green and matching cloak the Prince commanded a powerful aura. Without his turban, he looked strangely like a Telmarine and he wondered whether there was some link in their ancestry. It seemed, all gathered were shocked at their guests, and for the first time they saw the Prince of Calormen exposed with thick, raven tresses falling to his shoulders. Take away the neat beard and moustache, and Caspian felt he was looking at a long lost brother, much to his mortification. Akatosh's presence tonight rivalled even Peter, Caspian thought, watching on as he greeted Lucy, with the hint of a smile on his face.

"I am starting to think you desired the Calormen Prince as your escort tonight, considering the way you have been staring at him." Susan said playfully, startling him out his wits.

"Your humour is anything but amusing." He rejoined in faint embarrassment, both acknowledging the citizens genuflecting to them as they passed. "I only watch men when battling with them and for social activities, beautiful women. This, means only you." Caspian rejoined with a sly smile, halting her protest with his compliment and laughing softly, when the colour rose to her cheeks.

"And they said Edmund was the charming one." Susan replied after a pause.

"He is. My charms and words are for you." Caspian said, stifling the urge to cry out when Susan squeezed his forearm roughly.

"Stop it Caspian." She warned, refusing to meet his devilish grin.

"You wound me, after I fought so hard to honour you? I am deeply saddened Majesty, yet your wish is my command." He responded, traces of sorrow lining his words.

"I am glad you recall rank." Susan replied haughtily, yet smiling at several nobles who bowed to them.

"I could never forget who you are, no matter the situation. I fear Peridan will not be the only one wishing to dance with you tonight. The men about us are staring at you in amazement." Caspian observed quietly.

"Or could it be you?" She mocked, laughing when she saw the hurt on his face.

Compared to the other three female royals, Susan's appearance was met with awe and gasps of admiration from the crowd. Clearly, her choice of dress was a novelty, especially since she usually chose demure colours and conservative styles at most of these events. Susan's garb sparked a fire of whispers and though the nobles were respectful of her presence, he felt the pressure of her hand increase on his with each star struck comment.

She looked like a living flame walking among mortals and he felt like the timber awaiting her smoky embrace to ignite. Susan was indeed ethereal yet earthy tonight, Caspian thought in amazement, watching her as she greeted her siblings and guests at the table. His brow creased fractionally at the open stares of admiration from Akatosh and instinctively reached for Anglachel, safely tucked away in his trunk.

"Peace Caspian." Cor's whispered vice advised him calmly. "The Queen has eyes for none but you." He added with a wry smile.

A tiny gasp of surprise escaped him as he watched the Archenland Crown Prince stifle his laughter. It seemed that Cor had discovered the truth as well, or did he? A quick glance at Aravis beside him and the dull colour rising to her face identified the culprit. There was no sense becoming angry over the matter. More allies meant greater support when facing Peter and everyone knew how protective the High King was over his sisters. He crinkled his nose at Aravis in assurance, laughing softly at her relieved expression.

Susan's quiet smile of contention to him, erased all annoying thoughts from his mind and returned a daring one as she discreetly intertwined their hands under the table, reassuring him with an affectionate squeeze. By Aslan, if only they could remain hand in hand forever, he thought determinedly.

"Friends!" Peter exclaimed loudly standing up, addressing the large crowd before him. All music halted and chattering ceased as hundreds of eyes turned to the resplendent figure in copper and bronze. The jewels on his crown glittered in the firelight like the sparkling stars above them, a beacon of hope and respect upon his golden hair.

"Tonight, we celebrate the success of a mighty tournament and the age old beauty and glory of Narnia." He continued, his voice echoing through to the far ends of the outer tables and carrying the same nobility as his physical presence. "We also crown a new Champion of the Games." He added smiling to Caspian on his left. "Lord Peridan and Sir Caspian rewarded us with the greatest contest ever witnessed since the beginning of these games." He added nodding to both men.

"Here, here." Edmund and Corin echoed, pounding the tables, causing their cutlery to perform tiny somersaults, while ignoring the dark looks from Lucy and Aravis.

"Please raise your cups as we salute their efforts." Peter asked raising a golden goblet, while attendants rushed to refill empty cups. "To Caspian and Peridan, may your blades, always sing for the glory of the Great Lion, Narnia and Archenland." Peter said heartily, raising his drink to both men.

"To Caspian and Peridan." The crowd replied hoisting their wine at the two men, toasting their skill.

"Caspian, please hearken to me." Peter asked turning towards him, setting down his goblet.

"My King, command me." Caspian replied bowing respectfully, awaiting Peter's forthcoming words.

"There is no gift I cannot give which has not been bestowed through the Grace of Aslan and the magnanimity of the Master Dwarves. Neither blade nor wealth you desire." Peter said thoughtfully.

"_Only the hand of your sister."_ He thought, withholding the smile creeping to his face, but he could not ask Peter for permission in front of all these people. He would wait for the proper time.

"Kneel Caspian of Telmar." Peter issued as an attendant brought Rhindon to him. "For your bravery and prowess, I dub thee Lord Caspian Champion of Narnia." He said lightly touching Rhindon's blade on both shoulders. "You are equal among my family now and an honoured Narnian." Peter replied fondly as he grasped his arms, enveloping him into a brotherly embrace amidst thunderous applause and whistles.

"Thank you for the honour Majesty. There is no greater gift I wanted than acceptance." He replied when they pulled away, casting a fleeting glance at Susan, smiling widely.

"Well, then there is only one more thing to say; Let the Festival begin!" Peter exclaimed loudly to the roaring crowd before them.

* * *

"Do not overstuff yourself Caspian. Too much and you will be no good at the dances." Corin said cheekily, watching him as he broke into a crusty meat pastry.

"What? Look at your own plate Corin." He pointed at the overflowing pile of food before the Young Prince.

"What can I say; I am but a young man with a healthy appetite." Corin replied with a toothy grin.

"A very, _very_ healthy one you mean." Cor chimed in nudging his brother on his arm. "If you eat anymore, we shall have to locate a cart to wheel you to dance." He added with a smile, especially when Dhira and Aravis arrived, making room for the former as she carried an ornately carved wooden box.

"Nonsense, watch me lead the ladies into the dance of their lives." Corin replied waving a piece of bread at his brother. "After the Calormen dancers perform of course." He continued with a dreamy look on his face, ignoring the displeasured looks from Aravis and Dhira.

"They cannot be that foul." Susan protested at the two younger women.

"Oh we have nothing against the dancers Susan, they perform their duty." Aravis replied quickly. "You shall see for yourself when their time comes." She added, with a pointed look at Cor.

"But Cor says, it is very exciting…" Corin said excitedly, withholding his laughter when Aravis, shot his brother her most venomous stare. Even Caspian felt his heart stopped for a moment at her fury.

"I thought you abhorred the dancing? You said that several occasions in the past?" She demanded, giving Cor no time to defend himself, their small group watching on with interest, the growing shade of pink on the Prince's face.

"Well, yes, you see…" He stammered, watching the dark clouds over Aravis face in slight terror.

"Aravis, leave him be." Dhira replied, coming to Cor's rescue.

"All right, for now." Aravis conceded. "We shall discuss this later Cor." She warned, watching dispassionately when he swallowed painfully.

"Corin, you will pay for this." Cor muttered under his breath to his brother, sipping his wine innocently.

"Cor I cannot believe you desire I tell Aravis more of the stories you relayed about Calormen…especially their women." Corin replied softly, winking at his brother and his shocked expression.

"Traitor!" Cor hissed.

"Thank you. I prefer Aravis scold you than me." Corin replied cheekily, while Caspian and Susan laughed loudly.

"At these times, you make me wish I was an only child." Cor said wearily, attempting to pour a drink for Aravis, now ignoring him.

"No matter, you still love me." Cor laughed, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Aslan help me, but I do." Cor responded wearily. "I need more wine or something stronger for tonight." He moaned.

It was excellent Caspian thought, savouring the taste of the food together with the potent date wine, which filled his belly with warmth. Aravis was correct about the liquid it was addictive and deadly.

"A few more of these and I shall be as light as a feather, rivalling even Rasmus on his feet." Caspian replied running a finger along the rim of the goblet.

"Need I remind you, Rasmus tripped over his own hooves only minutes ago?" Corin said scratching behind his ear.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed with a mischievous wink.

"I do not think Susan will appreciate stepping on her shoes." The Prince rejoined, smiling.

"The date wine is most potent, when drunk on an empty stomach Caspian." Dhira advised to his right, as he gave her a toothy grin of appreciation.

"Princess, you broach no argument from me on that point. Yet, I am not the one tasting that other drink your brother shares out willingly and freely." Caspian replied pointing towards, Peter, Edmund and a host of others sampling the strong cactus liquor.

"It burns my very innards!" Edmund exclaimed, rolling the empty glass on the table.

"Come on Ed, we decided to enter this contest with Akatosh. He has already downed six to our three!" Peter encouraged filling up their glasses once more.

"Dear friends, we can end this torture now, if you decide to forfeit." Akatosh drawled, before throwing back his head and swallowing another drink.

"Do you have Susan's remedy come morn?" Edmund asked quietly

"Numerous vials." Peter replied curtly, both brothers nodding to each other before pouring the clear liquid into more tiny glasses.

"Well then, to burning bellies and pounding heads!" Edmund said stoically raising his drink before the entire table downed it.

"Argh! What genius or madman invented this?" Peter coughed, eyes watering from the strength of the liquor.

"Whomever he is Prince of Calormen, we salute him." Rogin exclaimed fondly, following up his drink with a large gulp of Ale. "Come Majesties, the night is young and made for merriment. Pour another one!" The red-faced dwarf shouted, pounding the table with large fists.

"Akatosh is going to get them drunk." Dhira muttered under her breath before shrugging casually at the spectacle before them.

"I am worried about the Kings. Susan will have them by their ears, if they get drunk." Corin replied softly, watching Lucy, Peridan and Susan in an animated discussion.

"It is their choice after all." Aravis responded. "What do you have in the box Dhira?" She asked excitedly, stretching over Cor's broad shoulders to peek at the object.

"A gift for Caspian." She stated. "From my Father to the Champion of the Games." She added, as he rose semi steadily to accept the gift gratefully.

"Thank you Majesty for the honour." Caspian replied bowing lowly.

"Well, the festival finishes in some hours. Are you going to open it now or wait for another waxing of the moon?" Corin gestured excitedly, much to the shock of the others gathered.

"Corin…" His twin warned lowly, shaking his head when Corin wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Do not deny your curiosity brother." He replied smugly, sliding himself closer to Caspian for a better view.

"Corin you will be the death of us all someday." Caspian replied, setting the box gently on a clear space of table and deftly unlatched the bronze hinges.

A collective gasp escaped them as they stared at Dhira's gift in wonder. Upon a bed of rich, scarlet velvet was a beautiful and deadly Calormen dagger. Cunningly wrought designs of lightening bolts and palm trees made of gold were carved into its ivory scabbard and the exposed hilt, bone, and gold wrapped with a large emerald as its pommel. Yet most surprising of all, was the blade, which was as black as Anglachel with unique symbols etched along the length.

"Princess, you honour me greatly." Caspian replied in awe.

"I knew this dagger was meant for you, after seeing Anglachel today. This dagger is almost one hundred years, since my great grandsire was bequeathed by a Master Smithy." Dhira explained as Corin held it reverently, inspecting the work. "I pray it will serve you as well as it did my ancestors." She ended with a smile and bow.

"I shall look after it with my life." He replied genuinely, returning the dagger to its resting place, before asking one of the attendants to place it in his tent.

"Caspian, it seems the decision to give you that dagger was not a collective one." Corin declared softly, as they waited for the tables to be cleared and Peter to announce the beginning of the dancing.

"Whatever, do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Akatosh's glare at his sister was anything but pleasant." Corin replied lowly, as Caspian glanced at the Prince, still pouring drinks out to their expanding table.

"Corin, a family heirloom was given away to a stranger, would you not react the same?" He asked gently, turning away from the rowdy group.

"To an extent, but he still troubles me." The Prince replied, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Thank you for your observation Corin but place it aside for now and let us enjoy the festivities. Look!" Caspian said gesturing towards a clearing among the tables. "The Calormen dancers are arriving." He said spotting a glow of pink silk in the fire light.

"Dhira, is there any way we can leave for this part?" Aravis whispered to her friend, shaking her head in resignation.

"Unfortunately not." Came the response through gritted teeth.

"I cannot believe, they are actually going to perform. I thought it was a jest all this time Dhira." Aravis questioned quietly.

"I wish it was true Aravis." Dhira sighed dejectedly. "Akatosh insisted they perform against my will but said the nobles were interested in seeing our dancing." She finished, Aravis shaking her head in disbelief.

"I hope their opinion changes after." She replied, watching around.

"I wish the same." Dhira echoed, smiling at the attendant who refilled her glass.

"It is time they arrived." Corin replied excitedly interrupting their conversation. His gaze never wavering from the first dancer to enter the clearing. "I pity that Cor; will have to avert his eyes for this entire period. The joys of being an unattached man!" Corin grinned widely when more dancers entered, not even noticing when Caspian shook his head in amusement and glanced at Susan beside him.

It would be a lie to say he was not affected by the dance. He was a man after all and while he was intrigued by the initial performance, Caspian at the end of their routine, discovered he felt nothing but remorse and pity for these women, forced to entertain, most certainly against their will.

The first beat of the drum silenced the entire gathering, only the sound of the crackling fire resonating in the open space. Brightly, silken clad women entered into the dancing area, in single file, half their faces hidden by veils. He heard the collective gasps from the women watching, when they noted their clothes and glanced at the women around him, noting how rigid their faces and posture were.

He carefully watched the men around him as they began their dance, most began watching eagerly, and he noted with satisfaction, Edmund, and Peter's nonchalant faces, observing for only propriety sake but very little interest. The wail of some stringed instrument together with the resonance of the drum struck a chord of despair within him and he watched the dances faces as they writhed and moved as one. His stomach churned, noting the lack of emotion and expression written in their movements. This was not pleasurable for these women, everyone gathered around could tell. It was degrading to them and he could do no more than watch the swirling contents of his wine waiting for the session to end. It seemed Aravis and Dhira were doing the same, while Susan attempted to contain her horror by glancing at her younger sister's blanched face.

Most surprising of all was Corin's expression. Caspian could tell the young man, though excited initially, at the end of the routine and the sporadic clapping which followed. Corin was disgusted at himself for even wanting to witness the degrading of these women. It was Akatosh Caspian realized was most unperturbed about the lack of response from the entire gathering. He could tell whether to be angry at the man or pity him and his thinking.

"Aravis, Princess, forgive me. I did not know." Corin's soft voice reached Caspian's ear, as the dancers took their leave, fleeing to their tents to remain hidden until they were needed again.

"This is the goal we are working towards Corin, where both man and woman can stand on equal grounds. Where those women do not bare themselves in front of strangers, their respect as invisible as the air we breathe." Dhira explained passionately. "They should be in control of their own lives, not following instructions to their own detriment." She ended strongly, Aravis placing her hand over her friend's in solidarity.

"Archenland will support your cause Princess." Cor reaffirmed nodding at Corin and Aravis' grateful smiles. "Though I spent most of my young life there, I too know there are changes to be made in Calormen society. I shall speak to my father come morn and we shall plan." He added smiling genuinely at Dhira.

"As does Narnia, Dhira." Susan affirmed. "My siblings and I understand the plight you face. We give you our strength and support." She ended, watching the crowd murmuring at the dancers, disappearing among them. "I am surprised; you consented them to come though, seeing how passionate you are about their situation." Susan said thoughtfully, turning to the young Princess close to her.

"Truthfully, I did not want them coming as well." She said, pausing before continuing. "It was, my…my brother Rabadash who insisted on sending them. I did not understand his reasoning, but it dawns on me now." Dhira ended, colouring slightly.

"He knew after the display, most surely we would support your cause." Susan replied, quietly, watching as Lucy and Peridan drew closer as well.

"It seems that way." Dhira affirmed, with a shaky laugh.

"Always the tactician." Aravis replied, ending the silence that followed.

"Su, Peter asked if both you and Caspian are ready to lead the dancing." Lucy asked.

"Caspian, are you ready?" Susan asked turning to him.

"After the reaction from the crowd, I think we need to be dancing right now." He replied standing up and offering her his arm.

"You have your answer Luce." Susan responded, nodding to her older brother watching expectantly. "Caspian, the musicians await us." She laughed taking him arm, as he led her past the others, feeling the glare of Peridan on his back.

"Good people, the night of dancing is upon us and we shall wait no longer." Peter addressed loudly to good cheer. "Our beloved Gentle Queen and Champion shall lead us into the morn with their first dance. Let the music commence!" He clapped, as the musicians struck a lively tune.

"I shall withhold all rewards from you, should you step on my feet Caspian." Susan warned with a twinkle in her eyes as they stepped into the middle of the ground, taking their places.

"Strange, I was about to tell you the very same thing." He grinned, placing a hand on her waist.

"Smug bastard." She fumed, placing her right hand into his.

"Such language from the Gentle Queen. How appalling!" He declared, covering the smile threatening to erupt.

"If you are finished with your jests, may we begin before the entire crowd becomes unsettled?" Susan pleaded determinedly.

"What crowd? All I see is you." Caspian replied, noting happily the rising colour that accentuated Susan's face.

Nodding to the musicians, they began. Their steps and movements a continuation of their previous dance and again Caspian was amazed how well they complimented each other. Susan was not only the other piece of his heart, with every twirl, dip and elaborate step, she became one with his mind. The fading of all around him, with the exception of Susan, began to occur once more and soon there was nothing but the two of them trapped into their own world.

He tempered his passion and need for her with each note from the musicians, clearly remembering their encounter at Barnabus and focused only on the gleam of her eyes, reflecting in the starlight and how quickly she overwhelmed his senses. The entrance of other dancers into their space, were vague impressions and it was only when he slightly bumped into someone, did he return to the world about them.

Dancing especially in front of crowds had always unnerved him, despite his capability in performing the art form. Yet, tonight with this magnificent setting, company and most importantly of all, the woman he loved, Caspian found his fears fading into the black night. Song after song followed and yet he could not get enough of her, bravely applying more pressure on her waist and his hand moving fractionally lower, without any protests from Susan. She was the swirling flame and together they were the burning fire, igniting all those who dared follow their lead.

"_I love you Susan Pevensie."_ He thought furiously, chanting the words repeatedly in his brain until it became the only sentences forming in there.

Tonight, he could hold her without a care, without embarrassing them both and knowing he had the support of their friends, when he spoke to Peter later about them, ignited the confidence flowing from Caspian into his feet. All he wished for this moment was to steal a kiss from those lips, crinkled into a large smile for him. Susan's body flush against his felt warm and he knew tonight she desired him as he did so badly. Her eyes mirrored that want, every time, they came together and then moved apart in tangent to the music. She was certainly, his undoing in so many, many ways.

They were forced to break away after the fourth song and duty beckoned to them both. Grudgingly he acceded to Peridan exchanging dancing partners and grinned down at Lucy, excited to begin.

"Thank you for making Susan laugh again." Lucy remarked quietly, both turning to glance at the source of their conversation, dancing and laughing with a grinning Peridan.

"There is nothing I wish to hear more." He replied smiling at the young woman in his arms.

"I am surprised to see you act casually with Su dancing with Peridan." Lucy jabbed softly.

"What can I say but we are secure in our relationship." He replied shrugging indifferently. "Peridan may attempt to woo her, but I trust and have faith in your sister." He said confidently.

"Sometimes, things are not what they seem." Lucy added cryptically, laughing at the puzzled look on Caspian's face. "Thank you for the dance Caspian, I must depart now, there are others waiting…for us both." She replied curtseying swiftly, before making a hasty departure, towards an awaiting Corin, leaving a dumbfounded Caspian in her trail.

After his umpteenth dance with the never ending flow of excited women lined up to share the music with him, he excused himself, begging for a moment to wet his pallet. He was frustrated not being able to dance with Susan at all, since the many men, waiting expectantly for their turn with their Queen, had forced her to be civil to each invitation, despite her annoyance of being unable to dance with him as well.

Sitting down at one of the closer benches, stretching his long legs, he observed quietly the activities around him, while a drink was being poured rapidly for him. To his left, Cor and Aravis, clung to each other for the entire night, both refusing to dance with any others, declining politely when they were asked. Their refusals were met good-naturedly and again he wondered how much longer before their betrothal and wedding became a reality.

There was no sign of Lucy and his concerns only disappeared when he saw Akatosh standing with Oreius and his pack, talking intently and offering them a taste of the date wine and the special one from earlier. The Prince it seemed was making amends for his earlier behaviour and Caspian felt the twinge of guilt seep in.

A flash of white and gold, alerted him to what looked like Peridan, heading into the tented area, probably needing some privacy after the indulgence he too participated in the cactus drink. At least it meant Susan would be free of his advances for some time, he thought grinning.

Cherry together with Rasmus and Isabel were all dancing wildly. His deer friend, clearly enjoying himself by making semi circles around the couples, clicking his back heels together as he jumped into the air. Rasmus and Isabel were both ruddy and red faced from good fun or was it the ale he thought in amusement, watching Mr. Tumnus holding Susan's hands as they spun around giddily bringing a grin to Caspian's face.

To his right, some members of the cactus-drinking group had dispersed namely the two kings. He scanned the crowd in search of the missing monarchs, only to locate Peter dancing somewhat gracefully with Dhira much to his surprise. Clearly the two were discussing something of great importance, using the music as the source to enable them to join the festivities, yet speak without being disturbed.

Certainly, the Princess would have been trained in the dances of the North he deduced, watching as she performed the intricate moves, with utter ease. Dancing, history, war, learning at least three languages were all duties of a monarch Caspian sighed, watching the couple move with fluidity, rivalling Susan and him to an extent. Clearly, the High King was interested and by the smile on Dhira's face, as an experienced man Caspian knew the Princess felt something for the eldest Pevensie.

Peter dancing with their guest would certainly draw attention to them and while everyone stopped for a moment to stare at the couple on the floor, Caspian chose the opportunity to look for Corin, who disappeared earlier. He located the Archenland Prince sitting with Rogin and his band of drunken dwarves, large tankard of Ale, and a scattering of other types of drink around them. The crestfallen face of Corin, immediately spurred him into action and he rose, heading towards their group.

"Sir Caspian!" A boy's voice greeted him from behind and turned to see Rilian decked off in brown wool, wearing the most excited grin, he had ever seen.

"Rilian, it is good to see you once more. Are you enjoying the activities so far?" He asked, glancing back to ensure Corin was still seated. He was.

"Yes! Everything about tonight is magical." He exclaimed loudly, eying a cherry pie hungrily as Caspian laughed and led him to the table, ruffling his hair soundly.

"Come sit with me and let us partake of this dessert." Caspian said fondly, slicing a generous portion for the boy, setting it before him, laughing once more as Rilian's eyes became wide as saucers, yet glancing at the direction of Corin, now staring at the second dance by Peter and Dhira. He had to go to him soon, but Rilian was as important.

"This is excellent." Rilian exclaimed diving into the sweet pastry. "The best way to end the perfect day." He added, wiping away a cherry from the corner of his mouth.

"How was it perfect?" Caspian asked curiously, pouring the child a glass of water.

"Your performance was the best I have ever seen and I was your squire Sir Caspian." Rilian added quietly, grinning at him with devotion in his eyes.

"And you are the most excellent squire I ever had." Caspian commented, returning the boy's adoration with a grin of his own but his concern for Corin was overwhelming as he noted the Prince, down drink after drink.

"Thank you Lord Caspian." Rilian replied quietly. "I ask only because it is a dream of mine…" He said putting down his fork.

"How could I forget Rilian?" Caspian said kindly. "Since the High King is somewhat occupied at the moment, will you permit me to ask King Edmund on your behalf?" Caspian suggested, noting how the boy's face lit up instantly at his words.

"Will you Lord Caspian?" He said excitement filling his voice. "Yet, I do not wish to impose on you for this night." He added as an afterthought.

"Nonsense, it is a night for celebration and your parents will be overjoyed." Caspian replied. "Have I said something to offend?" He asked gently, putting a hand on the boy's forearm, at his saddened look.

"I do not know my parents. They were lost to me when I was very young." He whispered and Caspian felt his heart reach out to the boy.

"Where do you stay now?" He asked quietly.

"In Cair Paravel. I am a stable hand. Though our stable Master says I am a natural among the horses and the finest stable boy he has known." He explained proudly, the traces of his previous sorrow gone and Caspian could not help but admire this child for his positive attitude.

"Well then Rilian, shall we not find King Edmund and ask him to allow you to join the ranks of the Narnian army?" Caspian grinned, standing up, placing his arms around the child as they walked into the direction Edmund had gone. Glancing back to ensure Corin was still there but was sorely disappointed when his space was empty. Why Caspian thought darkly, could he not help two people at the same time?

* * *

"The King is somewhat indisposed." Orion said softly as they approached Edmund's tent. The sound of heavy retching reaching their ears and Caspian grinned at the centaur, surprised when Orion returned it.

"We shall return tomorrow." He said with a curt nod to the centaur. A loud yawn from Rilian captured their attention and Caspian knelt before the boy. "Whom are you staying with while we are here?" He asked kindly.

"I came up from the Castle today, without knowing where the others were." He explained sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Then, you shall remain with me, until we return." Caspian replied standing up as both he and Orion walked towards his tent, a protective arm around the child's shoulder.

"The little one will not make it to your tent." Orion observed watching Rilian's movements as they became more sluggish, the child's steps becoming slower and his head began drooping.

"Easy enough remedy." He laughed, scooping up the child in his arms. It was a feeling he enjoyed while his own son was of the same age and again he felt a sudden rush of longing to protect this boy.

"We part here Lord Caspian. Orieus and the others await me to try some Calormen drink." Orion commented as they stood in the clearing between tents and the Festival.

"A word of advice if you permit me Sir Orion." Caspian remarked quietly as Rilian snuggled into the crook of his neck, while Orion nodded giving him permission. "King Edmund also had much of that Calormen liquor." He ended.

"We centaurs should not have such adverse effects, yet I thank you for your words of warning." Orion replied nodding to Caspian before setting off into the other direction.

Pushing back the flap in his tent, he carried the sleeping child to his bed, gently resting him on the sheets, arranging the pillows more comfortably and sat at the edge untying the child's boots. Caspian smiled, at the boy sleeping soundly, his soft breathing filling the space around him and marvelled at the pure innocence Rilian exuded, despite living a hard life. The boy reminded him once more of his own son and though they were different by length and hair colour, Caspian thought the sleeping black haired child reminded him greatly of his child. He could not think of Rilian at this point without crying, deciding to place a warm blanket securely about the sleeping child before stepping away, and out towards the noise outside.

"Sleep well Rilian, who knows what tomorrow brings." Caspian whispered, closing the flap of the tent and venturing outside once more.

* * *

"Rogin have you seen Queen Susan?" He asked in concern, sitting beside the dwarf and his brothers. One of them passed out on the bench and the other precariously perched in the space between bench and ground, yet his tankard clutched in his fist.

"She retired some time ago, seemed to be looking for someone though." He replied roughly, rubbing a calloused hand over his face, blinking his bleary eyes. "Have a drink with us Caspian. We have not seen you since this night started hours ago." Rogin mumbled, his head drooping lower until he began snoring heavily. "Drink…yes, give us more." He sleep talked and Caspian gently prised Rogin's tankard from his hand setting his friend on the bench as well.

He could not believe the opportunity and namely the night had passed by so quickly. While the bonfire blazed merrily, most people had fallen asleep about the grass. Some on blankets they brought while watching the merriment, others on the tables, while those souls brave and sober enough to make it to their tents had vanished as well. There were small groups of people sitting quietly about, with plates of food and drink, chatting quietly but none of those he knew, with the exception of Akatosh and his servant Shalan, whom had arrived from his quarters and still drinking with the centaurs. Though he did not mind the centaurs, talking to Akatosh was another matter.

He was angry with himself for becoming so distracted. Annoyed he did not accompany Susan back to her tent, as he ought to have done, then not being able to speak with Corin, who had gone into only Aslan knew where. He hoped the Archenland Prince was safe and was concerned whether he would commit some rash act of adventure, with his inebriated state of mind. Tomorrow, he would speak to Corin, but now there was nothing left but to retire and hope Peter would be sober and in a humorous mood to accept his proposal.

Sighing he trudged back to his tent, carefully stepping over those who chose to stay out tonight. It was a warm night and safe here Caspian thought going around a sleeping Cherry and Rasmus and paused as a figure emerged from the direction of the Calormen tents. To his surprise, it was none other than Peter! Walking slowly towards him Caspian greeted the High King, unsure what would happen next.

"I accompanied Princess Dhira back to her tents." Peter explained softly as both men walked in companionable silence.

"She seemed to enjoy herself tonight. I even heard her laugh with you." He replied, trying to formulate a plan on approaching the subject of Susan and himself.

"She is very intriguing and alluring." Peter said laughing and Caspian wondered how much did the High King drink this evening, to actually confess his personal matters to him.

"The Princess is many things." He agreed, their boots becoming wet in the dewy grass, stopping before Peter's tent.

"My sister seemed to enjoy herself as well. If I did not know any better, I would say she seems smitten by you Caspian." Peter said thoughtfully as he expelled a nervous laugh. "If she was, Susan would have told me by now. There are very few secrets between us and to keep something like that quiet would break my heart." Peter remarked pointedly watching the cold moon and Caspian felt his tongue slide to the pit of his stomach.

"It is late Majesty and tomorrow will be another busy day." Caspian croaked. "I should take my leave." He finished, managing to hold his head high, even after that admission.

"Yes it is. Thank you again for everything Caspian. You cannot imagine how much it means to me to see Narnia crowned Champion again, though it is a friendly competition." Peter said grinning clasping Caspian's forearm gratefully.

"Please Majesty…"

"Peter." He corrected

"Please Peter; there is no need to thank me again. It is I who am grateful for you accepting me into the Narnian family." Caspian reminded him tiredly.

"Well then, there is nothing to say but farewell and good night Caspian." Peter replied pulling back the flap of his quarters.

"Good morning Peter." Caspian corrected with a grin, bowing as he turned to make his way back to his own tent, while Peter exhaled a large laugh.

"There is one more thing Caspian." Peter said, halting Caspian's steps, turning to face the King once more, waiting patiently for his words. "Tomorrow, will you and Susan come see me? I wish to discuss a matter that concerns us all." The High King issued before entering his tent. For once Caspian was glad there was little or no light about, to hide the mortification in his face.

Peter knew about them and tomorrow would mark their Fate, Caspian thought morbidly, lacing his fingers together as he lay down on a makeshift bed in his tent, his body and mind finally succumbing to the exertion of the day as he entered the land of dreams.

* * *

**A.N.** There's nothing more I hate in the world, than a broken promise and right now I'm prepared to face anything you guys have to say to me for not updating on the Friday I promised. I'm truly sorry for not doing it but I've been sick for a while. Last week was my bday and I got the best gift anyone could ask for… food poisoning :( Yah, got taken out for dinner and the next day, well Edmund and I were in the same boat. Dragonfire chicken and I will never be friends again, which wasn't too bad since it was pretty ironic that on Wednesday I got the same thing again. So as of now, I'm swearing off on all food which isn't homemade. No more TGIF :(

If you all can find it in your heart to forgive me for my broken word, 20 million coolness points, free skittles, Ben Barnes and William Mosley's are in it for you. ;)

Hope you guys liked the chapter and thanks again to all those who left reviews, added RTM as favourites and alerts. You all made my green face happy. Feedback is always appreciated and enjoyed.


	17. Woe is Ours

_Caspian panted harshly, inhaling the hot air combined with the deadly golden sands, which swirled menacingly into the wide area. A bead of sweat trickled from his forehead to the bridge of his nose and hastily he wiped it away, hissing softly when his leather vambrace drew blood. His dark clothing burned against the stone bricks of the building, scorching under the terrifying heat of the sun and quickly removed his hand pressed against the wall._

_Peering around the corner of his haven, he watched with slotted eyes, the large men dressed in the dark colours of the desert as they made their rounds about the circular overlook. The shine of their deadly scimitars distracted him briefly and once again he turned his attention to their movements, memorising them for further use. Each guard, truly more menacing than the next, with hawk like eyes, and grim mouths set in a cruel line. It seemed their numbers were inexhaustible and his heart faltered briefly at the sheer amount of them._

_Slowly, quietly he drew his dagger, placing it against his thigh, waiting for the first guard to venture into his deadly domain. It was not long in coming, before he heard the soft tread of rawhide boots upon the thick sand, accompanied by the faint clanging of metal on leather._

_He drew back, moulding his body unto the baking stones before him, ignoring the sting of his burning cheek and his hand relaxed upon the hilt of his weapon as a single guard turned into his clutches. The startled shout was quickly subdued as his thick, leather gauntlets clamped over opening mouth. Quiet gurgles escaped from wide eyes as his dagger drank deep of the man's life water, painting the yellow sand with drops of rubies._

* * *

Caspian awoke with a strangled yell, breathing harshly, heart pumping and pulses racing swifter than an eagle. Those dreams he thought with a loud groan, sitting up from his makeshift bed, to pass his fingers through sweaty hair. They were becoming increasingly graphic and yet he could not understand why they continued to plague his dream world. Every finger pointed at the Calormenes, but to what extent did those disturbing images mean to Narnia or to himself? His ruthlessness taking these lives, troubled him greatly, especially when he few times the chose to exercise that executioner option was only during the rare times of war.

Pressing his head against his knees, he rubbed his temples with slow, circular strokes, hoping to relieve if not eradicate the scenes still flashing through his thoughts. Though his head pounded, certainly it could not have been his wine intake of last night, considering his intake had been less than usual, yet his head threatened to explode.

Turning to his right, Rilian was still asleep neatly curled into a tiny ball, his right arm splayed over his head and the blanket wrapped tightly across his small body. Caspian grinned wordlessly, noting how comfortable he seemed, especially with the stuffed thumb in his mouth. He always wondered why the act was so common by children and only when his own son demanded he try it as they slept together, then did he experience how comforting it felt. Being caught by Rían after, led to much explaining and withheld laughter but he would repeat the act if his son had asked.

Let the child sleep as the world surrounding them Caspian thought throwing back his head against the pillow, groaning quietly as his head shattered from his rash act. Stretching out his body, from the long hours on the uncomfortable ground, he exhaled slowly, holding out his left palm towards the tendril of light peeking into the tent. He chuckled lowly, tracing the lines of his hand, remembering the words of a wandering woman seeking a night's respite at his castle. During a miniature feast, she held his palm and remarked his lifeline would be a long and interesting one with chances on something he truly desired. How true were her words he mused quietly, and wondered fleetingly whether she came via Aslan's bidding, since she disappeared the next morning without any trace of her presence.

Last night though enjoyable and memorable, vexed him mainly because of his lack of time spent with Susan. He knew specific duties were expected from them both, yet he found it maddening no opportunity was given to even contemplate sneaking away from the Festival even for the briefest of moments. He also abhorred the inability to ask Peter for consent and the High King's parting words, continued repeating in an ominous chant.

Surely none of the others told Peter or even hinted at the possibility he wondered, their friends were not that foolish to entertain the wrath of Peter Pevensie especially in an inebriated state. The discomforting fact, the people who knew their secret were also not in the most stable frame of mind did not escape him either. Was Peter aware of their relationship or simply wanting to speak with them on some other matter? He cursed the fact; he did not question Edmund whether his elder brother held the same suspicions or conclusion the younger King had correctly surmised.

Truth be told, Peter of the Golden Age was an enigma and he freely admitted the little time spent with the High King, brought him no closer to understanding the inner workings of the eldest sibling. Peter's cryptic words of last night, emphasized how changed the young man he knew during the War had become. Peter was a figure of immense authority, beloved by all. Observing him last night, Caspian understood at last how difficult it was for Peter to adjust during the time they first met. Peter's behaviour during the Great War initially annoyed him to extreme ends but he sympathized with the young man. To wield such responsibility and prominence before it was taken away would surely be bitter medicine to swallow.

Was he elated about his diminished importance in the Golden Age? Honestly, Caspian was. Too many years he spent at the helm of the Kingdom, attempting to restore Narnia into the semblance of the country it once was. While he never shied away from his duties as King or any of the titles gained during his reign, his lamented privately on the rare opportunities to be alone without having to issue orders. Peter advised him the life of a King was no easy task and with that role, his responsibility to his people and country was foremost. Balancing both public and private lives was a skill he needed to master before insanity came and it was indeed a difficult task to conquer.

For now, he was content in simply being Caspian, taking whatever came to him, enjoying the good and discovering an amicable solution to what obstacles lying in wait. His biggest at the moment, was the growing problem of those interruptions following him, every time he attempted to tell Susan the truth of his past. It was a clear indication, their relationship had become more intimate, and he did not have to be told she deserved the truth. While he did not rue last night's disruptions, they were steadily proving more hazardous than beneficial, and today was the best opportunity to tell her, whether Peter knew. Muttering a fervent prayer, he sincerely hoped they would not be disturbed.

Rilian stirred slightly, causing the wooden sides to creak and he rose watching the child intently in the growing light. Did Aslan send this child to him? The similarities were uncanny, an orphan like him, bearing the same name as his son and the same mannerisms as his Rilian seemed like a fairy tale. He chuckled and rose to sit next to the boy, realizing with a start how akin Rilian was in appearance to both Susan and himself, if a child came from their union. From his dark brown wavy hair, the crystal blue eyes he remembered from last night and dark lashes much like Susan. Surely, Aslan was at the helm of this and again he wondered about the symbolism of events occurring.

The Great Lion's presence was lacking in Narnia and he last saw Aslan when his wish was granted. Though Cherry and many others were eagerly awaiting his arrival last night, he did not appear. Lucy was the most disheartened, but bravely continued to entertain their guests with her present smiles and laughter. They all knew Aslan was their most mysterious benefactor, coming and going at his own will. He suspected his appearance would occur when they all least expected it. Such was His Way.

"Lord Caspian, Lord Caspian." A voice called urgently from outside and he obediently padded to greet their guest.

"Sir Jason?" He responded, puzzled to see the young Captain outside his tent. "What brings you here, this early morn?" Caspian remarked, squinting his eyes from the rising sun.

"The High King requested a meeting in his tent." The man replied crisply. Caspian noted the tension emanating from his body, and the blood shot eyes. Clearly, Jason was awoken from a deep slumber but for what reason.

"Jason." Caspian said touching the man's shoulder when he turned to leave. "Is something amiss?" He asked firmly, observing the man's expression for any sign of distress.

"I cannot tarry My Lord. Please the High King requests your presence without fail." Jason replied bluntly, performing a stiff bow before turning away, walking quickly to another cluster of tents.

"What could the urgent summons indicate?" He pondered utterly confused as he slipped on his boots, ensuring Rilian was sleeping soundly before vacating the tent.

* * *

A growing sense of discomfort began forming in the pit of his stomach as he neared the vicinity of Peter's tent. It seemed the only activity of the still morning surrounded the crimson tent, as numerous centaurs and guards rushed about paying no heed to him as he increased his steps towards the temporary home of the High King.

Cor and his party were a few paces before him and already pulling at the flap to enter when he whispered an urgent command to wait for him as well. The dread threatening to burst his heart numbed his steps and the agonizing moment spent waiting for permission to enter, felt like eons.

His breath hitched in his throat, seeing all the nobles of Narnia and Archenland gathered about a grim faced Peter and King Lune, both seated on high backed chairs, watching with sharp eyes all that entered the domain. He masked his increasing worry, noting the High King actions as he clenched his right palm while dragging the other through his hair. It was uncharacteristic and he glanced at Edmund standing gravely, his hands clasped behind his back.

Peridan, Cor and to Caspian's relief Corin stood at varying positions, all wearing solemn and puzzled expressions. The younger Prince of Archenland raised his head to Caspian, giving him a weak smile that meant nothing but trouble and swiftly Caspian dropped to his knees in greeting.

"Majesties." He said quietly awaiting some word from the men before him.

"Rise Caspian, this is no time for formalities." Peter indicated as he rose to his feet, meeting the King's piercing gaze as he studied him intently.

"What seems to be the matter? Has something dreadful occurred?" Caspian questioned, unable to bear the torment of solitude any longer.

"Calamity has befallen us." Edmund replied crossing his arms as Caspian swung in his direction, while the others grew closer to the small ring.

"Calamity?" Caspian echoed in alarm, the hairs on the back of his neck standing with the ominous words.

Sighing Peter stood, all men making space for the High King who seemed to have aged a decade in a single night. Inhaling deeply he focused for a moment, enveloping the company in with a steadfast gaze before uttering his words.

"Our sister was abducted last night." Peter said calmly, hiding the fear in his heart as he addressed the tiny group.

"What? By whom?" Caspian exclaimed heatedly. All blood rushing to his head in anger. "This is my fault Queen Susan was taken. I was supposed to guard her and I failed at my most important duty." Caspian ranted, unable to believe his worst fear came to pass.

"It was not me Caspian." Susan's voice greeted from behind and he almost stumbled in his hast to ensure it was really her and not a figment of his imagination. Relief flooded his face briefly, when he beheld a wearied Susan, accompanied by Aravis, Dhira, and Jason. If Susan was with them, then Lucy was the poor victim, he thought angrily turning once more to face Peter and the others.

"It seems my brother had his own agenda during the entire trip." Dhira remarked quietly as she stood beside Aravis, guilt and grief written on her features.

"You cannot blame yourself Princess." Peter consoled her with a gentle smile.

"I do not understand, when did he have the opportunity to take her? I left the proceedings last and he was partaking in drink with Orion and the other centaurs." Caspian asked with a calm he did not feel. How dare that Akatosh steal Lucy like some thief in the night!

"The drink he shared so freely was laced with some type of powder to induce a deep state of sleep. While it was already heady in its natural form, what he gave to the centaurs doubled the drink's potency." Dhira explained to the group before her.

"Hence they did not know when his little party rode off towards their destination." Corin added quietly, pale with worry at the turn of events.

"Yes." Peter agreed. "Orion feels terrible at the situation and has already left with his group and Mr. Tumnus to scour the area. They are all familiar with the woods and will return to camp side report very soon." He added coming to stand beside Susan, squeezing her hand.

"I believe his intended target was not Lucy but took her upon discovery." Edmund said gravely and they all attempted not to shift their gaze towards an extremely quiet Susan.

What are his motives?" Peridan questioned savagely. "Why take her when all three countries are working towards peace?" He asked hotly.

"Akatosh is against the peace treaty…" Dhira began as Corin cut her off quickly.

"Then why bring him here when his intentions were not known?" He asked angrily, ignoring the wince of the Calormen Princess at his harsh voice.

"Corin! Your tone will not be tolerated towards the Princess." His father thundered with a hard fist against the wooden handle of the chair, causing them all to jump.

"I apologize for my outburst." Corin replied in remorse, with a small bow to Dhira.

"This is hardly the time to loose our tempers, each second wasted arguing marks Lucy's safety." Peter added quietly, his tone broaching no argument as he gestured for Dhira to continue her tale.

"Bringing him along was not a choice I made. He persuaded my father despite my reservations. It appeared his intentions were noble, and he too despite his previous actions, wanted peace as well." Dhira finished, with a sigh of frustration.

"Clearly his actions speak differently. Yet what does he wish to gain by such a horrific act which will cause much displeasure among the three countries?" Cor asked quietly stroking his chin in thoughtful contemplation.

"Power." Susan stated with firm conviction, meeting their gazes with a fiery stare. "He wants to succeed where his brother failed three years ago." She continued steadily. "Capturing a Narnian Queen and holding her for ransom is the ultimate prize in his plan. Tell me Princess, despite your yearnings for peace, does the majority of Calormen welcome this change of tradition?" She asked directing the force of her question to Dhira.

"Unfortunately not all. Many of the nobles are against the changes and our sources say most will support the old ways rather than a clamour for change." Dhira replied solemnly. "The masses are too easily swayed by the coin and will follow those who promise them riches beyond their wildest dreams."

"Then we can safely deduce. Akatosh's capture of Lucy will gain him followers of the old ways and the means and opportunity to usurp the throne of Calormen?" Caspian questioned.

"If that is his ultimate plan, then by Tash's Bolt, he seems to have begun." Dhira replied worriedly. "Our people are warriors first and foremost. If Akatosh promises them the grandeur of returning Calormen to its glory days, then I fear he will undoubtedly gain their support." She explained quickly. "My brother Rabadash prefers to maintain treaties rather than conquest, which angers the masses and I truly quiver at the thought of Akatosh's sinister plans." Dhira finished shakily, realizing the ramifications of her brother's actions. No, he was no longer kin to her but a traitor in her eyes.

"Your father and brother needs to be informed of Akatosh's deeds. Have you any swift messenger birds at your camp?" Peter asked Dhira.

"Several, since I have been corresponding with them over the past weeks." She replied quickly.

"Jason, please bring parchment, quill and ink from my quarters." Edmund issued quietly, watching as the man slipped out swiftly.

"I fear he has made his escape via ship." Peter said breaking the silence engulfing them. "None of the cargo ships here can surpass the swift sails of your ship and the Hyaline is docked at Cair Paravel, while they repair some minor damages to her hull." He added with a sigh.

"How loyal are the crew to Akatosh?" Caspian asked.

"They seemed wary of him, but all are afraid of his temper and though unwilling, have little choice but to follow his command or face death." Dhira responded.

"What of the Captain?" Aravis asked, finally finding her voice during this travesty.

"I fear for him. He is a loyal man to my father. Akatosh may have very well executed him, if he disobeyed his orders." Dhira replied with a shudder.

"And Shalan?" Aravis probed as Dhira shrugged.

"He is torn by his loyalty to Akatosh and his morality. I know he will protect Queen Lucy from harm, but to what extent, I know not." She replied.

"What do you think his destination lies?" Peter asked, unfolding a large map upon the table.

"There is a safe camp at one of the islands to the south. I believe you call them by the Lone Islands. I have no doubt he will stop there, leave most of the crew, and make his way inward to Calormen." Dhira explained, tracing her finger along the path towards the three dotted islands. "There, he will seek refuge but I do not know where, since there are numerous places to hide until he believes the time is ripe for action." She added meeting Peter's gaze.

"I see." He replied, his eyes darting between the islands and Tashbaan, brow furrowed in concentration as he formulated a plan of action.

"How many men are with him?" Edmund asked bending over the map as well, King Lune joining the other two.

"About twenty five on the boat, though I do not know whether there will be those waiting at the Island as well." Dhira replied as the men nodded and returned to soft discussion.

"I still cannot comprehend how he managed to take her under such security?" Corin questioned in disbelief.

"He gained our trust and drugged those he felt were a threat to his plan Corin. This was no simple scheme. Akatosh planned this long ahead Corin." Caspian replied, inching over to Susan standing ramrod straight, her eyes vacant in shock.

He wanted to hold her hand, to comfort her in this moment cursing his luck he could not, but he did not care whether anyone cared. Susan needed him in this wretched time and he closed his hand discreetly over hers, smiling at her reassuringly when she returned his gesture.

"Who was the last person to see Lucy?" Aravis asked innocently, Cor making his way over to the other two women.

"That would be me." Peridan responded with a hoarse whisper and as Cor and his party together with Caspian turned to him with quizzical looks.

"Why would you see her last instead of her ladies-in- waiting?" Corin questioned impassively, with narrowed eyes as they all witnessed Peridan blushed a brilliant shade of cherry red.

"Because Peridan is courting Lucy." Peter replied simply before returning to his conversation, clearly ignoring the astonished gasps from the others.

"Peridan?" Aravis exclaimed with a squeak. "I thought you were enamoured with Susan?" She blurted out carelessly, earning glowering looks from Susan and Dhira.

"Queen Susan? No Princess, my duty towards our Queen has been one of duty and friendship since our encounter in Tashbaan." Peridan responded quickly as Susan nodded in affirmation.

"But, all the times you spent together?" Corin stuttered unable to maintain some semblance of composure.

"Protection and if you recall Queen Lucy was always with us." He reminded them with a sad smile.

"_Sometimes, things are not what they seem."_ Lucy's words echoed into his mind and he wondered how he managed to be so blind, by not being able to discover Peridan's true intentions towards Susan? Every single time they clashed, he could now tell it had been only to protect her against an unknown suitor. He who prided his powerful observational skills had been soundly duped. It was true, Caspian thought. How many times had he seen Lucy and Peridan together? It was easier to ignore the obvious truth while he focused on ridding his main competitor for Susan's heart. The most glaring indication of their hidden courtship, both wearing the same garb at the Festival, a tactic both Susan and he deployed as well and yet he had been caught unawares.

He watched Susan admit to Peridan's words with a small smile and he slapped himself internally forgetting she had cryptically told him the truth some time ago. Of course, she knew of her sister's feelings and would not divulge any information until Lucy was ready. The bond shared between them was unshakable and Caspian understood how badly Peridan was hurting at the turn of events. If Peridan had the courage to ask Peter for his sister's hand, then why he newly crowned Champion of Narnia, could not follow the man's actions?

"This means you are free Caspian…" Corin began excitedly, clasping his mouth in horror to stop his mistake, but it was too late.

"Free? To do what Corin?" Peter asked quizzically glancing up from the map to address the Archenland Prince.

"Nothing, Majesty. I simply meant, Caspian was free to do as he pleased." Corin stuttered, beads of sweat beginning to form upon his brow as he sunk himself further into trouble, a very curious Narnian monarch marching up to him as Corin's eyes pleaded incessantly to Caspian for assistance.

Though the circumstances were most wretched to ask his request, he could not allow Corin to face the growing annoyance of Peter, who clearly knew there was something amiss. Nodding discreetly to Susan, who sighed but returned his gesture he stepped forth halting the progress of an advancing Peter.

"High King Peter." Caspian addressed him respectfully as Peter turned his full attention to the man before him. "Though the moment is not right to ask this of you, I cannot tarry any longer." He continued steadily.

"What is it you ask for Caspian?" Peter asked, arms crossed, his stare hostile as he waited for the request.

"To seek permission to in courting Queen Susan's hand." Caspian replied steadily, watching the man straight into his eyes, not even wincing as Peter's face became thunderous at his words. The air seemed to crackle with tension and yet he refused to wilt, if this was the only way to ask, then so be it.

"What?" Peter responded clearly bewildered at his words and his eyes flicked from Caspian to Susan attempting to understand what was being said.

"I request permission…"

"I heard your request Caspian." Peter replied lowly, danger laced in his tone and Caspian braced himself for the onslaught. "Clearly, you jest asking me, while we are faced with great peril?" Peter said with a tight smile, his gaze boring into the n before him.

"I never jest Majesty and I am aware of the severity of our situation. It is a simple…"

"How long have you been courting the Queen?" Peter interrupted him once more. Clearly he was not accepting his proposal with much favour and Caspian could do nothing more than answer his questions.

"Almost three weeks." Caspian replied subduing the anger sweeping through him. While he understood Peter's frustration, he did not agree how the man was handling the outcome. Tensions heighted insurmountably, when family was involved.

"Twenty one days and not once could you find the opportunity to ask me? I find that highly improbable indeed!" Peter countered hotly, while Edmund and the others stepped closer to Caspian.

"Majesty there were many times…" He began once more as Peter growled for silence, his unfair actions increasing Caspian's anger at the King. He was being extremely difficult.

"Peter!" Susan's voice admonished, cutting through their space and they all looked to her, seething at what was occurring. "_I_ asked Caspian to wait after the ceremony. You have no right to be angry at him, when there are two of us involved in this." She explained calmly, her voice broaching no argument from her brother.

"Su, I only want what is best for you." Peter replied softly with pleading eyes at her.

"You always have Peter, but I know Caspian and we wish to be with each other. This is not the time for arguments." She replied, clasping his hand. "Please accept his suit, it is genuine and let us focus on rescuing Lucy." Susan advised.

"What choice do I have, when I believe everyone has accepted and I am certain almost all gathered her knows." Peter responded with a knowing glance to Edmund grinning in approval.

"I had to find out before you. Curse my natural curiosity" Edmund laughed half-heartedly.

"Yes, you and your dratted curiosity will be your undoing Edmund." Peter sighed, tucking Susan's arm into his. "Very well, Caspian. I give you my blessings." He said steadily. "When we return from our journey, you and I shall have a talk though." Peter continued a spark of danger in his eyes as he stared at Caspian.

"Peter…" Susan warned digging his ribs.

"What? I mean nothing by it." He replied with faked innocence.

"Thank you Majesty. I shall look forward to our meeting." Caspian interrupted, shooting him an unfazed look. There was no room for fear when Susan was involved.

"It seems you have been removed from guard duty for the Queen." Corin remarked casually to Peridan beside him.

"There is no better choice barring the Kings of Narnia." Peridan replied, smiling at the shocked young man. "Majesties, forgive my intrusion." He replied stepping out of the back crowd. "Shall we return to our previous plans?" Peridan asked anxiously and Edmund clasped his shoulder amicably.

"Have no fear, we shall return with Lucy soon." Edmund consoled, as Peridan nodded intently.

"Yes." Peter replied returning to the map. "Princess?" He addressed Dhira once more. "When Jason returns, please write your father the necessary information on our situation. He needs to be aware of any planned rebellion." Peter said as Dhira nodded in affirmation.

"Time is against us and our journey must be swift. I advise, we take ten of our most skilled warriors, return to Cair Paravel and then take the Hyaline to their lookout." Edmund said briskly. "We can cut them off before they disembark for Calormen and rescue Lucy." He ended determinedly.

"It is a good plan. We shall ask the gryphons to take ten of us back to the castle to regroup. One of the eagles will send word to the Captain on what has happened and to ensure the Hyaline is fit for sailing." Peter replied grimly.

"Who will you choose to go?" Lune asked.

"Peridan, Caspian, Edmund, Cor, Corin, Jason, three of his men and myself." Peter replied, firmly before returning to the map once more.

"Peter, I wish to go." Susan's request sliced through the silence like a hot knife and her brother looked up at her in surprise and alarm.

"Su, it will be better if you remained at Cair Paravel. Both of us would rest easier knowing you are safe there." Peter explained simply straightening.

"I cannot play sovereign Queen while you march off once more. Peter please understand, I have the same rights to rescuing my sister as you both." Susan replied watching her brothers steadily. "If this battle is to be fought, I am warrior in my own right and you know my aim at any distance, is second to none." Susan argued her point passionately.

"Your words are all valid but who shall keep Narnia safe, in case of attack? Your prowess will be needed if that ever comes to pass." Peter countered.

"True, but _you _are High King and commander of our Army. Who better to be at Court if that happens?" Susan replied artfully and Caspian knew she had cornered Peter.

"What if some urgent matter occurs at Archenland and I must go there?" Peter replied, knowing it was a loosing battle when Susan's mind was firm on something.

"There are many trusted Councillors like Mr. Tumnus at Court. Peter, I must do this. If Lucy is injured in anyway, I am the most capable in tending any wounds." Susan replied obstinately and Caspian could not help but admire her ferocity and tenacity facing Peter's thunderous look.

"The Queen shall not be alone. I too will accompany the rescue party." Dhira replied calmly and Peter swung to face her, despair written on his face at the double dilemma.

"Princess I cannot ask you to endanger yourself. The consequences will be terrible for all countries should harm befall you both." Peter replied calmly masking the nerves threatening to erupt.

"I shall inform my father of my choice in the letter Majesty but I must atone for Akatosh's actions. Twice, my family has wronged yours." She reminded him pointedly. "None here knows the terrain of Calormen as well as I do. I will accompany you, whether I have your permission or not. Please let us not argue on a trivial matter when time is of the utmost importance." Dhira replied firmly and Susan gave her a grateful nod.

"Very well, I have no choice in the matter and your points are valid." Peter acceded with a regretful sigh.

"I too wish to come, if my Liege allows it." Aravis added expectantly turning to King Lune.

"A return to Calormen may not be the wisest suggestion Aravis." Lune replied quietly, halting her protests. "There are many whom have not forgotten the role both you and Cor played three years before. Joining the party will only increase the danger, should you venture inland." The elderly King explained to a crestfallen couple. "I gladly allow Corin to go if he desires Peter, but it is most prudent Cor and Aravis remain at Archenland. They shall be of great assistance, should another attempt to invade us be undertaken." He added.

"Your words are wise Majesty. Will you allow Darr or Darrin to go in Cor's stead?" Peter asked, nodding his thanks at Lune's acceptance.

"Father, though I like it not. I will remain to protect Anvard, should another invasion be attempted." Cor replied softly, squeezing Aravis' hand.

"So will I Majesty." Aravis acceded.

"King Edmund, here is the parchment you requested." Jason's voice interrupted as he re-entered with the supplies.

"Excellent. Thank you Jason." Peter replied taking the items and relinquishing them to Dhira.

"I shall send word to my father at this moment." She said with a knowing glance at Aravis. "We shall return when the message has been sent." Dhira replied with a bow, taking most of the Archenland party with her.

"Peridan, will you inform Farsight of our plans to return to Cair Paravel? Have him send his swiftest eagle to relay the message." Peter instructed as Peridan bowed wordlessly and exited. "Jason, inform the Gryphons, we are in dire need of their services and I request a meeting with Oren as soon as you locate him." He added with a curt nod to Jason making a hasty exit once more.

"I shall take my leave to prepare for the journey." Corin said to the thinning crowd, smiling at his Father as he gave him permission. "Majesties." Corin continued softly, "Upon my life I swear Lucy will return to Narnia and take her place on the throne." He vowed earnestly as Peter bowed to him in respect.

"Thank you Corin, your words are a balm to my nerves." The High King responded in gratitude, all watching as Corin and his father made their way out, before turning to Caspian standing silently beside Susan.

"Caspian, will you allow us a moment of reprieve?" Peter asked his voice calm but there was a hint of danger in his voice.

"Caspian stays with us Peter." Susan replied holding his hand, halting his movements and he thanked Aslan, Susan was one of the very few able to withstand Peter's volcanic moods.

"Very well." Peter acquiesced once more, clearly fuming at her stubbornness. "Susan I understand your need to go with us, but ask me for any other battle than this one." Peter pleaded, desperation etched in his face and voice.

"Peter." Susan replied holding his hand. "The bond between sisters runs deeper than the blood flowing through our veins. It is as incomparable as Aslan. I will never live with myself, should something ill befall her." She replied keenly, capturing his eyes with a plaintive look.

"What if something befalls you as well Su?" Edmund asked quietly. "The bonds between siblings are indescribable as well and we both could not stand the thought of loosing both of our sisters." He pointed out.

"Oh Ed, We _must_ have faith in Aslan. I know he will keep Lucy safe until we arrive. Every act in Narnia occurs only by His doing." She reminded them frankly. "I know in my heart, everything has happened for a reason, and we must play our part in Aslan's plan." Susan continued calmly. "I have always been contented somewhat, to wait behind, while you three fight battles, never begrudging any of you. My heart cries out with surety that I _am_ supposed to be part of this rescue. Will you deny Aslan's will?" She probed unflinchingly, regarding them with her icy eyes

"What of Rabadash? It is highly probable you will encounter him in Tashbaan. Are you ready to face him? In addition, there are many dangers to you in the Southern Lands Susan. I do not question Aslan's will but is it wrong for us to worry about your safety? " Peter asked plaintively, focusing only on his sister.

"For Lucy, I will face every conceivable demon to get her home. I cannot spend the rest of my days in fear Peter. Aslan would not want me to listen to them. Lucy's cordial was left behind and I shall carry it, to safeguard us from any harm." She replied earnestly, refusing to wilt at their difficult questions. "Peter, Edmund you cannot protect me from everything in this world. Aslan gave me reign over the Southern Lands and I cannot continue living everyday dreading the sight of Calormen and her people." Susan replied meeting each argument with her calm and logical mind. "This is my greatest test and I need your strength and courage for what unknown obstacles our party shall face. Grant me permission to leave, it is all I ask." She ended clutching Peter's hand with a firm grasp.

"Peter?" Edmund replied, drawing all eyes to him. "I shall remain at Cair Paravel for the duration of the time. Susan is intent on doing this and I give her my blessings." He acquiesced, smiling grimly at his older sister. "This is her battle; it would be unwise to hinder her." He added quietly

"Susan, I know there is very little I can say to change your mind and though I truly wish you were at Cair Paravel." He paused sighing a little. "I give you my blessings as well." Peter ended with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Peter." She exclaimed, embracing her elder brother. "We will return soon with Lucy at our side." Susan vowed passionately and none could deny her fervour at that moment.

"Caspian," Edmund addressed him quietly. "_This_ is your biggest test. All we ask of you is to ensure the safety of the group and to return to Narnia with our sisters." He continued with a narrowed stare at the man.

"It shall be done Majesties. Upon the Lion I swear this." Caspian said solemnly before all.

"I hold you to that vow." Peter replied, placing his hands on Caspian's shoulders. Seeing the unbidden fear in Peter's eyes as he regarded him silently, only empowered Caspian to fulfil his vow. "Pack lightly, carry only your essentials for the trip to Cair Paravel though quick, will undoubtedly be uncomfortable." He advised the couple. "I shall send Jason, when all are gathered to leave." Peter continued watching Susan with a mixture of admiration and worry laced in his features.

"Su, bring her back to us and make every arrow count." Edmund said embracing her fiercely, withholding the tears threatening to fall.

"I will." She replied adamantly, ruffling his black hair with a rueful grin. "Take care of him please." She added with a backward nod to Peter.

"I promised to ship him off to Ettinsmoor, to deal with pesky giants when he becomes anxious." Edmund replied with a false chuckle, both grinning as Susan squeezed his hand.

"Ed, will you allow me to say my parting words?" Peter interrupted good-naturedly.

"I thought you were still giving poor Caspian an earful?" Edmund laughed, winking at Caspian.

"Caspian knows his duty and I cannot think of any more threats." Peter replied with a laugh of his own, grimacing when Susan punched him firmly in the shoulder.

"With a punch like that, there is no need for worry." Edmund chuckled, earning him a glower from his older brother.

"Always the jester, even in the most difficult times." Peter sighed ignoring his brother's indignant claim as he turned to Susan embracing her tightly. "Be brave Su, this is your trial. Find Lucy and defeat those inner horrors." He whispered pouring his love and strength into her.

"I will Peter." She replied gravely tiptoeing to kiss him on his cheek.

Caspian felt like an outsider witnessing the intimacy of the three siblings. He knew of their strength but looking at the trio as they parted ways, he saw and felt the power of a true family union. He admired both men even more for allowing their sister the opportunity to finally stand on her own, despite their trepidations. The Pevensie family was a special one indeed Caspian thought as both Susan and he exited, returning to their tents to prepare. Later, there would be many opportunities to speak with her, Caspian thought entering his tent but now it was time for action not words.

* * *

**A.N.** Yay, chapter is completed and up. Happy New Year's to everyone, though I know it's mid Jan already lol, may this year bring you success and joy in all of your endeavours. Thanks for your patience and all your wonderful words and PM's about the fic. It makes me feel all warm inside that you all continue to read and appreciate RTM, despite my sporadic updates. Passes skittles and chocolates for everyone :D. I'm working hard on the next chappie and hopefully it'll be up soon. For those who were surprised at Peridan's admission, I've got lots of turns and twists in the upcoming chapters, yes I'm evil like that. So until then, have a great distressful week.


	18. Adieu Allies

Darkness erupted into the murky, yet growing explosion of light, as Lucy's eyes fluttered open to the rocking sensation of being seaboard. Groaning, she tenderly touched the large lump to the back of her head, knowing it could only be dried blood rough against her fingertips. Blinking her eyes slowly, she took stock of her imprisonment. Clearly, she was on a ship. The tell tale signs, of the tiny, circular cabin window and the faint scent of the ocean wafted into the room. She was lying on a small, uncomfortable wooden bed and realized with a start her wrists were bound.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A shrouded figure from the corner of the room greeted softly, rising as they made their way towards her.

"Where am I? Why have you done this and who are you?" She demanded angrily, sitting up from her bed, disregarding the pains that imprisoned her.

"So many questions and such little time O Queen." The figure purred silkily, halting to light a lamp at a small table beside her bed. She caught the glint of crimson cloth and gasped at the revelation of her captor's identity.

"Akatosh! Why have you brought me here?" She cried out, ignoring the pain as the thick ropes chaffed her wrists.

"Patience Majesty, all your questions will be answered, in due time." He responded with a sneer and growl, causing Lucy to retreat into the safety of the wooden wall behind her.

"What have you done?" she repeated, moulding her body into a tiny ball, as he discarded all propriety choosing to sit beside her, simply looking at her, yet his dark eyes gleamed with a predatory gaze and she tasted the rising scent of fear.

"There is no need to be afraid My Queen," he cajoled in that silky tone, which froze her blood. "You shall be a guest of mine for some time." He continued watching her intently and she wanted nothing more than to cover herself from his gaze.

"I fear these." She replied holding up her wrists "Are not quite hospitable. Guests are not tied up and kept in dark rooms." Lucy snapped heatedly, she could not allow this man to engage her in mind games.

"Perhaps not Narnia." He replied with a smirk, leaning towards her. "Though in Calormen, many who displease me are met with this fate." He whispered in a conspiratorial fashion before moving away from her.

"Why have you betrayed your country and spat at the hospitality of two lands?" She questioned, refusing to lose this battle of wits.

"Betray? I have not done anything of the sort. My fellow countrymen will be pleased at my… acquisition." He replied glancing at her once more with interest. "Calormenes beg for a return to power and what better way to achieve it, than the capture of a Barbarian Queen." He scoffed with an imperious brow.

"Your brother and father will never allow you to continue." She countered bravely.

"As if they have any choice." He laughed lowly. "I heard you were an intelligent woman Lucy. It seems I have been mistaken. Again, you prove my point that women are the inferior gender, your usefulness is simply for pleasure." Akatosh replied chuckling at her astonishment.

"If you desire power, then challenge your brother for it through some traditional custom rather than choose this ignoble theft to Narnia." Lucy replied calmly.

"The time shall come when lions must battle each other for supremacy, yet it is not now. My silly, cowardice brother must not die by my hand, it will only cause an uprising." Akatosh said softly, his fingers tracing delicate patterns on the hem of her dress, laughing when Lucy moved her legs away from his touch. "The people will choose their successor and it shall only be me through my heroic deeds. Rabadash, will come to rue the day, when I was saved by my grandfather." He ended with a devilish grin.

"You will never defeat Narnia!" She spat valiantly, grimacing when he held a lock of her hair and sniffed it gently.

"So they all say." He replied with that infuriating grin. "Narnia is but the last stage of my plan. No my dear Lucy, your brothers are safe for now. Why kill cubs, when the thrill of bloodshed is headier against Lions." Akatosh ended calmly.

"Then let me go back to my country, if you desire war, then we shall meet on the battlefield when you are ready. It is the honourable code of the warrior. You have no need for me at this time." She countered, knowing it was an invalid argument, halting her words as he ventured closer to her, the distance between them now a hair's breadth away and she forgot to breathe.

"Silly woman. How can I let you go, after revealing some of my plans?" He laughed, his breath reeking of stale wine yet his eyes were as cunning as his words. "Your capture will play its pivotal role in due time, yet…" he paused watching her intently. "I admire your courage Lucy." Akatosh replied softly before pulling away in thoughtful observation. "You will make a fine addition to my harem. My most beloved Barbarian Queen and to think I desired your sister instead." He announced grandly, laughing at the anger welling in her face. "Taking you was indeed the better choice." He ended with a sneer.

"Your father and brother will never let this abomination to occur." She roared angrily, wanting to kick him for his arrogant words.

"I fear lifeless tongues from severed heads have no voices, much less power to assist anyone." He remarked casually and she swallowed the bile rising from her empty stomach. This man was truly a monster in a human form. _Aslan_ _where are you?_ Lucy thought.

"You speak of Lions and the pleasure of killing them. Be careful of your words Akatosh, when you are faced by a true one, only then will your valour be revealed." She said bravely, feeling the comfort flowing through her veins with thoughts of Aslan.

"Even your demon God shall not escape my wrath." He replied evenly as Akatosh stood to take leave. "Hear this O fallen Queen, submit to my wishes and I shall protect you." He said quietly, his tone broaching no argument.

"Heed _my_ words Calormen Prince." Lucy replied standing from her bed, ignoring the pains from her numb limbs. "The One whom you utter such blasphemous words against, knows all. Listen to my advice Akatosh." She continued staring at him steadily. "Return me at once to Narnia or face His wrath, as your brother once did." Lucy ended stonily, not flinching even when Akatosh stormed towards her, his brows knitted in utter fury and brandished his dagger in his left hand.

"You dare threaten the man who holds your pitiful existence in the palm of his hand wench?" Akatosh hissed, his breath blowing the tendrils of Lucy's hair falling into her eyes, as she regarded him calmly. "You speak of this demon with faith." He barked. "Why would your Saviour allow you to be taken so brutally, if he knew of my plans?" Akatosh continued, his voice lowering, accompanied by an annoying smirk at Lucy's silence. "Speak O Queen of Narnia." He mocked with casual disregard.

"Such is His way." Lucy replied calmly. "Perhaps, things are set in motion to bring about your doom." She continued coolly, watching as Akatosh erupted into a harsh laugh.

"My doom? There is not a person alive to defeat me in battle among all the lands. This includes your precious brother Peter or your newly crowned Narnian Champion. I live for war and bleed when peace abounds." He replied still laughing at her silly notions.

"Foolish Akatosh." Lucy replied defiantly. "Narnia defeated the White Witch without casualties. Do you dare compare your mortal prowess against that of Jadis, a sorceress centuries old?" She ended with a mocking laugh of her own, ignoring the fury that blazed in his dark eyes.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against the rocking ship, an involuntary cry escaped her throat, when her head painfully connected against the wood and stars exploded in her eyes.

"Do not try my hand Majesty." Akatosh growled pinning his body against hers. "A tongue less, earless, Queen of Narnia is but a hindrance in the grand scheme of life." He whispered, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, laughing when her eyes widened in fright, as he deftly slit the ropes on her wrist, with one sudden movement.

"Your words Akatosh…" she retorted only to be halted as he devoured her lips with fervour, his hands roughly grabbing her shoulders as he pressed himself against her.

Lucy's mind was reeling in shock at his audacious and abhorrent nature. This was nothing like the passionate embraces she lovingly shared with Peridan. He was violating her despite his words and at this point, there was no other creature she hated more than this man.

She pummelled her fists against his chest, feeling the smirk on his face as he caught her hands in his, squeezing painfully to halt the actions, which only seemed to spur his passion. She had to stop this invasion of her body and knew the only escape from his fevered advances was an act of violence. Stilling her hands, she returned his kisses, disturbed he was becoming aroused at her previous unwillingness. Drawing back for breath Akatosh smiled, before resuming his attack on her. This was her opportunity Lucy decided and bit down hard on his lower lip as he began to probe, immediately drawing blood, and the Prince away from her.

"Clearly the women of Narnia are a force to reckon against." He drawled wiping away the crimson liquid dribbling down his chin. "I was not expecting such a disastrous reaction. You shall certainly be a very distinctive addition to my harem." Akatosh continued with an approving glance in her direction, his eyes disrespectfully roving about her form. "After, I rid your disobedience through whip and… other measures." He ended moving away from her without another glance.

"I would rather die than be forced to be your slave." Lucy spat, repressing the shivers overtaking her body.

"That too can be arranged." He scoffed over his shoulder as he opened the door. "You are to remain in this room, until I need you." He ordered. "Disobey any of my commands and we shall see whether you_ can_ swim, if your hands and feet are bound by rope and rock." He finished with deadly calm, closing the door with a soft click.

Trembling she sat down upon the firm bedding, rubbing her hands where Akatosh had grabbed her and looked towards the tiny sliver of light emitting from the space between her freedom and this imprisonment. Akatosh's actions would surely cause much friction among the countries and Lucy knew her brothers were already on their way to rescue her, no doubt with Peridan in hot pursuit. Though she could not understand why this occurred, she had no doubt Aslan would protect her against harm and refused to show this Calormen Prince any type of surrender.

* * *

The clean scent of the ocean overwhelmed Dhira's nose as she watched the white foam mingle with the dark blue waters, being churned from the oarsmen, as the captain shouted orders to scurrying sailors behind her. It was a beautiful day and yet, she could find no comfort in the beauty of the ocean and the many creatures who adored its vast arms.

Their company had left some hours ago, past the twelfth according to Corin after a quick flight from Owlwood to Cair Paravel through the assistance of the Gryphons. Under any other circumstance, she would no doubt savour the opportunity to enjoy the lush, green landscape of Narnia from a view, very few people were privileged to be granted. Yet her thoughts wandered not of the land below her but the treacherous actions of her cowardly brother.

This horrendous act jeopardized everything Rabadash worked for. She assumed the kidnapping of Lucy was simply leverage, should Narnia intervene before his plans were fulfilled, but now she did not know what dark thoughts and plans that traitor conceived while plotting.

Successfully capturing Lucy, was a strategy deployed to sway the people in his favour. He had emerged victorious, while Rabadash led their loved ones into an insane mission for his own lust and greed. Lucy was his evidence need to show the masses, his claims of restoring glory to Calormen and conquest of Narnia, would bear fruit, once he ascended the throne.

Yet she knew, once her younger brother ascended the throne of Calormen, all three countries would be plunged into a never ending saga of carnage. After the debacle of the failed invasion three years past, Dhira felt the strength in her sinews to halt Akatosh's plans at all cost. No matter if it cost her life in the process.

She sighed inwardly thinking how similar, yet different her siblings were. She too enjoyed a good battle like any warrior, but this deceitful act was beyond all code of conduct. To revert into deception was the most dishonourable act. Akatosh was no longer her brother, he was a traitor to kit and kin and no matter whatever past they shared. She could not bring herself to forgive him for this trespass. He was no longer a man, but a beast, born it seemed, without the right to judge and choose fairly. Everything he ever did was borne out of instinct for survival. Her only consolation, her father and brother would know of his plan and attempt to stop him should he attempt to enter Tashbaan.

No doubt by now, they would have interrogated his circle of advisors and especially Tarim. She knew the serpentine chief advisor would certainly have some inclination of Akatosh's plans and hopefully, Rabadash's mastery at acquiring information would be successful. While they played their part, she knew her role in stopping Akatosh was as pivotal. She refused to fail her brother and the friends who were on this ship, but most of all, she thought painfully, turning to watch the fading cliffs of the Northern Lands, she could not fail Peter's impassioned plea as he came to bid her farewell.

* * *

"_Why do you feel guilt, when none of this is due to your actions?" Peter greeted her with a tender smile as he entered her tent._

"_Why should I not feel this way? He is my brother and I was sent as leader of our delegation. A peace delegation of all things and I have failed everyone." She countered heatedly, slamming her essentials into a small trunk, stopping only when she felt the heat of Peter's hands rubbing her shoulders. Sighing she stopped and relaxed into the presence of his body behind her, his fingers tenderly brushing her heavy welt of hair from her face and she shivered as his rubble scratched her skin, Peter softly inhaling the scent of her hair, arms wrapped firmly about her waist._

"_None of us can tell what another person is thinking Dhira, you know that as well as I. My siblings and I are very close, but there are many times they hide information from me." He whispered, his breath against the shell of her ear and she sighed in contentment. By Tash, the emotions this man stirred within her, she never felt before._

"_Such as Susan?" She replied turning to face him a wry smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The worry was only too evident in the blue of his eyes and she sought to erase it._

"_My sister is wise enough to make her decisions and stand by it. Though I understand her need to enter into this quest. The fear of never seeing them again fills my heart." He admitted with a sigh. "The fear of never seeing you Dhira terrifies me." Peter added softly and she looked up startled at his admission._

"_Peter." She said softly grasping his hand, trapping his attention with her dark gaze. "I promise your sisters will return to Narnia. I shall do everything in my power to make that a reality." Dhira vowed and closed her eyes as Peter kissed her palm._

"_What of yourself?" He asked _

"_Narnia has bewitched me O King." She laughed softly, meeting his heated stare, her breath hitched as Peter pulled her to him. _

_Her body was pliant and moulding into his firm stature, as he passionately devoured her with hot kisses. His long fingers tangled in her raven tresses and she sighed into him, melting as their tongues met in a desperate, needy release. His hands were gentle as they roved down her arms, setting fire to her clothed skin and she moaned into his mouth, urging him further as Peter crushed her body against his. They should not be doing this her mind argued, time was of most importance, and yet here they were, tangled into a web of ecstasy that neither could halt. _

_They broke away for breath, her hands fisting his thick, golden hair and she arched gladly into him as Peter found that pressure point beneath the curve of her jaw, his hot tongue laving gently, before playfully nipping at her skin and she closed her eyes, wallowing in the never ending pleasure mingling between them. Her skin was burning at his attentions as he continued his trail down her neck, and she craved more than this, her heart racing, feeling the swell of muscle beneath his tunic. Her mind and body were waging a battle against each other at the moment and there was only one outcome._

"_Peter… we must stop." Her voice replied huskily and she was not even aware she uttered the words aloud and grasped his hand, startled and excited at the cobalt hue of his eyes._

"_Yes, you are right." He panted and she saw his own battle as he sought to contain his passions, reaching out to stroke his jaw._

"_I should complete my packing. We are to leave shortly." She said as he covered his hand against hers, feeling the strength he exuded flowing into her own body._

"_Safe journey Princess." He replied sadly, pressing his forehead against hers. His fingers gliding over the contours of her face, memorising them for the long, lonely days ahead and they both sighed when she stroked his scar, Peter bending as Dhira kissed it gently. _

"_Thank you Majesty." She replied as they walked slowly to the entrance, knowing each step marked the distance apart. He turned to face her once more, his eyes filled with tenderness and resoluteness at her decision and he smiled softly._

"_Come back to me." He whispered, bending to give her their farewell kiss._

* * *

"_Come back to me…" _Peter's voice echoed in the breeze and she unconsciously touched her lips, her eyes turned towards the fading Northern Lands.

"I am certain you will return there soon Princess." Corin's voice interrupted softly as she jumped slightly at his entry. "Forgive me, for startling you Princess, I saw you standing here and thought some company maybe a welcome sight." He continued with a smile. "If you prefer to be alone in your thoughts…"

"No it is fine by me Corin." She returned with a smile of her own. "I was merely thinking of the past events of the night." Dhira continued, watching the man as he stood next to her, his blue eyes scanning the waters before them, settling to watch the flight of a pelican as it searched for its meal. He too seemed distracted by his inner thoughts.

"Have you settled into your cabin?" He asked casually, turning away from the triumphant bird, kindness deep in his eyes.

"Yes. Susan and I will share, until we arrive at Tashbaan. I left her unpacking her items for some fresh sea breeze." She replied, the casualness of the conversation unsettling her. How could Corin be utterly nonchalant after what occurred?

"I believe Caspian was about to visit her as well. Susan displayed her remarkable strength at the loss of Lucy and I think Caspian feels guilty for allowing it to happen." He replied solemnly and again she marvelled at the change of disposition from the Archenland Prince.

"If there anyone should feel guilty, I…"

"Do not complete that thought Princess." Corin replied roughly, his hands tightly grasping the wooden bar, halting the words that stuck in her throat. "None of us are guilty in this matter except the one responsible. You could not have known and our party despite reservations relaxed our vigil on the most secured night." He explained quietly. His blue eyes piercing her with his sincerity and he relaxed after a tense moment.

"You were wary of us?" Dhira questioned simply, trapping Corin with a dark gaze.

"Yes. We were." He replied bluntly. "It was a matter of security for all those involved in the occasion. Princess your actions proved our fears unfounded." Corin said calmly.

"But not my brother's." She replied grimly, watching as another Pelican gracefully dove for a spotted fish.

"Hence the reason why we are gathered and headed towards what dangers await." He chuckled dryly. "Princess…"

"It is Dhira. Let us forget formalities during this time." She corrected as Corin acquiesced with a tiny nod.

"The same applies for me." Corin said. "Prin… my apologies, Dhira." He corrected with a light laugh at her glare. "Are you prepared to face your brother should the occasion arise?" He asked intently watching her reaction.

"Though we are of the same flesh and blood, justice must be placed first Corin. Should the opportunity arise that I face him, I shall not hesitate to use force. He is a traitor and has endangered all those who have worked diligently towards Calormen being at peace with the other countries." She replied, the determination to bring Akatosh to atone for his deeds.

"Yes I can see it in your eyes that you are determined to do the right deed." Corin replied thoughtfully. "I admire your courage for doing this. Battling against a sibling is a complicated matter." He continued, giving her an encouraging smile. "Even when Cor and I argue over some trivial matter it hurts." Corin said, his eyes distant with thoughts of his family and twin left behind. "The bond of twins." He sighed wistfully. "I miss him even now." He replied softly before breaking into a wide smile, all solemnity gone from his features and Dhira unconsciously placed her hand over his in reassurance, laughing inwardly as a rosy blush stained his cheeks.

"Corin, something tells me that you and I will be very good friends." She replied softly, there was no reason to continue giving him hope, when they both knew nothing romantic would come from either.

"Oh Dhira, your words wound me!" He replied dramatically, clasping his hand over his heart, watching her with mournful eyes. "I thought we already_ were_." He said with a cheeky grin and winked at her as she playfully punched him in his arm.

"Silly Corin. Now I understand Aravis' frustration somewhat." She laughed as he sagely rubbed his arm.

"Your fist is as deadly as hers." He groaned softly. "And I thought the abuse would be over since we left them behind." He bemoaned much to the laughter of the crew behind them.

"She _did_ grant me permission to ensure you behaved during our journey." Dhira informed him, buffing her nails against her dress in boredom.

"And my brother allowed this atrocity to occur?" Corin replied indignantly.

"Actually," Dhira said her voice lowered in a conspiratorial whisper, forcing Corin to bend to hear her words. "He revealed all of your weak spots." She said and swiftly pulled his earlobe, laughing at his surprised whelp.

"By the Lion's Mane, I believe I am safer boxing Bulgy Bears rather than facing off against you." Corin exclaimed, wincing as he rubbed his sore ear.

"I am glad you know that now." Dhira rejoined, unable to contain the laughter bubbling within her and hastily clamped her mouth before the others became offended.

"It is not a crime to laugh." Corin chastised lowly. "Given the circumstances, it is understandable merriment is the last thought on our minds but if we withhold our emotions, insanity will occur." He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"It is disrespectful to continue as if nothing has happened." Dhira replied, wringing the end of her braid apprehensively.

"You and I both know the severity of the situation Dhira." Corin replied grimly. "Make no mistake, though Peridan is the most eager to rescue Lucy. I shall not refrain to use my fury against those who stand in _my_ way of getting her back." He continued, his eyes blazing in determination and anger.

"I did not realize how close you were to the Queen." Dhira said tentatively as they assumed their original positions.

"Though we are not related through blood, the ties among Susan, Lucy and myself are beyond any simple explanation. They are my sisters, compatriots and loved ones." Corin explained quietly. "I know Akatosh is your brother Dhira, but should he harm Lucy, only the grace of Aslan, will save him from my wrath." He ended his jaw clenching at the thought of Lucy alone and in the hands of that man, wherever she was.

"I understand and will not impinge your duty Corin, after all even the bond of twins have limits in their affection for each other." She replied sadly not looking up at his startled gasp.

"You are twins?" He asked incredulously, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth at Dhira's revelation.

"Yes." She said simply. "He is younger by two minutes." She laughed bitterly. "Are siblings supposed to be enemies? Much less twins?" She scoffed throwing her hand up in frustration, her eyes misting over the thought of what was to come.

"Dhira," Corin said gently clasping her trembling hand. "Have faith, it may not come to that and if it does, you have good people and friends to help you along the way." He consoled with a tender smile.

"Thank you Corin." She replied gratefully as they looked towards the vast churning ocean, both locked in their internal musings and memories.

* * *

"Susan, are you in there? May I come in?" Caspian rasped as he knocked twice on the cabin door.

"Of course." Her muffled voice replied as he complied, the creaking of the wooden door loud and annoying to his ears as he stepped into the women's cabin.

Despite the _Hyaline_ being the royal ship, its quarters left much to be desired even though it carried precious cargo. A sacrifice he knew that had to be devised in order to maintain the speed, the ship was famous for. Larger cabins equated more furniture, added weight and therefore decreased speed. The _Dawn Treader_ was slightly smaller but slower due to the heavy furnishings, his Council demanded he install for comfort during his sailings. It was an idea he vehemently protested yet acceded after much debate.

Yet, opulence was not disregarded aboard the ship. His cabin though smaller was very well designed and comfortable for a long seaward journey. The cabin that Susan and Dhira occupied was the largest and sufficient for all their needs. It was tastefully adorned with several chairs and a table with seating for four. Heavy drapes that blocked the sun's ray were tied with golden rope, allowing light to stream into the room and warming the dark red roses arrayed in a large vase. The women's bedroom was adjoined to this sitting room and it was there he headed, clearly hearing Susan's movement in that area.

He found her energetically rummaging through her trunk, back turned to him as she fished out the contents she needed. Clearly, her thoughts were intent on completing her task and she did not even acknowledge his presence as he leaned against the doorway watching on silently at the items she placed on her bed.

To his left, her armour was placed on a wooden stand. It was similar to what she wore during the War. Chain mail and a leather cuirass to protect her against battle hardy soldiers. Her leather braces, bow, ivory quiver, a growing multitude of red fletched arrows, and horn were on her bed. Next to him on the wooden dressing table, housed Lucy's dagger sheathed in its red leather scabbard and her cordial. He touched the Lion shaped cover and felt a rush of strength flow into his body at the thought of Aslan. Though he still had not appeared, Caspian knew He was watching their journey and all that was to follow.

"I think you have enough arrows to last almost a year Susan." He said softly stooping beside her to collect the weapons she placed on the grounds.

"Hmm… one moment Caspian, there are some more in here." She replied distractedly and continued her searching as he studied both Susan and the arrows before her.

"I did not know there was a design of Aslan on your arrowheads?" He said peering at the tips of her arrows.

"Only Aslan knows, how Rogin continued making those after the original ones given to me by Father Christmas had finished." She said raising her head from the trunk to explain before ignoring him again.

"Susan…" Caspian said quietly touching her shoulder in reassurance. "Come, let us talk about this." He coaxed, grabbing the bundle of arrows, tucking them under his arm as he assisted her from the floor and steered her towards the outer room and the chairs.

"What are we or should I say,_ you_ talking about?" She asked quizzically settling herself on one of the lounges, taking the arrows from Caspian and placed them on the small table before her.

"Here, drink this." He said handing her a cool goblet of water, it was a warm day and he could only imagine how hot she was under all that fabric and being cooped up in this room.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully, taking a delicate sip before continuing their conversation. "What are you speaking about Caspian?" Susan asked placing the goblet aside.

"You seem angry and distracted." He replied regarding her coolly.

"Should I not be?" She asked irritably. "Considering the circumstances…"

"I understand the circumstances Susan as well as anyone here." He replied soothingly. "I am worried about _you_ at the moment." Caspian ended, leaning forward to regard her, the concern evident in his eyes.

"If there is anyone you should worry about is that scheming Akatosh and what I shall do to him, when we locate them." Susan replied calmly and he knew she was on the verge of breaking.

"This anger does not become you Susan." Caspian said wincing when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why not Caspian?" She asked, her tone higher than usual. "I am tired of everyone treating me as some saintly royal, capable of providing hope, sharing gentle smiles of assurance." She argued. "Am I not human? Am I not allowed to show emotions like everyone else? To be prone to anger and disappointment? Tell me Caspian what do you expect from me?" Susan questioned passionately, her hands clenching the armrest of the chair turning her knuckles white.

"You are doing what I desired Susan." He said, smiling at her startled gasp. "All of us are affected by what occurred, you most of all. Since our arrival on the Hyaline, you have hardly said a word and I am concerned about you above all." Caspian continued crossing over to her as he took her hand into his.

"My sister Caspian…" She cried out in anguish. "Snatched in the dead of night beneath our very noses and we knew nothing. I can only imagine how she must feel at this time, alone and without friendly faces." Susan choked as the pain within her flowed freely and Caspian embraced her tightly, letting her sob. She needed to do this now before her anger jeopardized their plans and he knew how badly she hurt, knowing fully well, Akatosh wanted her instead.

"Susan, Lucy will be safe. We must keep the faith as you said earlier." He soothed, stroking her hair as her sobs subsided.

"I know Caspian but it is so difficult." She said her voice hoarse from her tears. "Do you know how they treat women in Calormen? If she is headed there, will he ill-treat her as those dancers? Lucy is one of the bravest people I know but I worry for her greatly." She said her cheek against his chest.

"He will not mistreat her Susan, she is too valuable to him and I am certain Aslan will keep her safe until we arrive to stop his plans. You need to be strong Susan, reach for your will power, and love for Aslan." Caspian consoled her. "Cry here with me but we must show a stoic face before the others. They turn to us for strength and leadership. Dhira feels guilty for allowing this to happen. You must assure her of her innocence." He advised stroking her back in downward patterns, feeling her relax into his arms.

"She is innocent and very brave to go against her people. Justice runs deep in her." Susan replied drowsily. "I wish it was the same with her brothers." She sighed wistfully.

"We will bring him back to Tashbaan and fairness shall be meted to him. We cannot fear one man, when the Protector of All watches over Lucy." Caspian said, feeling the heat of Susan's breath against the thin fabric of his tunic as they stayed quietly for some time, listening to the sound of the waves beating against the hull.

"Susan?"

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"Are you ready to face Rabadash when the time comes?" He asked quietly, noting how she stiffened at his name before resuming her normal activity.

"If one does not face their demons Caspian, then growth shall never occur. When we arrive at Tashbaan then I shall be truly tested. Yet, I know it in my heart, he cannot endanger me anymore." She replied, removing herself from his embrace.

"I shall be at your side when it comes to pass." He said holding her hand kissing it reverently.

"As I shall be with you for the rest of our journey Caspian." She replied stroking his jaw. "How long shall it take before we arrive at the Lone islands?"

"The captain says with these winds almost a week." He replied settling back into the comfort of the lounge, stretching out his legs on the table before him, while Susan took the opportunity to curl up next to him, her finger fidgeting with the ruffles on his shirt.

"Seven days? That leaves me with some time." She mumbled.

"Time for what?" He asked quizzically.

"To practice sword play…with me." Susan said and he laughed loudly in appreciation.

"I am glad you asked. We will need all the additional combat skills." Caspian replied.

"Then you do not mind?" She asked looking up from his chest,

"Certainly not. I am happy you were allowed to come on this mission Susan. Anything you ask of me I shall not refuse." He replied fondly, smiling down at her.

"My dear Caspian, there may come a time when you might regret those words." She teased, gifting him the first real smile since the Festival.

"When it comes to you Susan, there is little I regret." He said simply, bending to kiss her properly as she eagerly complied.

"Tomorrow we shall see whether your words ring true." Susan laughed breaking away to regard him seriously.

"Did I ever tell you, how much I love your threatening words?" He chuckled wickedly, pausing to remove an errant curl at the nape of her neck.

"You are such an odd man Caspian of Telmar." Susan replied wrinkling her nose at him.

"Perhaps 'twas this oddity that endeared me to her Majesty favour?" He smirked kissing the juncture between jaw and neck.

"I cannot reveal the answer at this point Sir Caspian. Though it was amusing to see you struggle against non existent competitors." Susan replied, humming in delight as he found a sensitive spot.

"The lines of suitors at Court were a reality Majesty, the real relationship between Peridan and yourself was never revealed until much later into the stage." He countered and resumed his duties, when Susan pulled his head back down towards her.

"Our relationship still remains as is. Idle minds only see what they want to believe and not the truth." She replied, panting a little at his ministrations.

"The truth carefully hidden and yet glaringly apparent." He murmured huskily against the smooth expanse at the base of her throat.

"Very well said." She moaned lowly, setting his body aflame.

"I only wish you deigned to reveal the truth earlier, rather than seeing both Peridan and myself pitted against each other to battle for your affection, when one party did not even think of the same goal." He whispered, his left hand slowly pulling her sleeve to reveal pale, soft skin.

"And spoil the public's perception?" She laughed softly.

"I thought you did not care about what the public thought on your personal life?" He questioned, his right hand following the same pattern as the other and he ghosted his fingers against her skin, Susan trembling in approval at his movements.

"I do not but I could not reveal Lucy and Peridan's secret until it was the right time." Susan replied, biting back the moan that threatened to escape. "Besides, you gained my brother's approval by winning the Tournament." She reminded him.

"Brother." He corrected. "Only Aslan knows what Peter has planned when we return to Narnia."

"Despite his words, he _does_ approve of you." Susan informed him with a wry smile. "After all, he gave you charge of this mission, over Peridan and Jason whom he knows very well."

"Hmmm… I shall take your word on the matter." Caspian chuckled, manoeuvring his head to continue where he stopped, before hastily pulling back.

"What is it?" Susan asked in alarm.

"I forgot, I planned to meet Peridan and discuss our strategy with him, almost an hour ago." Caspian groaned.

"I am certain he will forgive you Caspian, I did not realize how long we have been here together." Susan reassured him.

"He knew I was coming to meet you and it is a ship where personnel can be accounted for." Caspian explained, pointedly watching her.

"How does that make it bad…oh I understand." Susan's exclaimed, her eyes widened at what the others were thinking at the moment.

"I should take my leave." He said regretfully, both standing up as Susan fixed his tunic and smoothed her dress. "Though leaving a beautiful woman alone, is my worse dream come true." Caspian whispered, kissing her passionately, before both broke away for air.

"Your words again Caspian will be the death of you." Susan laughed leading him towards her door.

"No, _you_ will be the death of me, should anything ill befall." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her on her cheek. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked quietly, watching her blue eyes clear of anger.

"Much. Thank you." She replied gratefully squeezing his hand.

"There is no need for that. I am yours." He said, kissing her hand as he ventured outside. "Shall I see you later on deck?"

"Yes let me finish stacking my arrows and I shall be there." Susan replied with a tiny wave before closing her door with a soft click.

Sighing he made his way up, knowing how important it was to see Susan happy. She was the force that bound them, compelled them to strive for higher and he could not bear to ever make her unhappy, bringing Lucy back home safely was the task of highest importance and the one he could not allow to fail.

* * *

**A.N.** Whoopie an update! I missed my February deadline by 94 minutes and I'm sincerely sorry about not updating on time. I really, can't explain how time just flies right past me and I can understand that some of you are angry. I deserve every thing thrown at me *grabs flying German chocolate cake.* Again thank you all for putting up with me and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now the fun begins. To all the reviewers and readers of RTM thanks so much for sticking with me and the good news is, I'm on vacation for two weeks, in two weeks! NO work and just focusing on writing, so I'll make it up to you guys. Promise :D


	19. Whims of Madness

"_Lucy Pevensie, will you stop for a moment and let me catch my breath!" Peridan begged pitifully, his voice becoming fainter as Lucy continued to outstrip him in their race._

"_Peridan, where is your stamina?" She laughed turning back, hair whipping into her face at her speed and the folds of her dress bunched in her hand to prevent her from falling among the damp ferns._

"_You forget a fifty yard lead is hardly fair, especially when the other competitor is up in a tree." He whispered behind her, his arms snaking around her waist as she squealed in surprise at his stealth._

"_How on earth did you do that?" She declared in wonder, smiling as she placed her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the long strands of golden hair._

"_We all have our secrets Lu." Peridan smirked revealing the dimple on his right cheek. "May I claim my prize?" He asked huskily, grey eyes flashing with the taste of desire and she nodded, meeting his lips eagerly, both moulding themselves into the picturesque background._

"_The taste from your honeyed lips will drive any man insane." An accented voiced purred and she opened her eyes in horror, to see the devilish smirk of Akatosh fawning over her rather than her beloved Peridan._

"_Get away from me fiend!" She commanded shoving him roughly to the ground, balling her hands into fists as his cackled laughter filled the air with his insanity._

"_Push me away now Lucy but I __**feel **__the desire welling inside of you." Akatosh purred circling her like prey. "You will come to me willingly at the end of our sojourn." He taunted as she blocked her ears from his horrid words, but to no avail. They chanted into her mind like a never ending song. "__**I**__ will welcome you gladly as does my bed. In return, I want only your loyalty. Is that not a small price to pay for your freedom?" Akatosh continued unerringly. _

"_I choose death than being called a traitor." She spat at his form, continuing to encircle her. She felt trapped in this rapidly decaying forest. _

_Dark, heavy, crimson clouds hovered above them, suffocating her will to escape from his clutches. Lightning struck through one of the clouds impaling a large poplar tree with its heat, tearing the leaves asunder from its branches, forming an ominous crown above their heads. A few errant ones, escaped their formation, hurtling down to meet Lucy's upturned faced and she hissed in pain as the emerald foliage slapped against her cheek drawing blood._

"_Death is the cowardice escape from reality My Precious Queen." Akatosh said, his voice howling over the wicked wind whipping around them. She gasped in pain as he roughly yanked her towards him. One hand cruelly twisting her hands as she futilely battered against him. "Look upon my face and know what real fear is." He snarled, teeth exposed towards her and instantly she thought of Maugrim._

"_I fear neither you nor any torture you threaten." She replied, not flinching at his words nor his maniacal laugh as the skies opened up, drenching them not with the cooling sensation of rain, but the sickening stench of blood that poured from above staining the pureness around them._

"_It is futile to resist." He admonished raising his head to meet the torrential liquid and eagerly lapping at the bloody rain dribbling down unto his face and mouth._

"_You are a lunatic!" She exclaimed in horror at his actions._

"_No my dear." He corrected looking down at her, drops of red liquid dripping down from his beard as he bent, holding her face roughly. "__**This**__ is the only language I understand." He breathed tracing patterns of blood on her cheek before licking the side of her face, laughing as he pushed her away and stood in the centre of the clearing, arms and face upwards to the heavens, laughing in pure ecstasy._

* * *

She awoke eyes wide and shivering in terror. The dream was so real Lucy thought, rubbing her hands against her shoulders to clam her fears. It was dark outside and it was pouring rain. The swell of the waves battered against the hull of the ship, causing it to rock violently and she caught the edge of the bed to steady her jangling nerves and stomach.

Four days she counted, four days of being trapped in this tony prison hole, without any contact, save a eerily silent Akatosh and scared Shalan, who brought her food and water without fail, three times daily. Standing up shakily, she braced herself against a side beam and completed her daily walk. It was only seven paces from wall to wall, but it was her only way of escaping the insanity, which beckoned with tantalizing fingers.

There had to be someway to escape from this hellacious situation, but where could she go? She had no indication how close land was, nor was she an expert swimmer like Susan. With the horrible currents and ferocious creatures of the sea, she would be dead in two days. She knew in her heart, help was not long in coming, but how much could she endure without breaking.

Shalan with his mouse like features and kind eyes, seemed to be the only person sympathetic towards her but he refused to strike conversation. She did not know whether it was in fear of being tempted to help her or what Akatosh would do to him should he be discovered. He entered silently, placing her meals and a wash basin on the tables for her, before exiting only daring to watch her on two occasions but she knew, he did not agree with this arrangement.

His master was the exact opposite. He visited her every evening sitting in that favoured chair, while he opted to watch her every movement. It was more disturbing than his words. His silence spoke volumes and those dark eyes, scared her more than any other danger she encountered. She feared he would attempt to force himself on her as the first night, but it seemed he favoured what diabolical plan being conjured into that mind of his rather than address her. She refused to meet his gaze, preferring to sit cross-legged and stare at the walls before her, closing her eyes and recalling Peter's laugh, Edmund's wit, Susan's gentle smile and her beloved Peridan's ardent gestures of love. She saw them all, from Mr. Tumnus and their adventures to her recent words with Caspian about her sister. Most of all, she thought deeply of Aslan, the memory of his amber eyes, the unique scents of Aslan as deep and wise as the earth and his deep voice like a soothing balm to her frazzled soul. He was protecting her, she knew it in her heart and in her soul. In those precious moments, she reached deep to find the strength to endure her through this trying time.

Running her fingers through her matted hair, she groaned in frustration. What were Akatosh's plans? How long before they ended this unending trip and most importantly, where would they dock? Were they headed towards Calormen she thought? Clearly, they were in a southward direction and there were no other lands except for Tashbaan and the smaller city further South. What was it called Lucy attempted to remember from some dusty conversation with Rasmus. Yes, it was Azim Balda, she recalled. Being ignorant about any situation riled her greatly and this was no exception, even though she was an unwilling participant. If only she had some weapon to protect herself, she would feel much safer.

"_Your mind and faith is your weapon Lucy, do not waiver in them."_ A little voice piped into her thoughts, sounding very similar to Aslan.

"I shall not." She reaffirmed gritting her teeth as she continued to pace.

"Have you resorted to speaking to yourself Queen Lucy?" Akatosh's voice mocked from the opening door and she froze in mid step, glaring at him with her most venomous look.

"No, I have become fast friends with the spiders of the room, for want of company." She mocked gesturing towards the corner across from her bed, where a mid sized spider was spinning a home.

"Be careful, before you begin weaving your own webs." He drawled entering the room. "I come with a gift." He explained holding a brightly wrapped package in his arms. "You have been somewhat… unkempt." He continued watching her dirty appearance with displeasure.

"It remains difficult to groom oneself with the lack of water and clothes." She scoffed. "Does my greying dress displease you O Calormen Prince?" She asked with a mocking curtsey.

"White is indeed my favourite colour. It does not hide the beautiful sight of a spreading blood stain." Akatosh replied with a laugh and threw the clothes on her bed.

"I rather see you undressed and in my bed." He drawled and it took every ounce of strength not to scream at his taunts or scratch his eyes out. "But I shall savour that day, when the time is auspicious." He continued with a lecherous grin. "I care not if you take this, but consider it as a peace treaty between us." He said nodding towards the clothes.

"I thought you abhorred peace?" She questioned, glancing at the clean clothes, wanting nothing more than this time but a hot bath and to rid herself of this dirty and tattered gown. Yet she knew, if she accepted his gift, it would be the first step towards losing her identity. The Narnian gown was her only physical connection to her land. Should she accept Akatosh's Calormene garb, it would be a victory for him.

"Seeing a beautiful woman suffer in vain, pains me even more." He replied much to her concealed astonishment. "Shalan will take you to the baths, if you desire Lucy." He continued softly. "Perhaps, one day you will look back and understand my reasons." Akatosh said quietly, dipping his head towards her before exiting the room as silently as he arrived, leaving in his stead a truly confounded Lucy.

* * *

To the experienced sailors of the _Hyaline_, it seemed Poseidon Himself favoured their trip to the Lone Islands, by bestowing good winds and calm waters. Yet, today as they watched silently while scurrying towards their tasks, many wondered whether the God of War had taken form in the visage of Peridan as he rained blows upon Dar of Archenland.

"Peridan, this is supposed to be a practice session. I am not the enemy!" Dar screamed out as he blocked the fierce thrusts from the Archenland Lord, his broadsword blocking the swings of Peridan's attacks, with very little time to save his head from being skewered

"Do you think, our enemies will have pity on us in the heat of the battlefield?" Peridan snarled, his sword strokes whistling as it cut the wind around them. "No Dar, we have been far to calm in this entire situation and you…" He stated, with a clever flick of his wrist Dar's sword spun away from him onto the deck, while he pointed the edge of his blade at the man's throat. "Have not held a blade in sometime." He noted steadily, putting away his weapon and extended his hand to help Dar up, thumping his shoulder. "Continue practicing with Darrin before we arrive at the Lone Islands." Peridan advised before stalking away, sailors hastily stepping away from his path.

"I have never seen Peridan this frustrated or angry." Corin remarked thoughtfully where Susan and Dhira stood by waiting for Caspian to begin their daily practice sessions.

"He has every reason to be and this is not the time to be understanding. Your father will be most unhappy, should any of our party be incapacitated due to their own inabilities." Susan explained examining her outstretched sword for nicks or dents, placing it back into her scabbard, when she satisfied with her examination.

"Perhaps, we should speak to him?" Dhira offered, following the blonde man's form as he stood upon the stern, his eyes fixated to the South.

"Caspian has offered to do this." Susan replied turning to the younger woman, with a hint of a smile. "Look," she gestured with a quick nod. "There he goes." Susan finished. Three pairs of eyes, watched the tall man abandon his place beside the Captain to address the Archenland Lord.

"Anger causes rashness." Caspian said softly as he stood beside Peridan, the latter squinting his eyes in hopes of seeing a coloured sail ahead.

"I was in control of the situation Caspian." Peridan replied bluntly, not bothering to turn his head in greeting.

"Certainly, there is no doubt in my mind, but you have not spoken to anyone about what has happened." Caspian continued, keeping his tone in check. Peridan was a man of few words, but Caspian knew in the three days since their departure, Peridan had confided with none concerning his anxieties. Clearly, from his heated duel with Dar, Caspian faulted himself for not addressing the situation earlier.

"Should I borrow your shoulder to cry on?" Peridan asked bitterly. "What is the need for words when my goal is clear?" He replied steadily.

"What exactly would it be?" Caspian asked concern etched in his voice. While he understood Peridan's pain, he could not allow any rashness on the man's part to jeopardize the members of the party.

"To find Lucy and Akatosh and bring her back to Narnia safely." Peridan replied sagely.

"What of Akatosh?"

"The world will not weep if there is one less murderer." Peridan replied harshly, finally turning to Caspian, his eyes as hard as steel.

"Peridan, we should not involve ourselves with the killing of a Prince unless provoked. Justice should come from his own kin. Our orders are to retrieve Lucy and return all of our party back to Narnia safely." Caspian chastised. Clearly, Peridan was not thinking logically.

"Are we supposed to show mercy against this fiend, who snatches away Narnia's crown jewel from our hands without remorse?" Peridan asked incredulously, balling his fists, as if to control his anger.

"If he surrenders, mercy will be granted to his party and then we shall hand him over to his father." Caspian informed him sternly. "Killing without remorse makes us no better than those murderers you spat against." He finished, meeting Peridan's stare with his harsh gaze.

"Tell me Caspian, if it were Susan in Lucy's stead would you not react in this same manner? Have you ever experienced the responsibility of knowing you held the power of a person's life in your hand?" Peridan demanded.

"Had it been Susan, my anger would be great as it is with the current predicament. Yet Peridan, I have been thrust into that role, far too often and not once have I allowed my emotions to overpower logic." He replied thoughtfully meeting Peridan's stare intently. It was past time to begin sharing clues of his life before and if it helped the situation with Peridan, he was all too willing to reveal.

"Are you royalty in Telmar?" Peridan asked lowering his voice.

"Somewhat." He replied with a rue smile. "I cannot allow you to take justice into your hands Peridan. We have a duty to Narnia and Archenland and what ramifications can be caused through any hasty decision, will be borne on the shoulders of their Majesties. I prefer we attempt to lessen their responsibilities rather than increase. " Caspian continued steadily placing his hand on Peridan's shoulder. "I understand how you feel my friend, Lucy's theft is incomparable, but I ask you to remember our countries and the faith our sovereigns have placed in us." He finished as Peridan's shoulder drooped slightly.

"That will always be the difference between us and mercenaries." Peridan replied sighing and shaking his head. "They spill blood first and retrieve after, not caring for country or king but ensuring the task is done, without thought or care for what may develop after." He grimaced, his grey eyes steely in the bright sunlight.

"Mercenaries care only for their money Peridan." He reminded the man. "We do this for love."

"Yes." Peridan replied simply and his face softened, recalling a precious moment. "For love." He repeated in a whisper, staring out at the ocean before him. "Caspian, I will hold my hand against that fiend, should we cross paths, yet if he harms Lucy, he will not receive penitence from my blade." Peridan replied straightening, as he looked Caspian in the eye.

"Fair enough. I will accede to that" Caspian replied thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Though, I believe every person on this ship feels the same, if faced with that situation." Caspian finished turning around to survey the others, noting the trio watching them intently.

"Lucy's strength lies in her immense Faith in Aslan and the knowledge, Narnia will not accept this deception, without responding." Peridan added before turning towards Caspian once more. "Do you think the Calormen Princess, thinks the same as us?" Peridan asked following Caspian's gaze, skilfully switching the topic away from his pain.

"Aye. She is very remorseful after what has occurred. Killing Akatosh may not be her foremost plan, but I believe she will not hesitate to do what is right." He replied lowly.

"It is a shame both of her brothers do not think like her." Peridan sighed, folding his arms.

"I am confused that you include Rabadash as well. I thought he reformed his ways after the debacle of last?" Caspian questioned, surprised at Peridan's statement.

"Perhaps he has, yet I like it not we may have to travel to Tashbaan if they are not at the islands." Peridan replied. "They say a snake can shed its skin, but its bite is still venomous." He continued in hushed tones. "I have spoken only to Lucy about my fears, but I still do not trust Rabadash and now we sail towards his stronghold with…very precious personnel." Peridan said discreetly, as Caspian followed his gaze.

"Surely, you do not think he has designs on Susan?" Caspian asked incredulously.

"I do not know whether he is truly friend or foe, but you must ensure the Queen is accompanied at all times by two from among the trio of Corin, you and myself." Peridan advised. "You have never met this Calormen Prince, but I have. He is crafty with a glib tongue that fooled even Edmund for some time. Susan will stay away from him if we are in Tashbaan, but do not let her out of your sight for one moment." Peridan said firmly as Caspian nodded. "Despite what customs they have there, Susan's safety is of the utmost importance." He finished with a sigh.

"What of Dhira, do you think we can rely on her?" Caspian asked quietly, he knew there would be precautionary measures to ensure Susan's safety, if they were to visit Tashbaan, but Peridan's words unsettled him. Dealing with one traitorous, Prince in his country was daring, but two simultaneously was pure madness.

"She may not wield much military power, should we be forced into that route, but I am certain she has allies who will assist us." Peridan replied. "May I be forthright with you Caspian?" Peridan asked quietly.

"Certainly."

"I have had some days to think about what has happened and I believe that Lucy was not the first choice." Peridan began trailing off as Caspian looked at him with a tiny smile.

"You too think Susan was his original target." He replied as Peridan nodded silently. "Yes it makes more sense, taking Susan would give him more leverage over Rabadash and to their people, he was able to accomplish what Rabadash failed those years ago." Caspian said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Yes and in the event of a power struggle, his claims of kidnapping a Barbarian Queen would endear him to the masses." Peridan continued. "While I have no doubt, there are those, who seek peace." He said watching Dhira practice swordplay with Corin. "We must remember, the Calormenes are a proud race with a History that is encased in glory. I sincerely hope, our battle ends at the Lone Islands. The thought of venturing into Calormen, makes me uneasy." He ended, his grey eyes focused on those practicing before them.

He stood there silently for the moment, watching along with Peridan, Dhira and Corin battle each other fiercely while Susan stood aside, her eyes watching their movements and he knew, she was absorbing all of the tactics displayed before her. He too disliked venturing into Calormen during his reign, even after ties between the countries had been strengthened through strong commerce. Entering Calormen and especially Tashbaan during his time, was disconcerting and he always felt trapped in the city. Peridan's words struck a sense of discomfort in his heart and he knew this time might be the most difficult of all.

He wanted Susan to face her fears and especially her tormentor of past, but now he wondered whether it was the right path to choose. Should the Crown Prince turn on them, they would be trapped in that city like rats. He would speak to Susan and hear her thoughts on the matter before he made any decision.

"Corin's skill with the blade has increased greatly." Peridan observed thoughtfully watching the young Prince parry Dhira's thrusts.

"He wants to be prepared for whatever may face us." He replied, watching the duo in action.

"I cannot blame him. The Queens are siblings to him and he feels the loss of Lucy greatly." Peridan said and Caspian felt the pang of sadness hit him, realizing how little he knew of the people who surrounded him with their love for each other. He was truly a stranger among friends.

"Peridan, you and I have a large task before us." Caspian said softly. "While I rue our earlier misunderstandings, we both understand what must be done to rescue Lucy and I truly welcome all of your counsel for us to succeed. I ask you to contain your anger and help me plan our next course of action." Caspian asked holding out his hand towards the man.

"While I welcome your words and your offer of friendship, I must request one thing from you Caspian." Peridan replied after a lengthy pause and took his hand.

"What is it?" He asked tentatively.

"The truth." Peridan replied simply, looking at him with steady eyes. "Your background confuses me Caspian. I have been associated with nobles long enough to know that you are one of them and now I believe Royal blood, but you have not shared your past with any of us." He continued, holding Caspian's attention with a rigid stare. "Eventually you shall relate your tale to the rest of us, but I urge you to speak the truth to the one person who needs it greatly." Peridan said inclining his head towards Susan. "Tell her the truth before it becomes too late and you are banished into the same realm as Rabadash. I do not wish that fate for you, since I know you are a good man with noble intentions." He completed quietly, waiting for Caspian's response.

"Thank you for your advice Peridan and still your fears, for I plan on revealing the truth in due time." Caspian responded, turning to watch Susan before returning his attention on the man before him. "Deception has never been my intent." He exhaled with a tiny laugh.

"I know now it is not, but I urge you to hasten on it once more. Susan is…"

"Very perceptive." He finished with a smile. "Have no fear Peridan, all I ask for is patience and the promise you will not hack of my head, if Susan requests it." Caspian replied solemnly.

"My duty lies first in protecting the royalty of Narnia, Lord Caspian." Peridan reminded him, before cracking a grin to the other man. "Though me thinks, Queen Susan is adept in delivering punishment, that surpasses my skills." He said with a loud laugh, that gladdened Caspian's heart and those who heard him.

"What of the code among our brotherhood?" Caspian asked as both men began walking back to the others.

"Caspian, I would gladly battle an army of Giants at your side. However, none of us can help each other, when a scolding is inevitable from the trio of Lucy, Susan and Aravis." Peridan laughed, as Caspian looked miserable. "Many think Queen Susan is fragile through her gentile ways, but those who know the truth…" He trailed off as they entered the practice vicinity towards the trio waiting impatiently to practice with them. Corin heralded their arrival by rigorously thumping Peridan on his back and enthusiastically welcomed both, to their session, much to the man's chagrin.

"_Fragile will never describe Susan, Peridan." _He thought watching Corin and Peridan spar for a moment before walking towards Susan, determination in his heart, to finally lay all anxieties to rest.

* * *

"Trust me, you said." Susan mocked in her cabins, her face set in a tight line as she frowned darkly at Caspian sitting before her, pain etched on his face.

"That I did." He replied through gritted teeth, not daring to laugh or speak much, with that dangerous gleam in Susan's eyes.

"I should have never listened to you and your promises of saying nothing will happen." Susan replied angrily, turning away from him to fetch something from her bedchambers.

"Nothing _did_ happen." He retorted, stopping as she returned into the room, her face contorted with a unique mixture of amazement and anger at his words.

"How could you even say that?" She demanded harshly, stomping up to the chair where he sat, heart quivering at her passionate outburst.

"It is a simple…" He began but Susan stopped his response by pointing at his bleeding arm.

"I certainly do _not _think a sword slash from your arm to your elbow is a simple wound." Susan huffed as she sat beside him uncorking the top of Lucy's vial as he struggled to remove his leather hauberk, stilling when Susan's deft fingers completed the task.

"Your anger surprises me greatly. I thought you would be happy that your lessons were being rewarded." He chuckled, as she released a drop of the crimson liquid, both watching with fascination, as his skin and muscles began to weave and knit back to their normal fashion, not even leaving a scar to remind him of the duel he lost recently on deck.

"Not at the expense of injuring my allies and the man I…" Susan responded, stopping when he turned sharply at her slip of tongue. A blush stained her cheeks and he grinned excitedly at the opportunity to tease her.

"Will you not complete your statement O Beauteous Queen Susan?" Caspian crooned and laughed as she hastily stood up to put away the vial.

"Yes," Susan replied as she returned, lowering her lips to the shell of his ear and he struggled not to react to her proximity. "I could not injury my allies and especially the man whom I thought was the most capable swordsman in Narnia." Susan whispered and he struggled to keep control. "It seems I was wrong about the latter." She ended with a throaty laugh and he growled grasping her by his waist and kissed her passionately, silencing her taunts.

"Now, did you not enjoy that reward for beating me?" He boasted with a sly grin after they broke away both panting breathlessly.

"Was that really a reward? I think I have been cheated." Susan replied laughing at his disbelieving pout.

"Shall we increase the stakes for our next battle?" He replied lowly, making his way towards her, a dark gleam in his eye and Susan playfully swatted him away.

"I promise not to laugh again, when you fall on your back at our next sparring match." She laughed once more and Caspian sighed dramatically.

"If I do not have your support my Queen, I shall die a broken hearted man." Caspian replied mournfully, placing his hand over his heart.

"Hearts can be healed, moments seeing you sprawled on your back are priceless." Susan responded a tiny smile on her lips and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"O waters of the mystifying ocean, embrace me with your wintry arms, for it appears the one whom warms the fires of my heart, has forsaken me." He extolled, grinning as Susan rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"When we return to Narnia, I shall have you pen sonnets for us every night." She threatened in mock anger and he laughed appreciatively.

"Never again shall I succumb to your wiles and especially your choice in apparel." Caspian replied grinning at Susan. "Though, I am very happy with your progress at sword. You are certainly my most excellent student." He continued, kissing her cheek softly.

"Thank you Caspian, but you know as well it was that swell of wave that rocked the hull which gave me the advantage." Susan replied and he loved her modesty even more at this point.

"Perhaps, but one must take advantage of any distraction in a duel. I am proud you focused on disarming me. It was not your fault that I did not parry your stroke." Caspian said softly. "I do hope we continue our lessons on return to Narnia Susan, you have the makings of a fine swordswoman." He said sincerely and the light of happiness in Susan's eyes was pleasure enough for him.

"I shall like it very much if we continue." She responded, as he settled upon her lap, closing his eyes and humming while she stroked his hair. Susan's nimble fingers always mesmerized him and this he enjoyed most, during their sparse moments together. "Peridan seems to be in better spirits now. I am glad you spoke to him. Are there any concerns I should be aware of?" She asked quietly, her voice and smooth movements, lulling him into the land of sleep.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled incoherently, unwilling to relinquish this tiny bit of pleasure with the inadvertent conversation ahead.

"Caspian..." Susan trailed off with concern before repeating her previous question and he sighed inwardly as her hands stilled, causing him to sit up once more.

"We spoke of several matters, yet there is one that concerns me greatly." He said clasping his hands together as he leaned forward.

"What is it?" She asked in a hushed voice and he turned towards her.

"The Crown Prince of Calormen and his plans." He replied softy, narrowing his eyes, as Susan seemed somewhat unconcerned. Certainly, it was not the reaction he expected to see.

"What are your fears?" Susan asked quietly and he leaned back to watch her carefully.

"If we are to enter Tashbaan, your safety is of the highest importance. Though Rabadash appears to be our ally, Peridan has concerns whether your presence, will affect his nature." Caspian explained, while Susan listened thoughtfully, absorbing all of the information. "Susan," He said commanding her attention. "You know this man better than our entire party, with the exception of Dhira. Do you think we can trust him, if we are to enter Calormen?" He asked gravely, allowing her the time to ponder.

"Despite his past acts, the Rabadash of present appears a changed man." She replied quietly. "I would caution you to be wary of anything and anyone in Tashbaan, Peridan no doubt has already relayed that." She continued and he nodded curtly, encouraging her to go on. "Yet I believe, we must allow him another opportunity to amend for his previous deeds." She completed and he watched her keenly, she appeared confident of her words but he had to be certain.

"I welcome your thoughts, but I must ask, has Dhira informed you of this transformation? I am confused how this information has communicated. Forgive me that I pry Susan, but the need is great." He asked gravely and leaned away as she stood and entered her bedchambers, returning with a sealed scroll in her hand that she handed him silently before settling back beside him.

"What is it?" He asked quizzically, his brows in a tight knot.

"A letter." She replied simply and he once more he turned sharply. "Go ahead and open it Caspian. Perhaps, this may shed some light on our fears." Susan instructed and he felt guilty at this invasion of her privacy.

Fumbling at the straps of the scroll, he inhaled not knowing the contents of the letter, but knowing all too well the sender. This was not the time to be a jealous lover he reminded himself, unfurling the parchment. His eyes scanning over the elegantly written words scowling inwardly this Rabadash's writing made his seem like scrawls, He was leader of this mission and if reading this communication, ensured the safety of his party, then so be it.

_Greetings and Salutations Queen of Narnia,_

_I trust this letter finds you and your family in good health and your country prospering in all aspects. _

_It is with no easy mind I write to you, since our last encounter ended under unpleasant circumstances. Therefore, through the contents of this letter, I wish to make amends for my acts against your country and to your family. Three years will never be enough to erase the memories of my actions to you Queen Susan, but I deeply regret my foolhardy and disrespectful advances to you and the poor choices that followed when your party left Tashbaan._

_I am ashamed of the pain I willingly caused you Majesty and truly wish to reverse time, if possible to prevent those events from occurring. While my desires are not likely to occur, I wish to beget a request that terrifies me as I put quill to parchment. I have broken your trust Majesty, through my erring ways. I make no excuses for my violent acts and now I must endure the consequences and conditions placed upon me by Aslan. _

_The past years have been fraught with success as well as failure, as I have struggled to change several ideologies of my people, together with my beloved Father and sister, whom you have no doubt by now, become fond of. I confess, the ways of your people have influenced my decisions and thus I have attempted to bring about a way of life, which reflects the beliefs of the North.. Yet, though our plan bears fruit Majesty, my mind remains troubled and I find little joy in many of life's wonders. I am plagued by memories of that night and my intent towards you. _

_While I am contented to accept all of Aslan's conditions, it is my greatest dishonour, I cannot offer my apologies to you in person for those crimes I have committed against you. Parchment is insufficient to express my feelings of those days past and the trust I have broken for a momentary surge of insanity. Yet I ask you this now Queen Susan of Narnia. I Rabadash of Calormen, am deeply apologetic for the harm I have advertently caused to you. You confided with me and I severed every rule of friendship and companionship in my own gain for power. I cannot undo the past, but I can wish for a future, if you are forgiving towards my trespasses._

_Calormen under my rule will always be an ally. My sister Dhira and I will ensure this happens. My Queen, any request you have of me; I shall make this a reality if within my power. Aslan gave you sovereignty over the Southern Lands, and I wish to assist in any manner by your command, to erase your fear of us. Despite our affinity towards conquest, many Calormenes wish a life of peace. My sister is a testament to that growing belief in our country. Her presence at your Summer Festival, demonstrates that Calormen is ready for peace and the truth is simply, I wish to prove to your family and compatriots, the Southern Land and her people are not to be feared anymore._

_They say a hand once bitten is twice shy, and while I agree with the philosophy, I wish for nothing more than a second chance, if you so choose to bestow upon me. I remain your devoted servant Majesty and should you require any assistance on matters of urgency, I am always at your request. I have enclosed a small token on behalf of the people of Calormen and pray that you remain in good health and security._

_Your humble servant_

_Rabadash._

"What do you think of the letter?" Susan questioned, watching as he furled the latter, placing it into its seal, before handing it back to her.

"He seems genuine enough." Caspian replied thoughtfully. "Do you think you are ready to forgive him?" He added looking at her.

"I want to. Everyone deserves a second chance to better themselves." She replied crossing her arms.

"Then, what is the matter?" He asked quietly sliding over to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, his fingers stroking her sleeve gently.

"Perhaps his actions towards us, are beyond the power of my forgiveness." She replied wistfully and he grasped her hand.

"Susan, he asks forgiveness to _you_ for that night in Tashbaan." He said quietly and noted, the vacant look in her eyes. It was always strange to see the lack of emotion in Susan's eyes and it frightened him, for it was where he felt at home.

"I know Caspian, but I cannot forgive him through words, no matter how sincere they seem. If we are to enter Tashbaan, it will be his actions and assistance to us, which will allow me to ascertain whether he is truly worthy of redemption." Susan replied firmly and he nodded silently. "Rabadash broke trust with all of us that day he decided to keep us prisoners and that is a great crime." She continued and he stiffened at her words, Peridan's advice echoing in the chambers of his head in an unending manner.

"Very well, then our plan remains as is. Should we enter Tashbaan, you will be accompanied by two of us at all times." Caspian issued pulling away from her.

"Surely you do not plan on sharing chambers Caspian?" She asked in slight horror, yet she tempered the red streaks that rushed to her face.

"Nay. We cannot impinge on customs of our country. I shall speak to Dhira later concerning that matter." He responded firmly. "Though…" Caspian said lowering his voice in a conspiratorial manner. "The thought is rather bewitching." He said rubbing his chest, when Susan punched him.

"You would not dare." She responded horrified, watching him as he doubled over in pain and laughter.

"O my Queen, dangerous acts is my specialty." He wheezed, encroaching for a kiss and she pushed him away heatedly.

"Have you switched minds with Corin today?" Susan giggled and he chuckled along with her.

"Perhaps, the injury has weakened my mind." He offered sadly.

"_If_ there was a mind in there." Susan teased touching his head with her finger, laughing at his offended front.

"I would have you know, there is much to be learnt about me." He replied indignantly, as Susan raised a questioning brow to him.

"Yes, I eagerly await your tale, O mysterious man from Telmar." She replied smiling at him and he nodded imperceptibly.

"Perhaps, now is the opportune moment, for us to discuss my past." He said with a calm he did not feel.

"This is excellent. I have waited for some time for you Caspian." Susan replied eagerly, as she folded her hands on her lap, waiting eagerly for him to begin his tale.

He swallowed painfully, pausing as he looked into Susan's eyes, his heart hammered in his chest when he saw the trust that flowed freely to him. Though revealing the truth was a necessary step to ensure their relationship, would be a healthy one, he felt nothing but nerves.

"_Calm Caspian, Susan must be told."_ A voice relayed sounding very much like Aslan and he paused, considering how to approach the subject.

"Caspian? Caspian." Susan's voice beckoned to him, returning him to the state of reality. "Are you well? You are looking deathly." She asked concerned, reaching for his hand.

"I am well." He mumbled with an unreassuringly smile.

"Perhaps, we should continue your story another time?" She asked peering at him with concern etched over face.

"No!" He replied too violently and Susan jumped back in surprise at his vehemence. "I am sorry." He apologized with a truthful smile. "We must discuss this now Susan; I have faltered for too long." He said with a reassuring nod, elated when Susan relaxed once more.

"Very well, if you are certain." She asked as he bobbed his head, and looked up to her once more.

"There is something I must show you Susan." Caspian said quietly as he moved to remove the chain around his neck, placing the golden chain and locket into Susan's opened hand.

"What is this?" She asked glancing to chain and Caspian in confusion.

"Please open it." He requested quietly, watching as her nimble fingers, gently opened the locket. Her started gasp filled the chamber as she looked at him, locket slightly wavering in her usually steady hands.

"Wha… How did you come by this picture?" She whispered, confusion filling her eyes and he took her hand.

"A gift from Lucy from many years ago." Caspian replied simply as Susan shot him another questioning look. "My name Susan," He continued unwaveringly. "Is Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia."

* * *

**Author's note:** hehehe I know, I know, I'm cruel to end it like this. Sorry but a good cliff hanger is special. Hope you guys remembered the locket from chapter one. I'm really loving this story and now the truth is out, what's poor Cas gonna do? Stay tuned for chapter 20 coming to a fanfiction site near you :D Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers, your comments and energy keep my own thoughts flowing. You are my muse guys  So until, the next one, keep safe and keep the love for this ship going.


	20. Confessions, Lies and Schemes

_Once, as an eager boy of fifteen, Caspian had begged his uncle to accompany them on a hunt. Though he cared not for the sport, the excitement in which the Telmarine Lords boasted of their acquisitions swayed his thoughts and perhaps a small part of him desired to please Miraz by being more active in the traditional sports of his people. _

_He remembered the event as vividly as the lines on his hands. The barking, excited hounds, steam-filled snorts from the horses and the shouts from the Lords as they chased their sport through the green forests, made his heart race with excitement. Their target, was a bushy orange fox that had been troubling the farmers for the season, stealing livestock at a rapid pace, earning him the infamous name of "Ghost Fox." As the future ruler, Caspian had little choice but to seek the needs of his people by ridding them of this animal._

_It was a futile hunt, for that fox proved too elusive for even the most experienced hunters and their hounds. Sitting with Miraz around the bonfire that night, rubbing his lower back, sore from being in saddle for the entire day, he could not forget the look of anger in his Uncle's eyes. Miraz hated failure at any cost and his muted rumblings to Sopespian sipping ale on his right filled Caspian's ears and heart with terror at his unsaid anger._

_When his hound darted off into the growing darkness, clearly catching the scent of a nearby prey, he foolishly followed, snatching a flint and torch to aid his way, ignoring the warning cries of the hunting party to leave the hound be and set off on his own. He wanted to prove to his Uncle at any cost he was capable and perhaps, just perhaps he would earn, the familial relationship he desperately craved._

_Sporting several scratches from the rough foliage and panting with exertion he discovered his ho hound, holding at bay, not the desired fox but a scared brown hare, trembling with fright at the barking dog. He stopped in his tracks, knowing he would allow this poor creature to escape. There was no purpose to end its life, he mused bending to pick it up, cradling the trembling creature in his arms, while ordering his hound to cease his barking. _

"_Come my friend, there is no need to be afraid." He whispered stroking its head. "I will set you free, to return where you belong." _

_Life was precious and to be respected Caspian thought as he stroked the silky fur, calming the beating heart of the hare as he walked deeper into the forest looking for a place to set the animal free. He ignored the whimpers of his hound, wanting to accompany him and bent to lower the creature when a deep voice stopped him._

"_What have you caught Caspian?" Miraz's voice questioned from behind as he stood straight once more, turning to face his uncle, the hare beginning to quiver in his arms once more._

"_It is nothing Uncle, a mere hare that is not worth our time." He replied easily, tightening his hold on the poor creature_.

"_Come now my boy, even a hare is a worthy prize on an empty handed day." Miraz responded, holding out his leather gloved hand towards Caspian. His tone light, but Caspian sensed the anger beginning to bubble within his uncle._

"_It is a baby my Lord. I did not see the use of keeping it and decided to free it." He replied, drawing courage to refuse his uncle._

"_They are tastier when younger. Kill it and it shall make a fine addition to the evening's repast." Miraz ordered, his dark eyes hard without compassion._

"_I cannot Uncle. I vowed to set it free and there is nothing worse than breaking a promise, whether it is to a human or animal." Caspian replied stoutly, taking a step away from Miraz._

"_Disobeying orders are not permitted Caspian." Miraz reminded him harshly and he advanced as well, backing him into the same corner where he discovered the hare. "I am leader of this hunt and you are to follow my command." He demanded and Caspian swallowed painfully. The last time he did not obey his Uncle, his hands felt the sting of his oak riding crop._

"_Uncle…" He began attempting to defend the hare's life at all cost, before Miraz swiped the creature out of his hands, holding the poor animal by its ears, his eyes steely and black as the night surrounding him._

"_Caspian, in life there are always choices to make, yes the weak must protect the strong but even the weakest among us recognizes there must be sacrifice on their part in order for others to enjoy the services, which we offer." Miraz said his eyes not leaving Caspian's. "It was fate that brought this creature to us tonight and we will not allow her sacrifice to go in vain." He continued and drew the dagger from his sheath much to Caspian's terror._

"_No!" He shouted in vain, his limbs moving too slowly to stop the deadly arc of steel, as it plunged itself into the heart of the quivering hare. _

_A terrified shriek filled the air, setting Caspian's hound into a frenetic howling session, as the hare struggled for breath, her brown eyes mournful and fading fast as she kicked out with what little life left in her. Miraz's face grim in determination as he twisted the dagger, tormenting the poor animal, until at last she gave up the fight, her body convulsing until her life force fled upward into the dark night._

_With a sickening squelch Miraz pulled out the knife, dark with blood letting the body fall to the ground dull in a dull thump, staining the green grass crimson, while he wiped his blade with a fistful of leaves. He watched carefully, mouth set in a cruel line as Caspian crouched over the stiffening body, tense with grief at the violence before him, and he smiled grimly when Caspian looked up towards him,anger in his dark eyes._

"_Life is precious Uncle!" He shouted passionately. "I have broken my vow to this hare." Caspian continued uncaring whether he faced Miraz's wrath after._

"_No boy, human life is worthwhile. These creatures…" Miraz scoffed prodding the corpse with his boot. "Are mere hindrances in the grand scope of things. Do not issue promises which you have no control over, if your precious word is that important to you." He advised turning away. "Get it Orion." He issued, pointing to the carcass, as the great grey hound padded over, gently picking up the creature in its jaws, watching Caspian with understanding in his brown eyes, before trotting away behind his master._

_Caspian looked at his uncle's retreating form with anger deep in his eyes. It was the beginning of many arguments between them and the mark of the decline in their relationship. Any bond Caspian desired to forge with his uncle was lost as the ruby red drops of blood of the hare making its wet trail back to the campsite and it was then he knew his destiny was to protect Narnia at all cost from the mad dreams of Miraz._

* * *

Watching Susan as she stood silently, the open locket clutched in her hand as she peered at it intently, he understood why that particular incident had been drudged from the dark recesses of his memory. Susan's shock stricken face was reminiscent of the ill-fated hare. Her eyes mirrored the hare's when Miraz snatched her from his arms. Though Susan did not face him, the way she clutched the thin chain, wrapping it in her hand, clearly communicated her distress and it was his undoing.

He remembered Susan's anger and the way her blue eyes burned at Peter and himself in their botched attempt to restore Jadis. No, it was not anger but a burning disappointment she directed towards him, coming so quickly on the heels of her defending his tactics. Now as she finally turned towards him, slim shoulders straight and unwavering, he knew and recognized the deep betrayal in her eyes and his heart sank.

She sat across from him, any hint of understanding long gone from her face and he witnessed the transformation from lover to Sovereign Queen with a mixture of awe, trepidation and hope. Her eyes darting from locket, to his face, calculating, evaluating his revelations and he knew, despite the masque of nonchalance, Susan, was in her most vulnerable state.

"Perhaps my ears deceived me Caspian," Susan said quietly, her eyes rooted to his. "I swore you informed are a King of Narnia." She ended with a tiny hiss, putting away the locket as if it burned her.

"Your ears remain as is." He responded gently, pausing unsure how to continue without scaring Susan completely. "I stand by my words. I am Caspian, A king of Narnia." He echoed, his heart pounding painfully in his chest and his throat constricted powerfully at the penetrating gaze by Susan.

"By Aslan's Mane, how can this be?" She asked and for the first time, he heard the clear tone of impatience from Susan. "That you were of Royal bearing, I was certain of the fact, but a King of Narnia? " She questioned loudly, wringing her hands in distress, her eyes betraying her confusion. "Caspian, I have given you my trust and your words fill me with wonder. Now I am not certain of anything." Susan finished attempting to refrain from allowing him to hear the anguish in her voice.

"I have not broken your trust my Queen, this folly is of my own doing, but if you permit me, I shall reveal all to you and know that this secret shall be my last." He replied eagerly, not wanting another minute to pass before her anger exploded.

"Very well." She seethed, brow furrowed but she fought against her own impatience, allowing him the luxury to continue with a curt nod.

"I come to you in your time, by Aslan's Blessing." Caspian said holding her gaze marking the tiny gasp of surprise; she stifled at his confession and found the strength to continue. "Through His Grace by which all things are possible. I was sent here." He began tentatively, glancing up to see Susan watching him through her long lashes. "I did not speak any untruth when I stated I was Telmarine, but the blood of Narnia and its people flow through these veins." Caspian continued, reflexively grasping his left wrist.

"You have come to me?" Susan asked quizzically, clearly, his words were not settling her confusion. "What time do come from Caspian?" She asked quietly.

"Almost fourteen hundred years from the Golden Age." He replied simply, as Susan's astounded gasp filled the room.

"This shall be a long tale indeed." She said after a long moment of silence and he nodded. "Tell me." Susan requested firmly and he paused once more.

It was too late to withhold the truth from her any longer but he wondered how would the information affect the events to come when they returned to aid him during the Great War? No, there was no need for doubt. Surely, Aslan had foreseen this sight when he sent him back into time and revealing everything to Susan was the first major leap of faith between them. He trusted Aslan's decision and judgement and knew the Protector of All, did not send him on this task for a trivial matter.

"All right." Caspian replied inhaling deeply as he began unravelling the tale of their lives.

Six goblets of water later, he sat back on his chair, exhausted and his tongue numb with all the talking. Not even during his reign had he ever spoken so much, while his listener sat attentively allowing him to continue his tale, without a question. Clearly, it was now Susan's time to speak as she looked on at him and he was unsure what expressions and emotions lay behind her lidded eyes. Yet despite whatever reservations she had, he felt lighter after revealing the truth.

"Caspian, I am amazed by your incredible tale, but there are some questions lurking in my mind." Susan asked quietly and he glanced at her serene face, knowing she was adapting her Queenly role.

"Certainly." He responded, straightening from his position.

"While I find it confusing, that my siblings and I return to assist you in Narnia's time of need as children, I shall not question Aslan's plan for us. Despite everything you have just told me I am unsure what to think." She replied softly and he looked at her questioningly.

"What are you uncertain about?" He asked.

"This truth you have kept a secret for so long Caspian. Why did you not tell me before?" She asked and he caught the fleeting tone of betrayal she struggled to hide.

"Forgive me for not saying it sooner. There were so many times I attempted to tell you but could not. I never meant to take this long." Caspian replied earnestly, reaching for her hand, happy that she allowed him to take it. Her warm palm pulsing with life against his, made him understand how much he cherished this life with her. "Susan," He whispered gently, and she looked up to meet him. "I know you value trust more than anything in this world. It would have been illogical to reveal the truth to you while we were strangers to each other. Any attempt at that point would certainly have scared you away from what I feel for you." He said soothingly, listening to the even sound of her breath, knowing she was beginning to calm down. "When I realized where Aslan had taken me, I felt unsure at first, not knowing what was to come, yet the moment when I saw you, every fibre of my body ached knowing that you were so close and yet the distance between us was vast." Caspian confessed, hoping she knew these were the words of his heart.

"And yet you continued to pursue me?" She whispered and he dared to laugh lightly in the situation.

"How could I not? The moment I saw you, it was reliving the first time we met during the Great War. Your gazed pierced my heart as a young man and in the Orchard, this time, I was rendered speechless." He said quietly and she looked up startled at his words.

"Will you give me some time to think about this all?" Susan requested and he acquiesced, still holding on to her hand, realizing with a start, unconsciously he had been rubbing circles on her skin.

"I understand." He replied with a sad smile. "Are you angry at all?" Caspian asked as he stood up, missing at once her soft hands and warmth.

"Would you be?" She rejoined sharply, but there was a tiny smile about her lips as she watched him intently standing up to escort him out of his room. "I will call you to complete this conversation." She responded curtly as he nodded in acceptance.

He did not imagine her reaction to be this way, but he surmised that perhaps Susan was one, who needed to make logic of all the scenarios before coming to a conclusion. Part of him marvelled that she managed to keep her emotions in place while he confessed everything but as a King, he knew when she was alone, the shock would wear off, leaving behind the naked truth.

"It had to be done Susan, we enter into the lair of Akatosh soon and I could not nor did I want to put this off for any longer." Caspian replied. "I take my leave now My Queen and shall abide to what decision you ask of me." He replied softly with a sweeping bow to her, before exiting her room, without a backward glance.

* * *

Dhira trusted her intuition when it came to matters of human emotion and especially the heart. She knew that while many of the nobles disliked the notion of a Calormen Princess allowing mercy and pity granted to their subjects, she exercised that right whenever the matter was placed before her.

Something had happened between Caspian and Susan she noted from her place besides Corin, as they learned the art of knot making from one of the seasoned sailors. The man had returned to deck, his face clearly distressed at some discussed matter and yet there was not any angry looks or words from him to the other men, which would betray his state. That pretension was an art learned by every person of Royal blood and she knew while Corin would recognize it as well, he was too absorbed in his knots to notice. Speaking with Caspian would be Corin's duty; she decided as she excused herself, Corin waving her away with a belated goodbye as he struggled with an enormous knot. Right now, below deck was a Narnian Queen who needed a friendly ear.

Her friendship with Susan, had been tentative mainly from her own reservations of not being comfortable with the woman after what Rabadash had done to her. Susan herself had addressed those fears on the seventh day of her time in Narnia. She was struck at her kindness and her compassion to forgive her brother and even more relieved at the chastisement Susan gave her, at her silly fears. Truly, she was a Gentle Queen in everyway, and Dhira lamented silently at her brother's idiotic tactics to wed the Narnian Queen. Susan would have brought that change to Calormen as their Queen but now it was left to Dhira to accomplish that feat. It was a role never to be fulfilled by Susan and after observing Susan's interactions with Caspian, she knew if her brother sought to renew his intentions through that letter he sent, he stood no chance against Narnia's Champion.

She had experienced that feeling of love once in her life, some years ago with a young Tarkan, who sought to experience the vast world before them, before settling down. It was not meant to be Dhira thought as she reached out steadying herself against the rocking ship. He lay now among the fishes in the reef, along with his ship, which never returned to Tashbaan. His death had shocked her, knowing the passion he shared for all life was lost to them all but she comforted herself with the knowledge, her love had left this abode with Tash's blessings and her love. She had not thought of any other man with intensity and passion until her fateful meeting with Peter. Though it was too early to speak of love with the Narnian King, she thought with a smile on her lips, he possessed the qualities she admired in abundance.

Love was an emotion that easily swept away even the most cynical, disillusioned soul Dhira mused as she stood before the door where Susan awaited her unannounced presence. It did not take a scholar to see that Caspian was in love with the Narnian Queen and she in turn was on the verge of returning the emotion as well. While she usually did not meddle in the love lives of people around her, the compelling need to help Susan was overwhelming at this point. It was as though, her body moved towards her friend with a mind of its own.

"Susan," She knocked gently on the door. "It is Dhira, may I enter?" She requested, blowing the strands of hair that kept falling in her eye. "Susan?" She knocked once more after a lengthy wait, turning the handle and entering after there was no response.

The sitting room was devoid of any life and she noted the two goblets and water left on the tiny table and the sitting cushions had been left on the ground. Though Susan was a Queen, she tidied a place before she vacated the area. She furrowed her brow at the sight, knowing something was definitely wrong.

"Susan?" She called quietly entering their bedroom, halting as Susan sat on her bed, examining her arrowheads with an intensity a grizzled bowman would be proud to witness. She stepped cautiously to the woman, so absorbed in her task; she was afraid whether Susan would injure any of them if she made her presence known loudly. "Susan." She whispered, relieved when the Queen turned to her with surprise in her eyes, but behind lay nothing but anger and steel.

"Dhira!" She exclaimed putting aside her arrowheads, greeting her with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "How long have you been standing there?" Susan questioned rising gracefully as she walked towards Dhira casually leaning against the doorway.

"Not long." She responded with a tiny smile. "I have not seen you on deck for some time and was merely enquiring whether you were in fine spirits." Dhira continued her cheerful voice, hiding the careful observation of Susan.

"I felt somewhat faint and decided a rest would be in order." Susan responded with a tight smile and Dhira sensed she wanted to be alone, but this time she would ignore the obvious. "Despite loving the sea, being cooped up on a ship for so long makes me yearn for dry land." She laughed lightly, but the sound was devoid of all happiness.

"You have not been sleeping very well since we set sail Susan and that rigorous self training does not help." Dhira replied coming to sit beside her. "I know the situation is tense, but when we arrive at the Islands, if you are not fit it may be… somewhat dangerous for you to be there." Dhira advised watching intently as Susan nodded.

"Yes that I understand well indeed and I have been trying to get as much rest, but you know how rocking ships do not bode for the most comfortable night's rest." Susan babbled and Dhira placed her hand gently on her shoulder.

"Will you tell me what bothers you Susan?" Dhira asked quietly as Susan looked up briefly, her blue eyes widening for a second before lowering her head and she sighed softly.

"Thank you for your concern Dhira, but it is something I must ponder on my own." Susan replied, squeezing her hand in gratitude.

"Men can be such a heartache at times Susan, but when you find a good one, and he cares for you deeply, it is something worthwhile to hold to. Though we always want to be happy in our lives, it is pain that makes us into a stronger person." Dhira said softly and Susan looked at her in wonder.

"You speak as one experienced in this field." Susan enquired with a soft smile.

"Some perceive it as a blessing, some as a curse, but in the end everything has its opposite in this blessed world." She replied with a casual shrug, her fingers playing with the golden threads of the cushion tassel. "I am always willing to give others a chance. They say trust can kill you or set you free." Dhira laughed bitterly. "While we have all made mistakes in that area, I firmly believe our heart tells us friend from foe." She finished, not noting the intensity Susan was listening to her words.

"Wise words Dhira, from such a young soul." Susan replied as Dhira shrugged off her compliment.

"I spend too much time in our dusty libraries, reading long forgotten Calormen philosophy." She rejoined with a shrug of her shoulders. "My teachers expounded this during their daily tutelage and when you think of it logically, what they say makes sense. Life is too short to be angry or fearful at everything, live and love to the fullest, my mother wrote and always keep your faith and belief close to you." Dhira confessed, while Susan nodded in agreement.

"Your mother is a wise woman." Susan replied, closing her eyes as she recalled the brown hair and gentle voice of her own mother, advising her to look after the others and she felt the pain of not knowing what or where her parents were after all this time.

"Was." Dhira whispered, looking away and Susan understood immediately, reaching forward to the younger girl and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry." She replied and Dhira nodded, her eyes vacant, lost no doubt in some dusty memory.

"It was such a long time ago." Dhira replied, her eyes misty. "She died in childbirth. They say her body could not cope with the enormity of two children and after her last child was born, she passed." She explained, trying not to squirm in Susan's presence. Even after all these years, it was difficult to come to terms with her mother's death.

"I have heard and known that a mother's sacrifice is the greatest gift to any child." Susan whispered soothingly. "Your mother wanted her children to live and you know that she lives in you Dhira, her blood and love gave you the life that you know." Susan continued in a low tone, feeling the even breathing of the girl as she calmed down.

"Even if _**I**_ was the one who took hers?" Dhira replied in a muffled voice and Susan looked down to see her brown eyes filled with tears and her heart went out to the young woman.

"It is not your fault Dhira, in life we make decisions which we have no control over, and sometimes though we choose the difficult path, knowing that we hurt the ones we love, it is the right one." Susan replied and stopped for a moment, closing her eyes in understanding. "None but a mother will understand the bond with her child and you should know that your mother loved you very much and would not want you to feel guilt over her fate." Susan informed her quietly as Dhira wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"I know." Dhira sighed sitting up and wiping at her face. "Seems silly that I came here to comfort you and instead the opposite occurred." She replied with a rue grin.

"Oh but you have." Susan replied fondly. "Help comes when we least expect it." She laughed quietly as Dhira nodded.

"Most importantly, it comes." Dhira said in amusement as Susan fiddled with the loose ends of her dress. "Susan, forgive me if I speak out of turn," Dhira said lowering her tone as she commanded attention. "Caspian means well for you, no matter what he has said or done. A blind man could see his feelings run deeper than any ocean." She finished with an intent stare at the Narnian Queen before her.

"His devotion _**that**_ I am certain of Dhira, yet the tests we all face are unnerving." Susan responded, her blue eyes taking a dark hue and Dhira wondered at the magnitude of the situation, which left Susan questioning Caspian's actions.

"Tests are given to prove the worthiness of the intent and whether a person can live up to their responsibilities. From what I have seen and heard, Caspian has endured enough, for you not to doubt his sincerity." Dhira replied, wondering whether her were had any effect on Susan.

"Trust is such a fragile thing." Susan muttered under her breath casing Dhira to turn sharply at her.

"True. It is. Yet, Susan, **you** know in your heart whom you can and cannot trust. Dhira replied sincerely. "I have known Pet..." Dhira began colouring at the mention of the High King.

"You were saying?" Susan urged her with a winsome smile and wink, much to Dhira's mortification.

"Yes." She said noisily clearing her throat. "In the space of such little time, the trust I have in the High King is immense." Dhira affirmed, her eyes alight at the thought of Peter awaiting news of them at home.

"It seems you have succumbed to the charms of my brother." Susan surmised her voice devoid of all inflection and Dhira watched her with intrigue.

"You doubt his sincerity or our choice?" Dhira asked quietly, masking her emotions. Though they did not discuss her relationship with Peter since their journey began, this was as good as any opportunity to broach the subject.

"By the Lion's Mane Dhira, why would you think I disapproved?" Susan asked incredulously, one brow arched in amusement. "You should know by now I would have spoken to you if I did not like the situation." She laughed as Dhira visible exhaled. "In all honesty, was hoping something would happen, in hopes of strengthening the ties between our countries." Susan explained and Dhira attempted to maintain an air of dignity. Had she read the Narnian Queen that incorrectly, to think she wished for a political alliance and nothing else? While she knew Rabadash was hoping the same, those words coming from Susan crushed her heart.

"Dhira? Are you all right?" Susan asked concernedly and she nodded mutely.

"Forgive me, I felt somewhat faint. You were saying?" She managed as Susan looked on worry in her eyes.

"Are you certain? Perhaps some water, would do you well?" Susan responded pouring a goblet and handing it to her. Dhira hoped she had enough control over her emotions, not to let her hands tremble and smiled inwardly when she steadily drank.

"Thank you, please continue." She implored, placing the goblet beside her.

"I was saying, despite what many people think, Royal marriages are best suited to bring stability to warring countries, none of my siblings feel the same." She said directing a fond smile at the younger woman. "You are good for my brother. He needs someone to share his life with and understand the pressures of Royalty." Susan continued as Dhira's grin matched her own. "Besides I think you are capable enough of knocking him off his High King pedestal during the times when he becomes insufferable." She concluded with a hearty laugh that set Dhira off into a fit of giggles. Something she had not done since a teen.

"I cannot believe he does that." Dhira laughed, holding her side as Susan chuckled as well.

"No Susan I do not agree with your decision, and Edmund please stop siding with her." Susan said wiggling her brows together, puffing out her chest, and imitating Peter's baritone voice, sending Dhira into another fit of raucous laughter as she slapped her thigh.

"Please stop Susan." Dhira pleaded wiping away the tears from her eyes. "We should not mock him, but your imitation is hilarious." She said and Susan laughed insanely. "One chest puff and I shall thwack him across the head." Dhira promised as their laughter subsided. "He loves you all very much you know." She added softly and Susan looked at her with appreciation and understanding in her eyes.

"He does." She acknowledged. "He protects us all, sometimes a little too much but he means well." Susan reaffirmed while Dhira nodded.

"The fact that he allowed you to come in his stead, shows how much faith he has in you and the trust in Caspian to ensure that Lucy is brought back to safety." Dhira stated and stopped as Susan looked at her. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"It must be a very difficult situation for you Dhira." Susan said holding her gaze. "One in which I do not envy your position. I must ask, will you be able to fight against your own people if the need arises?" She questioned softly and Dhira swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I come from a long, illustrious line that dates to the inception of Calormen. My family, was chosen by Tash Himself to govern our people wisely and in that we must not abuse the power given to us." Dhira said steadily, capturing Susan's attention. "The greatest injustice done to oneself, is to see an act being done and allowing it to happen. I could not stop, what Akatosh has done to Queen Lucy, but if I do not act upon this, then I am not fit to be neither ruler nor person." Dhira ended her eyes steely in the room at her resolve.

"I pray that we rescue her with very little bloodshed." Susan responded, her voice relaying the respect for the Calormen Princess.

"One can only hope and pray Susan, but the realism and the thoughts of my brother are the opposite of your own." She replied grimly. "Soon we shall all be put to the highest test. Perhaps it is time I took leave, my hasty departure was noted, and I wish to continue learning the art of being a sailor." Dhira said standing up as she looked at Susan grimly. "Shall I send him down Susan?" She asked quietly, awaiting the response.

"Yes Dhira please do." Susan replied, her blue eyes issuing her gratefulness and Dhira reached down, impulsively embracing her.

"Thank you for everything Susan." She whispered into her ear, her heart relieved that she made a difference in the Queen's mood.

"Thank you for listening Dhira." Susan responded as they broke away and Dhira strode out turning as she left to see Susan tidying the room.

* * *

He paused before raising a hand to knock on the door before him, inhaling deeply as he settled his nerves. The answer to whether Susan would continue their relationship, lay beyond this oak door and he blanched, thinking of how to react, if she responded in the negative.

Dhira had found him not ten minutes ago, chatting with Corin and Peridan on their plan of action, when they came into the vicinity of the islands. He welcomed the distraction, attempting to focus his energies on ensuring the survival of his party. Yet he knew, despite his eagerness to push aside his fears, it was only evident to the others he was distracted.

Corin about to voice his concerns when Dhira interrupted, standing across from him as she listened attentively, nodding in agreement to Peridan's words, but he caught her gaze directed to him and understood from the tiny smile about her lips, Susan was waiting for him.

"_Be brave Caspian." Dhira whispered as she kept pace besides him, when their group parted ways._

"_Did she tell you?" He asked quietly, Dhira was the person whom appreciated the truth and welcomed the bluntness of his question._

"_No she did not." Dhira affirmed with a tender smile of understanding."Whatever happens, fight for it if you believe in her half as much as she does in you."She advised and discreetly squeezed his hand in encouragement, before darting towards a bellowing Corin, waiting to continue their knot session._

His hand seemed to freeze momentarily as he knocked firmly on the door pausing as Susan responded to say a prayer before entering. The creaking of the hinges made his heart skip and he looked around the room, seeing Susan seated on the same seat he last left her, this time she was tracing a long finger along the lion's face on her ivory horn.

"Caspian, please sit." She beckoned with her left hand, a wiry smile tilted on her mouth brought no comfort, and he hastened to do her bidding.

"You called for me?" He asked uncertainty in his voice and he was puzzled that she seemed absorbed in her horn.

After a long pause, she looked up at him, her eyes devoid of all emotion and for once, it was strange he could not read any of her thoughts. "I called for you." She echoed, her voice carrying no inflection of her mind and again he felt the pangs of worry stab his heart.

He waited patiently, each breath becoming more laboured than the last and his mouth felt as thought dried cotton had been stuffed into it. Yet Susan maddeningly continued looking at the horn, turning it examining it for only she knew what to look for. Minutes ticked by or was it hours, he could not tell for it seemed an eternity in patience and she was trying to test the limits of his sanity. Finally, he heaved in relief, when she gently placed the horn upon the small table before them, lacing her fingers delicately in her lap and she turned her crystal stare at him.

"When I entered Narnia the first time with my family, I was scared, apprehensive of all that surrounded me." Susan began, her voice broaching no interruption and he acknowledged it. "I thought I was losing my mind, when Mr. Beaver spoke to us regarding Mr. Tumnus' disappearance and felt logically this was a place of fantasy, make believe if you will and that I was in some fairy tale dream." She continued softly. "After Edmund's defection and our journey continued I still wondered when I would wake up in my warm bed at the Professor's house, yet all I wanted was to find Edmund, give him a good shaking, and return home." Susan said a smile on her lips as she recalled those memories of long ago. "You may not know this Caspian, but I knew it was no dream after Father Christmas gave me bow and this horn. While the bow was to protect my loved ones, the horn was to aid us in times of peril. The first time I lifted this horn and traced Aslan's motif, I knew no logic could explain the love and honour I felt for Him, though we did not meet." She replied casting a fond look at the white horn before her.

"This horn, though I have used it rarely has always brought aid to me. You told me earlier that we entered Narnia in your time when you used the horn, but now I must confess, that perhaps it is I who brought you to me." Susan ended quietly as he looked up startled beyond all his wits.

"I do not understand Susan, what makes you say this?" He asked quizzically, griping the arms of the chair to steady him.

"The day you entered Narnia, we were all heading back to Cair Paravel. I do not know what force drove me to Aslan's How but I desired to stop there. Unattended I shrunk away to visit the Stone Table, Lucy and I have made a tradition to see it when we are in that part of Narnia." She explained slowly and he nodded, urging her to continue. "Ah, Caspian I cannot describe that feeling of utter reverence and fear as I approached the Table and my heart skipped a beat as I touched the cracked stone gently. I felt as though I was being watched by unseen eyes and though I was in no danger, there was some force that compelled me to blow the horn and I followed blindly." Susan said, grimly. "Needless to say," she continued with a wave of her hand. "The fracas that happened after was amusing, Aravis and the others came barrelling through the woods, led by Peridan looking for the danger, only to see me with horn in hand and laughing at them silently." Susan ended with a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

"You assumed they were your aid." He asked simply and she nodded in agreement. "I would think the same as well. Why do you believe other wise now?" He questioned.

"While I was stationed at Anvard, my dreams were visited by memories of Tashbaan every night and especially those of Rabadash. On my last night instead of those horrid nightmares, Aslan Himself came to me. He sympathized with my plight and left cryptic words that it would be over soon and to believe in Him." Susan continued picking up her horn once more. "When I returned to Cair Paravel and met you, I did not make the connection yet, but Caspian I finally understand, in Aslan's Grace, sometimes logic makes no sense." She replied turning to Caspian with a sad smile.

"You and I were brought together through Aslan's Will, because there is much to be completed. Perhaps He has destined for us to accomplish great things, hence His marked absence during these trying times, but Caspian..." Susan said reaching for his hand, which he readily took, intertwining his fingers into hers as she stood up to look at him fully, her eyes bright with curiosity as he met her stare. "I forgive you, despite all the logic I have used to understand why things have happened. The same that I feel towards Aslan, I feel the same with you." She said lowly with a true smile and he exhaled, feeling a great weight lifted off him and he kissed her hand in relief.

"Sometimes, we want the truth but are not ready for the enormity of those words. While I was stunned at your revelation, in the grand scope of things, you have proved yourself not by words but through your actions." Susan expressed gently, running her finger over his jaw line. "And it would be horrific of me that I did not accept your heartfelt words and confessions." She completed gently as he covered his hand over hers and touched her cheek with his free hand, drinking in the sight of the woman he loved before him.

"Susan..." Caspian whispered looking down, allowing her to see the extent of his feelings and devotion in the depth of his eyes and she trembled at the sight of Caspian laid bare before her. "Thank you for believing in us." He said and reached down covering her mouth with gentle kisses, as his arms snaked across her waist, pulling her to him, while she wrapped her arms about his neck. In the fullness of her embraces and love, Caspian sighed contentedly, this was where he belonged.

* * *

"_Water, blessed water." _Lucy thought, humming in contentment as she dipped her head under the lukewarm waters of the wooden tub, threading her fingers through her matted locks in hopes of freeing her golden hair from the numerous knots that refused to leave. While this was very different from the marble bathtubs and pools she was accustomed to as Queen of Narnia, to rid her skin of the caked dirt and dried blood from the cuts on her arms and legs was the most ecstatic task she performed since her kidnapping.

Shalan stood outside her door dutifully, guarding should she attempt to escape was laughable Lucy thought, tracing idle patterns on the water. A cabin hole, in which her foot would be lucky to squeeze through, to her left and on her right, the great warrior Shalan stood at arms. He was no match for her, should she attempt to ambush him, but then what? She had no idea how far from land were they, in addition she did not know what numbers of men Akatosh had on deck, plus the Prince himself. While she was a gifted warrior, Lucy knew it was a hopeless attempt to fight them all, with her wits as her only weapon.

"_I wonder if the day will come, when I __**finally **__beat you at chess Edmund." Lucy pouted as she leaned back on her chair covering her face with her hand to ward of the seventh consecutive win by her brother, grinning smugly at her distraught look and it took all of her willpower not to slug him into the next room._

"_When that day arrives, I will personally eat this Bishop." Edmund retorted with a wink, holding up the golden piece and shining it in the light. "A little salt and some pepper and it would be the tastiest meal ever made!" He exclaimed in a happy voice that irritated Lucy even more._

"_Edmund Pevensie, you will pay for those words!" She snapped and turned angrily towards Susan chuckling quietly in her book, ten yards away from them. "Su, I cannot believe you are siding with him!" She exclaimed with an indignant puff. "Do not despise me because I am blonde." She roared at Edmund laughing his head off, tears forming at his eyes._

"_No I pity you instead." Edmund choked in laughter, doubling over his chair. "It seems all the blondes we know are prone to violent acts of temper over losing at chess." Edmund joked, inviting the growing ire of his younger sister. "There is Peter, Corin and yourself." He continued ticking off the names with his fingers, winking saucily at the furious Lucy, now turning into an interesting shade of crimson. _

"_Ed, stop prodding Lucy." Susan admonished from her corner, noting when Peter entered the library, looked at Lucy's face and made a hasty retreat, indicating that Susan should solve this problem, with a casual wave of his hand._

"_Coward." Lucy muttered at her brother's retreating figure. "Are you going to tell me the secret to this great game or not Ed?" She asked plaintively and he looked at her one, brow arched to ascertain she was not about to leap from her chair and gouge his eyes out._

"_Do you really want to know?" He asked tapping his fingers against the armchair, watching her with interest._

"_Of course I do! Why bother to ask you if I did not." Lucy scoffed as if the question maimed her intellect._

"_And this time you will pay attention?" He continued, ignoring her acid tongue._

"_I always do!" She retorted, her voice laced with hurt._

"_Surely you are not mixing Peter's lessons in war strategy and my chess advice." Edmund replied looking on as Lucy's face became confused._

"_Why would you say that?" She responded tilting her head in puzzlement._

"_Because every time you ask for chess advice, you forget the very next day." He laughed. "Yet if I asked you to name all the strategies we used in the Ettinsmoor battle three years ago, you rattle them off like a list of your favourite dishes." Edmund pointed out as Lucy's jaw dropped in embarrassment._

"_Sorry Ed, but you know how eager I am when it comes to those things." She replied ruefully, rubbing her left forearm._

"_I know you do Lu and that is why we value your contribution in our marches." He said smiling quickly as he placed the Bishop back on the board. "Chess exactly like a strategy, and to outmanoeuvre your opponent, keep your wits with you and always be three steps ahead." Edmund explained, while Susan came closer standing besides Lucy fondly ruffling her sister's hair, leaving them to complete their lesson, as she left in search of Peter the Deserter._

* * *

She wiped away the tears forming with her wet hand and concentrated at her task. She was the Queen, the most important piece on the chessboard and if she was to escape from this dastardly man and his prison, this was the time to use all of her talents and wits. Stepping out of the bath, water splashing from the edges of the bathtub, she looked grimly at the dirty, mound of her Narnian gown on the corner of the room and then towards the package of clothing Akatosh had bequeathed her. Adaptability was the key to survival she thought fiercely and hastily unwrapped the package, pulling out the Calormene robes sent to her and began the first phase of her freedom.

It took all of her willpower not to laugh at Shalan's dumbstruck look of approval as she vacated the baths. He looked her over with a critical but not lecherous eye, to ensure she was properly attired, in the green, silken Calormen clothes. His shoulders slumping in their normal fashion as he ended his examination and followed her silently back to her room, keeping a respectable two pace distance.

"Thank you Shalan, for all you have done for me." She said softly as she stood before her room, waiting for him to unlock the door and he jumped nervously at the sound of her voice directed to him.

"You do not have to thank me Majesty." He whispered as she strained her ears to hear his soft voice. "I wish I could have done more to aid you in this… unforeseen circumstance." Shalan said, his brown eyes darting all over, afraid that even the walls had ears.

So it was true, Lucy pondered, he did not approve of Akatosh's actions as well. She had to press the point, if only to get more information on the Prince's plans for her.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, laying a gentle hand on his arm and was stunned when he jumped at her touch. Clearly the signs of abuse were there and Lucy's heart went out towards the broken man.

"Please Majesty; no one should see us speaking. It would not be in our best interest." He whispered again looking around to ensure they were alone. "Prince Akatosh appears from smoke…" he trailed off and though she felt sorry for him, Lucy had no other choice but to continue with her plans.

"Shalan, please calm down. I am certain the Prince is on the Poop Deck, issuing orders. Did he not ask you to accompany me?" She prodded and noted with satisfaction when he appeared to calm down, if minutely.

"Yes you are right." Shalan whispers and Lucy wonders whether the man speaks above the din of steam?

"Why are you so afraid of him?" Lucy asks as they enter the room, her beloved prison of four walls and a foot of light greet her silently as usual as she sits on her hard bed. She watches as Shalan makes no move to come closer, yet he stands quivering at the door and she admires what courage he has, to remain and speak to her.

"After what has happened Majesty, would you not be fearful as well?" He counters ringing his hands painfully and she watches him, her face hiding her true nature.

"I am afraid of no man Shalan. Especially, those without honour like your Prince." Lucy replies venomously and Shalan takes a timid step towards her. It is the reaction she wants from him.

"Please Majesty, lower your voice, he has ears like a hare and it pleases him when you show no fear." Shalan advises, his hand on the handle, looking torn whether to remain and keep her company or bolt and save himself. Lucy makes the choice for him.

"You are wise Shalan. It is a pity that Akatosh does not value your loyalty and service to him." She placates the man, luring him into a deeper web.

"My Master's orders are my life." He says, his voice rising an octave higher and Lucy sees his eyes flash in the darkened room. First blood has been awarded to her. "He cares for me, as any slave of a highborn Lord is treated." Shalan argues and she nods imperceptibly.

"Does that include lashings, starvation and torture, if you forget to bring him wine?" Lucy counters heatedly and Shalan looks at his scuffed, boots worn from the long journeys. "Tell me Shalan, why does Dhira not treat her attendants in the same manner?" She probes and he remains silent at her words for a lengthy time.

"The Princess is different. She comes…"

"From the same line as your Master." Lucy completes his statement, standing up as she walks towards him. He is far too thin and his hard life belies the state of his body. Being malnourished has deprived him of his height and Lucy, who is of average height towers over him. "Shalan, I can protect you if you help me." Lucy whispers in a conspiratorial manner. "Help me escape and I shall set you free. Dhira cares for you and wants to grant your freedom, but in her absence, I will do so, if only you assist me." Lucy pleads through gritted teeth, her voice reflecting the urgency of her plea.

"I cannot help you Majesty. He will kill us all if he suspects anyone attempting to assist you. Please do not let your hands be tainted by innocent blood." Shalan counters and she is taken aback at his statement. He speaks the truth.

"Do you what plans he has for me?" She asks quickly, knowing their time together will be interrupted soon by Akatosh himself as she notes the growing shadows of sunset through her window.

"Nay Majesty I cannot say nor do I truly know. I must depart, before the Master returns. Then it would bode well for either of us." Shalan replies as he shrugs of Lucy's attempts to keep him a little longer beside her. "Please remember, that everything is an illusion. Beware of the man with the two faces." He adds cryptically before scuttling out, slamming her door with a quick turn of his key before returning to the upper deck.

"_Beware of the man with two faces? What does he imply?"_ Lucy ponders as she sits back on her hard pallet, watching the darkening night invade the sky.

* * *

She is pulled out of strange dreams, of flying ships and loud explosions, screams filling the air and bolts up, sweat drenched and the silver sliver of light, casting only more coldness into her prison. Even her dreams are being plagued with nightmares, Lucy thinks wearily as she settles back onto her pillow, right hand across her face as she sinks back into an uneasy world of dreams.

Heavy breathing startles her once more and she looks up, a scream filling her throat as a mountain sized man, stares down at her. The intent in his eyes and his body clear as he swiftly clambers over her, one dirty, smelling hand covers her mouth effectively silencing the screams tearing at her throat and the other pins her hands over her head as he inhales the sight before him.

She sees her terrified self mirrored in his dark eyes and the tears spring from her eyes. She thrashes helplessly against this fiend, daring to defile her body and whimpers loudly to no avail as she feels his bearded chin, scrape against the expanse of skin, exposed through her flimsy clothes.

His breath reeks of alcohol as he licks the nape of her neck, and she pushes with all her strength against this drunken brute, who has broken into the sanctity of her privacy. A heavy leg, parts hers as he crushes her with his entire weight eagerly fumbling for the lacings on his leggings. She prays for darkness to overcome her existence, rather than endure this sacrilege towards her and in that moment, she sees the amber eyes of Aslan encouraging her to find her strength to overcome her situation.

She is Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, better known as Lucy the Valiant, she chants mentally as the man begins to paw at her clothes. No danger is beyond her knowledge she repeats, and calms her mind, looking searching for a way to escape this predicament.

It is a blessed feeling when she realizes his hand had moved away from her mouth, to remove the rest of her clothing and every timbre of her body, responds to the opportunity presented. She wills herself to gather all the suppressed emotions and she screams, with such intensity that even her would be rapist, stumbles and covers his ears from the blast of her high pitched scream. She manages four blood-curdling cries before; the man gathers himself and slaps her hard across the face, splitting open her lip and she tastes the warm, salty liquid of her own blood. Blackness is coming fast towards her and she wonders whether she imagines the stampede of footsteps, the sickening squelch of a sliced throat and the rough orders of a familiar voice gathering her in safe arms, as she succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

**A.N**. *Appears from the planet Zendar to visit Earth* yes, people I was kidnapped for the last three months and taken to that place, where I didn't have any bills to pay, no annoying reports to make and where I was contented. Oh, sorry that's fantasy, time to enter the real world once more. First off, I'm really sorry to take so long with this chapter. There's been some personal issues to deal with and honestly I was stumped with this one. This offering my dear readers **is** the count it, fifth attempt to write this chappie. Arrgh… my poor head was bursting at the seams for the Suspian scenes. So if it's not up to standards. I take full responsibility for my mess up and hope that you guys have pity on my Zendar soul. Thanks again to all of you who've stood by me and enjoyed the ride so far. Things are picking up now and if anyone of you can guess the MAJOR hint I left in this chappie on future things to come, perhaps a little character reward might be in store for you. Muhahahahaha…sorry it's 2:30am and I'm buzzed. See you guys soon. :D


	21. High Water Ambush

The waves lapped against the hull of the longboat, foam churning with each stroke from the oarsmen. They were silent except for the occasional grunt of exertion by the rowers as their sinewy arms ploughed the deep blue waters, cutting the waves with their oak paddles. Each man focused on the task; arriving at the shores before them.

Above them a flock of seagulls circled, their plaintive cries stark against the silent ocean and they dove into the water, sometimes alone and other in pairs, when their meal was spotted. Caspian shielded his eyes against the searing sun, pulling at his collar, to allow some breeze to cool his fevered body. His eyes and mouth set in a grim line, as he watched the birds return to their haven upon the island.

To his left at the helm of another longboat was Peridan. His company included Dar, Darrin and seven other soldiers who toiled mercilessly against the current intent on pushing them back to the Hyaline docked almost fifty feet from shore.

Travelling in his boat as they rode wave after wave was, Susan, Corin, Dhira, Jason and six of his men. He observed Susan sitting beside Dhira, ramrod straight and her face bearing none of the agitation from earlier as they came in sight of the island. He shared a small smile with her, and chuckled lowly when Dhira grinned as well.

It would be true to admit, part of him did not want her to be here, considering none knew the terrain of the closeted island. While he understood Susan's need to be there for Lucy and to find herself, the selfish desire to keep her away from all harm, stepped in to raise its ugly head. The soldier in him knew without a doubt, they needed Susan's long-range mastery, against an unknown opponent, but the man, nay the lover wanted to keep her on board with their captain, while they rescued Lucy, despite his earlier opinions.

Chuckling internally, he could well imagine Susan's ire, if he made his thoughts known, but honestly, he knew she would be fine. None had injured her during their own battle and she was an efficient and effective warrior, who silenced many Telemarines.

"_Yes but that was in your time. Is she the same warrior who battled in the Great War?"_ a tiny voice materialized and he ignored it. Of course, she was the same person. Skill and bravery were attributes, borne innately. Though she had no opportunity to test her skills in this age, he was certain they were there and rearing to be put to the test.

Susan was a bear, gentle and quiet in most times, but when provoked she was ferocious and deadly, defending her ones with an anger none witnessed before. He had gone to her chambers to inform her to be ready soon and was mildly amused to see, she had already donned armour and gear.

"_What is so amusing?" she asked with a grin of her own as she attached the leather strap of her quiver against the cuirass. She nodded as she watched her reflection in the mirror, completing her wardrobe by braided her hair expertly, fingers nimbly threading through her raven locks to complete a simple plait. _

"_Not ten minutes ago, I left a Queen and return to find a grim solider." He replied thoughtfully, expertly observing her armour fitted properly. _

_She looked regal and imposing with a dark green gambeson and skirt, intelligently chosen to blend in with the colours of the foliage. The chain mail she wore above the gambeson was as fine as filigree causing a minor sense of discomfort, but as he touched it, he knew it was the fine smith work of the dwarves and was relieved. A leather cuirass, much like the one she wore during the Great War completed her armoury and her bow and ivory quiver, filled with scarlet fletched arrows lay on her bed. Walking towards her, he assisted with the straps of her bracer, stepping back to admire how well she looked._

"_The warrior Queen Éowyn!" She exclaimed laughing while strapping on her belt, fingers ensuring the ivory horn, safely secured in its holster. "Pardon, she was not a queen." She explained to a confused Caspian._

"_Éowyn? Who is she?" He asked furrowing his brow, there was no such woman in Narnian History and Susan shrugged casually._

"_Oh, she is not of this time or country. Éowyn is a character I once read about in a book, many years ago… in another time." She smiled wistfully. "She was a warrior Princess, who disguised herself as a man to fight for her country. Her uncle, the King, forbade her to go to battle but her desire to fight was greater than any counsel and thus she saved many lives by defeating the Witch King, with the assistance of a friend. It was said no man could kill this evil creature." Susan explained and he nodded eagerly understanding the parallels between the two._

"_Well, I for once will not counsel you to stay behind. I understand why you do this." He replied gently, handing her Lucy's vial and she stroked the cap, tracing the lion's head with a long finger, looking lost for thought._

"_Will she be all right?" She asked quietly as he came closer, gently removing her plait of hair, falling over her shoulders, lifted her chin._

"_What do you think?" He replied, his eyes soft as she sighed into his embrace, his chin upon her head, inhaling her scent._

"_Promise me you will be careful." She muffled against his jerkin and he hummed in response._

"_I only ask the same of you." Caspian replied, wanting this moment to last forever as Susan lifted her head to look at him._

"_I shall leave my reckless nature here." Susan said, her eyes brimming with laughter and he smiled at her good-naturedly._

"_I have seen you in battle before, and it is a sight to behold." Caspian said admiringly, remembering that heated fight at Aslan's How. "My head almost got taken off, because I stood for a moment longer watching as you faced four men." He laughed and she looked away for a moment before facing him._

"_It still sounds so strange to hear of myself in another time." Susan mused and he cursed inwardly for being so callous. "No, do not feel badly Caspian." She replied grasping his hand instinctively. "It is the truth. Yet I cannot imagine that I was so valiant." She confessed and he looked at her sternly._

"_Susan, why do you continue to doubt your bravery?" He asked calmly, grasping her shoulders. "In times of need and in war, we all become capable of deeds which seem to be impossible. Yet, you know deep within you, rumbles the spirit to protect at any cost." Caspian explained as she listened on. "When we go to that island, do not doubt for one moment your trust in that bow and yourself. Defend at will those who protect you and the ones you protect." He finished and she nodded unable to voice herself._

"_Was I the noblewoman you spoke of that day by the river? The one whom fought with the archers during that war?" She finally asked, her nimble fingers restless upon the curve of her horn._

"_Yes." He replied simply. "You are our Archer Queen and none can surpass your skill, believe what is right and there will be no conflict." He emphasized, stroking her hand. "Are you not Éowyn?" Caspian asked grinning at her, grimacing when Susan punched his arm._

"_It serves you right." She grinned, her wildflower eyes sparkling with mischief as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down in amusement. "Now, as for the other tradition…" Susan whispered huskily and he swallowed painfully._

"_I thought it would never come." He replied softly, their lips meeting in an impassioned embrace, revealing all the emotions stored silently. _

_He could die a happy man right now, he thought feverishly as he plundered her mouth, making her his in the smallest fashion allowed to them. Both finally breaking away, heaving with anticipation and desire heavy in their eyes. Temptation was following him with a sword prodding into his back and it was sheer determination and respect for Susan he willed himself not to complete the dance of yearning._

"_You must go." Susan replied clearing her throat, her voice still husky, sending shivers of want through his body as he looked at her flushed face and lidded eyes._

"_Yes. I will see you on deck in some moments." He replied bending down for a quick kiss, which she readily accepted, before pushing him away gently._

"_Go." She implored and he unwillingly wrenched himself away from her, half-afraid whether this would be their last time together and the other fearful of what would happen if he stayed._

"_Dhira will come for you." He replied bowing gracefully as he exited. Watching from the corner of his eye as Susan gathered up her quiver and bow._

* * *

"Crescent for your thoughts?" Dhira addressed Caspian as he rushed back into the present, shaking his thoughts away.

"Simply thinking how amazing we all chose green clothing under our armour." He replied, quickly meeting Susan's eyes and she smiled at him in understanding.

"Well, it seemed the most logical thing." Corin grunted from his place. "Though it is a good thing we are wearing so much chainmail and armour as well." He continued keeping his rowing rhythm.

"Dare I ask?" Susan enquired, with a soft sigh and shrug.

"Of course you must!" Corin grinned puffing with some exertion and Dhira poked him to continue. "Go on, ask me, ask away!" The Prince implored and they all sighed in resignation.

"Why Corin?" Caspian said dreading his response.

"Well, you see armour not only protects us against weapons but scent as well." Corin explained as all heads turned to watch him in confusion.

"Scent?" Came the collective response before all began taking up oars once more. Peridan looking on from the other boat to enquire why the rowing had stopped, but shook his head in resignation knowing it was Corin and his theories once more.

"Yes, scent." He replied earnestly. "See, well when you are in the heat of battle no one will care, how you smell… especially if you have not washed your tunic and breeches in weeks." Corin replied sheepishly.

"One moment, that fishy smell is _**you**_?" Dhira demanded, daring to sniff the young man across her, gagging her mouth when her nose and Corin confirmed it with a wiry grin.

"Corin I swear upon the Lion, when we return, I shall drag you to the baths myself and wash you down until you sparkle like silver." Caspian vowed determinedly.

"_**If**_ you can catch me." Corin winked and slapped his leg, earning him a smack across the head from Susan. "Ouch, Susan what was that for? I thought we left Aravis in Narnia." He groaned rubbing his head tenderly.

"For wearing that smelly thing that turns our stomach and being cheeky." She huffed in response as both Dhira and Caspian stifled their laughs at his predicament.

"Already defending him in the early stages of courting… I can only imagine what will happen when you marry him." Corin muttered evilly and Caspian could not help but laugh at Susan's startled face slowly turning red, stopping when she fixed a deadly glare at him.

"Corin, just row before you get us both into trouble." Caspian ordered lowly bending his back as they approached land, the younger man for once instantly following his orders.

* * *

Twenty-one of them stood on the white sands, their soft hide boots sinking into the wet sand as they pulled their boats into a small alcove, hiding their transportation from prying eyes and yet it allowed them to retreat quickly should the need arise.

The air filled with the calls of birds and insects seemed alive and vibrant against the pounding sounds of the waves crashing upon the shores. Caspian looked around uneasily, his hand on the hilt of Anglachel as he walked some paces towards the expanse of green foliage before him.

Despite not seeing any sight of the enemy ship, he knew this was the correct island. Dhira had confirmed there was a base hidden on the island, having visited it a few times in the past with her brothers. It was primarily used as a getaway of sorts from the heat and noise of Tashbaan, but now none of them knew what to expect. He came upon the decayed building in his own travels and part of him was secretly thrilled to see how the structure appeared during its glory days.

Though he recalled the path to an extent, it was only apparent thirteen hundred years would change the layout of the island. Dhira would lead them, since Susan agreed the truth of his past should be revealed to her family before informing the others of his ancestry. His role would be tracker and the secret guide.

"Dhira, how deep into the forest must we travel before arriving at the structure?" He questioned, returning to the party as Jason and his men, strapped on small bags.

"Perhaps three leagues or less from this region." She calculated and he nodded silently. "I did not see the ship; there is a small river on the other side which we always use, coming in on longboats as well." She continued. "We should be safe here for a time."

"I agree." Peridan said. "Akatosh knows we are coming. With his limited men and resources, he will not spread his men thinly across the island. I believe the majority of them will be concentrated in positions around his fort." He reasoned and they all nodded.

"Very well. We shall break into three groups." Caspian replied, all eyes turned to him as he issued their orders and formations. "Peridan, Jason and three of your men lead the group with Dhira. Dar, Darrin and seven others will flank the group. The five of us will flank Queen Susan on both sides and stay in the middle. No group is to lag behind for more than thirty paces." Caspian reiterated grimly. "Upon sighting our target, the first group will stay hidden until we all join to confirm our new positions." He said firmly, capturing each person with his fierce gaze. "Are there any questions?" Caspian asked turning to each one as silence pervaded the group. "If no one has doubts, then it is time to bring Queen Lucy home." Caspian said firmly, watching silently in satisfaction as they assumed positions and entered the forest.

* * *

"Do you think he is keeping her here Princess?" Peridan asked softly as they threaded their way through mist soaked ferns, drenching their breeches, yet the ground was surprising hard and easy on their feet.

"I cannot say but I do not think he will dare take her into Tashbaan. Akatosh is not very well liked by many of our people and my father and brother will admonish him for his actions." She replied carefully, attempting not to give Peridan an incorrect sense of hope. Peridan had spoken very little to her during their trip and she did not know whether she stood under his favourable regard, hence a diplomatic response would be most wise.

He turned towards her, his grey eyes bright with some unnamed emotion and she found herself floundering to name it. This was certainly a turn of unusual affairs, she thought, somewhat confused at the enigmatic man walking beside her. Peridan was certainly difficult to read and again she felt her senses, advising her to be careful of him.

"For all our sakes, let us hope he is here." Peridan rejoined, stopping his words in mid stride as he attempted to correct his blunder. "It has already been a taxing journey." He said covering his earlier words with a polite smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Yes, it has been." She responded for once searching for the right words to temper this awkwardness between them. Jason ever the wise man silently continued his own trek.

"Forgive me Princess, I spoke harshly and out of turn." Peridan said after a lengthy pause, finally smiling at her genuinely.

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand your concern. Narnia extended its hand of peace twice, only to be bitten badly." Dhira sighed quietly. "You have a right to be cautious, yet I am surprised you have accepted me to lead your party on this expedition. Are you not afraid I may be leading you to your doom?" She questioned him and he looked on in bemusement.

"Princess, your actions have proven the sincerity of your personality, coupled with the knowledge, all of us know of your good intentions." Peridan replied. "If…" he paused. "If were all wrong in judging you, then what better way to die than fighting for your loved one, with blade in hand." Peridan explained softly and she found herself nodding at his words. "Love sweeps away even the most cynical soul and for that I fight to protect those who I care for and I believe so do you." He concluded and Dhira watched up from her careful steps.

"Peridan, I believe you and I will be good friends." She replied softly and he grinned in response, following her as their group weaved their way on, their soft breath filling the rest of their journey.

* * *

"Corin, to me for a moment." Caspian issued softly as the young Prince left Susan's left, immediately filled by another soldier and joined the couple, his blue eyes narrow with caution, observing the dense trees around them.

"What is the matter?" He whispered, his long legs keeping in stride with Caspian, unsure why Caspian allowed him to leave his position.

"Peridan and I discussed this earlier, but were unable to speak with you due to our time constraints." Caspian began his voice low but clear enough for the three of them to hear. "Whatever dangers lie before us today, you must remember like Susan and Dhira, your safety is of utmost importance. Despite your skill and your eagerness to assist us, please remember that you are of noble blood and second in line to the Archenland throne." Caspian advised cautiously, observing the dull colour Corin took and his words settled in.

"You wish to keep me away from battle?" He finally asked, the words sticking in his throat and Caspian shook his head vehemently in denial.

"No." He replied firmly. "I simply ask you understand why you will not be part of the main group to enter the fort. The layout is unknown to us and your survival is as important to the success of our mission. Despite having Lucy's cordial should any of our men become injured, I would prefer to prevent you being on the list of the injured." Caspian finished softly, looking to Susan with concern in his eyes at Corin's bowed head.

"Caspian means well dearest Corin. War is a gruesome thing and you are young and innocent. Tainting your hands with blood is never as glorious as the story tellers make us believe." Susan continued, slipping an arm over Corin's shoulder as he looked to her in confusion.

"Have you ever killed Susan?" He asked plaintively and she shuddered slightly, glancing at Caspian quickly.

"No, I have not." She said quietly, nibbling her bottom lip. "Yet Corin, you must understand that nothing prepares you for that first time or any other. We do what we must when the situation arises to protect others from harm." Susan ended with a finality that stopped the Archenland Prince from asking any other questions.

"Very well, I shall remain where you wish me to be Caspian. Though, I believe you both know at some time I shall have no other choice but to be in the heart of battle. As a Prince of Archenland, one duty is to protect and though it may cost my life. I know, I have done my country and father proud." Corin replied firmly and Caspian felt his heart surge with pride for the young man and his noble trait.

He knew all too well the truth of Corin's words. Eventually Corin would have to kill. War was not confined to any particular period. Countries wagered against each other at any given opportunity to gain power. As second in line to the throne, Corin would have to defend his country as well as his King and brother despite the dangers to himself. This time however, under these circumstances, Caspian wanted nothing more than to shield the young man of the horrors of taking a life, until he was ready.

"_Can anyone be ready for that feeling?" _He questioned as their company ploughed through the forest, silently and quickly. Corin returning to his previous position, all joviality gone from his demeanour and he was on high alert for any strange activity.

Taking the life of another person, could render a man insane if dwelt upon incessantly. He still remembered his first time despite being in the midst of battle. Strangely enough, it was with Susan at his side when they raided Miraz's castle and here again she was besides him as they both ventured towards their first battle in this time. He hated that feeling of being an executioner towards anyone, only performing their duty and once more he knew that the majority of men, who lay in wait for them, were innocents, caught in the tangled web of betrayal by their Prince.

Some moments later, they halted as Peridan and his party stopped, turning back to meet the bulk of the group and Caspian knew why. The thinning trees around them heralded signs of life and he knew they were close to the fort. Dhira's grim expression confirmed it for him as his mind began to furiously work out the proper positions for them to adopt.

"How close are we?" He asked as Peridan stood beside him while Jason and his men standing guard around the three royals, listening intently.

"About a sixty yards away, with some protection from a ridge of rocks." Peridan muttered. "You can see the top of the fort and part of the balcony." He pointed as Caspian nodded in agreement.

"We must split into three groups of seven." Caspian said quickly, bending to draw their battle plan on the soft earth. "Jason, take three men and protect their Majesties. I need one archer per group. Use the rocks as your protection against anything that comes in your way." Caspian instructed and the young Captain grunted in approval at his plan.

"What of us?" Peridan asked squatting as he watched Caspian continue to draw his plans.

"We will attack from the sides, taking out their defences and when all is clear; the three groups will enter the building, leaving a small group of five men to protect our flanks." Caspian replied, drawing Peridan's group with a twig. "Peridan, you will attack their Eastern walls, while we will take west." He issued and the Lord nodded at once. "Dhira," Caspian addressed her firmly. "Are there any other exits or entrances other than the one before us?"

"None that I know. There was talk of making a secret tunnel, but work has not begun as yet." She replied thoughtfully.

"That works well in our interest." Susan replied and Caspian nodded curtly. His eyes narrowed at the top of the stone building ahead of him.

"Are we clear on the plan?" He asked calmly, standing up and facing the group before him. All heads nodding in agreement. "Very well." Caspian responded, with a grim smile. "Before we leave, none of us knows what lies before us. I only ask each of you to remember, why we do this. For the love of our Queen, country, the Lion Himself and those we consider Divine." He said with a soft smile at Dhira. "Those before us, required and let us end this journey in victory and without unnecessary bloodshed. Today, we restore to the people of Narnia their Queen Lucy." Caspian ended as he place his hand to his heart bowing to the group while all twenty responded, bending their heads with respect at his words.

Moments later, they were ready to begin. Peridan, clasping his arm, his grey eyes shining with a mixture of calmness and excitement at the prospect of being with Lucy again. Six men stood calmly away from him, awaiting the gesture to leave and Caspian felt very little fear for these battle hardened soldiers, the experience of many campaigns easy identifiable in their posture and eyes.

"Fare ye well Lord Caspian. I shall await your signal." Peridan responded as they clasped each other's vambraces before the Archenland Lord, disappeared into the forest with his group.

"Jason, are you ready?" Caspian asked, his eyes drawn to the group ahead of him. He would cover their group before branching out to the Western walls. His eyes tender and he roved over the faces of his friends and especially at Susan.

There could not be any sorrowful partings nor words of affection between them Caspian thought ruefully as he stood before the trio, only the silent glances between them could convey the emotion, he struggled to remove from his face. The small smile Susan graced him as he watched her, was sufficient for the moment.

"Be careful all of you." He advised. "Take no risks, unless there is no other choice. Your range Queen Susan is most important to us all. I know you will not hesitate should the need arise." He said with a curt nod of his head.

"There will be no hesitation." Susan reaffirmed, her words lifting his spirits.

"It gladdens my heart My Queen." He replied with tilt of his lips only for her. "Corin," Caspian addressed the still Prince, looking ominous in his armour. "When the day comes for you to battle, I shall be glad you are at my side. Until then, protect our loved ones and yourself my friend." He said as Corin clasped his arm, his eyes stating the intent. "Princess, this no doubt brings you pain, yet I stand by my word, we will spill as little blood as possible. The fate of your brother belongs to the people of Calormen and not in our blades." Caspian said quietly, watching in silence as Dhira exhaled sharply.

"Thank you Caspian." She responded gratefully, knowing it was the only necessary words to say.

"At your command my Lord, my men are ready." Jason replied stoically as they lined up crouching out carefully into the open area, Caspian and his men shielding them until they arrived at the safety of their refuge.

"I shall see you soon my Queen. Make every arrow count if you must." Caspian said kissing Susan's hand quickly as his group left to take their positions, drawing their dark green hoods over their heads to blend in with the area.

* * *

When Caspian first discovered the fort before them during his exploration adventures, the structure was merely a moss covered shell and home for the wild animals and birds. His breath caught in his throat as they gathered around the Western wall, and watched with fascination and respect the impassive formation of stone before him.

From the distance, he could see the stones pocketed with clumps of moss, were grinded down, making it veritably impossible to climb any walls of this fort. In addition, the high windows cut into the walls gave the advantage to those within its bowels. Several trees encircled the building, acting as the first line of defence. There would be some men hidden in these trees, watching and waiting for their first sign of movement. Peridan would be calculating the same advantages afforded to their enemies and both would come to the same conclusion that their plan was somewhat impossible and to an extent, desperate.

"The need for security is very important for the Tisroc, should he consider _this _his place of relaxation." Dar muttered beside him. "Me thinks it reminds me more of our prison towers than a home." The man completed as the others around him grunted softly.

"It seems well equipped to withstand a large siege, despite having no moat or drawbridge." Caspian whispered hastily. "Have you spotted anyone?" He asked turning his head slightly to watch the flight of a bright-feathered bird circling the fort. They could not afford to wait much longer out here. Each moment wasted, brought Lucy closer to danger, if she was not already in the heart of it.

"Not a single movement. It makes me wonder foolishly whether they have centred all their men inside the building." Dar responded quietly. "But I know there are some in those trees, if we only knew which ones."

"Well, then our only hope is to smoke them out." Caspian replied with a bright grin as he signalled to his archer, and the others to draw their bows. Each man attaching brown sachets to their arrow heads and quickly lit it. "Now men, let your aim be true!" Caspian called as the seven stood from their hiding spots and aimed at the bushy trees.

Their arrows flew like darts in the wind as each met its target, accompanied by a white explosion that covered the Western wall in an expanse of white powdery substance. The barrage of hacking coughs, which followed, completed part of their mission as the men, hidden in the trees slid down to escape the choking snow like substance.

"Flour, powder, and pepper make such a wonderful combination." Dar laughed, grinning as they ran from their spots, to capture their first prisoners.

"Indeed they do." Caspian rejoined as they raced to circle the three men staggering blindly from their unknown attack, forcing them to surrender at blade point. They were meek as mice while Caspian's men quickly bound and gagged them.

It was only too apparent, that these were not trained soldiers and more likely part of the unwilling crew, since they easily discarded their weapons at the first sign of distress. This would make Caspian's role less difficult he thought quickly, evaluating which of the trio would be first interrogated. More coughing could be heard on the other side and Caspian knew Peridan's group was also successful. It was a brilliant idea from Susan to concoct this weapon and it proved a hefty triumph.

"How many are inside?" Caspian demanded, roughly grabbing the man at his collar forcing him to sit up at blade point. It was evident none of these men were soldiers or trained in combat, and as the quivering man, watched the sharp point of Caspian's dagger a breath's hair from his cheek, he did not want to test the patience of his capturer.

"Six more!" He whimpered in a thick accent, his eyes bulging in fear as he followed the movements of Caspian's blade, afraid to look at the men surrounding him menacingly. "Please do not kill me." The man begged and Caspian sneered indifferently, playing his role as torturer all too well.

"Answer my questions and I may consider sparing your life." Caspian replied gruffly, forcing the man up to his feet. "Where is Prince Akatosh?" He demanded, tossing his dagger from hand to hand. "Is he inside?"

"I do not know my Lord…" He panted, fear thick in his throat as he sought the words to make the Narnian's believe him.

"That I find impossible to believe." Caspian replied grimly, slowly beginning to inch the point of the dagger down the man's full beard, all watching tensely as a large tuft of dark hair swirled to the ground. "My good man, my fingers are restless to test the sharpness of this blade. Answer my questions or the next swipe will not be your beard." He growled slamming him against the mossy, wall.

"My Lord I speak the truth!" The man exclaimed fearfully, trembling violently at the deathly visage before him. "We were ordered to guard the perimeter and not allowed to enter. My Captain remains inside with two of Prince Akatosh's trusted comrades but I know not of the whereabouts of the Prince." He rambled breathlessly, hoping that each word was his saviour. "None would see it fit to inform one of low birth and rank their plans." He completed, spittle flying out as he sought to delay any chance of death.

Caspian paused the point of his blade at the hollow of the man's throat, contemplating the truth in his words. This man spoke the truth. He could not fathom Akatosh as one who freely shared information with his foot soldiers. These men were innocents and he knew, this was as much intelligence they would be able to procure presently. There were six more men, no doubt more skilled than these, hidden in the darkness of the fort. If Akatosh was one of them, there was little choice but to enter. They outnumbered their enemies but none but one knew the layout of the area and he could not afford to leave Dhira at the helm of the group where she would be most vulnerable.

"Very well, I accept your words." Caspian said darkly, still scowling at the man. "You live, for another day." He continued pushing him towards Dar and the others, while he sheathed his knife. "Dar, send word to Peridan and Jason. We enter the fort immediately." Caspian issued firmly running his hand through his hair.

"And what of these men?" Dar asked gesturing towards the bound trio.

"Stash them safely away with those Peridan captured. We will take them back to Narnia when we are completed here. The Tisroc will make judgement on their heads, not us." Caspian replied throwing a steely look in their direction.

"As you command Caspian." Dar replied instructing two of their men to hide the sailors and another bounded to inform the other groups of their plan.

"Did any tell you the whereabouts of Lucy or Akatosh?" Caspian questioned Peridan as they met at the front gate, all eyes and ears peeled to their surroundings while both men watched Jason and his group venture forward.

"None… except there were six…"

"Caspian, look out!" Came Susan's shrill warning as Peridan tackled him roughly to the ground, an arrow embedded inches in the door where his head was moments ago.

The dull whistle of an arrow passed their group in defensive stance, connecting with its target. Caspian and the others looked on in horror as his would be assassin plummeted to the ground from his high position, in a sickening crack of bone and flesh. A scarlet fletched arrow sticking from his throat as a crimson circle of liquid began pooling around the man's body, staining the silvery stone.

"Caspian!" Susan said breathlessly as she flew to him, their group parting for her like fire in snow, while another arrow was already notched in her bowstring, her eyes bright and dangerous. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" She demanded passionately, helping him up, scanning him for injuries.

"I am in perfect health." Caspian said with a tiny laugh. "My thanks to you and Peridan for my life." He continued as Peridan shrugged calmly choosing to go over to stand with Dhira and Corin both looking cautiously at the mangled remains. Dhira's hand trembling as she covered her mouth, clearly recognizing the corpse and her face fell in grief.

"If I did not look up at that moment…" Susan began breaking off as Caspian took her hand gently.

"My Queen I am indebted to you." He replied with a grateful smile, secretly squeezing her trembling hand reassuringly and exhaled as Susan calmed down.

"Did you know him?" Peridan asked Dhira leading her gently away from the gruesome scene.

"He was Kerim. One of our childhood comrades. Though I do not know how he has managed to be here." Dhira replied quietly. "His loyalty cost him his life." She ended turning briefly to watch the body, insects already beginning to make their rounds.

"We will bury him with honour Dhira." Caspian replied softly, clasping her shoulder. "But we must make haste to locate Lucy first." He reminded her gently as she bobbed her head in agreement. "Peridan, take helm and be on guard for any strange occurrences." Caspian commanded as the blonde man hastened to obey his words, as he opened the large door, sixteen of them filing in formation, entering into that unknown void before them.

* * *

"Remind me Dhira, you say that this place is used as a getaway from Tashbaan?" Corin asked incredulously, his soft whisper carrying across the room and Caspian, turned around irritably, reminding him to lower his voice.

"Under the circumstances, I hardly think it was prepared to _welcome_ guests Corin." She spat back, somewhat annoyed his lighthearted tone. She wondered whether it was a deliberate ploy that Corin hardly used much tact in his speech to tease the other. Given their situation and the danger, which surrounded them, now was hardly the time for jests.

"I apologize." Came his whimper and she nodded curtly, unable to trust her voice to respond with a diplomatic answer.

Caspian felt the tinge of sympathy for the scolded Prince, but he understood the tension and guilt Dhira presently felt. She was torn between doing the right deed and that sense of betrayal against her people. Clearly, the man who died earlier was a friend, he saw the sadness in her eyes, and how she struggled to hide her true feelings. He empathized with her, knowing only too well how difficult it was to fight against the people whom you called your own.

As they shuffled on in the darkly lit halls, each person attempting to exhale as silently as possible, not to reveal their position, he thought of Susan's fury as she cut down that man without thought of mercy. Many would accept her choice as a necessary one in order to protect her own borne from the instinct of any true warrior, but he worried what would her choice be, if Akatosh harmed Lucy. Would the killing of a Prince be accepted by those in government or become the catalyst of another bloody war between Narnia and Calormen? Susan was prudent and wise, but he remembered all too vividly the ferocity of Susan in battle when she or her loved ones were under attack.

"Halt." Caspian commanded holding his hand as the group circled him. "We need to split the group, to cover more ground. He continued. "Peridan, take half the men and circle the Eastern wing. Report back here when you are completed. These men are hiding and watching us, waiting for their chance. I prefer not to give them any." He said grimly, dismissing half of them, watching intently as Peridan led the men upstairs to another area.

"What would you have us do now Caspian?" Susan questioned and he looked at her pointedly. She would hate his response.

"Dungeons, it is the only place left." He replied grimly, noting how she struggled to keep a firm hand on her senses, her fingers painfully tight on the hilt of Lucy's dagger.

"Well then," Susan said succeeding in maintaining a normal voice. "We do what we must. Will someone lead the way?" She requested, falling into a silent place beside Caspian.

* * *

Dhira suppressed another shiver, as some large rodent scuttled through the murky, dank smelling cells before them. If there was one place she avoided in her life, it was the damned dungeons. As a child, she ventured down with her father, clinging on to his robe, wanting to be fearless as he desired all his children should be. Her head rang with the sound of whips, metal objects, and the rack being used on prisoners. The agony of those cries haunted her dreams for days after but it was seeing the gaunt, ragged creatures, once hail men, disgusted her to no end. She hated the dungeons and in this absurd position, only the desire to bring Akatosh to justice, kept her from bolting out.

"Dhira… Princess are you well?" Corin's concerned voice questioned softly and his evident concern, comforted her as they moved past another urine scented cell.

"Yes." She whispered, not trusting her voice once more and she halted briefly as Corin blocked her path, sword drawn in defence. "What is it?" She asked peering into the dark path before them.

"There are no sounds." Corin muttered edging slowly towards a darkened corner, his blue eyes narrow as he attempted to see into the dark room.

The glint of silver, flashed briefly and Dhira screamed a cry of warning to Corin, as a masked figure raced out of the blackness, sword drawn and intent on taking his head. Everything occurred in a blur; Dhira thought, watching as Corin swiftly parried the berserker stroke with his own, belying skill and strength, and thrust forward, his aim true and deadly.

Caspian and the others ran from behind watching silently as Corin pulled out his sword gently, his hand trembled ever so slightly and he turned towards the group, before bending down to prop the fallen man, coughing blood on the iron bars next to him. His hand assisting the dying man to remove the cowl across his head and it was Dhira's turn to gasp as she flew forward to him, when his identity was revealed.

"Shalan!" She croaked helplessly, her hands over the gaping hole in his stomach, helplessly attempting to staunch the never-ending flow of blood. "By Tash why are you here?" She demanded angrily, tears flowing from her face and she wiped them hastily away smearing her cheeks with bloody fingers.

"By orders of the Prince." He replied weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. "I failed him, this was my punishment." Shalan, exhaled painfully, his brown eyes dimming as he began to fade away.

"Susan, please help him." Dhira pleaded as the Queen ran towards them, cordial uncorked and waiting to heal the man.

"No." Shalan replied strongly, gripping Dhira's wrist with a vice like grip and she looked at him in confusion. "Let me go Princess, to my place in Tash's abode. Do not keep me in this bondage when I crave freedom." He coughed weakly and Susan halted her steps, Caspian coming to stand beside her, both watching the scene unfold before them, as Dhira bowed her head in resignation. She could only honour Shalan's request despite her own grievances.

"As you wish Shalan but you must help us." She sighed gently as Corin gently propped him against a bar. His blue eyes ringed with dread at his act. "Is Akatosh here with Queen Lucy?" Dhira questioned, waiting for his reply as he struggled to speak. He was on his last bit of strength and they all knew.

"No. Only Kerim and I…he has…taken… Azim Balda…" Shalan replied in a hoarse voice. "In Azim Balda with her…thank…you…Dhira… for…lo…Tash" Shalan's whispered softly, turning his brown eyes to his only friend, his mouth upturned in a smile as he exhaled slowly, his final breath became one with the wind and Shalan of Tashbaan, exited the world contented at last.

"We must remove the body from here and bury him along with Kerim." Caspian instructed softly to Jason as Susan moved towards Dhira, waiting for her as she murmured her final prayers to him and closed his eyes. In death Shalan, looking nothing like the haggard man while he lived.

* * *

Hours later as they stood on deck, the Hyaline making a steady path to the south, he waited for Dhira as she came towards him dressed in black that reminded him of a goddess in mourning. Her eyes were dark and filled with pain and anger. She was breathtaking in her sorrow he privately thought and she too like Susan was a tempest when unleashed.

"I have sent word to my brother on Akatosh's plans." She said grimly, her eyes on the distant shores before them. "Azim Balda's defences are not to be trifled with Caspian and the only chance we have of rescuing Lucy, is to dock at Tashbaan, where Rabadash will assist us with more men and arms." She continued and he heard the anger disguised in her voice. "While you consider Tashbaan an unlikely ally, consider this…" She paused exhaling softly as she faced him contemplatively. "Entering Azim Balda as Northerners is likened to stumbling upon a nest of hornets, serpents and scorpions. They are extreme traditionalists and admire Akatosh greatly enough to publicly state their preference for him as the next Tisroc." She explained pointedly as he listened intently to her advice.

"What would you suggest we do?" He questioned.

"Accept Rabadash's hand of help. He bears some power at Azim Balda and will assist us to extricate Lucy as quickly and quietly as possible." Dhira responded.

"And if I refuse?" He asked, as Dhira turned to him with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"Then Akatosh wins and the fate of Lucy remains in his hands. That is never a good option." She responded coolly.

"It seems we are bound for Tashbaan then." He replied, privately cursing his luck and the thought of explaining this to Susan chilled his blood. "I must ask for leave Dhira, there are urgent matters to discuss." He said bowing to the Princess as she curtsied in response.

"Yes, informing Susan of this change of plans is essential to us." Dhira responded cryptically and he halted briefly, watching her from behind, his thoughts racing at the consequences of this choice. While he knew Susan would ultimately understand his plans, he felt somewhat unnerved at the Calormene's Princess's words and felt a subtle change over her. He would have Peridan observe her actions silently as they neared their destination, but for now there was a Queen to placate.

* * *

The first thing Lucy is aware of as she re-enters the world of living, is painfulness of her tender and dry throat. Gingerly she touches the bruised skin with the tips of her fingers, gasping softly as pain bursts into her head. Her lips are cracked and she runs her tongue over them, stopping at the cut on her bottom lip, skin now knitting together from her previous encounter.

She shudders and instinctively crosses her arms over her knees, rocking herself into vestiges of sanity, as the ship around her laps against the smooth swell of the waves. No, she realizes with certainty, they are not in the open ocean again and this is not that accursed box of torture. She looks around tentatively, opening her eyes to her surroundings and curiously notes, there is some luxury afforded to her, by the marble washbasin in the corner of the room, the platter of fruit, meat and bread most blessedly a large jug of water.

She steadies herself in the four steps across to the tiny table, her legs rubbery as the cockles, both Edmund and her attempted to cook on a seaside campaign, but she arrives at her destination, sitting on the wooden chair with aplomb. Hungrily she gazes at the feast before her, stomach growling with anticipation in the contentment of being filled in how many days. She smells the liquid cautiously, before sipping at the cool water, relishing the pleasure and pain as it flows down her throat and eagerly rips into the tangy orange, her fingers pulling apart the bitter peel as she sinks her teeth into the sweet fruit. Lucy laughs snidely, there are not any gossiping courtiers present to witness her attack on the meal and make comments on whether it adheres to proper decorum. Not that she cared of their opinions as well.

From the tiny circular window, she notes they are travelling upstream, perhaps on a river. Golden sands decorate the banks of the river and peering carefully, she observes, minute dots of prickly, green cacti in the distance. Bronzed people appear sparsely on wooden quays, some hauling nets from their tiny boats, as others cover their eyes, following the flight of their ship to wherever their final destination lies.

The creaking of an open door disturbs the peace of her meal and she freezes in mid bite and narrows her eyes at the one who enters. Half suppressing the growl at the back of her throat, she watches Akatosh's movements, calculating whether this bread knife in his eye would be a welcome accessory and controls this maniacal anger flowing through her. He settles for a place leaning between door and washbasin, studying her coolly under his dark brows.

"I see you are finally awake." He says after a lengthy pause and she ignores his attempt to initiate conversation. "You have every right to be angry at everything I have done to you but know I had not sanctioned that heinous act three days ago." Akatosh continues, impervious to Lucy's silence.

The bitter laugh escaping her throat, frightens her at the hardness she has adopted and she turns to him, disgust written all over her features as she contemptuously evaluates his stance and words, finding them wanting in sincerity.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Akatosh?" She scoffs throwing down the silver knife on the platter. A loud clatter fills the room before silence remains supreme. Her voice is raspy and it hurts to speak but she refuses to allow this man to ask for forgiveness.

"It was truly an unforeseen circumstance, one which I deeply regret." He continues, and she is startled to see him gazing tenderly at her. _What is he trying to prove?_ She thinks quickly, her mind churning at the multitude of scenarios he has concocted in order to gain her trust.

"You must forgive me if I do not accept your words readily." She states scathingly and he takes the opportunity to step closer to her. His handsome face bereft of the arrogance which accompanies him at every turn and her breath halts in her throat once more in this change of demeanour.

"I should have taken greater precautions against that drunken rabble of men." He says crouching before her, sweeping his gaze over her bruises. His fingers reaching for her throat, drawing back as if burnt, when Lucy pulls away from him and the tender look is gone once more, replaced by a cold, detached visage.

"Why have you come and not Shalan?" She asks as he steps away from her, crossing his arms and legs as he leans casually against the hull.

"Shalan is not here presently." He responds casually waving an arm."He may join us at our new destination and when he does, I shall make him pay the most apt punishment for failing to secure your quarters earlier." Akatosh sneered in derision, his features contorting in a cruel grin.

"How can you blame him? He is one man against many." She countered, heat blazing in her eyes at his words.

"He is under my command and thus must exercise any right to protect, our precious prize, which includes the gift of death to those who strike against me." Akatosh explained calmly and Lucy repressed the urge to slap him senseless.

"Shalan is not the man to kill another for you." She defended brusquely and he laughed deliriously at her words.

"Naiveté are we today My Queen?" Akatosh questioned, awarding her another snide grin which served only to infuriate her further. "Shalan is _my_ servant, under my command. His life is to serve Prince Akatosh until the very end. Do not dare to lecture me on a man you know nothing about." He spat leaning down to regard her intently and she met his heated gaze unswervingly.

"Do not lecture me on the validity of loyalty, you who are like the jackal, biting the hand that feeds you and stealing the prize." She rejoined thunderously, standing up to face him. Her legs swaying dangerously under her but she planted her feet apart, hands on hips as she battled this man.

"Your spirit impresses me much as does your beauty when you are angry Lucy. Another person uttering those words would have their head on a spit but I welcome your passion as much as you despise me." Akatosh laughed his eyes bright. "The wheels of Fate are spinning and deny it as you will, but you know deep within your heart, we are intertwined, in the outcome of what things may occur." He continued softly, speaking more to himself than the quivering woman before him.

"Be careful Akatosh, Fate has the most interesting way of balancing the choices we make. Do not speak of what you cannot comprehend." Lucy warned and he mocked her with another laugh.

"I have no wish to prolong my destiny and perhaps we shall see where yours lie as we venture into new territories." He responded, stroking his tuft of beard, regarding her thoughtfully under his dark gaze. "Hence the reason I rescued you three days ago." He adds as an afterthought.

"You… you were the one?" She replies, confusion sweeping across her face for an instant before, returning to her normal demeanour. "Where are you taking me now?" Lucy demanded, steering wisely away from the former topic. That he was her rescuer, was an oddity and revealed an emotion she dared not contemplate on presently.

"The plans are being unravelled steadily dearest Lucy." Akatosh slithered. "Soon you shall welcome into your heart, the heat and sights of Azim Balda." He responded with a sneer.

"Azim Balda?" She repeats uncertainly. Crestfallen that her destination is known and spoken in secret circles of their love for up keeping extreme ideals of the Calormene culture, long forgotten by denizens of Tashbaan. She visited the most Southern City once and did not enjoy her stay even though it was at the request of the Tisroc. Under these conditions, her heart sank at the thought of being cooped up in that violent city with none but Aslan in her dreams.

"Do not be saddened Lucy." Akatosh replied, taking advantage of her state to venture closer to her. "You are safe under my protection, all you must do is accept." He preened, as she backed away against the door, Akatosh laughing in victory at her stance. "Be prepared, I shall come for you soon." He ordered, stalking out the door without a backward glance.

"Azim Balda…" She whispered, sinking down on the chair long after he had gone. "What are you planning Akatosh?" She thought carefully, her fingers playing idly with a hardened crumb of bread as she began to make her own plans.

* * *

**AN.** There we have it folks, chapter 21 and the beginning of the Calormen arc. I always wanted to elaborate and do my own interpretation of their culture, since Professor Lewis gave us such little info. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far and I'm looking forward to your reviews and thoughts on what to expect and your theories on what's really happening in the minds of our characters. There are lots of twists ahead, so be prepared to think out of the box :D Thanks to each and every one of you who continue to enjoy this humble offering. Words cannot express how much your encouragement means to me. So until the next update, be well my friends.


	22. Protection and Despair

_She walks slowly, through the green ferns, her eyes bright with laughter as white flower petals fall from above, swirling down from the blue skies, to gently rest upon her golden head, in a true crown. Besides her, Naiads hum contentedly with their whispery musical timbers that fill, every crevice within her with a joy she cannot comprehend. Bountiful apple trees, bend and sway their leafy boughs, reaching down to touch her golden locks and offer fruits from their branches for her tasting._

_Her breath hikes as a pair of hands cover her eyes and she reaches out to them, instantly knowing, by the calloused fingertips, it is none but her beloved Peridan that touches her so gently. Her lips curve into a deep smile as he presses a warm pair of lips into the heat of her neck. His scent filling her being and she cannot help but feel the strings of her heart tug fiercely at his presence._

"_I have missed you greatly my love." He whispers, his voice breaking with the timbre of emotion emanating from the very depths of his soul and she smiles, laughing gaily as she turns to greet him._

"_It has been far too long." Lucy murmurs in agreement, wrapping her arms around his neck, listening to the steady beat of his heart against her ear and she closes her eyes in satisfaction as he grazes the shell of her ear with his lips._

"_I fear you have turned your attentions elsewhere." Peridan laughs deeply as they stroll deeper into the woods. His warm hand, pulsing with life comforts her and she turns to him with a shocked expression on her face._

"_Of all the silly things…"Lucy's begins to admonish, when he catches her in his arms twirling her once before kissing her deeply and she forgets the rest of her rant, delving into the taste of his lips against hers._

"_You were saying?" He asks mischievously, a twinkle in his sombre, grey eyes when they break away, both watching with interest the flight of two blue jays creating a nest for their family._

"_Home." She whispers sadly and he turns to her putting an arm around her shoulder as they continue to watch the birds._

"_Is where the heart is." Peridan completes. "And that is where you are to me." He completes softly, his stern face breaking into a tender smile as he watches her, the love plain in his eyes and her heart aches for this man before her._

"_Peridan…" Lucy whispers, reaching out to touch his face, when they are interrupted by an unknown noise ahead of them, that startles her badly._

"_Stay here." Peridan commands and for once she obeys his wishes. Watching with worried eyes, as he bounds off into the direction of the disturbance, his broadsword unsheathed in his hand, golden hair, glinting in the sunlight. "Wait for me Lucy." Peridan calls out turning at the last point before disappearing into the dark foliage and she finds herself alone once more._

_Time ticks away its relentless fingers and she stands there waiting for Peridan to return. Her heart rampant with desire to go to him and yet once she makes her first move, her limbs seem fused together. _

_The sky grows dark and a silence engulfs her, choking the clean air that once abound this veritable haven and fear begins to weave its feathery fingers into the strings of her body, whispering words of omen into the gulf of her mind and she feebly covers her ears with icy hands to halt the torment. Why must this darkness endure into the very world of her dreams? Is there any refuge for her?_

"_Lucy." A voice calls out to her and she halts, fearing it is a figment of her imagination. "Lucy" It calls again, stronger this time, with a timbre of power none can deny or contest. She uncovers her ears and opens her eyes, turning to the sound that replaces all darkness with an uncontainable light and then she sees Him._

"_Aslan!" She replies joyously, bounding towards his giant frame, her eyes alight and heart praising His wonders as she wraps her arms around his shaggy neck. _

_He growls deeply, indulging her kisses and feverous embraces, nudging her with his warm nose. Aslan smells like the deep Earth and other good things that leave her with a sense of completion. Joy illuminates from His mere presence and Lucy feels as though it is the gravest error in the world to be departed from Him._

"_Little One," He rumbles and she stops cocking her head to listen to his words. "You have endured much; your plight has not gone unnoticed." Aslan gently remarks, indicating her towards the emerald rug of earth around them. She sits upon the dewy grass, forgetting the stains, which will surely attack her skirt._

"_Sadly I know this is not real but somehow Aslan, I sense there is some role you would have me play in this surreal chapter of my life." Lucy responds with a rue smile and the deep purr from the Great Lion validates this fact._

"_Yes, Daughter of Eve, you are the key that unlocks the mysteries and perhaps even the Fates of those around you." Aslan confirms with a bushy nod of his head. His amber eyes thoughtful as he stares deeply at the young woman, whose utter Faith in His work, moves him greatly. Even upon the age of adulthood, she remains faithful and accepting to the choices, he makes. Though her body has changed, the unwavering belief Lucy has in the Lion endures._

"_Perhaps my sister and Caspian are integral to this plan of yours." Lucy replies thoughtfully, chewing upon her thumb in contemplation, as Aslan laughs joyfully, his voice filling the air with his laughter and all the trees around them begin to uproot to join him._

"_Nay, stay my friends." He orders watching as the earth begins to crack and rumble with their struggles and their branches sway stretching to touch his mane. "Lucy," He says turning back to her. "Your insight will keep you safe in these hard times. My Little One, always trust your faith and courage even in the most harrowing of times. Know I am never far from you, even though you may not see me, I am always there." Aslan says gently and Lucy clutches His mane tightly, burying her head in the thick coat of sunshine._

"_To be departed from You Aslan, is a pain I cannot endure for long. My family comes for me that I know." Lucy weeps in a muffled voice. "Yet I shall cling to you in my dreams and forever." She says and Aslan growls in contentment._

"_Little One, you please me greatly. Now, you must illustrate to those who will attempt to break your spirit, why you are named Valiant." He whispers and all she desires is to fall asleep in the safety of His presence._

"_This role you have chosen for me in this play Aslan, I do it knowingly since it is fated, yet all I ask of you Great One, is to protect my loved ones against all dangers in they must endure. Susan returning to Tashbaan frightens me the most and yet she willingly comes for my sake." Lucy requests and Aslan smiles benignly at her._

"_As you desire Little One. Know this, your sister is safe and thinks only of your fate as well. Such devotion is admirable." Aslan says as he rises, motioning Lucy to do the same. "Dry your tears Daughter of Eve, there is no time for these emotions. Be strong and know wherever the Fates take you, the strength of Narnia lies within your heart. Queen Lucy the Valiant will ever be etched in the annals of History for her heroic deeds." Aslan says as they walk out of the clearing into the main forest once more._

"_Thank you Aslan." Lucy says gratefully closing her eyes as she sees in her mind the laughing figures of her family and the others. "When will I see…" She begins opening her eyes to bid the Lion farewell, and seeing no trace of His appearance._

* * *

Lucy awakes with a gasp as she sits up from the palanquin, rubbing her eyes as she renters the world of living. Aslan, Lucy thinks contentedly, her heart warming at His words of encouragement and it adds to her determination to rid herself of this mad Prince.

She is aware of being transported through the streets of Azim Balda, the loud calls of merchants selling their wares and screeching of children on dusty back streets reach her even through the gauzy litter curtains, and she thoughtfully observes her new environment with a calculating gaze.

Four men carry her upon the litter, which she adamantly refused to enter when they disembarked from the ship. Akatosh's firm grip on her hand as he guided her into the litter, still burned fiercely in her mind and she lifted her sleeve to see her skin still purple and angry. Another reason to deal the Calormen Prince his rightful treatment, when justice is meted, Lucy muses as the litter bearers pick up a steady pace, at Akatosh's harsh bark from behind them.

She does not bother to turn in his direction. He can see her very movements from his position and chooses not to interact with her as they continue their journey. She sighs from inside her silken prison; noting that Azim Balda, has not changed much since her last visit.

The same dust caked houses and maze- like streets surround her like a living prison. Veiled women in long flowing garments that conceal every part of their bodies, shuffle along, as they carry baskets of dried fish, bread, and vegetables upon their heads and press themselves fearfully against the walls to make way for the litter in the narrow lanes. Dirty, barefooted, ragged street children accompanied by scrawny dogs, run after Akatosh's group, some begging for alms and she hisses angrily as a guard strikes a young boy with his spear shaft, for venturing too closely to her palanquin. Akatosh laughing mirthlessly in the background only increases her anger and she turns, breathing a sigh of relief as the child rises from the ground, hands on hips as he shouts fiercely at them.

Lucy sighs dejectedly as she sinks into the silken cushions. This path is the most secure and secretive in order to masque his presence in the City. The few people they have encountered are far too fearful to look upon Akatosh and the children who are brave enough to gaze upon their Prince, may not even recognize him with such a heavy beard and little security.

"How do you fare the ride?" Akatosh asks as he urges his stallion to a canter beside her, and she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"A trifle more, if I was not being held against my will." She retorts curtly and Akatosh laughs delightfully.

"Ah my Queen, your anger and spirit always amuses me. Perhaps I should set you free on the streets." He rejoins and Lucy gasps in surprise, forgetting her anger as she snaps her head in his direction. "The slavers are rampant in these areas. A Northerner will fetch a very high price on the slave block. Especially, with your golden hair and pale skin, many will fight over to make you their servant. " Akatosh says leaning over his saddle to speak in a conspiratorial manner. "Many of the merchants of Azim Balda, desire you Barbarians." He whispers venomously. "Imagine how they will battle to claim your body as their conquest especially a Queen of Narnia." He concludes with a lecherous stare.

"You abominable monster." Lucy hisses drawing back in the litter.

"You warm my heart My Queen." Akatosh rejoins laughing snidely and he barks out a command to a rear guard in his native language.

Lucy watches from the corner of her eyes as the man, assumes position as the head of the guard and she cranes her neck to peer outside, noting they are no longer in the heat of the city and the roads are thinning out. Large, windowless houses greet her from each side and she realizes they are approaching a fort of some kind. Guards are positioned on either side of the walls and a heavy gate, flanked by two fierce men. She hears the head of their group shout a greeting and the gate opens nosily as they venture inside what Lucy thinks is her new prison.

A bejewelled hand reaches out for her as the litter is placed upon the cobbled ground and she resists shortly before accepting Akatosh's gesture. Knowing to refuse in his domain, would mean nothing but trouble for her.

"Welcome to Fort Nakim, named after my grandsire." Akatosh gestures magnanimously and Lucy follows his movements, watching with a growing sense of disappointment the structure before her.

It is a veritable fortress, filled with men no doubt loyal to Akatosh and she knows, escape from this place is nigh impossible. There seems no other route of escape other than the main gate. Too many guards hold position on the high walls and she cranes her head at the high spires before her. The only other place that garners her attention is a small, area surrounded by miniature date trees and benches beneath the sharp leaves. Perhaps, Lucy ponders it is a reprieve of all the sand that covers the rest of the fort. It is expansive and she knows all too well, it would take both Narnian and Archenland army to rescue her from this fort and even then, it was greatly reinforced to withstand a major siege.

"Where is Tarim? Why has he not greeted me?" Akatosh demands to one of his guards and the man quivers beneath his armour.

"My Prince!" Another voice greets from their right and Lucy sees a tall man emerge from the main structure, reaching their party in a few strides with long limbs. "Forgive my tardiness." He requests humbly, sweeping off his jewelled turban, revealing thinning dark hair as he falls to the ground in a sickening show of homage. "I was detained… by a minor family matter." Tarim responds softly and Lucy is surprised to see the anger drain from Akatosh's face.

"She is here then?" The Prince asks gently and Tarim nods wordlessly, still hunched over. "Get up Tarim." Akatosh commands as he stands slowly, his onyx eyes sweeping over Lucy and she shudders at his oily gaze.

"Welcome to Calormen, Majesty." Tarim greets her and again Lucy represses the urge to shiver at the slither in his voice. This man embodies a serpentine demeanour and she knows that Akatosh's advisor is one she must maintain a safe distance to ensure escape or survival.

"Is everything prepared for our guest?" Akatosh interrupts, directing his re-emerging anger at Tarim and Lucy disguises her surprise at his tone and the fact Akatosh, positions his body before her, almost in a protective like stance. Who wields the true power here? She ponders silently.

"Yes my Prince. We have been waiting eagerly for your arrival, since your message was received two days past." Tarim replies, smiling simply. "Please, grant me the honour to escort you to your quarters." He replies stretching a silken covered arm, watching carefully as Akatosh nods, and takes Lucy by the hand, firmly pulling her along.

"What of the litter bearers O Prince?" Tarim asks with a clicking of his long nails.

"Dispose of them." Akatosh replies simply and nods at the head guard.

"No!" Lucy cries out, flinging away Akatosh's grip on her as she faces the group, fire burning in her eyes. "They are innocent." She says heatedly.

"They bear witness **you** are here." Akatosh counters angrily, furious at her disrespect. "Kill them." He instructs his guard, and the four bearers watch with large eyes at their impending demises.

"Mercy O Prince." One calls out. "My family depends upon my wages for survival." He continues falling to his knees, hands clasped in supplication."

"Akatosh," Lucy pleads, grasping his arm in desperation. "There must be another way to maintain their silence without killing them." She says lowly, ensuring he alone can hear her.

"Perhaps, we shall keep them in the dungeon, until our plans have borne fruit." Tarim offers and Lucy almost greets him with a thankful nod, only to realize this man, would no doubt torture them to their deaths. In his own way, Akatosh was being merciful by ensuring a quick, painless end.

"Yes, O Prince, should you bestow a choice, we gladly endure the dungeons." Another litter bearer voices and Akatosh sighs softly.

"Very well, I would prefer little blood shed on my arrival. Take them away." Akatosh, gestures with a wave of his hand as four of the guards, haul the bearers away.

"Thank you." Lucy replies gratefully and shrinks back at the deadly gaze he gives her.

"Never." Akatosh hisses lowly, grasping her bruised arm and she squeaks in pain. "Question my commands before my men." He mutters darkly, before roughly letting her go, crossing the courtyard, the passion of his anger mingling with the abounding heat and Lucy can only follow on in silence as they enter the fort.

She is dimly aware of her surroundings as she is led down torch lit corridors, half led, half pushed, and Lucy quickly loses all sense of direction in this maze of walls. She feels stifled and longs for the clean scent of Narnian breeze upon her face and the draft like corridors of Cair Paravel in spring. Even in the home of the beavers, she felt more comfortable even though it was underground, like the fort. Here she was a rabbit trapped in a hole, with walls that moaned in agony at the bloodshed spent here.

"Not to your liking I believe." Akatosh questions, his face silhouetted in the torchlight. "There is no need to answer Lucy. This fort was created in a time of war and not for comfort." He scoffs softly. "Yet we have attempted to procure some luxuries." Akatosh says, opening a large door before them.

She enters a circular room, large enough to fit almost thirty persons. Thick furs are scattered over the room, most before the numerous couches and cushions that litter the area. She spies a large unlit hearth at the side and lined against the walls are shelves of books, with several writing desks to the corners of the room. Four heavy oak doors line the perimeter of the room and Tarim stands at the door watching their reactions.

"Are the accommodations to your liking O Prince?" He enquires softly.

"Very much." Akatosh replies. "Which rooms are ours?" He asks as Tarim points a bony finger northward.

"I took the liberty of ensuring your rooms were next to the other." The Tarkan responds, the mockery in his voice, too obvious.

"Fear not Lucy." Akatosh laughs blithely. "I prefer willing women in my bed." He whispers and she quivers in anger at his disrespectful tone.

"Which can be arranged O Prince." Tarim continues. "There are many supple, serving wenches at your disposal." His advisor informs angering Lucy to no ends.

"How dare you use these women for your pleasure?" She spits angrily and Akatosh shrugs indifferently.

"I am a man, with needs that **you **refuse to fulfil." He responds with a sneer, swiftly catching Lucy's raised hand before it connects to his cheek and kisses her palm caressingly, much to her chagrin.

"Touch me again Akatosh and I vow, it will be your head on a spit." Lucy says venomously.

"I tire of your unfulfilled words." He replies derisively. "Tarim, arrange companionship for me tonight, unsullied by both sun and man…" Akatosh commands, stopping as one of the doors open and a young woman emerges from her room.

"Father, I heard voices…" She replies rubbing her sleep filled eyes, trailing off into silence as she gazes upon the group before her.

"Akatosh?" The woman questions and turns towards Tarim, betrayal on her face at this unexpected arrival.

"Greetings Shaheeda." He says softly and Lucy watches them both with interest. There is tension between these two, which can work to her future advantage.

"Shaheeda, do not disrespect your Prince without the customary and proper greetings." Tarim chides and Lucy admires that the woman does not change her stance. Clearly, she does not fear these two.

"Forgive me My Lady." Shaheeda replies turning to Lucy curtsying with a skill that denotes her training in court etiquette. "Welcome to Calormen and Azim Balda. I am Shaheeda, daughter of the Tarkan Tarim." She responds softly yet her voice resounds with authority.

"This is Lucy of Narnia." Akatosh intercedes, clearly wanting to keep her identity a secret. "Who shall be our guest for some time." He finishes quickly, his tone broaching no question and yet Shaheeda watches on with faint amusement in her eyes. Lucy cannot help but admire the woman's strength and hopes she can be an ally.

"My Lady, that bruise needs tending." Shaheeda says gesturing to Lucy's arm, ignoring Akatosh's growing ire at her disregard towards his words.

"The healers shall be sent for." Akatosh thunders, causing Tarim to jump and Lucy again watches him in interest.

"Have you forgotten, this was the reason that father sent for me?" Shaheeda responds impertinently. "There is no other healer in Azim Balda with greater skill than mine." She completes turning her full attention to the angry man before her. "What do you fear O Prince of men?" Shaheeda asks mockingly and Lucy inhales deeply at the disrespectful manner of the woman. Surely, she will meet her doom if she continues with Akatosh.

"Tarim." Akatosh replies though gritted teeth after a lengthy silence. "Provide Shaheeda with the necessary company she requires to tend the Lady Lucy." He says, his beard quivering with the force of his anger. "After," He says forcefully trapping Shaheeda with a venomous gaze. "I wish to speak with you alone." Akatosh fumes as the woman, merely nods her head in defiant acceptance.

"As you wish O Akatosh." She replies scathingly, bowing stiffly at the Princes' retreating back.

"My Lady." Shaheeda addresses her with a soft smile and she responds with her first genuine smile in the weeks gone by. "If it pleases you, follow me this way." The woman says stepping back into her quarters.

"What of the guards?" Lucy asks her confusion mounting when Shaheeda releases a dismissive laugh and waves her hands.

"I assumed you would be elated to be rid of them… Queen Lucy." Shaheeda replies softly and Lucy gasps in surprise. Her eyes darting towards the impassive face before her.

"You… you know who I am?" She whispers and Shaheeda nods quickly.

"Please let us retire to my chambers. We can talk in private there." She whispers in return, Lucy not waiting for another invitation, follows the woman eagerly. Yes, she thinks happily, perhaps, there is hope after all.

* * *

"How did you get such a bruise?" Shaheeda asks gently, applying a foul smelling green poultice that makes her nauseous.

"A present from your Prince." Lucy replies crinkling her nose and Shaheeda looks up startled.

"Has Akatosh lost all dignity?" She questions more to herself than Lucy, but the Narnia Queen wastes little opportunity to gain some advantage.

"Kidnapping me from my country and disrespecting the desires to mend relationships between our countries have far denounced him on equal footing with dignity." She says softly as Shaheeda looks on, listening carefully.

"I know his quest for power has driven him before to perform heroic acts, but _**this, **_this heinous and unthinkable act, I fear will anger the Tisroc (May he live forever) and Prince Rabadash." Shaheeda confirms shaking her hair. "Akatosh you silly man. Power will lead you to your demise." She completes and looks at Lucy once more. "What can I do to help you Queen Lucy?" She asks her dark eyes pleading, as if hoping to ease Akatosh's wrongdoings through her actions. Lucy feels as though this young woman is genuine and desires to help her out of this predicament, yet the feeling remains there is something amiss.

"Thank you for your kindness My Lady as of now; there is little we can both do." Lucy replies watching as the woman becomes crestfallen. "I cannot ask you to endanger yourself." She says taking Shaheeda's hand, squeezing it gently. "Will you tell me how you know my identity and of yourself?" She asks leaning back on a cushion, as Shaheeda crosses her legs to begin her tale.

"There is little to tell, except I overheard my father making plans for your arrival and through the ears of the servants, I knew you were coming but not Akatosh as well." She shrugs indifferently. "I did not know under what circumstances and why everyone was secretive, but I knew something was amiss. Though..." She pauses, her skin flushing red. "I have read of your exploits and bravery in battle." She finishes flashing a tiny smile at Lucy.

"How so?" Lucy asks perplexed. Knowing Narnian history in Calormen and especially of her family would be forbidden to speak of, especially by those of noble blood.

"Dhira and I broke into the most secret areas of our library once, years ago and we read of the Battle against our countrymen. However, you can imagine it was, perhaps a one sided tale, warriors that day spoke of your ferocity in battle. It is difficult to believe Majesty…" Shaheeda says softly bending her head for a moment, before respectfully meeting Lucy's blue gaze. "_**You**_ are a figure of awe among the secret circles of Calormene warrior women." She finishes and again Lucy gasps. Today is certainly the day for surprises.

"Surely you must be mistaken." She responds with an unbelieving smile.

"No." Shaheeda replies shaking her black hair vehemently. "Queen Susan awed us with a beauty that many found themselves caught in Jealousy's desire. For months after she left, many court women attempted to mimic her in dress and countenance. Unsuccessfully may I add?" Shaheeda continues with a mischievous smirk. "Yet it is you who inspires those of us who wish to be free of the shackles of inferiority. To don armour and ride out with the men is unheard of." Shaheeda sighs wistfully. "Though our people refuse to remember Queen Susan and what happened after, our noblemen, certainly wish the women to emulate her gentleness and demureness." She completes and Lucy feels the stab of anger at the perception of her sister.

"Do not judge my sister harshly Shaheeda, or believe she lacks the will to join us in battle." Lucy exhales, skilfully hiding the anger in her voice. "Perhaps, she does not participate in our wars, but her strategic thinking has, kept us alive in many occasions. True, she does not fight but it is a choice of hers. There is none in the Northern lands who has better aim at bow." Lucy continues thinking for the first time, that Susan's choice to remain behind while they fought the wars was again another sacrifice she willingly accepted to ensure they were happy. When she returned to Narnia, they would talk on this matter.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to assume that the Gentle Queen, was not Valiant. It is only what I have read and heard from others." Shaheeda replies bending her head in shame.

"You did not know." Lucy responds gently and reaches for the woman's hand. "You are a brave woman Shaheeda and that strength comes from within you. Admiring someone is a much easier task but in the heat of any situation, _**you**_ must find that inner strength to endure." The young queen replies with a smile.

"You speak clearly from experience." Shaheeda says sadly. "I will do everything in my power to make your stay comfortable Queen Lucy. For now, it is all I can do." She ends calmly as they both stand. It is time to return to her new chambers and as Lucy departs from Shaheeda, she looks back at the young woman preparing to enter Akatosh's domain and says a quick prayer for her safety.

* * *

"Why have you called for me?" Shaheeda questions crossly, putting her hands on her hips as she surmises Akatosh's chambers and the man himself, lounging artfully on several cushions, dressed only in breeches and she controls herself from watching the splendour of the male body on display before her.

"Shaheeda, Shaheeda." He murmurs slowly, gracefully stalking towards her. He has taken a bath and she notes the grime and beard he has grown during his journey is now gone.

Akatosh circles her, observing his the prey with wanton eyes. This wildcat has always stirred his loins and because of her noble birth and Dhira's friendship, he has withheld his affections, indulging her blatant disrespect, to fuel their game of wills.

Now she stands before him, her dark eyes flashing with anger at being treated in such a manner, her skin flushed with rage and he sees nothing but the hitch of her breath as he comes closer, standing behind her. His breath hot against the shell of her ear as he leans in, inhaling the indefinable scent of this woman, who turns his blood in fire and he smirks, knowing she withholds her body from trembling under his gaze.

"Your mouth shouts profanities at me." He says, his voice trailing across the length of her body like a caressing lover. "But your body trembles at my touch." Akatosh says huskily, trailing his fingers down her arm with feathery touches and he laughs inwardly, feeling the heat of her skin against his hand.

"It is simple to fill a body with desire but not love." Shaheeda replies, swallowing hard and closing her eyes, as Akatosh mercifully steps away from her.

"Then perhaps, I should refresh your memory." He replies lowly and she opens her eyes, to see him in front of her.

"What…" She protests weakly as he roughly slams her against the wall, claiming her mouth with passionate kisses as he rips off the fabric of her shirt.

"I have missed you love." Akatosh growls deeply, biting her neck hungrily and she pushes him away, wanton thoughts reflecting in their eyes as Shaheeda grins artfully.

"The bed is not far away my Prince." She says, tracing a finger down his chiselled chest, as he pulls her roughly to him, letting her feel what effect she has and she pulls on his hair violently, jerking his head back, laughing deviously, as Akatosh picks her up, beginning a night of intense pleasure.

* * *

_Her breath hitches in her throat as she runs desperately along the filthy corridors in the dark maze. Rusty, iron cages containing what could only be depraved men, their life force ebbing away in the stench of filth and decay, reach out with bony fingers to clutch at her clothes, ripping away bright swaths of fabric and still she does not stop._

_Her eyes bulge with fright, her mouth craves for a mouthful of water and her lungs, heave with effort it takes to breath. Her legs scream in agony as she fumbles blindly, tumbling ungracefully onto the harsh cobbled floor, leaving skin and blood on the yellow sand, as she picks herself up and continues her never-ending race. _

_The sound of her chaser draws closer and yet Dhira runs, not looking back once as she continues her run, her hair sticking to her skin as rivulets of sweat trail down her clothes, drenching her. A light ahead and she breathes a sigh of relief as she tears down the corridor towards the end. She chokes back her sobs of distress as she enters a torture chamber and her hands flies up to cover her mouth as she beholds the figure before her._

_It is Peter, strung up on the rack, his pale skin, welted with lashes, now purple and torn open in several places across his torso. The head that always stood high, now lolls like a puppet without its string. His left foot clearly broken dangles uselessly under the manacles around his ankle. _

"_Peter." She calls out uncertainly, forgetting the terror that is behind, tears falling freely as she approaches her lover. She is not certain whether he still lives and flinches as she touches his cooling skin. He feels lifeless but it cannot be! A soft moan escapes from Peter's throat and she looks up hopefully. With effort, he brings up his head and once more, she gasps in surprise at the torment meted to him. _

_His eyes swollen to the size of miniature pomegranates, peer uncertainly at the woman before him, wondering whether it is an apparition before him or the truth. His nose is broken and pummelled into a lumpy mass. Dark, dried blood cakes his skin in patches and she chokes back a sob, realizing the scar he wears so proudly has been seared open, leaving his cheek to flap like a pennant._

"_Stay awake Peter. I will find a way to release you." She urges forcefully, attempting to keep him consciousness. _

"_No, there is no hope any more." He whispers, and she turns sharply away from her rummaging, hearing the defeat in his once proud voice._

"_There is always hope!" She exclaims harshly, sweeping the contents of a table to the floor before locating a dagger, and swiftly begins to loose him of his bonds._

_His body is feverish on hers as she stifles a groan at his weight, gently easing him to the ground, resting his bloody head on her lap. She touches his cheek gingerly and he moves his head away, covering his hand against hers._

"_Who did this?" Dhira demands and Peter coughs, bringing up fresh blood and she knows he has little time left._

"_You know who." He replies cryptically and she shakes her head in denial._

"_It cannot be. He promised." Dhira replies adamantly and the pained smile on Peter's face rips away her heart._

"_Promises can be broken; there are some who prefer breaking theirs." He rasps and she looks wildly around for water of any kind, her hope falling when none is in sight._

"_Save your strength. We must leave here." Dhira instructs and he laughs weakly._

"_My beautiful, Calormen Princess." Peter whispers, forcing a finger upwards to trace her cheek. "Your strength never ceases to amaze me, yet it saddens me we must part now." He whispers. "If only… if only, there was more time…" Peter says, his eyes open illuminating his blue eyes as he exhales softly, his final breath mingling upwards and his body goes limp in her arms._

"_Peter!" Dhira exclaims shaking the lifeless body before her. Her cries fill the entire room as she cradles the man, who desired to share their future._

"_Princess." A voice greets her and she looks up hesitantly, choking back a sob of surprise to see the Great Lion of Narnia before her._

_He looks at Peter with sadness in his amber eyes and then towards her. Dhira feels as though her entire soul has been stripped and evaluated in those orbs that see far beyond her own dreams. _

"_Aslan?" She questions, part elated, part fearful at his response._

"_This is only a vision dear Child, but perhaps, dreams are doorways, to what may occur, should we refuse to see the truth." Aslan says, his voice rumbling like thunder over the ocean and she cannot help but be drawn to Him._

"_The truth?" Dhira asks and Aslan merely smiles. He has always known the truth._

"_I only ask you to follow what your heart desires. True love will never lead you along the wrong path. Know I am here with you my child, in what form you seek Me." Aslan says softly. "Behold, Peter's body has gone and we must depart, know this Dhira, do not fear what cannot be seen. You ran from Me, but I am always present."_

"_What if the path is treacherous?" She calls out as Aslan pads away._

"_Then, tread carefully Little One." Aslan replies cautiously, as he disappears from view. _

"_Wait Aslan!" Dhira calls out, stretching out a frantic hand towards his vanishing back, but to no avail. The dungeon has vanished and she finds herself in the middle of an unyielding desert, with the view of an encroaching sandstorm._

* * *

Dhira awakes with a gasp, one hand clutched over her heart, tears streaming down her face as she bows her head against hunched knees. The vision of Peter, bloody and dying in her arms, fills her with a pain she cannot endure. Aslan was warning her of the consequences but she did not know whether she had the strength to do what her duty asked of her.

"Dhira?" Susan's voice calls out to her in the darkness of the rocking room. The sound of waves lapping gently against the hull, betrays the violence of her heart and she pauses in mid sob, when Susan ventures over, placing a warm arm over her shaking body.

She sighs softly, at the protective gesture and her heart eases as Susan strokes her head. Human touch was unknown among her family and the Narnian Queen reminds her of her long deceased mother, as she nursed her back to health when a fever had attacked her as a child.

"Was it a dream?" Susan murmurs and the lull of her voice further relaxes Dhira's troubled thoughts.

"An unwelcome one." She responds quietly shifting, to accommodate Susan on the bed.

"Dreams are but extensions of our thoughts Dhira and even the bad ones are influenced under duress." Susan explains, stroking her shoulder comfortingly. "This has been a troubling time for you." She completes and Dhira sighs in despair.

"Has it not been for us all?" She questions, her heart heavy with guilt and despite her apathetic tone, she senses Susan smile in the darkness.

"Even still, it must be extremely difficult for you Dhira. Though we have all suffered losses, you must face your own kin. The path you have chosen is not well travelled and I have heard that twins, share a bond that none understands." Susan consoles the younger woman, whom she has begun to treat as her sister.

"Akatosh relinquished any familiar bonds many years ago Susan, when he began his personal mission of hatred, against those who wished changed in our country." Dhira replied and she shivered at the thought of her violent sibling and what machinations he planned for Queen Lucy and those who rallied against him.

"Though you words speak the truth, what will you do, should others align with him? Perhaps some of which you care greatly about?" Susan asked quietly and Dhira wished for greater light in the room, to observe Susan's face.

Though she did not elaborate, it was evident Susan alluded to Rabadash. From the initial stages of her stay in Narnia and the presentation of her brother's letter, there was no need to voice it, but Susan knew Dhira was closer to her elder brother. They had not spoken of her bond with Rabadash, but as the shores of Tashbaan grew closer, Susan was looking to her to provide her with confirmation; she could trust Rabadash while in his city. It was an affirmation she could not yet give, without knowing the circumstances that occurred in Calormen.

"When that situation arises, I will rightly address it." Dhira replied softly and she did not know whether the sharp exhale from Susan, marked her disapproval or resignation.

"Dhira." Susan says urgently and grasps her shoulders, forcing her to look directly at the Narnian Queen. A sliver of silver light illuminates Susan's face, and Dhira's pulse quickens how pale she seems in the night. Like a ghostly visage of Lady Death, she thinks fearfully. Susan's eyes, usually filled with light to fill an entire palace, are like glittering pairs of onyx gems in the shadowy room and she feels the stab of dread pierce her stomach, like a molten blade.

"Dhira," Susan repeats, pausing as if to find the right words. "We venture into your capital, whether to safety or peril, there is only One who can say where our fates lie." She says, inhaling softly and the flash of Aslan's amber eyes are upon her thoughts. "Though I sense His presence with us, He has chosen not to appear yet. Hence I ask you this; will there be any treachery?" Susan asks tersely and Dhira swallows hard, searching to find the correct response to the question, she did not expect from Susan herself. Perhaps Peridan or Corin but for the Narnian Queen to voice her concerns, Dhira knew how badly she was affected from her last visit.

"_Silly girl, of course she would be shaken. Being held prisoner does that to a person." _The voice mocked indignantly and she pushed it away into the recesses of her mind.

"Susan," She replies slowly taking her hand. "Akatosh's actions have screamed treachery from his initial thought. However, though your last visit to Tashbaan was under far less comfortable circumstances, I am certain father has ensured your safety and everyone who abides in this ship." Dhira says reassuringly. "As for my brother, he feels remorseful for his hasty actions towards you and your people. He only wishes for the opportunity to make amends for his past deeds, as evident in his communication with you." She continues, noting that Susan turns away briefly at the mention of the letter, perhaps there is something more to what she sees. "Are you reassured somewhat?" Dhira asks with a wry smile and Susan laughs softly.

"Perhaps." She replies coyly and smoothes Dhira's hair. "It is nearly morn, you should sleep before we arrive at Tashbaan. Aslan's knows what strange adventures lie before us, in this new journey." Susan says as she stands up, fluffing the pillows on Dhira's bed.

"Are you not returning to bed as well?" Dhira asks as she lays back.

"I cannot sleep at the moment. Perhaps a quick turn on deck will help." Susan responds quickly, reaching for a warm cloak, near at hand and Dhira murmurs her affirmation sleepily.

"Thank you Susan." She says sleepily as her eyes flutter and step into darkness. Susan makes her way out pausing before the door of their bedroom.

"Sleep well Princess." Susan whispers, looking back fondly at the woman, already in the land of dreams. "For tomorrow, none knows what may come." She says locking the door as she ventures towards the windy deck.

* * *

Caspian sighed softly, watching with fleeting interest as the mist of his breath mingled with the cool breeze that fluttered in the inky violet night. He looked upwards, murmuring a prayer to Aslan and his benediction to what they would face come morn. In the distance, he saw golden dots upon the coastline. No doubt, large bonfires from those whose duties lay providing ships with light against the deadly rocks of Calormen.

Though he did not speak of this, there was worry in his heart for this part of their journey. While upon sea, he favoured the expertise of Peridan, Jason and the rest of the skilled crew, who knew the terrain of the turquoise waters and the secrets of the islands that abided upon Poseidon's abode. Here, they were outnumbered and outmatched in an unyielding territory that looked upon the North with disdain in their eyes and hatred in their hearts. Many would not have forgotten the disaster at Archenland, three years past and there was a great deal of trepidation that their welcome into Tashbaan would be the first of many tribulations in the South.

Even with Dhira, he thought there was a subtle change in the Calormene Princess since they cast off from the island. Whether it was attributed to the duress, she was under in battling her own people or due to something else; this additional information was an unwelcome one to their growing list. He of all people knew how it felt to fight against his own but despite his initial misgivings; Caspian's heart was pure in the Great Battle. His guilt at the atrocities his people committed against the Narnians, gave him the strength to fight and the soldiers killed in battle, died honourably for their country and in their hearts, they performed their duty, despite whether it was for the greater good.

Now for the first time since they set out, he felt trapped in his conscience. The wheels in his head, spinning frantically evaluating all of the possibilities and scenarios, which could occur in Tashbaan and whether there was a chance of betrayal from not only Rabadash but also Dhira. He looked towards North, hoping that the eagle had arrived at Cair Paravel relaying their information and plans. Peter and Edmund would be foaming at the mouth, knowing he could be endangering Susan as well, but what other choice did they have now? Waiting for reinforcements from Narnia, spelt another moment of torture for Lucy and should that abominable Akatosh decide to be rash, he could not bear to have her blood on his hands.

Rabadash was one he had to chance and though Susan would hate him, the thought of keeping her onboard, safely hidden was a strategy he badly wanted to deploy. Susan's wrath would be greater than any storm he endured but if it was the only way to keep her safe until they rescued Lucy, all the words he spoke before could be cast aside. Yet, he knew he could not allow her to remain on ship. They were most vulnerable against attack and with the small number of men at his disposable, those left to protect her on ship would not be able to operate the Hyaline to flee. There was little or no choice but to take her with them and keep her away from the clutches of Rabadash in his own domain.

"Why so pensive?" Susan's soft voice floated from behind and he shrugged indifferently, adopting a cheerful demeanour as she stood next to him, her dark hair whipping wildly in the wind and he reached down to tuck an errant strand behind her ear. His reward, an affectionate smile as she faced him,crossing her arms as if to keep out an inward chill.

"Perhaps, I should ask the same of you." He replied wrapping an affectionate arm around her pulling her closer to him. Sighing as Susan snuggled into his chest. "What ails you Susan?" He asked gently, watching her with great interest.

"Do you feel sometimes, that Fate dangles us along its strings, unable to control or stop what occurs around us?" Susan asks quietly, breaking away from him, as she gauges his reaction curiously.

"I do not know whether our Fate is predestined, but what I truly believe, is that we are responsible for our own actions. Each choice given to us, determines whether there is a favourable outcome…or not." Caspian replied ruefully, grinning down at her in comfort, but she is far too caught up in her own reverie to see him.

"By your logic, then why does Lucy suffer when she did nothing wrong to endure this." Susan responds forcefully, clenching her hands on the rail as she looks towards the beckoning island. "Of us all, she is the most loyal servant of Narnia." She continues, pausing to watch him again.

"Had I the power, I would reveal all to you, but we are merely characters in this play. You know of the One who can answer all that you desire." Caspian replies squeezing her hand.

Susan chuckles as she remains silent, preferring to watch the golden lights flicker in the distance. Her face is stoic, reflecting nothing and he ponders whether he should prod her on her thoughts at the return to Calormen. They both know Aslan is everywhere, watching and guiding them along their path, but for a moment he wonders how costly this journey will become?

"Three years ago, I made a vow never to return to this place." Susan whispers more to herself than her companion. "It seems it was meant to be broken." She barks harshly and pulls her cloak around her tightly and for the first time, Caspian finds himself speechless to comfort her.

"You do not have…" He begins before Susan whips her head violently in his direction. Even in the dark light, he sees the anger in her eyes and holds his tongue.

"There is no choice." Susan finally responds after a pregnant pause. "When you love someone, there is no end of the world; one will travel to save them. My sister is the Joy of our lives. Without her, life is meaningless." She croaks her shoulders slump forward and she begins to sob quietly. He thinks instinctively, reaching for her as he pulls Susan in a comforting embrace.

He knows all too well how difficult it is to lose someone. His life has been fraught with death and violence that haunts him even in this new stage of birth. His heart goes out to Susan and with long even strokes against her back, he comforts her in the only way he can.

"Our stay in Tashbaan will be very short Susan." He murmurs, when her sobs begin to subside. "And _**he **_will not be part of our party, even if he could." Caspian continues, feeling Susan stiffen immediately at the mention of Rabadash and she pulls away from him, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"He is very, capable of persuasion Caspian. What if he coerces us in ensuring a member of his party accompanies us?" Susan questions and he shrugs casually.

"Only if Dhira accepts the person. We are wholly dependent on her for information. The Southern Lands are fraught with mazes of cunning among some of its noble folk." Caspian replies, bracing his arms on the rail. "Thirteen hundred years has not changed much in that aspect of their country." He concludes, turning to her with a wry smile.

"I think we already ask too much of Dhira's devotion in opposing her people." Susan replies thoughtfully. "Yet it is her choice. Tell me of your dealings with the Calormenes." She asks quietly and again he shrugs indifferently.

"There is little. Most of my time was spent dealing with the Ettinsmoor Giants and making peace with them. Calormen, remained cordial with Narnia, Archenland ensured they did not attempt any invasions." He informs her quietly, watching about to make certain none of the sparse crew overheard their words. "The Tisroc and I, while not companions, understood the need to establish or re-establish commerce between both countries. We were tolerable to each other." Caspian continues, watching with faint amusement at Susan's rapt attention. "He was a shrewd man, but honourable in the ethics of diplomacy. Why do you look at me that way?" He asks amused at her besotted look.

"For a moment I almost forgot about your past and all these moments you have experienced." Susan whispers in return and he smiles at her approvingly.

"It feels strange to speak of them." He agrees. "I know we have not spoken much of my past, but you may ask me anything." Caspian encourages and Susan looks at him fleetingly, her fingers playing restlessly at a stray string on her cloak.

"Anything?" She echoes, her face is flushed with embarrassment and he knows what she requires of him.

"Including my marriage." He encourages gently and again she looks at him, her face reflects her gratitude and awkwardness.

"Tell me about her." Susan requests gently and he recalls the very same words Rían asked before they pledged troth.

"Some years after you returned to your world, with some loyal crew, I set forth to explore our land. There were innumerable unchartered isles and I thought perhaps, another adventure might have brought you back." Caspian begins a smile gracing his face as he recalls the escapades upon the Dawn Treader. "We came upon one of those islands and there I met Ramandu and His daughter. Before we disembarked once more, he asked whether I would allow her to return with the crew to Narnia as his work on Narnia was ended. For his kindness and assistance I could not refuse." Caspian continued, his voice lost in his tale. "The people welcomed us back to Cair Paravel with such pomp that they celebrated for an entire week." Caspian laughs softly, remembering how drunken Trumpkin became, knowing he was free from his temporary status as regent.

"They missed their King." Susan replied. "After all, I am certain you were away for some time." She asks and Caspian nods in approval.

"Perhaps, but they were excited about Rían's arrival as well." He replies and Susan urges him to continue with her eyes. "I was in mourning for a long time after you left Susan, my people thought our line would end with my death, since there was no other kin to inherit, should something happen to me. Many were against me to set forth upon the seas, but I encouraged them to have faith." Caspian says quietly clasping his hands together. "My council pressured me to marry quickly and urged me to choose Rían, to announce to the people of my intentions. It would allay their fears, but I could not." He sighs and Susan draws closer to him. "Though you were gone six years, I could not forget the visage of you. You were etched in my heart and while I understood my duty, I thought it unfair to ask someone else to bear the burden of my heavy heart." Caspian whispers and Susan strokes his arm comfortingly.

"What happened after?" She asks enthralled at his tale.

"I begged for time to adjust, to allow Rían to know me and my past and it would be her choice to make." He replies, shaking his head slowly. "We became friends and in time she asked about you." Caspian says turning towards Susan, capturing her gaze with his. "She understood my heart lay with you and accepted what I could give her in return. We married the next spring…" He ends as Susan tilts her head at him.

"Did you love her?" She enquires and he looks at her gently.

"In my own fashion. She was a good person, kind, generous and loved her people, though at times she confided, she was a stranger among us. My time with her made me happy she helped me ease the pangs of your absence." Caspian replies and Susan looks at him quizzically. "Rían understood, how much you meant to me Susan and she did not forbid me to remember you. She harboured no grudges against you and that indelible passion I felt."

"She seems like a remarkable woman." Susan comments and he nods.

"She was. When she passed through a fever, we all mourned for her. Rían's life, though short touched everyone." Caspian replied. "Our son Rilian mourned for her greatly." Caspian replies and he stares out towards the water closing his eyes as he recalls his son's sweet face, filled with life.

"Rilian? Is that not the name of the squire who remained with you during the tournament?" Susan questions and he turns to her.

"It is." Caspian smiles, remembering the young boy safe in Edmund's care until he returned. "Perhaps Aslan thought a familiar name and the boy's manner like my son would bring me comfort here." He continues thoughtfully, pondering on the child's appearance for the first time. "And yet…" He begins before breaking off.

"What is it?" Susan encourages as he clears his throat.

"He looks nothing like my son, but…" Caspian trails off gently and Susan tugs his cloak playfully at his attempt to tease her.

"Need I remind you it is unforgivable to keep a Queen waiting in vain?" Susan teases as he chuckles lowly and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as he nuzzles her neck and she pushes him away gently, urging him to focus on his task. The smouldering gaze Caspian centres on her makes her helpless.

"Rilian resemble us." He says softly, cutting off her gasp with a gentle kiss that speaks volumes of his devotion to the woman in his arms.

Come later as the sun begins to wash the sky anew with her light, they venture in perilous waters, where they meet a man who holds the balance of Lucy fate and Susan's fear in his palm. Caspian, will use his body and last breath to protect this woman in his arms from the machinations of those who choose to use her for their own vile purposes. His love for her will guide him along the path they travel hand in hand and wrapped in Susan's strength, they will endure. However, this is not that time.

As he explores her mouth gently, Susan's sighs filling the space around them in the darkness of the night and floats out to join the rumble of the lapping waves against the hull of their ship, Caspian knows he will lay down his life for this woman before him. Together they will face a barrage of obstacles and as they finally pull away breathless, he gazes into her eyes and behold the wonder of love, laid bare for him.

"I love you." He whispers simply, with Susan there is no need for elaborate, flowery words of affection. The words flow from his mouth like a lover's touch and she gifts him a true smile that illuminates everything about them. "There is no need to say anything Susan." Caspian continues as he feels her stiffen in his arms, her blue eyes wide at his confession and he sees the struggle on her face.

He knows she wants to believe him, that the words uttered are sincere, part praying and trusting he will not betray her like Rabadash. No doubt she has heard those words whispered thousands of times by smitten Princes and Kings, but he knows Susan reads his heart, that leaps with happiness, when she looks up at him, a gentle smile upon her lips.

"I love you Caspian." Susan whispers and caresses his warm cheek, imprinting this moment forever in their consciousness and he kisses her passionately, both not caring about their audience. Bound together in heart and soul, they remain in their intertwined lock as the sun begins to rise welcoming them to a new day and Tashbaan.

* * *

**A.N:** I can't believe it's been three months since I posted. I'm throwing myself to the mercy of the court and humbly beg for forgiveness. I never, ever meant for my update to take this long. It's been a long roller coaster ride in the last couple of months. Changes in my life that would definitely bore you all. I think watching grass grow might be considered more exciting lol.

I'm really sorry it's been so long but there's always a silver lining somewhere right. Next week I'm on vacation, and that means, writing time. So hopefully I can get something done to make up for my horrible treatment to all you loyal readers of RTM. I can't say how grateful I am that you all have stuck with me and continue to read and enjoy this humble fic. That truly inspires me. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the foreshadowing of some of the twists to come. Until next chappie be well my friends.


	23. Duty and Memories

Mornings in Tashbaan or more specifically, sunrises, were the most breathtaking when one stood before the temple of Tash, watching as the enormous ball of fire, wash the golden sands, transforming it into a blazing carpet of heat.

It was a normal routine for him to welcome the day in morning Prayer, usually accompanied by Dhira. However, due to the recent circumstances, he was bereft of her company and laughter for as long as he could remember.

"_Not for long it seems." _Rabadash thinks slipping his feet into silken shoes, deeply inhaling the ever-present scent of incense wafting through the opal prayer chambers. Many citizens stood aside as he walked out into the open streets, paying him homage as they made their own sojourn towards the temple of Tash.

These walks unaided by any guards always renewed his strength and gave him purpose for the day ahead. Speaking with Tash, left him filled with vigour and it was the one place he could be alone in his thoughts.

He furrowed his brow in concentration, thinking back on the past events since Dhira and Akatosh left Tashbaan, almost two full moons ago. It was indeed a horrible shame; the events had turned into an unforeseen tragedy and yet despite the gravity of the situation, part of him rejoiced with the luck that Susan had returned once again.

Their ship would have docked a short while ago and he left instructions to his Vizier to welcome them into the palace, emphasizing how necessary it was not to scare their guests. With the knowledge, Dhira had sent to him via carrier bird, he knew of their plans and perhaps if he displayed the graces of a welcoming host, it would allay their fears.

Unconsciously he touched his ears; since word of their imminent arrival, he found himself heavily engaging in the act. Three years was a long time for reflection and he looked backwards to the temple of Tash, dazzling and terrifying as the sun rose behind it. Second chances were granted to those who were worthy in the eyes of Tash and as he neared the palace, Rabadash smiled for the first time in many days, knowing his time had come once more.

"Ashtar." He beckons to his lone bodyguard trailing behind him slowing his gait to observe the perfumed gardens and orchards of fragrant trees among the noble houses strewn along the pathway. "Make haste to the Palace and ensure our guests are comfortable before they meet The Tisroc (May He Live forever.)" He firmly states, as Ashtar knelt before him.

"To hear is to obey." Ashtar replies making his way past those heading towards the temple for their

"Second chances…" Rabadash murmurs, watching with dark eyes at the crimson standard of the Lion, flapping eagerly in the winds of the docks below him.

* * *

"Enter" Caspian commands as he eyes the small pile of items splayed across his bunk. These were necessary to take ashore with him in their journey.

"Do you require assistance to pack?" Peridan quietly asks, accompanied by an unusually quiet Corin, taking a seat upon a wooden chest next to Caspian.

"These are what I need. It should not take long to bundle them up." Caspian replies, with a raised brow towards Corin. "What ails you Corin?" He asks gently, looking at Peridan for a moment before turning his attention to the Archenland Prince.

"This place." Corin replies simply, crossing his arms in defiance. "To think we have to return to this dreadful city." He angrily concludes and Caspian walks over, placing a calming hand on his shoulder stooping to converse with the young Prince.

"We have little choice Corin, you know that." He calmly replies and Corin ignores his placating tone with a shrug of his shoulders.

Clearly, it was not only Susan affected by bad memories of Tashbaan and Caspian feels remorseful; he did not seek out the young man before their entrance to the city.

"I would gladly face a score of Bulgy Bears and Giants than return here willingly." Corin mumbles and Caspian looks at Peridan, dread written on their faces. Why was Corin so perturbed with them entering here?

"Corin," He says softly. "Tell me what bothers you about Tashbaan? Did ill befall you?" He cajoles. Both men waiting with bated breaths for the Prince to relate his tale.

"I cannot say there is something specific in the city that frightens me Caspian." Corin replies shakily his fingers tightly clenched. "It is an odd feeling that something is not right." He surmises, looking intently at both men. "Tashbaan, hides many secrets underneath its surface. When I broke away from our group last time, I heard whispers in the dark night of sacrifices." He continues with a shudder. "I was miserable and angry at leaving the protection of the group, but I would fight for Susan's honour no matter the danger." He concludes crossly, his blue eyes glinting dangerously in the morning light filtering through the cabin hole.

"Our stay in Tashbaan will be very short I promise you. It is necessary for us to restock and plan how we are to enter Azim Balda. This route is no doubt dangerous, but we have little choice." Caspian replies attempting to reassure the Prince.

"Corin, we are under Dhira's protection and her father's." Peridan adds with a small smile and Corin turns to him questioningly.

"We were their invited guests on the last occasion Peridan," Corin calmly reminds him. "Even Dhira, seems to have changed since we entered Calormen shores." Corin sighs wistfully. "It seems she is burdened by some heavy plight and will not share it with anyone, though I have attempted to talk with her several times." He ends and the two men share another look of alarm.

Suspecting Dhira of betrayal is an additional factor he will look into but given all the assistance she has provided and the bonds made with their crew, he does not want to believe she is capable of duplicity. All the same, Caspian mused, if Corin has noticed a change from the Princess, he will have to make additional plans to tighten their security around the royals.

"She is under much duress." Peridan voices, but Caspian knows from the timbre in his voice, the Archenland Lord, also questions where her allegiance lies.

"Susan and Corin must be protected at all times." Caspian issues as he stands to face Peridan. "This means, **you** cannot run away Corin." He carefully replies adding a warning look to the young man. "We are already outnumbered and our group venturing into Tashbaan will be smaller. I cannot have you disappearing, even if someone slanders Queen Susan. Will you promise me as much?" Caspian requests firmly and Corin's crisp nod confirms his acceptance.

"You, along with Dar and Darrin will guard Corin. See that he is visible at all times." Caspian commands to Peridan. "Jason and I will remain with Susan. If Rabadash attempts foul play, he will have to endure much steel before he can claim her." Caspian sternly replies and all eyes turn towards his black blade sheathed on the bed.

"I pray there is no need for Anglachel, while we are stationed here." Peridan thoughtfully states his grey eyes boring into Caspian's like flecks of diamonds and Caspian knows many will die by Peridan's hands if they attempt deceit.

"If our Calormen Host does not betray us, there is no need for any bloodshed." Caspian replies carefully watching with a rue smile as Corin looks away angrily. "Come Corin, cheer up." Caspian said with a light smile he did not feel. "After all, our stay here will be short." He cajoles throwing a friendly arm around the Prince's shoulders the trio, exiting his cabin with a sense of dread in the pits of their stomachs.

* * *

Tashbaan was a centre of activity and chaos, Caspian noted as they walked through the crowded streets winding up to the finer buildings and the palaces, surrounded by the protection of many Palace Guards. Susan and Dhira hidden among the fabrics of the medium sized litter borne by six litter guards, and he observed shrewdly many people attempted to ascertain the identities of those hidden within.

The streets were paved and cobbled, if perhaps somewhat crowded and he realized with a pang of dismay, that the Palace was located on the higher tier. If they must escape from this place, it would be nigh impossible with the zigzag of dusty, windowless buildings that contain the peasants and masses of Calormen.

Lanes were choked with piles of refuse and many of the people watched with wary eyes. Many pressed themselves against the walls of their dusty buildings to make way for the nobles, barging through with their litters and guards ready to strike anyone who attempted to fling an insult or stone to those in litters.

The Tashbaan of this time was very similar to his own Caspian noted. Though, there were several differences with their navy. There are less Caravels and Galleons in its docks and the people seem wary of something that he cannot fathom. Nay it is not their appearance; there is something amiss in Tashbaan amidst the prosperity surrounding them.

Perhaps the notion of a civil war frightens the denizens. Those who wish a new beginning and those who seek to undo the emerging philosophies from the taverns and teachers who line the great square market place they cross. He watched silently at the numerous fish vendors, mingled with butchers, bakers, and jewellers, plying their trade to those crossing their paths.

Their appearance after a hiatus would no doubt create mixed feelings among the citizens. After all, Narnians in the Southern Lands are a novelty. He turned slightly to his right, glancing at Susan through the silken cloth, she bore her courage with all the dignity he has come to appreciate from her. Dhira besides her watches the activity of the crowds with a dispassionate face. Again, he noted how strange she acts after returning home in more than a month. A flicker of worry darted across his face and his fingers itch to grasp Anglachel's hilt.

Corin and Peridan are positioned on the other side of the litter. Jason and three of his men, bring up their flank while Calormen guards march ahead of them. Caspian noted, their well-trained movements. Should a riot occur, among the masses, he suspects the eight guards who escort them, are capable of dispersing any situation. He is doubly impressed and alarmed by their candour.

"Tashbaan, is very profitable." Caspian remarks to Dhira, attempting to shake her out of her guarded thoughts.

"It is." She agrees with a ghost of a smile at both him and Susan. "I feel elated to return home, if only it was under more genial circumstances." Dhira casually replies.

"When our business is completed, perhaps you will bequeath us with a tour?" Caspian requests in an undertone. "I have not been to these parts of the land before." He finishes and Dhira nods in agreement.

"I would be delighted." The Princess replies. "Our gardens are a sight to behold." She continues. "Despite all the acridity around us, you will be amazed at the skill of our gardeners who have created miracles." Dhira states, with a dazzling smile, thinking of the fruit laden trees, and water parks.

"I shall hold you to your promise Princess." Caspian replies as he grins and slightly bows to her. He hears the disguised cough of the Calormen guard who listens intently to their conversation.

"The people are curious about our identities." Susan whispers to them and Dhira shrugs casually.

"Narnian's are a rare sight in Tashbaan, but they mean no harm." Dhira replies with a smile as she peeks out for a brief moment. "Life goes on as usual for my people." She murmurs and Caspian nods in agreement.

A rabble of dust clad children follow them remaining a respectable distance, chattering excitedly in their language and pointing at Corin. His golden hair is a novelty Caspian muses and he grins affably at the Archenland Prince, who stills appears uncomfortable as if anticipating another street urchin to spit insults at their party. They remain unmolested as they make their way past the lower tiers and Caspian breathes a sigh of relief that no incident occurred. However, here they must be doubly guarded, since they have entered the streets of the nobles.

He is struck with amazement at the sight of vine-covered archways, leading invitingly into well watered gardens and orchards of exotic fruit that assail his senses even as they pass the large houses that seemingly stretch to the sky with their domed roofs glinting in the sunlight and glass windows with intricate art etched on their frames.

Yet, despite the beauty of these houses, he is drawn to the sight of an ivory coloured building perched upon the highest point of the town. It stands silent and imposing and he catches the wisps of white smoke spiralling from its golden roof to disappear into the air. It remains the same, Caspian notes even after all the centuries that have passed, the Temple of Tash still sends a timbre of awe along his spine.

"It is the temple of Tash." Dhira remarks noting his upward gaze. "I long to visit its holy hallways for a moment of respite." She continues peering up towards the building as well.

"I am certain none of us will delay your visit while we meet with your Father." Susan replies calmly with an affectionate squeeze of the Princess's

"My thanks." Dhira replies gratefully. "After our party is settled, I shall make my way towards the Temple." She concludes as their party begins to slow with their ascent.

"I forgot how taxing the walk is." Corin replies grimly, his face beginning to turn a rosy shade of pink and he wipes away the faint sheen of sweat with his forearm.

"Poor Corin." Dhira replies a teasing tilt in her voice as she moves a swath of cloth to watch his progress. "Would you like to join us here in the litter?" She asks and Peridan nudges him, as they hold back their laughter. Only noblewomen used litters and Corin's playful scowl at Dhira, expressed his answer.

"A cooling drink will suffice." He replies with a rueful grin at Dhira's jest.

"That I can manage." She replies and their party halts before an imposing iron gate, guarded by four crimson-decked sentries. Their eyes glittering at the party before them and silently they open the gates allowing the party to finally enter the glorious Palace of the Tisroc.

The courtyard is littered with activity and many of the nobles on their way to court, stop and stare with curiosity etched on their faces. Clearly, the Narnian's arrival was kept in secret and Caspian stops his hand from reaching for his sword as the whispers of the crowd, transform into gasps of unbelievable proportions when Susan exits the litter.

He immediately stands besides her, his eyes roving across the wide span of guards, Tarkaans and Tarkeena's amazed at the sight before them. Seeing a party of Narnian's welcomed in the Tisroc's court was unbelievable, however the appearance of the Elder Narnian Queen and her return to the Southern Lands shocks them into silence the most.

"Dhira…" Caspian whispers urgently to the Princess watching around for a party to greet them. She is surprised at the reaction of the nobles and understands Caspian's urgency to remove them from this populated place into the safety of private chambers.

"I do not see our welcome train." She whispers in return before deciding to lead them into the Palace.

Her steps take them a few feet past well tapered fountains and many more whispers when a litter of brightly clad women, push past the marble stairs and the group blocking an arched doorway, making their way towards Dhira and her company. Leading the pack is none other than Lasaraleen and a stern looking man, excitement on the face of the former, when she spies Dhira.

"O Princess, the light of Tash guides you back to the splendour of your abode." She greets joyfully as her party prostrates before Dhira much to her mortification and she pulls up her friend from the ground, smiling at her. "We welcome thee…" Lasaraleen continues, finally noting the rest of the party and she trails into silence, seeing the others, her skin blanching when she looks upon the visage of Susan and sputters briefly before remembering her manners genuflecting towards the Narnian Royalty, casting a startled look towards Dhira who waves away her questions.

"Wherefore is Prince Rabadash?" Dhira questions the tall man who briefly bows her.

"He is unavoidably detained for the moment O Princess." He replies with a smooth sweep towards the party. "He bids me to escort our party to their chambers before their audience with the Tisroc (May He Live Forever)" The man continues, clapping his hands as guards line the marble pathway to honour their guests.

"You left him alone at the Temple Ashtar?" Dhira whispers incredulously, her conversation overheard by Caspian and Susan close beside her. "Without protection?" She continues, heat lacing her voice at the absurdity of this news.

"My Prince requested I greet you in his absence O Princess." Ashtar replies calmly. "He fears not for his safety and I merely obeyed his orders." He finishes as he bends on one knee. "I stand ready for any punishment you see fit." Ashtar states his head bowed as Dhira looks at Susan's shocked expression at the scene before them, shrugging in exasperation at the extremity of her brother's guards.

"Rise Ashtar, no punishment is necessary." Dhira commands as the man stands once more outstripping even the gigantic Peridan in stature.

"I am certain Ashtar is relieved to hear this." A cultured voice issues from behind as the party swirls around in surprise to greet Rabadash, Prince of Calormen.

Susan's hands, slip discreetly into his as all before them bow at the appearance of their Prince and Caspian squeezes his fingers into hers, reassuring her of his devotion and protection against this man, with whom her scars of the past are beginning to heal.

He was half expecting to see the twin of Akatosh staring back at him but as he silently observed the Prince walking towards him, Caspian knew this Prince was a force to reckon with, if he chose to cross them. He walked with the gait of Kings, who bowed to no one, his amber eyes scanning their party, coming to rest on his sister as he smiled beatifically, silently welcoming her return. There was a suppleness to his demeanour that spoke of intelligence, power and charm Caspian derived from his stance. Rabadash's ivory coloured, clothes be-speckled with large gems, glittered in the heat of the morning sun and he walked with a calm confidence that besotted the women around him. While Akatosh reminded him of a tiger, this older brother was none other than a caged tiger, patiently harnessing his power for the right opportunity to strike and Caspian could only wonder whether his company would be his prey.

"Sister…" Rabadash greets with a smile that reaches his eyes as he engulfs Dhira in a fierce embrace, forgetting the audience around them.

"It has been too long." Dhira replies pulling away as she smiles up at her brother and Caspian is surprised to see a glinting tear in her eyes. He did not know their affection ran that deeply. "Forgive us." She replies clearing her throat as they face her guests to make the necessary introductions.

"Majesty." Rabadash replies softly turning towards Susan to greet her first through the laws of etiquette.

Caspian notes his voice is steady and soothing as their hands slip out from each other's grasp. Clearly, the Prince is attempting to allay Susan's misgivings and he observes carefully as the Prince sweeps off his black turban and kneels before her. Surprised gasps ripple through the crowd at the sight of their Crown Prince, bowed before the Barbarian Queen. Caspian knows through his own knowledge of Calormene culture, Rabadash is paying Susan the highest compliment of honouring her before his status in his own land. It is a feat performed only in acts of conquest. The question that remains in Caspian's mind only heightens his wariness of this man.

"Welcome to Tashbaan. I wish our meeting under far more pleasant circumstances, but my men and I are your disposal to you and your party." Rabadash continues, his black locks obscuring his face and Caspian glances at Susan disposition. Her face, a mask of neutrality as she looks at the bowed man for a thoughtful moment before choosing her words carefully

"My party and I thank you for your hospitality O Prince and endeavour to ensure our current situation is dealt with swiftly and safely." Susan replies, the trace of warmth that radiates from her gone as she responds to his words and Caspian's breath hitches in his throat as the Prince glances up at her, the look in his eyes, belying not only truth but an emotion Caspian grasps all too well, hope.

"I shall make every effort for our situation to end quickly." Rabadash replies as he stands once more and turns to greet the others.

Corin, Peridan and Darr politely genuflect at their host and Caspian is proud that Corin manages to withhold the smouldering hate for Rabadash while greeting him. Tensions and relationships are bound by a silken thread and they all know the high penalties should one person digress from the intended plan.

"This is Sir Caspian." Dhira introduces them finally and he inclines his head towards the man before him.

"Champion of Narnia, welcome to Tashbaan." Rabadash states startling both Dhira and Caspian at his knowledge. "The dagger at your side, tells me of your status." Rabadash laughs and their eyes meet, each man sweeping over the other attempting to gauge their desires and Caspian is confounded by the lack of any emotion in Rabadash eyes.

"I thank thee for thy generosity O Prince of Men." Caspian replies, slipping into the court language of the land startling Rabadash in turn.

"Come, we have tarried for too long" He gestures, with an affectionate arm around Dhira's shoulders, leading them inside as Caspian remains beside Susan, slipping his hand into hers once more as Peridan and Corin, flank them.

* * *

Caspian sat crossed legged upon a silken cushion sipping his wine as he watched with lidded eyes, Susan pace across the length of her chamber. Her fingers twisting in consternation as she fumed at this development. Despite the mortification of the women when he asked for permission to enter her chamber, Caspian persisted with Dhira's assistance and was thankful his own chamber was next to Susan's. Knowing Rabadash approved of this arrangement, added another dimension of confusion in Caspian's mind of the true intentions of the Prince. This time, in this moment, he only thought of the woman before him and her restlessness spurred him into action.

"Love." Caspian says, placing his hands on her shoulders, halting her for the time being. "This will not help the situation. I understand your frustrations but displaying your agitation is not fruitful." He says calmly and is surprised when she snaps at him, her eyes blazing with an unmatched fury.

"I understand what is at stake Caspian." Susan responds angrily. "I have not forgotten it is Lucy's life we endanger with every moment we wait." She continues and he steps back allowing her to vent her anger. Susan's anger and fear have finally culminated into this moment and he allows her rage to wash over them. "Now we sit here, in perfumed rooms waiting for another meeting to finally plan what our strategy is to free her." Susan spits standing before the parapet that overlooks one of the royal gardens.

"Susan, listen to me." Caspian replies forcefully, grabbing her shoulders as captures her gaze with a forceful stare that demands attention. "We **will **rescue her." He vows his voice steely with the force of his words. "And I will protect you from this Prince who clearly wants another chance." Caspian continues and Susan's startled gasp does not dissuade him from the topic.

"You saw his look?" Susan asks shakily and he nods tersely.

"I did and I will do everything in my power to ensure he does not bring any plans that involves you into fruition." Caspian replies steadily. "We may be his guests here, but one impertinent words or action, I will take you to safety at all costs." He says gently, thumbing away a lonely tear.

"Pray it does not come to that." Susan replies against his chest as he holds her in arms.

"No it will not come to that." He echoes, holding her securely as he prays this adventure does not end in bloody battle for Rabadash.

* * *

The opulence of the Tisroc's court left him speechless. It signified the epitome of his wealth more than his palace, ships and any other wealth at his disposition. Caspian was aware of how much the Calormenes prided themselves in their architecture and designs but this court around him outshone the Tisroc's court of his own time.

The court was a large hallway, with etched coloured glass as its roof. Rich velvet tapestries, lined the walls depicting the Tisroc's many battles, he ignored the ones against Narnia and gazed around with deep appreciation at the skill of the builders. Marbled fluted columns, engraved with semi precious stones, supported curved archways, etched with fine figures that represented Calormene culture. Thick carpets lined the marble pathway, with lapis lazuli lotuses engraved in the stone. The scent of myrrh and others he could not identify, filled his senses with warmth greeted them as they made their way past courtiers. Many standing from their velvet cushions to bow respectfully before the party, yet he could not be certain of their real intentions towards their tiny party. Their final destination at the end of the hallway was the Tisroc Jaraja, reclined in much comfort against his imposing throne.

Again, Caspian was struck at the lavishness of the Tisroc's throne in comparison to the Narnian siblings and even his own. While they were contented with simplistic structures merely displaying their motifs, the Calormenes had no such compunction. He could not ascertain whether it was marble or wood, but suspected the latter for mere comfort. Silken fabrics, and peacock feathers wrapped around the throne and numerous jewelled cushions supported his weight as two young women fanned the Tisroc with white feathered fans. Goblets of wine, trays of fruit and other sweetmeats were at his disposal and he watched in fascination at the strange smoking apparatus being used by the court's jester.

The man before them, bellied importance and though he appeared somewhat tired, Caspian did not miss the shrewd hawk like glance he gave them all as they stood before him, waiting to be introduced by Dhira. Rabadash stood dutifully at his side and Caspian dared to glance at the man, noting with satisfaction his eyes were fixed only on Dhira.

"Great Tisroc May you live forever. Tash's blessings upon thee." Dhira extolls bowing before her father as the others followed her actions. "I bring before thee, allies from the Northern Land, who seek the magnificence of thy wisdom." She continues as her father looks on carefully.

"Welcome to our lands." The Tisroc replies. Though his body was caving under its own weight, his voice commands respect and attention. Caspian understands at once, where his children adopt this trait. Sheer Power flows from this man. "Rabadash, give the command for all to leave. I prefer to address our Northern friends in private." The Tisroc issues as Rabadash claps his hands twice, and the court silently vacates the court leaving them in privacy.

"Greetings from Narnia O Great One." Susan replies and faces him with a smile upon her face. Whether she shares the same loathing for father as well as son, Caspian cannot tell at this moment. So well does she play her role that the Tisroc sits up and regards her with a momentary gleam of pleasure at her reappearance in Calormen.

"Queen Susan, you honour us greatly with your presence." Jaraja replies, his eyes fixed on the woman before him. "Forgive me O Queen, I expected to see your brothers instead, though your beauty does provide a more refreshing visage to these aging eyes." He continues and Susan flashes another smile, but Caspian sees the tightness around the lines of her mouth that implies her displeasure at this development.

"I thank the Tisroc for his generous words. However, I fear my brothers have been inexorably unable to deal with the situation and send me in their stead." She replies carefully as the Tisroc scratches at his beard in puzzlement.

"It is indeed surprising but let us not waste another moment with the frivolous nature of speech." He states and Susan nods in agreement. "My son has acted against the instructions of his ruler and country. It is an act we will not turn a blind eye against." Jaraja continues, his jowls quivering at anger with Akatosh's rash actions. "Rabadash tells me he has escaped into Azim Balda and we will make every overture to ensure Queen Lucy is returned safely. None can say what his intentions are in this true act but I assure you Queen Susan, Calormen has learned from its past errors and will do everything in our power rescue her." He concludes sitting back against his throne.

"I thank you O Tisroc, might I enquire what these plans entail?" Susan asks pointedly and Rabadash silently asks for permission to speak. His father allows him with the slight wave of his hand.

"Majesty, I have learned, Akatosh has encased himself in Fort Nakim, it is an impenetrable fort with the exception of one passageway that a stealthy party can enter and exit without being caught." Rabadash explains and Caspian listens expectantly.

"Might I enquire whether Prince Akatosh is aware of this passageway?" He asks quietly and both Rabadash and the Tisroc look at him questioningly.

"Sir Caspian is the commander of our party." Susan responds in kind as Rabadash nods.

"I cannot say for certain Sir Caspian, but my sources state the area of entrance is not guarded. It is not one of the most secure plans, but due to the state of protection Fort Nakim offers, a frontal attack is ludicrous. Our men would be dead before the gate was seized." Rabadash states with a finality that ends any other probing questions.

"While I understand your fears, what size of party do you propose and how are we to enter Azim Balda? Dhira tells me there is a single entrance and it is well guarded." Caspian continues and Rabadash watches him with a rue smile.

"A party of six or perhaps seven to enter the fort, while another group wait with horses to return, when Queen Lucy is secure." He replies and Caspian nods at the sensible words.

"And what of the Prince?" Caspian asked tentatively.

"We shall deliver justice for his rash actions." Jaraja stated upon his throne. "Our chief concern is Queen Lucy." He concludes. "Do you require more information?" He directs his question to Caspian who returns his steely gaze with a respectful one.

"When shall we leave and who will accompany us?" He replies holding Rabadash's attention.

"Tomorrow, if your party will be ready." He replied with a steady pause. "Due to my circumstances," Rabadash continued with a bemused smile. "I cannot accompany you to Azim Balda and send my man Ashtar in my stead." The Prince finished as he turned to his sister about to vent her complaint. "Dhira, fear not, you too shall join the party. There is no other in the party, who knows the layout of Azim Balda as well as you dearest sister. " He finally ends as Caspian exhaled silently. His exclusion would no doubt greatly relieve Susan of her tensions and yet again he still felt that sliver of alarm course through his body with such willing assistance from the former enemy of Narnia.

"Tomorrow then your journey begins." Jaraja exclaimed, clasping his stubby be ringed hands beckoning his servants to pour more wine for him. "Tonight however, we shall entertain you in true Calormene culture." The Tisroc replied taking a long draught, as he beckoned his servant to help him rise. "For now," Jaraja states standing before Susan with a proffered arm. "If her Majesty and company would be so kind to accompany me to a walk in our perfumed gardens, I shall forever be in her debt." He smiles benignly at Susan, who can do nothing more than accept his offer with an astonished smile as she takes his arm.

* * *

"_Aaj jaane ki zid na karo"_

The woman croons sitting gracefully in the centre of the room like a fallen star plucked out of the heavens. Her white silken garments, glitter against the multitude of the lamps flickering in their glass prisms. Encircling her, richly clothed musicians, pluck skilful fingers to the rhythm of her silken voice. The audience watches with enraptured breath at her voice which soars into glass domed ceiling and her fluid hand movements which accompany the pain of her words.

The open, circular room, which they occupy, is plucked out of some willowy dream, Caspian thinks as he marvels in wonder at their masterful architecture. White marble columns support the massive glass dome which reflects numerous colours amidst the delicate lanterns transforming the inky night into the orange hue of dusk.

Tarkans sit around, lounging upon a myriad of silken cushions. The air is heavy with sweet smelling smoke as the Tarkans puff away, their sharp eyes never leaving the beauty sitting before them, pouring her heart out. Both Rabadash and the Tisroc sit on elevated area, clearly reserved for the nobles, but they too, are captivated by this stunning performer.

Caspian does not understand her words nor why her face is contorted with pleading but as he sits quietly watching the others around him react to each wailing note of the instrument and the sweeter human sound, the sheer enjoyment on their faces, shatter the language barrier.

_Yunhi pehloo mein baithe raho_

He notes with some internal amusement, her dark eyes and the smile on her ruby lips clearly showing her fascination with him as she seeks his eyes out at every verse. Experience tells him she relays and invitation for a later private audience. It is a request he will eagerly decline, in hopes that Dhira will render assistance in allowing him to meet Susan tonight once more, before they depart to their chambers.

Their evening meal was an elaborate and extravagant affair which began at sundown and continued until the stars were climbing high into the dark sky. Again he was impressed at the ability of their Hosts to arrange such a feast in the short period of time. Yet it would remiss of him to grudge the Calormenes and their successful feast.

His ire was irked at the end when it was announced the men would be entertained by a famous singer. This he knew was a tradition, which usually followed these types of feasts. Yet the mere fact, none of their party could decline angered him. Even though Susan would be with only Dhira and her company, he was furious he could not maintain his watch on her.

It was Susan whom allayed his fears as she whispered urgently to him before they departed ways. She had her hidden knife, that he insisted she wear this evening, tucked safely in her bodice, and mischievously directed him to its location, a sly grin on her face. He was glad to see Susan more relaxed after the high tensions of the day. Perhaps her walk and talk with the Tisroc somewhat allayed her.

"Have no fear; I will aim for the throat." She whispered to him as they parted ways and he could only nod dumbly in response. His eyes watching the party disappear into some clandestine hall.

"_Hai mar jaayenge, hum to lut jaayenge"_

The collective shout from the men surrounding him as their songstress delivered this line, returned him from his thoughts of the evening. He watched with faint amusement as they raised their glasses to the woman, with a dramatically placed hand across her heart.

The kamancheh player captivated his attention with his skilful fingers echoing her tones on his instrument and he remembered painfully his love for music and the dislike he could not master the art of the lute, despite many, many tutors.

"Do you understand any of her words?" Caspian whispers during an interlude and Peridan grunts softly in approval.

"Do not insist on leaving today." Peridan whispers as Corin strains to hear the translation as well. "Keep sitting beside me, do not insist on leaving today, or else I shall die, I shall be robbed." He completes as the woman resumes her song.

"Aslan take me." Caspian says admiration on his face as he watches Peridan. "I did not know you spoke their language?"

"A diplomat has to be familiar with the tongue of our neighbours." Peridan replies and slinks into silence as they both receive glares from their fellow listeners.

That was truly spoken Caspian agreed, remembering his own inability to master the Calormen tongue. It was a beautiful language, very poetic and flowery. Yet it was the most difficult to fully grasp. He was thankful for his translators and even now, he only knew of certain key phrases and words. Having Peridan here was another advantage to their group, since he was both diplomat and soldier.

A slight movement to the left caught his eye and he turned to see Rabadash's servant whispering urgently to him. The Tisroc seemed nonchalant to the man's words and continued with his meal of sweets, his only acknowledgement, a tedious wave of a bejewelled hand to wave the man away from his presence.

His appearance seemed harmless enough Caspian thought as he watched the servant, exit as silently as he came. Clearly, Rabadash was not intent on leaving them and he watched fleetingly as the Crown Prince fixed his attention on the woman before him.

What was he thinking Caspian wondered? During the feast, he did not interact much with Susan, preferring to ask Peridan and the others questions. They were all polite in their responses, yet the tension existed. It was indefinable to distinguish whether they were considered as allies or foes surrounded by these Calormenes, but Caspian only watched the actions of Rabadash. His own group no doubt aware of the danger surrounding them wisely participated when necessary, without risking the ire of their hosts. It was a successful tactic until it was time for the evening's entertainment.

In all honesty, he was distracted at the sight of Susan dressed resplendently in black and gold Calormen robes which captured his attention earlier this evening. His fleeting, approving smile that he gave and the rose stain of her cheeks at his approval of her garb would be the only compliment he could give until later. There was no other thought of any other while Susan filled his senses with her passion. It was enough to drive him into insanity. While the fever burned between them, it was a controlled one; save for that reckless moment in his tent that still haunted his dreams.

He wondered what Dhira's plans were for them tonight. No doubt, he thought with an internal chuckle she was being harassed by Lasaraleen and the other women, hoping and waiting to glean some miniscule piece of information on her love life and whether she would relate their current adventures. He knew that Susan would not succumb to the idle chatter and gossip mongering of these court women but he was morbidly curious to know where they were located. Certainly, far away from this miniature court of theirs. As long as Dhira was with her, he felt no immediate alarm. Sometimes, it was harder to be a woman at court he thought with a winsome smirk and thank Aslan he did not have to face that barrage of questions Caspian mused as he sunk back on his pillows, once more turning his attention to the singer before them.

Thunderous applause filled the room as their singer completed first song of the night. Her demure smile and smoky eyes seemed to captivate the entire audience as she gave an imperceptible nod to her musicians, to begin another tale. The haunting wail of the kamanech vibrated throughout the room as she met its melodic call with her enchanting echo and once more he was drawn into the musical web.

* * *

"Thank you Lasaraleen." Dhira replies calmly giving the woman in front of her a tight smile, indicating her growing annoyance at the exuberant woman. "I fear though, Queen Susan has had her fill of sweetmeats this evening." She finishes, casting a fleeting look at Susan who nods curtly.

"I am honoured at the devotion you bestow upon us Lady Lasaraleen, but it is as your Princess states, I cannot stomach another mouthful." Susan echoes with a tactful smile at the crestfallen face of Lasaraleen. "Perhaps later during the night I shall partake." She completes as Lasaraleen submits to their wills.

"To hear is to obey" She responds with a deferent bow, before joining the others, tittering in the corner of the room.

"I am truly sorry Susan." Dhira whispers with a frustrated sigh. "This…" She gestures sweeping her hand across the room. "Is what I endure every night, after every meal. Idle chatter and useless gossip." She fumes and Susan reaches for her hand, patting it reassuringly.

"Then shall we refresh our spirits and vigour with a walk around your gardens?" Susan requests, her eyes twinkling with humour. "I have heard of its beauty at night but have not beheld the sight myself." She cajoles standing up from her chair, immediately garnering the attention from all the women in the room.

"You do know that they _**will**_ follow us?" Dhira whispers in return as Susan grins at her mischievously. For the first time she witnesses this side of the gentle Queen and her heart rejoices by its sight.

"Are we not the masters of deception?" Susan laughs quietly as Dhira's eyes widens with her words. "Come silly," She says holding out a hand to the Princess. "We can outstrip them in the gardens." She completes, assisting her from her chair as both women walk out towards the shady trees, the sounds of a noisy rabble following them as they walk down the marble steps in the royal gardens.

"I never imagined it was so beautiful and even more at night." Susan says her voice barely concealing its amazement as Dhira grins contentedly at her companion.

"Even more with the sounds of those infernal chatter mongers." She replies and Susan shares the companionable laugh.

"I am certain they are looking for us even now." Susan replies as they tread through soft, dewy patches of grass, past rows of laden pomegranate trees.

"Let them look." Dhira agrees plucking a yellow fruit, breaking it open as she hands half of the fruit to Susan. "I come here often to seek my thoughts." She explains as they continue through the thick cluster of trees. "But if you come with me I shall show you a secret." She smiles contentedly, popping a juicy seed into her mouth and sighs in satisfaction.

"Secret?" Susan replies quickly and Dhira catches the apprehension in her words.

"Not to fear Susan." She grins in reassurance. "I am taking you to the wishing tree of the palace." Dhira replies as Susan breathes easier.

"Wishing tree? I have never heard of something like that before. In Narnia, there are many wonderful sights but no wishing trees, just the ones that dance." She replies with a smile but her eyes Dhira notes are sad with thoughts of her land.

"You shall see those trees with your loved ones soon." Dhira replies truthfully, as Susan looks at her with a winsome gaze. "This tree may not dance but there is a legend behind it."

"Will you relate it as we walk?" Susan implores as Dhira grins once more.

"I did not know the Gentle Queen was fond of folklore."

"I had to invent stories for Lucy when we were children for her to sleep. Sometimes the tale stretched on for weeks before it was ended and soon enough Edmund snuck into our rooms to hear it as well, though he always stated he was keeping us company until we fell asleep." Susan explains with a laugh.

"My brother always regaled me with tales as well. Perhaps a little more bloody than usual for a ten year old girl but I remember them all the same." Dhira says with rueful smile.

"They say, once long ago the most beautiful tree in all of this land stood here. A merchant and Tarkheena dared to fall in love and met under the cover of darkness. They could not bear to depart from each other and spent their nights among the roots of the tree, where he would whisper such odes to her beauty that would rival the most gifted of poets.

The tree kept their secret and so their love grew, knowing it was not to be fated, but how could they marry another, when their hearts bound as one. The night they planned to pledge their troth, their secret discovered by her father a Vizier furious that his daughter defied age-old traditions. That night as she stood under the canopy of the tree, she waited eagerly for her love to show.

Their happiness at the sight of each other set the night blooming jasmines in full bloom and as she ran to meet him, her joy was halted with a arrow that pierced his heart. Horrified she looked as her lover sunk to the ground, his arms outstretched to her, while her father emerged from the shadows, in his hands the deadly bow, which ended her happiness in this life.

As her lover whispered his love to her in his dying breath, she screamed in agony. A cry heard around the entirety of Tashbaan. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the man she love die in her arms and with him went the dreams of a life they hoped to share. With an upturned head, she pleaded to Tash for mercy at the cruel fate and they say Tash answered her prayer. In a blinding flash, both disappeared. None ever laid eyes on the Tarkheena again.

Her father enraged that he lost his daughter and the chance for punishment, ordered the tree burnt the next day. Many were hesitant to perform this heinous act but his power was such that he was second to the Tisroc. It was his own hand that set the tree on fire, burning every leaf, stalk, branch and root and Tashbaan was covered in strange red smoke for days.

Finally, after the third day the skies opened up drenching the land with rain. It was miracle and everyone celebrated at the sight of water from the sky. The Tarkheena's friend who came to place flowers where her friend gave her life was amazed at the sight before her. Growing upon the blackened stump were vines as green as tender young leaves and they wrapped and covered the tree with their colour until it was no longer a dead thing, but a living bough of red and yellow roses." Dhira concludes her tale, as she leads Susan through a jasmine covered archway, until they stand before the tree.

"How tragic and yet beautiful." Susan responds in a quiet whisper and Dhira nods in agreement.

It looms over the women as they look upon the symbol of love that stands the test of time. Red and yellow blooms climb high all over the trunk covering the dark bark like passionate sunshine. Even after all this time, Dhira is amazed that they blossom in pairs. One red rose twined into the yellow. She sees this tree and for a moment, her mind dart to the crystalline eyes of Peter waiting for them. Unconsciously she shudders as the wind blows across them, scattering night blooming jasmine into the far corners of the garden and delicately carpeting the base of the tree with its white canopy of petals.

"Many come to the tree to seek forgiveness and to marvel with their loved ones, the devotion, and power of love. Before we begin this journey, I thought you would like to see it for yourself and if you permit me Susan. I can bring Caspian to you." Dhira asks gently and Susan turns to her with a surprised gasp.

"I would be forever in your debt Dhira, if you can bring him. It is a sight I would truly wish to share with no other." Susan replies gratefully as Dhira departs with a swift bow. Caspian would only be too willing to share this moment with the one he loved. Dhira thought as she quickly exited the area, glancing back only once to see Susan standing before the tree, wiping away a falling tear.

* * *

There were times he wished he did not give such freedom to his sister. She meant well Rabadash thought with a glower as he trekked down the marble stairs. She was a spirit that could not be caged, nor could he fathom that thought. Restricting Dhira, would mean death for her and it was this knowledge that made him indulge in her whimsical fantasies. This time, he was beyond angry at her audacity; she would witness his ire until she asked forgiveness.

To disappear with the Queen of Narnia in the gardens was one of the most ludicrous schemes she ever devised. He knew being cooped with those court ladies would drive even the most patient teacher to the point of insanity, but he could not fathom how reckless she was at this delicate turn of events.

There were enemies abound in the palace and not even he with his men could discover those involved with Akatosh. If it had not been for the anxious message Lasaraleen sent via his messenger, he would not even know she had done this. Clearly, if anything ill befell their guests, the wrath of the Northern lands would be beyond all imagination. All he could think of the moment was throttling his little sister until her teeth rattled.

Thankfully, he knew where her secret place was and though he was angry at her, he would betray her sanctuary to anyone; hence he came alone, hastily stepping through the pomegranate trees as he made his way towards his destination.

Yet as he grew closer to the tree, his heart hammered painfully. Dhira would be there with Susan. It would be the most opportune time to ask for her forgiveness but he knew she recoiled against him. She would not fully trust him and he could hardly disagree. Letter or not, his forceful attempt to woo her over those years past, shattered the natural trust she carried for most.

His legs propelled him towards the archway and his heart won the battle once more. Even if she spat at his apology, he had to confess to her that he was changed and he desired nothing more than to make amends for past mistakes. Whether she chose to accept his words, he could not control but for his own comfort, Rabadash knew these were the only thoughts that filtered through his mind since Dhira set sail a month ago.

He moved stealthily, across the ground, the rose tree looming before him and a solitary figure no doubt Dhira from her garb, looked on upon the legendary tree.

"Dhira." He calls out and halts in his stead as the shocked face of Susan turns towards him. His tongue freezes at this unexpected meeting and he immediately sinks to one knee in apology. "Queen Susan, forgive me I was expecting to see my sister." He murmurs, his eyes focused on her silken shoes as a long pause follows his words.

"She is expected back shortly." Susan replies coldly and he feels the heat of her glare upon him. Clearly, she believes he planned this meeting and he acts swiftly to stem the growing seed of suspicion she feels towards Dhira.

"I merely came upon the word of Tarkheena Lasaraleen that you both disappeared from their party Majesty." Rabadash replies rising yet he makes no move towards her. "Under the circumstances, it is most unwise." He remarks with a fleeting gaze to her and winces as her brows furrows in anger.

"Did you not assure us, we were secure during our stay?" Susan questions and he ignores the fire of her words. She is as shaken as he is to confront her under these circumstances and anger is her only refuge.

"Peace Majesty, I did assure you of security, however I did not know my sister would choose such an isolated area to take you on tour in the middle of the night. Forgive me if I sound harsh, but I would rather you both were in more populated areas." Rabadash explains calmly, attempting to assuage her fears. "Also, Sir Caspian would be most remiss to know that you have taken such a risk upon yourself." He concludes and notes with satisfaction, she looks embarrassed at her actions.

"Forgive my tone Prince Rabadash." Susan states after a moment of silence. "Your words ring true. It is not the most opportune time to be out, even if it is at such a beautiful place." She replies, casting a glance at the tree once more and back to him with an apologetic smile.

"There is no need for apology Majesty," He responds with an endearing smile. "I know all too well, how persuasive my sister can be." He laughs and again she returns a tentative smile.

"She means well." Susan begins and he nods curtly, placing his hands behind his back as he gazes up at the tree before them.

"I believe she has told you the legend of the tree." He asks quietly, head bowed and he peers sideways at her. Strange, he notes that she crosses her arms often, despite the heat of the night.

"Are you chilled Majesty?" He asks in concern as she deftly shakes her head in disagreement and again a pregnant pause fills the air.

There is so much he desires to speak and yet he finds his tongue immobile and incapable of the most simple of words. How can he begin, when his will is lost? Rabadash signs inwardly and steals another glance at the woman beside him. The distance that separates them is because of his volitions and he remembers with regret when Susan willingly allowed his embraces.

He looks up at the blooms, stirring slightly in the night wind and he thinks of a loss that reaches deep down, ripping his heart into pieces. Trust your heart, a voice whispers from above and he closes his eyes, clearing his mind from all the turmoil that stirs within.

"Majesty." He whispers, turning towards Susan frozen to her toes. He can see it in her eyes, she knows he is about to take the plunge and he finds himself grateful for her willingness to listen. Perhaps, she too decides to face the demons of her past.

"The wheels of time reverse for none, except for those we hold dear to our hearts." He begins shakily and finds the courage to meet her eyes. He is taken back by the clarity of them. She listens without judgement and it strengthens his resolve to continue. "My actions of three years past haunt my thoughts and it is a fate I thoroughly deserve." Rabadash continues. "Yet despite the heinous acts I have committed towards you and your people, I truly believe it was the awakening I needed to understand the real nature of my purpose on this land."

"What do you mean?" Susan asks quietly as he smiles sadly at her.

"In my haste to acquire by force what did not belong to any man. I forsook the cries of my fellow citizens. I led hundreds out to die in a battle for my own selfish desires." He says turning away, his voice thick with emotion as he recalls the brave men lost in war. "My return to Tashbaan was fraught with the accusing eyes of mothers, wives and children who lost their loved ones. I felt guilty; unclean, my hands blood stained with Calormen men who served the crown faithfully." He pauses to fight the pain welling in his throat, swallowing thickly to cover the rising emotions and he steps back as Susan makes a tentative step to him.

"No please, let me finish." He responds holding up his hand to stop her. "The fate Aslan gave me was just, for it opened my eyes to the suffering of my people and I as Crown Prince, had the ability to ensure their lives were enriched. It became my sole duty, to repent for the crimes committed." Rabadash continues, his head bent in contrition and voice a mere whisper. "Yet…yet…"

"Please continue Rabadash." Susan's whisper reaches him and he looks up at her once more. She is completely open to his confession and urges him.

"Yet, despite the strides we have taken to enrich the denizens of Tashbaan. My heart remains heavy. Though, I have no right to ask of this Susan of Narnia, but I stand before you with Tash as my witness to request your forgiveness." Rabadash finishes as he kneels before her, head bowed once more in supplication.

Moments feel like eternity, and with each tick of Time, his heart sinks in desperation. He poured his thoughts like a rushing dam, halting for none but to finally speak the words hidden in his heart for these years past. He knows, Susan is greatly weighing his words with cunning intelligence and he can only wait for her first word to know his verdict. It is pure agony he concludes.

"Rise O Prince of Calormen, there is no need for supplication between us." Susan requests, her voice belying not a shred of weakness. He stands before a Queen of all women, and the inner workings of his heart aches, knowing this wise woman would never become a glorious monarch of Calormen. "I have listened to your words and read your letter several times during the course of our journey." Susan begins, commanding his attention with a fierce gleam in her eyes. "With time, all wounds heal, and while I freely admit doubts still exist, I cannot defy logic." She states firmly. "I have seen and heard exploits of your actions, and your words are spoken with honesty. While you still strive towards atonement from your people, it is with a free heart, I accept your apology O Prince." She finishes with a soft smile that makes him want to soar into the air. "What trespasses that occurred between us in the past I relieve you of that guilt. Go to your people and work for them with a free heart." She advises and he bends his head, nodding wordlessly at her words, afraid to speak as if the spell of the moment would be broken.

A flurry of wind ripples through the thicket, ripping the roses from their home, covering the night sky in a mixture of sunshine as petals rain upon them, the wishing tree seemingly accepting the honesty of their words and showering them with its only method of communication. He bends on one knee and reaches for the royal hand to complete the joy, which overwhelms his heart. Susan falters for a brief moment before allowing him to kiss her hand. Nothing Rabadash thinks ecstatically can dampen the mood and as he rises, he holds on for a moment longer to savour the warmth of her touch. It is a second too long.

"Here she waits…" Dhira's voice calls from behind slurring into silence at the sight before them.

"Susan?" Caspian states, anger furrowed on his face as he watches their hands pull away from each other.

"_Tash help us all." _Rabadash sighs in defeat as both he and Dhira watch the venom laced Champion stomp his way back to the palace, Susan watches him helplessly for a second before giving chase to Caspian.

"Brother, what have you done now?" Dhira chastises and he ignores her, choosing to follow the departing duo. There is no doubt in his mind that Caspian is Susan's lover and as he allows them some distance, a little voice in Rabadash's mind rejoices at the turn of events.

* * *

A.N. Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Kon'nichiwa, for those reading this author's note, there's no need to adjust your screen or pinch yourself. It's not a dream! I actually updated. Would you all believe me if I said I was stuck in a time wrap on Planet Zendar, which says it's November 2009? Any takers? None? Oh well (insert sad face) I tried. It's been a trying period with a combination of personal stuff and the dreaded writer's block but I just want to say to you all who've stuck with me so far. I'm not abandoning this story. Nope, nope not at all. I know the ending, it's the beauty of the journey that makes me want to ensure it's a perfect read. This chappie was a bit iffy for me, love to hear your thoughts on it, but I'd like to thank all of the reviewers and especially Stardust and La Diablesa (who threatened to take away my sugar intake if I didn't update) Thanks you guys for really encouraging me to plod past the block.

So don't worry, I don't foresee any future time wraps and the block is shattered. Look for an update in two weeks. Until then my lovelies, be well.

On a side note, the lyrics of our lovely singer is a ghazal called _Aaj Jane Ki Zid Na Karo_ sung by Melody Queen Farida Khanum. Here's the translation if anyone is interested. You can also check it out on Youtube.

Aaj jaane ki zid na karo  
**Don't insist on leaving today  
**

Yunhi pehloo mein baithe raho  
**Keep sitting beside me.**

Aaj jaane ki zid na karo  
**Don't insist on leaving today**

Hai mar jaayenge, hum to lut jaayenge  
**Else I shall die, I shall be robbed**

Aisi baatein kiya na karo  
**Please don't talk like this.**

Aaj jaane ki zid na karo  
**Don't insist on leaving today**

Tum hi socho zara, kyun na roke tumhe  
**Give it a thought, why shouldn't stop you?**

Jaan jaati hai jab uth ke jaate ho tum  
**When you leave, life goes out of me**

Tumko apni qasam jaan-e-jaan  
**For your own sake, beloved**

Baat itni meri maan lo  
**Just listen to this one plea,**

Aaj jaane ki zid na karo  
**Don't insist on leaving today.**

Yunhi pehloo mein baithe raho  
**keep sitting beside me**

Waqt ki qaid mein zindagi hai magar  
**My life is trapped in times bars,**

Chand ghadiyan yehi hain jo aazad hain  
**Just a few solitary moments are free.**

Inko khokar mere jaan-e-jaan  
**And if you lose them too, my beloved,**

Umr bhar na taraste raho  
**You shall keep craving forever.**

Aaj jaane ki zid na karo  
**Don't insist on leaving today.**

Kitna maasoom rangeen hai yeh sama  
**What an innocent hueful meeting this is**

Husn aur ishq ki aaj mein raaj hai  
**Of beauty and love, they rule today.**

Kal ki kisko khabar jaan-e-jaan  
**Who knows what lies in tomorrow,**

Rok lo aaj ki raat ko  
**Let's make this night stand still.**


	24. Plans of Action

**Disclaimer: If I wrote the books or movie franchise, Suspian would be hot canon and not found only on the fanfiction sites :) All rights are for Professor Lewis and his estate.**

* * *

"_Practicing with the boys again?" Susan grins as she weaves her way through Lucy's chamber, stopping to retrieve the quiver of arrows tossed carelessly on the ground._

"_I would not consider it playing, with bruises like these." She retorts from her corner looking for the salve to remedy her hurts. "Peter does not quite understand when it comes to the finer arts of the bow." Lucy continues crossly and Susan's stifled laugh, only adds to her embarrassment. _

"_Let me see." Her sister says softly, reaching out for Lucy's right arm. She pauses in her task acceding to Susan's wishes. Lucy knows that tone, it is one that has placated many childish fights between Corin and his friends. Refusing to comply is not an option Lucy has at this point and she grudgingly shows her wound._

"_It is not that bad." Lucy begins but the grimace of pain escapes as Susan gingerly touches the swollen, purple skin on her forearm._

"_Did you wear a bracer?" Susan asks quietly, delving into one of her gowns hidden pockets for the medication, she carries everywhere. After all, their Gentle Queen, is one of their most capable healers in Narnia_

"_I…umm… well Su..." Lucy begins sheepishly, biting the inside of her cheek as she attempts to conjure a well known excuse. She remains mute as her sister raises a well-arched brow and smiles knowingly, teasing her to attempt some guile. _

"_No bracer then?" Susan confirms, tenderly applying the salve. It tingles warmly against her skin and she flexes her fingers, grinning when the sting of the bruise does not hurt as before._

"_That medicine is as good as the fire-flower cordial!" Lucy exclaims and Susan shakes her head firmly standing as she smoothens out the folds of her dress._

"_Perhaps not as potent, but it performs when needed." She replies with a curl of her lips. Her blue eyes critically scanning the width of Lucy's chambers, before coming to rest on her younger sister._

"_Has something happened?" Lucy asks furrowing her brow as Susan sits heavily with a thoughtful look._

"_No, no…" She replies airily with a graceful wave of her hands, yet she seems preoccupied with pressing matters. _

"_Su," Lucy whispers taking her hand. It is sticky from the drying medicine but she ignores it, her blue eyes probing her elder sister for any sign of her distress. "Is it Rabadash? " She tentatively asks, knowing it is at the stiffening of Susan's hands. "Has he hurt you?" Lucy thunders startling Susan, as she makes ready to find him._

"_No, Lu. He has not. Please sit." Susan supplies, holding on to her hand with a grip that surprises Lucy but she remembers Susan is an expert archer. "He wants me…" She clears her throat. "Wants us." She corrects, "To accompany him back to Tashbaan." She finishes with a sigh and again Lucy furrows her brow in confusion._

"_I thought you would be more pleased with the suggestion Su?" She questions as Susan shrugs casually, a sign of her indecision that Lucy has not witnessed since they were young monarchs. _

"_I am pleased but unnerved." Susan replies picking nervously at the imaginary threads on her dress._

"_Why? You stated he was chivalrous and captured your attention. None of your suitors have been able to gain any of your attentions." Lucy questions, perplexed at Susan's mood change._

"_He is undeniably one of the most captivating men I have met." Susan agrees, her steely blue eyes staring beyond Lucy's head. "Yet he is also the most mysterious." She sighs. "There are times I believe his poetic words are more venomous that those flatterers coming to seek my hand." _

"_What do Peter and Edmund think of him?" _

"_They are being cautious. However we all know an alliance with Calormen, is sorely needed to unite the country against the Giants." Susan sighs with the weight of a heavy task placed on her shoulders. "Their foot soldiers are skilled in their own rights and will make a welcome addition to our armies." She states quietly as if resigned to her fate._

"_The question is Su, do you love him?" Lucy says as he sister looks at her sadness in her eyes._

"_Love is hardly an important factor in political marriages Luce." She replies sadly with a soft shake of her head and Lucy sees the beginning of tears on her lashes. Quickly Susan wipes them away. Tears are not becoming for a Queen of Narnia._

"_I disagree." Lucy counters crossing her arms at her sister. "Look at Peridan and myself?" She argues and again Susan disarms her with a beguiling smile._

"_The duties of an older sister are to always protect the younger ones." Susan reminds her gently and Lucy staggers at the realization of the enormous sacrifice Susan is about to perform for country._

"_Su..." She whimpers as Susan smiles, reaching out to her sister as she soothes her with long, calming strokes. For once Lucy is speechless. The weight of Susan's words press ominously on her._

"_Such beautiful hair..." Susan whispers as Lucy rocks into her sister's arms. Susan's embraces are unique as Aslan's presence. She feels at home and secure in the warmth of her sister's touch. "Whatever happens, I will always protect you and guide you, no matter the distance between us." Susan promises as she holds Lucy in a fierce embrace._

"_I will always protect you…"_

* * *

She awakes from her bed with a jolt, heart pounding at the reality of the dream. It is a memory Lucy holds dearly in her heart for there is nothing which exists like a sister's bond. Susan is coming for her without question. Lucy senses her presence like the beating of hearts pressing together. She massages the sides of her head as she sits up, not quite understanding whether this is a favourable omen.

From the faint sounds outside of her chamber, dawn has just emerged to grace Azim Balda with another day of warmth and she notches another day of imprisonment among this impenetrable structure of torment.

Yet, Lucy reasons her captivity has not been extremely traumatic as the men thrown into the dungeons upon their arrival. Akatosh has shown much leniency in allowing her to walk along the walls perimeter morning and night, albeit cloaked and with Shaheeda and two guards for company. In all honesty, she refuses to question his generosity and silently acknowledges his shreds of humanity towards her. This, is the only redeeming quality she accepts.

Her days in the fort have been simultaneously frustrating and interesting, since the presence of Shaheeda creates an amount of toleration among the group of them. Lucy fears, without the calming traits and witty tales of the girl, Akatosh may have left their dining table on several occasions, short of a finger or some important limb.

In her time spent here, the friendship between the two women has developed and while Lucy retains some misgivings on the utter sincerity of Shaheeda's actions, she welcomes her tales and knowledge of Azim Balda and Calormene medicines. Susan would no doubt find her storage of medical supplies fascinating.

While she carefully bonds with Shaheeda, she quietly observes the relationship between father and daughter. They have vigilantly hidden their discussions but she knows and sees the pride in his eyes when he looks upon his daughter. Though Tarim's words are sometimes harsh towards her, Lucy knows it is a façade meant to keep her safe from the ever-changing moods of Akatosh.

Several times, she questions the motives of bringing her here to do nothing but wait. Yet she asks, what are they waiting for? Surely, by now, more soldiers would arrive to reinforce the fort's perimeters and yet nothing has happened. She broods and continues to observe her captors about her. Is she merely a piece of the puzzle or the bait to lure others?

Her brothers taught her to recognize and identify moments of opportunities yet none has been given since her capture. The enigma that is the Calormen Prince continues to repulse and secretly intrigue her. She studies him mostly in hopes of deciphering his weaknesses and yet in her desperation, she harbours a reluctant admiration for his ability to command and earn the respect from his fellow men.

"Remove those thoughts from your head Lucy." She chides softly, pinning back her hair in a tight braid as she readies herself for the day.

It is easier to voice than follow that command she thinks frowning. He is up early, training with his men, entering into the town and resolving issues. He is a born leader, though his methods are sometime crude, she hears admiration melded with fear from the whispered reports of the servants to Shaheeda. It makes no sense why her opinions are changing towards him. He is a kidnapper, with no degree of morality for the code of hospitality and yet that voice questions whether this is the finality of the situation.

She is aware no ransom has been requested to her family and this she finds the strangest of all. Clearly, he cannot expect to win an open war against the combined forces of Narnia, Archenland and to an extent Calormen. Yet Akatosh appears nonchalant to any external forces searching for him. Subtly she questions Shaheeda, but she too is hesitant or ignorant of any other news outside of Azim Balda.

Aslan's presence remains with her, providing hope and belief she will see the green lands of her country once more and she clings on to this with fierce determination. She knows little fear with His presence around her, yet patience was never a great virtue in her.

"Lucy?" Shaheeda's muffled voice reaches her through the heavy oak door. "Are you ready?"

"One moment please." She replies placing the silver handled brush in its original position and hurries out of the room to escape the hawk like gaze of the guard stationed outside her door.

This she muses is another mysterious example of Akatosh's benevolent nature. She is allowed a morning walk with Shaheeda along the inner courtyard of the fort. His acquiescence to Shaheeda's request in granting her minimal freedom is not aligned with the juxtaposed role of kidnapper firmly entrenched in Lucy's mind.

"_It is a small stroll, Lucy. One carefully watched by armed guards."_ She reminds herself crossly. Nevertheless, these are the moments, which unnerve her. There are many players in this game of chess and she continues to wonder what her true role is.

* * *

Moments later, she stands next to Shaheeda looking down at several guards lining up, awaiting to battle with their Prince in his morning combat session. She notes how they watch his movements as he exits a circular door, with devotion in their eyes. These men will willingly die for their leader and he knows of their fealty.

"Where is your father?" She whispers to Shaheeda. Today she seems nervous for some reason, though she tries hard to conceal her anxiety.

"There." She replies pointing a long finger at Tarim across the fort quietly watching the events unfold.

"It seems odd; he is not with the Prince." Lucy remarks thoughtfully and Shaheeda shrugs indifferently.

"Perhaps he has other duties." She responds distractedly and Lucy watches her with concern.

"Is something wrong Shaheeda?" She asks softly and notices her companion visibly stiffen.

"There is something I must tell you…" Shaheeda responds, glancing around for other the sign of other ears. Breathing a small sigh of relief as the guard who flanks them is several feet away from earshot.

"What is it?" She replies coolly, her face betraying the quivering anticipation in her heart at Shaheeda's impending news.

"Lucy, I have found a way to escape from the fort." She states so softly, even Lucy strains her ears to hear the words, while standing next to her.

Her heart fills with hope as she savours the thought of escape from this prison and yet trepidation shares its moment of glory with Shaheeda's news. Again, she contemplates on how much she can trust her.

"How is this possible?" Lucy asks, quickly glancing to see the guard immersed at Akatosh and another man in the heat of battle.

"I know you have your doubts." Shaheeda replies, capturing Lucy's attention with a fixed gaze. "But you must understand, my loyalty is to Dhira and not her brother." She states and Lucy nods wordlessly. "I cannot undo what wrong Akatosh has done but I can prevent our countries going to war again." She continues with a steady voice. "The last war destroyed our people and unity disintegrated until the factions of Tashbaan and Azim Balda were created. I will not allow the peace Dhira works toward to be shattered by the greed of one man." She finishes and Lucy takes her hand smiling gratefully at her.

"This is a most dangerous decision Shaheeda." She solemnly replies. "One I would not have you risk on account for me."

"My life means nothing to me, if another war begins. I will not live with the thought I had the opportunity to bring about continued peace and through cowardice refused to grasp it." Shaheeda replies with an intensity Lucy knows all too well.

Lucy pauses for a moment, absorbing the information given to her. Her conscience is unforgiving should any harm befall this brave young woman and yet she knows she cannot dissuade Shaheeda in changing her strategy. She mentally sighs knowing what Shaheeda speaks is the truth. War is an impeding factor, should any harm befall her at Azim Balda. It is better to sacrifice two lives than thousands Lucy logically concludes. Though it is a risk to either of them, she wants to believe in Shaheeda's vehement words and knows there is no other choice before them.

"Though I do not like this plan, I see there is nothing I can say to deter you from your course of action." Lucy replies choosing her words carefully. "When do you propose we attempt?" She asks quietly.

"Tonight." Shaheeda replies as Lucy restrains her surprise.

"So soon?"

"Yes. Tonight there is little moonlight, which will aid us together with trusted friends. I have discovered a secret passageway in your room from reading a hidden scroll in the study." She states proudly and Lucy allows her a moment respite.

"Do you think there is a chance that your father or the Prince knows of this location?" She questions and Shaheeda bits her lower lip thoughtfully.

"I questioned it too then realized this scroll was in a section no one has visited since we arrived here. It appears untouched for many years and I do believe, Akatosh would not have given you that particular room, had he known its secrets." She responds and Lucy imperceptibly nods.

"It is a risk, we must take." Lucy admits as Shaheeda shakes her head.

"Tonight then?" She affirms squeezing Lucy's hand. "Fear not Lucy." Shaheeda whispers urgently, her almond shaped eyes glances fleetingly at the proximity of their encumbering guard. "I have friends who will assist us in this venture." She reassures and Lucy can only nod in her in swift agreement. There is no other option she agrees, her throat dry with anticipation of escape.

"Yes."

"Shaheeda, Majesty." Akatosh's voice bellows up at them as they compose themselves. "Will you not grant us the honour of your company?" He requests, his tone a litany of arrogance and they simultaneously sigh not knowing what he currently desires of them.

Standing before Akatosh in his moment of exultation never ceases to unnerve her. He watches them with those sharp eyes, calculating their every step like a tiger about to strike. His mouth turned upwards in a predatory smile as they approach. She is loathe to admit, but he epitomizes the essence of a natural leader, with his very posture as he sheathes his shamshir into its scabbard, sunlight dances off the sharpened steel reflecting against his amber eyes and she suppress a shiver.

"My Prince." Shaheeda genuflects and he smiles artfully, gesturing she should rise without delay.

"You require our presence." Lucy's acerbic tone results in a disapproving frown from the Prince and she knows he will demand retribution for shaming him before his men. She cares not what he will do. Acquiescing to his authority only undermines her rebellious desire.

"Your tone, lessens my desire to be even more benevolent today." He replies darkly and she notices his men take a tentative step backward. "Perhaps you will prefer a day or two locked in sojourn?" He continues eyeing her irritably.

"Queen Lucy did not intend to offend O Prince." Shaheeda attempts as he silences her with a finger.

"Do not presume to speak before **asked** Shaheeda. Better men than you have been silenced for far less." He barks, eyes glazed in anger and Lucy knows she is the only one who will lessen his ire. She sees Tarim blanch in despair at the Prince's tone and makes several tentative steps towards them, before being commanded to remain still.

"Forgive me Prince Akatosh." She replies quickly kneeling before him as he watches her dumbstruck for a moment at her surrender. She knows he is not foolish to think he has won this eternal power struggle between them only the battle and hopes he will remember the initial purpose of requesting them.

He kneels before her a sardonic grin covers his face as he leans forward. "Being meek is not such a difficult task is it… Majesty?" He mocks and she represses the overwhelming urge to stab him with his weapon.

"If my demureness pleases you that much O prince, then I shall gladly reward Corin for instructing me on the ways of drama." She replies cheekily and smiles as he suddenly moves away.

"Rise Narnian Queen." Akatosh instructs as he walks over to a small table, his eyes roaming over the selections before he picks up an ornate wood, gold and silver scabbard. "I received this sword as a gift from my grandfather. He said it was taken from a fallen Tarkan in a battle years gone by." Akatosh states as he hands Lucy the sword.

"What would you have me do with this?" She enquires suspiciously. Dread filling the pit of her stomach as he laughs cruelly.

"I sincerely believed you to crave this opportunity. It is beneath my dignity to fight a woman whether she be queen or commoner. Yet I have heard of your great skill from my beloved brother in the past battle." He explains with a laugh. "I wish nothing more than to see with mine own eyes the prowess of the Queen Lucy, the Valiant." Akatosh completes and though she fixes her steely gaze on the man before her. Lucy notes the silent mortification on the faces around her. It seems even his men are puzzled by Akatosh's actions.

"What will be my punishment for refusal?" She demands though her blood sings at the opportunity to cross blades for once with this heinous creature.

"Those are mere words you ask." He croons as he slips into her space again, towering over her with his strength. "Your heart demands to spill my blood on these walls built and washed with the blood of my people." He whispers to her and she turns to him, gritting her teeth to control the treacherous tongue that wants to accept his trial of combat. "Should you win…" He pauses circling her with a malevolent smile. "Perhaps we may begin the negotiations to return you to your family?" He laughs, the sound of his harsh bark echoes tauntingly at her and his men join in the torment.

"Your words mean nothing to me with their falsity." She replies angrily, her eyes flashing as she struggles to maintain calmness at his mocking bargain.

He looks at her silently, and Lucy knows his next action can propel her to either another concession or doom. It seems all around them await with bated breaths at the words of their prince.

He steps two paces away from her, fingers on the hilt of his shamshir, his eyes never leaving her face. "You force my hand." He concedes with another small smile, which never reaches his eyes. "If you disarm me, I shall allow you more freedom of the fort." He states holding a hand for silence as Tarim begins to raise objections.

Lucy knows this is the only concession he can give to her other than freedom, which is not for debate. "What will be my fate should I lose?" She asks narrowing her eyes at the Prince and he shrugs indifferently.

"I desire nothing in return except to see your prowess with sword." He responds and she watches him quizzically. The certainty he would ask for her body thrown into the wind as his words emphasize his varying moods. "Come… choose quickly for I begin to tire of this prattle." Akatosh commands as he steps further away as if anticipating her thoughts.

"_I have no choice."_ She thinks gripping the hilt of the weapon given to her and readies a stance.

Akatosh has given her a yatagan and while it does not replicate the familiarity of her broad sword, she silently thanks Aslan and Peter for training her in the arts of foreign weapons. This sword is a beauty she muses waiting as their audience clears the courtyard. As with most Calormen swords, there is no guard and curved for cutting purposes. The pommel of hers is a gilded eagle and she lifts it testing the balance. It fits in her hand perfectly. Lucy pauses with a puzzled glance at the writing inscribed on the blade, her curiosity piqued at the fluid lines.

"Is it not a beautiful weapon?" Akatosh says with admiration plain in his voice and she only nods in agreement. He bends towards her, and she refrains from jumping back at his intrusion into her space. "May he meet an ill fate, the enemy who hits my yatagan." Akatosh whispers, his breath slithers off into the warm air as he runs a long finger along the blade of the sword. "Are these not the most fitting words for a warrior's blade Lucy of Narnia?" His words can only serve as a distraction, which she cannot fall victim to.

In contrast to her sword, his shamshir is enormous in comparison, nearly four feet in length and dangerously glinting as he removes it from its black and gold scabbard. She has to be aware of the extra reach as well as his strength against hers. Her agility and speed can be used as an advantage if and Lucy prays if he does not possess greater skills in these two areas.

"Majesty…" he mocks beckoning her to make the first move and she stands still, her weight lightly on the balls of her feet to anticipate any sudden movement.

He tires of her inaction and starts with a grunt of exasperation with a calculated slash to her left. Lucy anticipates this as she turns away in a heartbeat, his sword cutting the air where her head was a moment ago.

Her muscles groan at the sudden movement, and she fears they will stiffen before the match is ended. Her captivity has allowed her no time for practice and to continue training her body in the art of war. She masks the pain with a small grunt, her eyes trained only at the figure before her.

"You have some skill." He says as he slashes downward. Their blades meeting in a shower of sparks as she raises her sword arm to parry the blow. The weight of his blade jars her hand into a moment of numbness and she grits her teeth willing herself not to drop the sword so early in this battle.

"I have fought many…" She responds as she blocks his blows, jumping out of his way several times, as he reaches to slash her torso. "All better swordsmen than you." She jabs and feels the intensity of his blows increase. "Have I angered you O Prince?" Lucy mocks as she rolls out of his way. His sword slamming against the floor where she stood and she marvels that it has not broken the blade with the force of that stroke.

Using his pride to bait him into a foolish move was not condoned by either of her brothers. They explained many times, it was a method used only in life threatening circumstances and under severe duress. Both preferred the clean cut idea of an honourable battle between two warriors abiding to the unwritten code of ethics. This code, Lucy thought fleetingly, would not be applicable to her battle. This was not merely a battle of weapons, but the subtle war of minds.

"Angered? No." He replies with a sneer, wiping the blade against his leg. "Merely intrigued, you choose guile to win your cause. The Narnian Queen attempts to force my pride for victory. I never believed you are capable of such a sly tactic." He laughs and readies himself once again.

He encircles her like a tiger on the prowl and she watches warily watches him from the corner of her eyes. She attempts to ponder on his next move, keeping her weight on the balls of her feet, to move when necessary. He moves swiftly to his left and Lucy spins, quickly to avoid the oncoming rush. Her breath is sucked out as he switches sides in mid stride and she barely parries the swipe to her stomach. Feeling the blade slice through where her torso stood moments earlier.

This is no mere warrior she gleans as Akatosh steps back, happy to choose a defensive stance once more. She has to think quickly or lose this mock battle. Yet she swiftly wonders, how much does the reality of a real fight play in this?

"You are swift." She concedes grudgingly and he responds with that infuriating self absorbed laugh that churns her innards.

To win this contest, she must think beyond her very wits. Akatosh as she has feared is both swift and deadly. A much hated combination.

"Think Lucy!" She reprimands. "How does one outmanoeuvre a stronger foe?"

She briefly sees Shaheeda, gripping her hands with such ferocity, her knuckles are turning pale. Her eyes beget a silent terror at not knowing the outcome of this battle. Lucy knows, she cannot afford to injure herself or their plan of escape will be fraught with more danger. There is only one strategy allowed to her. An offensive one.

"_He believes, I cannot and will not attack first. It is my only chance of surprise and perhaps victory. I must remove that inner balance in him that allows him to think he has the greater strengths."_ Lucy analyzes and turns to him, her sword, firm in her hand but available to deploy this risky move.

Lucy steels herself as she rushes towards him, one hand on the hilt, the other holding the flat of the blade, and turns herself with a horizontal slash. Akatosh seems surprised by the Calormen technique he barely raises his sword in time to block her block. She follows up, twisting her right wrist as she thrusts downwards, and completes the routine with a sideway slash, that has the Prince jumping two steps backwards at the intensity of her blows.

She gives him no quarter, thrusting and slashing with ferocity; she has not felt exultation during any of her practices. It is sweet relief for every ordeal she has endured at the hands of this tyrannical man, who has snatched every precious joy from her.

Fuelled by her rage, she moves with a speed that has their audience whispering at her skill. Clearly, they have not seen such a performance from one who has no compunction to injure their beloved leader. Some ponder whether they should interrupt, but cautiously advise against it without word from their Prince. The Narnian Queen attacks like a wrathful Goddess of War and the very air around them seems devoid of all light. There seems a dark, malevolent force which surrounds her, strengthening her resolve to win this battle. They can only watch helplessly as the Prince fights against this maelstrom and pray he succeeds.

With every slash and twist, Lucy feels the resurgent power of Aslan flowing through her veins. It is as if he is beside her, guiding each step and she glows with the light of His Being within her. She knows the victory is hers, as Akatosh battles hard to regain the momentum. She sweeps the yatagan overhead, and forces it down with a sweep at his head, it shaves of several locks of dark hair and the tip of her blade paints a thin, red line across his left cheek. The surprised gasps and sound of drawing swords does not capture her attention and Akatosh bellows for his men to halt. He is a man of much pride and knows to forfeit means the loss of loyalty.

Her clothes form a second skin against her as she blinks the sweat from her eyes. The sun is in full force bearing down upon them and Lucy knows despite her advantage, she will be the first to tire, should this continue for much longer. Her muscles begin to burn with the exhaustion of using too much force and she chides herself for knowing her body has forgotten the rigours of a well fought battle, yet disregards that fact.

They come together in a clash of steel and move apart just as quickly, her throat is dry and hurts to swallow, even Akatosh is breathing heavier and yet they press on. The physicality of this battle, is superseded by the mental drama engulfing them.

Akatosh's wound has opened up more and the drops of ruby liquid fall heavily onto the sand, creating a whirlwind mosaic around him. She knows it must hurt, with the mingling of salt and blood and momentarily admires his desire to continue despite his wound. It is the mark of any true warrior, she grudgingly concedes.

"Shall we pause for a respite Lucy of Narnia?" He suddenly calls out, albeit with a practiced sneer and she notices he leans ever so slightly against his weapon.

"Nay O Prince. Perhaps, you request one to bandage your wound?" She bites back and he grunts in disgust at her taunt.

"Your fire intrigues me." He replies and moves towards her with the grace of a tiger stalking a gazelle. And she readies another offensive stance, knowing this to be the last before her strength gives up.

Suddenly, he stops, sheathes his weapon and slightly bends his head acknowledging the end of the battle. She furrows her brow at the change of events and still clutches the hilt of her sword, not believing her eyes at his willingness to postpone the match. Clearly his men do not seem to think less of their master giving up and some fix her dark stares at the injury she has afflicted.

Akatosh turns and peels off his shirt, revealing corded sinew of muscle and battle scars lathed across his lithe frame. She cannot help but fight the rush of fire to her face as he disregards the company about him and gingerly dabs her wound with the dry section of his shirt, smirking as he sees her reaction to his unclothed self. It is enough to propel her back into a mode of indifference.

"Water! Quickly" Akatosh commands, snapping his fingers and sends away his guards, leaving their party to four. "Shaheeda, find a cloth for Queen Lucy and myself. Tarim, summon our healer. This scar I will wear proudly." He chuckles and turns his back on Lucy as the other two scuttle away to do their Lord's bidding.

She is still stunned at the turn of events. It is incomprehensible that he has forfeited the match, at his own expense and she wonders whether to assume her stance and wait for some other twist. Clearly, this is another perfect showing of his irrational moods. He truly is an enigma and she wants no part of him.

"You seem surprised at my actions." He surmises with a toothy grin, finally turning to her as he sets his sword on a makeshift table.

"It is perplexing for you to end it." She admits, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I admit, as refreshing as the battle was, it made no sense to continue. You were beginning to tire and though I dislike incomplete events. Prolonging would have been detrimental to both of us." Akatosh explains. His soft tone worries her more than his aggressive stance. "You look at me as if I am the darkest hearted demon to walk the ends of the world." He scoffs as a servant scampers with the requested liquid and snaps his fingers, sending him away once more.

"Forcibly snatching one away, usually indicates that description is accurate." She snaps back and he laughs at her words, offering her a goblet of water she refuses.

"That is good." He says gustily, downing a large draught of water and strides purposely towards her. "Fear me not, Lucy." Akatosh says gently as he stands before her, still proffering the cup as a peace offering and imperceptibly sighs as she refuses once more, before setting them down.

She mentally gasps at the vulnerability in his eyes, and her hand unconsciously tightens on the hilt of her lowered weapon. Akatosh is masterful at changing his emotions, yet this is new for her. She has never seen him laid before her and she is aware of his presence, overpowering and raw. Her heart quickens despite her desperate actions to quell them. This is the man who has stripped her dignity and the honour of his country by his actions. She should not feel anything for him, for this shared moment.

The world stands still as they struggle intently against each other in this new, silent battle. She cannot look away and shamefully she admits she does not want to. There is a captivating vitality in this man that she has never encountered with any other before. Not even her beloved Peridan. She closes her eyes, trying to capture his face and yet all she sees are Akatosh's piercing amber eyes and not the stormy grey's of her lover.

"Lucy." He whispers and leans towards her, his hand reaching for her wrist as he gently grasps the weapon in her hand. She is ashamed of the quickness of her heart and breath and remains silent. Hoping it will discourage this bold man. She feels the warmth of his skin against hers and understands now, the lure and attraction of the Calormen Princes. Their mysteriousness and seductiveness captivates all those ensnared in their trap. Though she is loathe to admit it, she understands the attraction, it is the kindred bond of their indomitable spirit which draws them together towards an end she begins to fathom.

Every fibre screams to fight against this attraction of this man, but for once she feels helpless, pulled into two directions and she is fearful that at this point, she does not care. The temptation is too strong, and she fights the shivers that run through her body, when his long fingers, stroke gently down her arm. She is the gazelle caught in the tiger's lair.

"_Aslan, Peridan, I am sorry."_ She whimpers as Akatosh pauses, and then angles his head. His lips capture hers in a gentle kiss that defies all of his previous actions. It is a kiss filled, with yearning and she cannot help but gasp at his sensitivity as he pulls her gently towards him, deepening their embrace with a passionate lock. She feels his heart racing beneath her sticky palm and knows it matches the quickening beat of her own, leaving her breathless and yearning for more.

"Forgive me." He says suddenly and pushes her away. "I should not have." He states and again she is confused by his change of mood. "I cannot, there are many things I am capable of, yet despite my earlier words. I will not force any unwilling woman." As he turns and walks away, leaving a bemused Narnian Queen.

* * *

"Have you observed the guards patrols?" Lucy whispers to Shaheeda as they lift a heavy high backed chair and place it against the door. Though it is a somewhat feeble protection, it grants them extra time if their prolonged absence is noted.

Shaheeda grunts at the weight of the ornate carved chair and places it with a soft thud on the carpeted ground. "Yes." She replies, cracking her back as she walks towards the bed where they've laid their escape supplies. "There is no deviation from their regular route and I am as surprised the Prince allowed us to remain together tonight." She says, her fingers expertly packing a dark, heavy, hood into their pouch.

Lucy falters as she controls the rush of emotions to her face. Akatosh's benevolence was too apparent for the entire day. Not only did he decide to gift her the yatagan as a token of her prowess, he appeared contemplative as if undecided by some great burden. The swift change in moods, tremendously unsettles her and despite all of her training in the world of politics, he is an enigma she cannot solve. What are his true plans? His intentions? She shakes her head to clear her thoughts. Tonight there is a single point of focus and it is to escape this place she vows.

She represses the urge to press her finger to her lips, hoping to quell the stirrings of remembering their earlier kiss. With logic making its delayed appearance, Lucy's previous actions, have left her with the bitter taste of guilt on her tongue. She has betrayed the love of a man who is no doubt headed towards danger in an attempt to release her from her bondage. She will confess to Peridan when they reunite and ask for forgiveness, accepting the consequences of his decision when the matter arises. Until then, Akatosh and his searing lips, play no part in their current plan.

She crosses the floor quickly, her eyes scanning the chamber for any exit points and is gratified when there is no evidence to indicate, a secret route exists. She admits it is risky to trust Shaheeda in this plan when neither is certain what lies before them. Whether the route has not caved in or traps have been set to deter anyone. Her concern gives way to an ominous emotion swelling in her stomach, which she quickly quells. There cannot be any negative thoughts to this plan. Escape is the glorious reward they will reap.

"We must shift the chest." Shaheeda points at the intricate, wooden furniture along her Eastern wall. "The tapestry behind it conceals the entrance."

The tapestry is a beautiful illustration of a Calormen water garden, dotted with boats in the moonlight. She admires the intricacy of the weaving and how it seems to come alive with the movement of light. It is the perfect way to disguise an escape route, to distract the viewer through appealing to one's visual senses. None would even presume to look behind the tapestry after being captivated by its magnificence. It does pose another question for Lucy though.

"Shaheeda, do you know how long this tapestry has been here?" She asks as they glide the chest out of the way.

"Forever." She laughs and stops looking at Lucy's concerned brow. "I know you think, perhaps it has been here since the restoration begun recently, but I would take the risk of escape than remain trapped here, until Akatosh's plans come to fruition." Shaheeda forcefully urges. "I know you have many misgivings and despite my appearance, I do as well. Yet, Lucy..." she says grasping her by the shoulders, "We cannot wait longer. The scrolls indicate the escape leads to an unmarked channel and trust me. My friends have circled that area and have indeed found the same exit marked by the map. They await us." She says solemnly. "With horses to return to Tashbaan and then onwards to Narnia."

Not for the first time today, Lucy mentally sighs. She knows the perils are many if they are caught. Akatosh's benevolence wilting as quickly as it appeared. She fights against the growing emotion to wait and the logical part of her mind that screams to continue with this odd chance. Their lives are at serious risk and she implicitly knows that Shaheeda will be her companion to Narnia should this be successful.

"Then we should begin." Lucy replies with an encouraging smile as they move the tapestry away. "Shaheeda..." Lucy says scratching her chin as looks upon nothing but brick wall. Hesitantly, she raps on the brick; her hopes crumble with the heavy echo.

"Wait a moment Lucy. There is more." Shaheeda responds lightly. For all the danger lurking, Lucy cannot help but admire her stoic attitude. These Calormene nobles are made of sturdy stock. "There was a riddle which I completed. This wall **is **the door."She says and swiftly presses four bricks in succession, both jumping back as the wall swings outwards with a soft scraping sound, leading down towards a dark, tunnel.

Once she had found a secret passageway at Cair Paravel during their second year of rule. Both Edmund and her were astonished when the bookshelves of their library revealed a pathway down towards the sea. It was ominous and yet exhilarating at the same time. When they showed their other siblings, neither had expected Susan to soundly berate them for taking such a risk to follow the route, past the dark stone steps, dripping of water and slippery moss. It was a wonderful adventure down that cavernous hole they made several times after without the knowledge of Peter and Susan. Now she moves forward towards another unknown path and this is only the first step in a dangerous rouse which maybe their last.

* * *

She coughs softly expelling the musty air from her lungs as she strikes the flint, lighting the torches. After covering their escape, the door closed silently behind them, giving no sign of the covert door. "Ready" She whispers and the flames illuminate softly, warming the air around them.

This is no cold, sea cavern Lucy thinks as they tentatively make their way forward, Shaheeda leading the way while she covers the rear, torch and sword in hand. It is old, hundreds of years in the making and the sandy walls hides secrets of its builder. The initial steps lead them down a steep decline and must use the notches in the walls to assist them with this part as their shoes merely slide faster along the sandy path. Clearly, the tunnel is lower than the fort which she believes will take them down to the moat which surrounds the building. There are other notches in the walls for torches but they seem untouched. A fact she confirms when a rusty hook crumbles like sand in her hands.

The downward path finally ends half league into their walk and spirals to a flatter, wider passageway which allows them to walk sideway but they prefer their current positions, Shaheeda has donned armour under her clothing in preparation for the worst and carries a scimitar as well. The tunnel reeks of heat, dust and stinks of the smell of rats, which they can hear scurrying and squeaking along the sandy ground as well as the tell tale signs of snake trails. Yet the ceiling is arched and high enough for them to walk comfortably under these conditions. Had it been Susan, Lucy feared whether she would have accepted this proposition.

"Are there any creatures, we should be mindful of?" Lucy asks, her voice muffled against the protective cloth around her mouth to reduce the amount of this stale air.

"Snakes and scorpions and perhaps the mugger" Shaheeda responds, her voice trailing to a whisper at the mention of the last name. The light of her torch casts an eerie glow about her as they continue this walk. "Are you afraid of them?" She asks.

"Nay. My brothers taught me never to be afraid of neither man nor creature. I have seen many strange sights in my life." She replies with a dry laugh. Her lungs are beginning to burn with the little air, she grants them and it feels as if they have been walking for leagues. "Does the map indicate the length of this tunnel?"

"Unfortunately not. However, the heat does not abode well should we stay here for much longer. There seems to be no other tunnels except this one and soon I believe we shall come to the sewers where they all join. We must press on and quickly. The night is our only advantage." Shaheeda urges as both increases their speed despite the burn of their legs.

She is right. The heat of the walls are becoming unbearably hot. That coupled with the need to exit before the sun rises or run the risk of being seen and shot by the archers on the main walls wills them on to greater speeds. If Shaheeda's map is correct, their entrance is directly to the back of the fort and it is necessary for them to remain like shadows against the walls before they can meet with the escape party. She has not ventured to ask her, who are these allies but as they continue her trust in the other woman grows.

Thousand of paces later, she hears the brief gurgle of water as the tunnel begins to widen as sand begins to give way to moist brick. Another fifty and she gags, smelling the putrid water before she sees it. The sound of rats are in abundance here and she sees them, scampering from the light. These are enormous black rats, but yet they stop and watch the duo curiously with their beaded eyes. They have seen much in their lifetime and she represses a shiver at the coldness in them.

They turn towards the sound of the water, pressing themselves against the walls as they fight to keep a foothold on the moss filled ground which flows alongside the sewer. She manages a brief glance at the green, stagnant water and manages not to retch when she sees the half eaten carcasses of some unnamed creature circle slowly by. Was this the work of the mugger? By silent agreement, they do not speak and urgently press on. Her eyes burn at the smell and she blinks rapidly to clear them, afraid for one moment to let go of the wall. The torch seems more like a hindrance now, but still necessary to light the way. She prays they do not have to venture into that dark, menacing water to complete their journey. Something lurks beneath there and neither Lucy nor Shaheeda desires to face that unknown threat.

"There!" Shaheeda gasps pointing to the end of the walkway and Lucy lifts her torch higher to follow her finger.

The sewer channel, ends with a semi arched recess cut into the walls. The water flows downwards and Lucy knows the final destination will end with a swim in the moat of the fort. Surprisingly for an arid country, the moat remains well filled and is used by several for washing and other purposes. Though, she had witnessed several of the guards shooting at their fellow countrymen for mere practice, when one lingered too long at the moat.

"Will we have to swim?" She asks, already knowing the answer by Shaheeda's rueful nod.

"I am truly sorry. I did not know, _**this**_ was the exit." Shaheeda responds with a grunt as she sheathes her weapon.

"You have done well to bring us this far. Do not fret." Lucy replies with a smile and casts her torch along the length of the wall. "Wait!" She commands grasping Shaheeda's shoulder as the latter prepares the test the depth of the water. "Look at the wall." Lucy states', wiping the dust off with her hand and brings the torch closer for closer inspection

"The bricks differ in colour. Could they possibly open with the same sequence as the entrance?" Shaheeda questions as she swiftly presses the wall. Once more the door swings open and they are greeted with the cold, draught of fresh air. "Lucy..." She says poking her head out of the doorway. "There is a small ledge protruding along the wall, three feet from the moat. We must climb down and the moon will be our light." She indicates and extinguishes her torch in the water. The flame sizzles with a menacing hiss. "I will go first, to test the sturdiness of it." She states, dropping stealthily on the ledge. "Come quickly." She whispers as Lucy begins to follow suit when a splashing sound from behind stops her tracks.

She turns towards the sewer and bends slightly holding her torch to inspect the rippling water now dotted with large bubbles to indicate there is something arising to the top. She pauses whispers urgently to Shaheeda to stay her ground while she deals with this new danger. She has no choice but to fight this mugger creature if it is indeed that, in order for them to continue unhindered.

She sees the outline of the creature as it rises stealthily from its watery, cavernous home and gasps at size of it. It appears twice her length and its girth; she cannot even wrap her arms around it. This is an ancient creature, left here to dwell in peace with enough food to enhance its growth. With a gasp she realizes the half eaten carcass is the remains of one of the men who were thrown into the dungeons upon her arrival. She stomach churns at the thought of it but all reflection goes awry when the head of the creature surfaces and looks at her with cold, unblinking eyes. For the first time in ages, Lucy's blood runs cold.

It is like peering into the dark eyes of Jadis she thinks as the creature circles ever slowly into the canal, always coming to a stop before her and then circling again. She thinks it is madness for any living thing to be conscious of its merciless teasing and finds herself frozen in finding a solution to this strange battle. She will not meet the creature in its murky depths. To do so, means certain death and yet the thing makes no move to move to higher ground.

"_It is content to stay and wait for me to get closer before pulling me into the water."_ She surmises and takes another step backward, her back against the wall and aware time is wasting with this inaction.

Suddenly the jaws of the creature open, revealing a sharp, limb tearing set of ivory teeth and she sees nothing but dark, filled emptiness further inside.

"What foul monster are you to torture me thus?" She snaps and thrusts the torch in its direction. The creature, seemingly surprised by the flame, rolls once and dives down into the water, waiting, watching for its turn.

"Lucy..." A voice says softly from behind and she turns in amazement knowing the owner.

He stands beside the water, majestic and glowing in the dark. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she sobs and rushes towards him, forgetting danger, Shaheeda and time as she tightly embraces Him. Her fingers sinking into the soft fur of his mane as hot tears cover her cheeks with relief He has made His appearance.

"Oh Aslan!" She cries and the sound of his deep rumble fills her with unnamed strength. "To finally see you after all this time, my heart weeps in happiness."

"You have endured much Daughter of Eve; however, you must press on. This journey has but a little way till the end. Fear not, I am always with you." Aslan replies and blows his breath upon her. It is the sweetest sensation ever and she feels renewed.

"When it does come to the end, will I see you once more?" She asks, not bothering to question her role anymore. Aslan has spoken and she knows it is by His will, all actions are being performed.

"Search within and find Me there." He replies and urges her to stand. "Come child, the night grows faint. You must continue. Fear not the creature here, for all comes from Me and I am in All. Go now Lucy and play your part well." Aslan reminds her gently as she sheathes her weapon and makes her way down to Shaheeda, her heart filled with gaiety.

* * *

"Are you hurt?" Shaheeda questions, her eyes glazed with concern as they travel down Lucy's form, when she joins her.

"No. I am well." She replies solemnly and reaches for her dark cloak, swiftly putting it on.

"What of the creature?"

"Gone, back to its watery home. Fear not, it will trouble us no longer."

"Then come, for the night flees and dawn presses on us. I shall have us leave the city under the cloud of darkness." Shaheeda replies and tugs Lucy's hand to follow her.

The night is cold and she is grateful for the choice in garb. While in the tunnel, their black clothes were a burden, but out in the elements, it is a necessity. It feels like a never ending journey and her fingers feel numb in the chilly night but she clings on for dear life, grabbing the niches in the wall to aid her. Shaheeda travels like a water nymph, fluid and graceful. It is as if there is a six foot ledge for her, instead of three. She pauses and looks up, noting with satisfaction, the distance from top is around fifty feet. To the guards patrolling from front, they will look merely like women coming for water, when they make this jump from ledge to ground. Thankfully the moat though extremely deep, is only six or seven feet in width.

"Perhaps we should make that jump now." Shaheeda states and Lucy nods, watching intently as Shaheeda, throws her weapon and bag first, both landing with a soft thud on the sandy bank. They both look up expectantly ensuring none was alerted to the sound. She presses herself against the wall, bending her knees and then pushes off, flying into the air for a moment before making a graceful roll as she hits the ground with a barely perceptible grunt.

Lucy follows her example, feeling the brief moment of exultation as she flies over the water and tucks in her body to cushion the fall. Swiftly, they peel on the black hooded shawls, worn by most women and remove the water pots in their packs as they assume a slow shuffle to distract any guards. Most of the city's residents steal into the night for water, thinking it is a safe time to get the precious commodity. The guards are more concerned for their own welfare, are lax on scaring away the women by night. It is on this premise they adopt these disguises.

The tension builds as they approach the front, looking upwards; they see the lit torches and can even see the glint of armour upon light. In the stillness of the night, they hear whispers of the guards, though both know the ribaldry is intense especially during the night watch. She always wonders why darkness seems to fill most with a sense of vulgarity.

"Steady, steady." Shaheeda issues, as they approach the entrance. "Veer to the right of the first building and stick to the walls. No woman of repute is out at this hour, unless they are midwives helpers." She says and they follow that same pace, ensuring all those who watch will see the pots on their hips.

Lucy feels Aslan's presence comforting and guiding her along this treacherous path even when her limbs are trembling from fear and exhaustion. They are close to the end and she feels it will be a successful venture. She cannot help but feel a surge of affection towards Shaheeda who has risked everything to come to her aid. The adoration of her father and to know she has betrayed him for the love of her country and friend leaves her speechless. When they are safe, she will express the multitude of gratitude at Shaheeda's actions.

The short distance to the first dwelling feels like an eternity and yet when they clear the fort, without warning or hindrance, she can hardly believe their escape was that simple. Shaheeda sets the water pots at the doorstep of a nondescript dwelling and grabs Lucy's hand, leading her swiftly through the confusing back allies of the town. There are only drunks, slumped against the walls and she crinkles her nose at the scent of urine pooling underneath a particular man, still grasping his flask.

Shaheeda, whistles after passing every three houses and soon Lucy realizes, there is a little gang of street kids, accompanying them as they fly in the shadows. These are her allies she muses with some degree of amusement at her ingenuity.

"Alosh," She beckons to one of the bigger boys running beside them. "Are the horses ready for us?"

"Yes." He replies. His accented voice is very soothing and he grins toothily at Lucy. "You are very special to Shaheeda for her to take these risks. Have no fear; we shall see you safely away." He states and slips back into the shadows.

"Your allies?" She whispers with the hint of a laugh.

"The very best. They can find every street and house in this labyrinth...with their eyes closed." She responds with heavy admiration. "They are the living maps of Azim Balda and will get us to safety." She states confidently.

"Of that I agree. For such loyalty to you Shaheeda, you have done something worthwhile for them." Lucy asks and Shaheeda shrugs nonchalantly.

"She saved the life of my mother and brother during his birth." Alosh replies, his voice materializing from the shadows. "For that my band of brothers and I are in her eternal debt." He says admiringly and Lucy grins at his obvious devotion.

"I did what any skilled midwife has done Alosh." Shaheeda grumbles good naturedly. Clearly the compliment embarrasses her.

"No Tarkheena has ever helped a peasant and for that we will all remember your good deeds to the people of this city." He corrects her and halts, gracefully putting out a hand for them to do the same. They have arrived at the gates of the city.

Being the postal centre for Calormen, Azim Balda's gates are never closed but heavily guarded. Tonight there are only two men on duty and both appear very sleepy at their posts. Her thoughts flutter towards Aslan's words and again she silently thanks Him for the assistance.

"Where are the horses stationed?"Shaheeda asks quietly as she intently watches the movement of the guards.

"Along the Eastern wall. They will not follow you, we have stolen the messenger's horses with their insignia for a swift journey to Tashbaan." He replies and Lucy claps him on his shoulder.

"We are both indebted to you for all you have done for us. When this is over, fear not I will remember you and reward you for services well rendered." Lucy smiles and he returns it with a toothy grin of his own.

"Safe journey may Tash embrace you on your way." He replies and melts into the darkness ready to complete their escape with the last step.

"Hurry, along the wall of the house. We must be quickly out of the gates." Shaheeda whispers and she implicitly follows her orders.

They watch in fascination as Alosh, sneaks behind a drifting guard and deftly snatches his money pouch with a swift knife slash. The roar of the man as he takes off after him, bellowing to his partner to follow is loud enough to wake the entire city, yet no one venture out. It seems these are not unusual nightly scenes.

"Now Lucy!" Shaheeda states frantically as they make a mad dash through the courtyard and along the Eastern Wall. Her lungs, feel like exploding with the high levels of exertion tonight and yet she must run like the wind.

Half stumbling, half running she sees the tethered horses, shimmering in the dawning morn. Akhal – Teke, she surmises and with every last breath they mount, turning their steeds towards Tashbaan they ride at break neck speeds towards their salvation.

* * *

In the dark chambers of Fort Nakim, Akatosh sits cross legged as he circles his finger along the edge of his ivory hilted dagger, it is another war gift bequeathed by his grand sire. Tonight his thoughts roam from this morning's battle to the surprise kiss he shared with the Narnian Queen. It was unexpected and unplanned of him to act thus, yet he was not disgusted by his actions towards the hated Barbarians. He understands now, the pains his noble brother endured to make the Elder Queen his. The fire burning within them, made the thrill of the game even more magnificent.

"Enter!" He commands as a soft knock, shatters his contemplation. He looks up at the face of Tarim, somewhat drawn in the low light of the room.

"It is done O Prince." Tarim defers on knees, while he looks at him with mild disgust.

"They escaped unhindered?"

"Yes My Prince as you have ordered." The Vizier replies still hunched over, unable to see his master's expression.

"_The game draws to a conclusion."_ He thinks, standing up and toeing the other man, harshly. "Get up, tomorrow we prepare to follow. Soon it shall all come to fruition." Akatosh commands while Tarim, scuttles backwards eager to leave the room. "Soon my Narnian Queen, we shall meet again." He laughs and falls eagerly into his bed, with thoughts of blood and Lucy's lips against his.

* * *

**Mugger -** Persian Crocodile

**Akhal Teke - **Persian Horse.**  
**

**AN:** Dedicated in memory of my little cousin Risha, the Lucy of our lives whose joy lit up so many around her. You'll always be in our heart and memories forever.

If there are any readers out here, waiting like Caspian for Susan. Thank you for your patience and understanding. It's been a rough year filled with my sadness in my family's lives and though I've tried several times to write, my heart has not been in it. I am truly sorry for making you all endure this prolonged period of waiting, however when I promised an update in two weeks, Fate had its own ideas.

The Narnia journey continues and while I will not make any more promises to specific time updates. I will say, it will conclude this year. Four years is too much for one fic and I'll like to especially thank **StardustFromThePlanet Gallifrey** for her constant words of comfort, they've really gotten me through some tough times. The Suspian path moves forward and thanks for keeping me company on this road. - Anfi.


	25. Reckless Abandonment

Disclaimer: Nope not my characters except for the horses (I think.) A little lemonade is always good for the soul but if you're underage skip past the part and be good kiddies ;)

* * *

The fire spits harshly into the blacked night, shooting spidery tendrils of orange flames, insistent on vying for attention against the sparsely dotted, starry sky. Besides the roar of the conflagration, a mixture of human and animals cluster together in hopes of fighting the growing chill of the desert night. The soft snorts of the horses as they paw restlessly against the firm sandy ground, gives rise to Caspian's agitation as he uncrosses himself from hearth to comfort the animals in their time of need.

He eyes the makeshift tents and snorts with indifference at its occupants. His attention set solely on the middle one and his dark thoughts fuels the fire of his passion. He exhales loudly; glad his booted feet make no sound as they tread on the warm sands. Distantly and belatedly he acknowledges Jason's presence before the tents and continues along his path. It makes no sense to even attempt civility with his thoughts giving rise to emotions he chooses not to face... yet.

It is their second day of their journey towards Azim Balda and he has not said one word of remonstrance to Susan in their wake. They travel as an incognito band of heavily armed merchants, on their way to the city to ply their trade. It has been two days fraught with tension between Susan and him. Yet they have not indicated to any group member, all is not well between them. The stark nature of the sandy desert reflects the emptiness of his heart without Susan by his side. The thought arises with an unbidden nature, contradicting his previous ones. He feels incomplete without her and yet he does not know what restrains him from voicing thoughts.

"_Ego."_ A voice echoes in the strains of his mind and he shrugs it with an indifference newborn in him.

They have chosen one of the oases along the way to set up camp. It is a beautiful place, a welcome sight of green among the sandy dunes with its numerous date trees, providing shade around the watering hole. Due to their well armed party, he is assured they will not be attacked by night. However, one cannot be certain what desperate tactics the desert wolves will attempt in their desire for bounty and women.

Men have been posted along the oasis in strategic positions to protect and ensure their safety. Peridan stands hidden in the shadowy protection of the trees, sitting straight backed, sharpening his sword. He is unnoticeable to all, except for the brief moments when the moonbeams strike against his golden hair. The sound fills the quiet night with an impending battle omen and as he neared the horses, tied to the front of the water hole, he cannot help but feel this mission is not meant for him but another. Unconsciously his eyes dart to the ladies tent, thinking of Susan examining her arrows. Is this her journey of awakening he silently questions, but no answer comes forthwith.

He pats the forehead of a restless horse and coaxes it with gentle words, to lie with the rest of its group. noting with amusement, Dhira's horse Frenia is the only one who continues to stand guard. Her ears cocked forward as she regards him with wise, brown eyes which seem to sense his agitation.

"You seem to have deciphered my mood Frenia." He croons and she nuzzles into the crook of his neck with a snort.

He badly wants to reconcile with Susan. He wants to hear her words to understand what he saw and to hear from her own lips, that his eyes deceived him. That it was but a figment of his imagination, to see her and Rabadash so close to each other. His stomach churns with a mixture of fury and jealousy. Yes, he admits to the latter. He knows the potent charm of the Calormen Prince and despite everything which has passed between them, seeing Rabadash in that intimate proximity sets his blood aflame. It took every morsel of strength not to run him through with Anglachel upon that surprise meeting.

Their morning farewell, had gone without problem, yet he knew despite the Prince's formal and kind words to their group, there were moments Caspian felt he gloated at the upheaval between Susan and himself and had even visited him in the stables with the intent of apologizing.

* * *

"_Sir Caspian, may I request a moment." Rabadash greeted him as he tightened the saddle straps on his steed._

"_Certainly Prince." He managed with a neutral voice. The stable hand completing his task, as Rabadash leads him into a private recess, away from prying eyes and ears._

_Rabadash's face clouds with faint uncertainty, clearly thinking how to begin this difficult conversation. He pauses, hands clasped behind his back and he looks away, gathering his thoughts before taking the plunge._

_Unflinchingly the Prince looked at him, his eyes narrowed in a string on unspoken thoughts. "What you witnessed last night was a mere transgression on my part. It was never meant to inflict further pain, but merely an attempt to mend a severed past." _

"_Has it been mended?" He questioned, his face a mask of stony indifference. The words of this man hold no truth in his eyes. He has lied in the past and Caspian's trust ebbs away with every breath._

_Rabadash looks beyond him towards the bustle of the stable, as they prepare for Caspian and his group's journey. Caspian unconsciously clenches his fist, burning half shaped crescents into the calloused skin. The Prince is playing a dangerous game with his silence and not for the first time, Caspian breathes internally to clear his dark dreams._

"_I...I believe it to be." He stated finally, after a life time of silence. His sharp eyes make contact with Caspian, as if in silent warning, the battle for Susan's hand is far from over. Clearly Rabadash thinks whatever words spoken between them, is enough for a second attempt at reconciliation. _

"_Then pray excuse me from this conversation. I have much to do and with such little time." Caspian coolly responded. He acknowledged the Prince with a stiff, formal bow and turned to leave. _

"_Wait!" Rabadash commanded and forcefully grabs his forearm. Caspian whirled around in a flurry of red sighted fury, feeling the strength of the Prince as he clamped down on his limb. He looked at Rabadash's arm pointedly and then to his face, ignoring the pounding between his ears at the audacity of this man to grab him. Rabadash refuses to give way and he invades Caspian's domain with a confident step._

"_May I remind you O Prince, under the laws of hospitality and tradition, one does not force duress upon a guest, who has partaken in food and shelter." Caspian grited through clenched teeth, drawing up to his full height to look imperiously Rabadash. His eyes bore into the Prince's with a steely resolve, not to allow this man to dictate him._

"_Apologies. It was not meant to be threatening." He firmly stated with a slight bow and Caspian deflates his anger to listen to his words._

"_The time for departure, draws quickly upon us O Prince. Please state your words and have them be heard." Caspian indicated with a quick nod of acceptance_

"_There is no simple way to say this." Rabadash began and stuttered for a moment pausing once more as he seemingly searches for the method to bring light to his thoughts. "Yet I acknowledge there is some...understanding between you and Queen Susan. Choose to believe what you will Sir Caspian, but I have felt nothing but remorse for that violent past." He sighed and looks away. "A past, which will forever leave a lasting imprint on my vestige. For that I wish to make amends with Narnia and you will forgive me if I broke any laws of impropriety with the Queen. However, this was but the initial step in mending our strained relations." Rabadash concluded a wry smile on his face as he extends his hands in greeting._

_Caspian knows his lack of acknowledgement will be costly to their overall safety. Despite his personal grievances, he understands failure to accept, will result in greater danger to the entire group. He does not trust the Calormen Prince, but as leader of this expedition, it is his duty to ensure the safety of all involved and to return unscathed to Narnia. _

_He gazed at the Prince, as if in attempt to fathom his thoughts. He with all of his years of leadership and experience is truly confounded at the man before him. For the first time in his life, Caspian is unable to read any intentions behind the eyes of his fellow man. It is an unnerving feeling that fills his stomach with a hollow sense of dread. "I accept your words O Prince and assure you Narnia recognizes your attempts of reconciliation." He stated and clasped his forearm accepting Rabadash's gesture. "However," He continued, his voice soft with steel undertones and pressed down on Rabadash's arm. "I fear another attempt of deception; __**will **__have consequences which neither of us can control." The Prince watched him carefully, his brow twitched in consternation as a sign of the message well received._

"_I have not forgotten the One who truly protects Narnia." Rabadash muttered._

"_See that you do not Calormen Prince. For His presence, drives us forward to our destination." Caspian replied with a grim smile. "I do not wish to clash with any of our allies, at such a delicate time." He firmly indicated, and release his hand._

"_I assure you, mistakes will not be made twice. Good speed on your journey." Rabadash countered grimly. "I pray you return soon with Queen Lucy and the Prince. He has much to answer for." He concluded with a stiff bow, dramatically turning away in a swirl of cloth as the stable hands fall to the ground in acknowledgement._

_Caspian watched his retreat with hard eyes. Despite the Prince's words, he knew instinctively, this was a man not to be trusted in his own country, far less the safety of a hated Narnian rescue party._

* * *

He knows this impasse must come to an end. He is the designated leader of this group and he should not let these emotions overrule his logic. Despite all these years of living, a part of him secretly admits his rashness is unwarranted and yet that ego, he has strived hard to repress, comes roaring in full vigour at this new situation. Once more he looked in the direction of the tents and sees a silver of light through the thin flap. He must go to her and patch their differences. Later tonight as they change watch, he will speak with her and end this impasse.

"Sitting so far away from camp, is not the wisest course of action." Corin's voice greets softly from behind and Caspian smiles into the night. He knew the Archenland Prince has displayed a tremendous level of resolve and responsibility in Tashbaan, indicative of his role as his country's representative during this delicate political crisis. It is a testament of Corin's development during their journey and he feels a sense of pride, in witnessing the young man's evolution.

"Perhaps it is not." He rejoins making space for the Prince to join him. "Yet a moment of mental respite is welcome during these trying times."

"I am always a willing ear, in any tumultuous time. Speak your thoughts and let your worries pass by." Corin replies, handing him a large water skin and he sits cross legged besides Caspian.

"I thank you for your kindness Corin, I have never met a truer friend." He says, taking a swig of water. "However..." He continues, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Please do not say, this private squabble between Susan and yourself has no effect on the party." Corin cuts him off, surprising Caspian with his intuitive assessment. "I can assure you." He replies fixing a steely gaze at Caspian. "It does." He finishes, with deathly seriousness.

"How...how did you notice?" Caspian asks incredulously. "We, both prevented talk by appearing to be on friendly terms." Corin's honest assessment has left him speechless. Surely, he has underestimated the Prince's perceptiveness from the beginning.

"One's true nature is only obvious, when you care to look beyond the surface." Corin softly replies. The air around them is filled with silence as Caspian reflects on Corin's words. "I present you two options, to solve this conundrum. Either speak with myself and then go to her, or voice thoughts to Peridan and then go to Susan." He advises punctuating each word with a wiggle of his finger.

"Peridan?" He stutters. Again Corin has punched him in the gut with this newfound serious demeanour. "I have hardly spoken to anyone of my feelings for Susan, much less to Peridan who is grieving in his own right."

"You are right. Yet have you spoken to Peridan about his loss of Lucy?"

Silence hangs in the air and he guiltily glances at Peridan, ashamed he has not. In his own anger and grief, he has forgotten about the man, who rides towards what may be a last stand to save his beloved. Corin's stark words reminds him of his own forgotten duties as leader of this party to include and protect even the most battled seasoned warrior. He looks at the Prince with wondrous sense of pride in his leadership abilities to put the others before his own needs. If the world contained such men as Corin, it would be a better place to dwell in.

"Let your anger ebb into the sandy winds Caspian." Corin says gently placing a hand on his arm. "Trust Susan with your heart. She will not fail you in any time of need. Her loyalty to the ones she loves is greater than your misgivings on what you saw. She grieves at not being given the chance to explain." He continues and again Caspian feels remorse at Corin's wise words. "Do not let the blossoming of a great love, wither and die for lack of words."

"Truly, your counsel is greatly appreciated and welcomed." Caspian replies and smiled at Corin, reaching over and ruffling his blonde hair, much to the young man's chagrin. "You should take a bath." He voices, pointing towards the oasis. "There's too much sand in your hair." He laughs lightening the mood and Corin grins mischievously.

"Perhaps you can assist Susan in washing out the sand from hers." He winks, earning him a playful slap across the head from Caspian.

"Your cheekiness will be the death of you Corin and I am certain Aravis will be the willing executioner." Caspian laughs and stands, dusting off sand from his behind. Sand in ones breeches, especially during riding, was not a comfortable thing.

"She can attempt but I fear I will be betrothed to the fieriest Tarkheena who will prevent all efforts of taking my head." He replies and imperceptibly nods towards Peridan.

"Patience, I am going." Caspian fumes and Corin pointedly ignores him, choosing to stretch out on the sand. His hands tucked comfortably behind his head and gaze fixed firmly on the sparsely lit night.

* * *

"I wonder how many secrets this oasis would reveal, if given the chance." Caspian softly asks, joining Peridan's shift, observing as he merely shrugs his shoulders.

"The sands hold the greater amount." Peridan replies after a lengthy pause. "Yet, despite their silence, I would scour the entire reaches of them to find Lucy." He continues his voice belying the sadness and longing to be with his love.

"Peridan," Caspian echoes and clasps a hand on his shoulder. "Have faith we will find her and I promise you as a sworn brother in arms. She **will** safely return to Narnia, even if my blood needs be spilled on this sand to protect her."

"Your words lighten burden Caspian to dark thoughts." He replies. The first smile graced his face since they left Tashbaan and it relieves Caspian to an extent. "Yet," Peridan pauses, turning to him. "How do we get her out of this fort and maintain the safety of Queen Susan and Corin?"

"I was advised to seek for a Shaheeda in the city by Lasaraleen." He says thoughtfully. "She is the daughter of Tarim, Akatosh's Vizier and yet, Lasaraleen swears she will assist us."

"To put our trust in the daughter of Akatosh's trusted companion, is akin to placing ones head in a bear's mouth." Peridan replies grimly.

"Yet." Caspian pauses. "We place our faith in Dhira?"

"Very true and yet, I cannot but help voice at my concern at our dependency on the Princess." Peridan replies and faces Caspian. His grey eyes glittering like sliver flints of steel.

"Speak your thoughts and let them be heard." Caspian returns and turns briefly to ensure they were alone.

"Very well. The Princess has been nothing but a helpful ally in this venture and I cannot but sense something is amiss with her." Peridan replies, his voice a dull whisper. "Her affections for the High King, weighed against her own family, places her in perilous predicament and I fear not even the former can sway her thoughts, should she be forced to choose." He concludes with a heavy sigh. "I would not have said these words..."

"Nay, you are right to voice them." Caspian replies, running his hands through his hair. It is a nervous habit of his. The only one he never seemed to break. "Your concerns run similar to mine. We ask her to betray her family and a twin for sake of what? To rescue a Queen, she has never spoken to in her life." He said and Peridan looked at him sharply.

"What do you propose we do?"

"You and I have that task, not only to protect Corin and Susan, but we must also watch the Princess." He replies after a moment of thought. "I do not completely mistrust her. She has been nothing but helpful. However... we come to the delicate stage of this journey. We must maintain a hard vigil of all those around us."

"Including Rabadash's party?"

"Especially Rabadash's men." Caspian echoes. "Their loyalty lies only to their Prince. I am afraid not even Dhira can command them, if they have been given secret orders." He states with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This plot thickens with each step of our journey." Peridan laughs harshly and Caspian can only nod in agreement. "What of the Prince? I heard he spoke with you before we left. Did he promise protection?" Peridan questions and once more Caspian looks away, this was territory he did not wish to divulge.

"Rabadash promised he would assist." He replies curtly. His mind on Susan roving in her tent, anxious and angry and suddenly, he felt the need to see her more than ever.

"I do not know your past Caspian." Peridan interrupts softly. "But hark my words; a snake in the grass is what he is. I will never trust him, whatever his promises. He has broken too many vows, to be ever be trusted politically and personally." He fumes and clenches his fist over his pommel.

"I trust your judgement Peridan and I too have felt some pangs of insecurity, despite the appearance of contriteness."

"May I be honest Caspian?" Peridan requests quietly and Caspian glances at him with a smile, gesturing for him to continue. "I have experienced many things in my life; some have left joyous prints in my heart and those which still strike fear into the darkest chambers of my soul. Susan's Calormen experience and the aftermath on her struck a resonance of helplessness in me that I could not help a friend in her time of need." Peridan exhales loudly as if a deep secret was to unfold and Caspian felt his stomach unconsciously clench with each word.

"I do not understand." He trails off uncertain if he wanted to hear this story but it clearly unsettles Peridan and he needs to vent.

"In your current relationship with Susan, I am certain she has mentioned unpleasant memories of her time." Peridan questions and Caspian nods in silent assent. His throat dry with anticipation. "What she does not know, we prevented an attack on her two nights before, Rabadash made his true intentions clear." He continues, his eyes lost in memory of those troubling times.

"What kind of attack"" He asks knowing the answer already.

"An attempt to kidnap her from her quarters, while we were on board the ship." Peridan says lowly. "She does not know nor will she hear from my lips." He grits through clenched teeth. "Caspian, you must know." He pauses. "The attack was headed by the youngest Prince of Calormen."

"What?" He explodes, startling the other guards on duty.

"Edmund and I have kept it a secret all these years, which is why he was insistent on coming after Lucy with us." Peridan continues his voice calm and unaffected by this startling reveal.

"I understand your reasoning, but why have you not spoken to me before? This severely impacts our security here." Caspian reprimands and Peridan appears ashamed at himself.

"I should have, but I wrestled with the thought of breaking my vow to Edmund." He rejoins, his face contorted with a mix of emotions.

"Was the body ever recovered?"

"No. There was no choice but to dispose of them in the city sewers." Peridan sighs, rubbing his temples.

"On whose orders do you believe he acted upon?" Caspian asks.

"Till this day, neither Edmund nor I have ever been able to answer that question. The possible suspect was Rabadash but we had to flee the country in such a short time after. There was no time to concern ourselves over the ramifications of that botched plot." Peridan explains and the revelation, brings to light another avenue of their current situation.

Caspian leans heavily against a palm tree. The solidity of the trunk, gives him the support he needs with Peridan's words. "What of the Tisroc?" He asks.

"The Tisroc?" Peridan echos. "Nay, despite his consent of Rabadash attacks, I have later learnt, he assented only to rid himself of a troublesome son." He concludes, crossing his arms in thought.

"A father that places his heir into battle with the chance of losing his life appears strange to me." Caspian exclaims.

"I agree, yet we must remember, Calormenes pride themselves on their prowess in war." Peridan reminds him. "A crown Prince at the helm of an army is part of their duty. If he fell, glorious would be the odes sung in his memory and another to take his place in line."

Caspian looks at the stars, searching for answers among the twinkling lights. This certainly twisted their sojourn in the Southern lands even more. He had to tread carefully, and think what consequences would befall them, should it be revealed, Narnians were responsible for the disappearance of a Calormen Prince. It also added another element of danger with their allies. He could not trust anyone now, even Dhira despite his previous words. Losing men in open war was acceptable to an extent, they were performing a duty to their country. However, the murder of a royal member under the shadow of night meant an increase in danger for their little party. His head throbbed with the news and yet he could not afford to be angry with Peridan and his words. Like the soldiers, Peridan was only doing his duty to country and protecting allies as well.

"I know these are troubling words." Peridan begins and stops, cocking his head in the direction of a large sand dune.

Caspian propeles himself off the tree, hand on Anglachel's hilt. "What is it?" He questions, squinting his eyes in the same path.

"Nothing." Peridan replies. "A trick of the eyes." He says and diverts his attention to Caspian again. "Forgive me for not speaking earlier, but I could not in Tashbaan. The walls there have ears." He indicates with a grim smile.

"No need for apologies Peridan." Caspian consoles. "Though this places us in an even more delicate position, our path is clear. Once we rescue Lucy, we will find a way to divert our course away from Tashbaan and make way to our ship." He informs him. "I would not, place the lives of our party at risk, for some trap."

"Then you do believe, there is deception among us." Peridan questions.

Caspian pauses, drumming his fingers against his leg. "I do not know. Yet it is not a risk I wish to make. Two Queens of Narnia and an Archenland Prince, provide a very valuable ransom for those who desire power." He thoughtfully replies.

"Agreed." Peridan murmurs in assent.

A silence filled the air between the two men. Each lost in thought on the heavy duties placed upon them. For Caspian, the mantle of leader seemed to weigh him down tonight and he missed Susan's wise counsel. He looks at her tent, the light welcoming him into her abode and the pangs of separation, gnawed at his innards. He wants to kiss her, to run his hands through her hair and be lost in her scent. To be home where his heart lay and perhaps Peridan too was thinking of Lucy in this star clustered night.

With their conversation, he felt another level of respect added to the Archenland Lord. Though, their initial meetings were strained with misconceptions, with each step of this arduous journey, he understood why Peridan was a valued member to the Archenland and Narnian contingency. His loyalty and diplomacy were on par with the Kings and Queens of both countries. His love and devotion to Lucy, only added to his character and Caspian knew, if any harm befell him, Peridan would risk life and limb to protect the others and ensure their safety.

Yet there was a major issue left unspoken and Caspian needed to hear the man's thoughts on it. "We have spoken so much and yet said so little about Akatosh." He says and immediately notices Peridan bristle at the name.

"You believe me unable to stay my hand, if he has harmed her?" Peridan asks unflinchingly.

"Yes." He replies honestly. There was no place for secrecy in this matter. "I cannot allow you to cause harm to the Prince, despite his actions." He says. "I need not explain the reasons."

Again a silence filled the space between them and once more Peridan looked at the tumbling sands before them. His thoughts kept within him. Time ticked by in slow agony and Caspian dared not breathe for breaking the fine thread of brotherhood beginning to form between them.

Peridan finally turns to him, his brow furrowed with lines of worry and anger, which sent tendrils of concern to Caspian. "You ask me not to harm this fiend who has snatched, the love of my heart like a jackal stealing from a Lion." He says and his voice trembled with emotion. "For the first time in my long tenure of service, I am asked to choose between love and duty. It is a difficult choice." He exhales and closes his eyes, a leaking tear startled Caspian and he reaches over to him, with a warm arm on his shoulder. "Yet Caspian, I will choose duty over love." Peridan breathes deeply. "Because I know Lucy is protected by Aslan's Grace." He concludes and Caspian smiles tremulously.

"Utter faith in Aslan, will lead anyone along the right path." He agrees with a smile and Peridan wipes away the tear.

"He will keep her safe as always. Though, my anger at Akatosh's actions has washed over me. I cannot allow our countries to go once more to war over any rash decisions. I have the belief Aslan will ensure it does not come to that and Akatosh will pay for his choices." Peridan said and smiled once more at the other man. "You have my word of honour, I will not take his life, even when provoked." He says and outstretches his arm as Caspian grasps it with gratitude.

"You have relieved much of my worries." Caspian replies.

"Then your work here is complete, yet... I sense your heart is heavy." Peridan replies and turns towards Susan's tent. "I have known Susan for many years and she is adept at masking her sadness. I would see that emotion removed before we set out in the morn."

"_Does everyone in this party know of our spat?" Caspian wonders with some annoyance._

"Go to her and relieve the pains of your hearts." Peridan instructs as Caspian silently looks at him. "You think we do not see the strained looks between the both of you?" He chuckles and looks up at the sky. "Life is too precious, to be angry." Peridan whispers. "It is too short to spend it without those who truly love you."

"A wise philosophy." Caspian replies softly.

Peridan critically appraised Caspian's slouched shoulders and despondent look and smiled once more. "Caspian." He sighs indulgently. "Susan's heart lies firmly with you. I have seen scores of Princes and Kings from distant lands, all vie for her affections and she politely declines every single one. She is wise our Gentle Queen and her heart beats with love for all. Yet, I have seen the longing looks when she glances at Lucy and I. She wants to share her life with someone who sees beyond the title and sees the real person beneath." Peridan quietly explains and Caspian listens with rapt attention, understanding all too well the loneliness of royal expectations.

"I have seen the lines with my own eyes during my initial weeks." He responds and the words feel hollow in his ears. He knew what Peridan was attempting to express.

"Then you know how much she adores you with all that she has endured. I have observed the love in her eyes when you are near her. We men cannot express ourselves eloquently as the bards yet it would be folly to let this impasse continue." Peridan reprimands and Caspian looked away ashamed, his own selfish pride allowed the rift to continue.

"You have opened my eyes to the folly of my way and for that I thank you Peridan." He replies and looked longingly at the tent.

"Then my good deed for the day is complete." Peridan laughs and pushes him towards his new destination. "Go and do not make her angry for pacifying Susan in that mode is more difficult than subduing the High King." He teases and sends him on his way.

* * *

He stands before the tent flap, his heart hammering loudly in his chest and he tugs painfully at his tunic, the fabric suddenly closing around his neck. Jason has been reprieved of his duty and now stood a few paces away with Corin as the Prince showed him the star constellations and their names.

"_You have faced greater perils Caspian. Why tarry now_?" He chides and reached forward to announce his presence.

Dhira's face peeks out at the same time and she appraises him with a critical look that left him bewildered at the vehemence in her eyes. He expects disdain from her, but to this extent, it leaves him confused and tongue tied.

"Go in." She instructs with the jerk of her thumb. "And do **not** leave until all is well." Her voice chilly as the ice glaciers he once saw on his long sea journeys.

"Yes." He replies softly and gasps as she unceremoniously pulls him inside. An indignant huff betrays his presence as he strives to keep balance. His exclamation, serves only to highlight his ungainly entrance before Susan and he sees her startled face and arms reach for him before he crashes to the hard floor in a crumpled heap. Dhira's mischievous laugh echoes from outside and he vows to pay retribution. These comical entrances always leave him with haunted and embarrassed impressions.

Soft hands, guides him up and he peers into the concerned eyes of Susan. She seems to be holding up her laughter well, he thinks with a wry smile. Yet the crinkle at the corner of her lips, betrays her resolve. "Are you all right?" She asks in concern, and her eyes scan his face for signs of injury.

"I am unhurt." His curt response swiftly reverses the tender moment and she removes her hands leaving a chill between them and a loss of warmth within him. He curses himself internally for the wrong tone and fights to keep the frown off his face, when she steps a few paces away from him.

"It is only too apparent, the fall was minor." She responds frostily, her hands crossed around her defensively. "What brings your presence to our tent Caspian?" Susan asks firmly, her eyes no longer radiating any warmness at him.

"To ensure you both were settled in." He replies defensively and runs another nervous hand through his locks. His lack of finesse has impaired the ability to ease into his apology and he stumbles for another way to redeem his error.

She waves a careless hand around the Spartan tent, indicative of her mood. "As you can see," Susan gestures dismissively. "The accommodations are the best given the nature of our cause. If that is all you desired to know, you may leave with a satisfied heart." She says and turns away from him. This was a disaster he internally bemoans.

"Susan...wait." He requests and touches her hand, stopping her retreat. She turns to him, her body shaking with repressed anger and he flinches at her visible mode. It was guilt wrenching to know he upset her so much.

"What do you need Caspian?" She sighs in exasperation. Her body wilts like a dying flower and it unnerves him to know the mental stress of the last days upon her, in which he has played the main villain role to perfection.

"I came to apologize." He replies sincerely. "Please Susan." He begs. "Look at me." He requests and intertwines her hand with his.

He is stricken at the sadness radiating the in pools of blue and also detects hints of anger as well. There is no better time than the present to make amends and staring at Susan right now, he desires nothing but to do that.

The words flow freely and without hesitation. "I have acted harshly and rashly since that night." He speaks softly reassuring her. "When I saw him before you, everything turned red. I... I wanted to kill him with my bare hands." He confesses and Susan's sigh of exasperation, confuses him. She has never responded with such disinterest before, has his actions taken him away from her affections?

"There was no need for that Caspian." She counters and a thoughtful pause. "He was merely asking forgiveness for his previous actions. I understand your concerns for my safety but I did not feel any danger from Rabadash." She explains and he feels a spike of anger replacing previous guilt. He loves that aspect of her, but to trust this snake was beyond his understanding.

"How can you willingly trust him Susan? After all that he has done?" He implores and resists the urge to shake her out of this stupor.

The reaction was immediate. In an instant the anger and annoyance bubbled to the surface and she roughly pushes him away, her eyes blazed with ferocity that he never has never encountered or been the receiving participant, even when she was angry at Peter's treatment of their relationship.

"You overstep your boundaries." She exclaims heatedly and places her hands on her hips, a stance of utter irritation.

"I overstep nothing!" He shouts in exasperation. "Susan." He pleads. "Understand your safety is of the utmost importance to me. To see you with that snake, to see his lips on your skin is more than I can bear!" He speaks annoyance coursing his words and reaches for her again, but this time she pulls away with an indignant huff.

"Do you take me for a foolish girl, who has forgotten the safety of all involved?" She asks incredulously, fire punctuating every single word. "I thought it was **you** Caspian, coming to see the tree, after Dhira left to bring you to me." She continues. "What would you have of me in that moment? To flee from my demons and have you chase them away from me?" She spits venomously, her eyes like blue chips of fire. "I have ran and ran away from it all. I have retreated so far into the guise of the 'Gentle Queen' that I no longer recognize myself and now you of all people..." She pauses gasping for air, her face the darkest shade of crimson he ever saw. "**You**, who supposedly understood my fears, want me to be another damsel in distress." She pants in conclusion and for a moment he is speechless at this rant.

"I do not want you to be that!" He roars in frustration "I have never wanted that from you. I have travelled the lengths of time to be with the Archer Queen whose ferocity made her enemies tremble before her very sight! I have entreated and cheered with each moment you regained your true nature and yet you spit those heartless words without remorse." He counters as Susan looked briefly away, his words seemingly striking resonance in her logical mind. "Susan." He reaches for her again and she struggles aimlessly in his arms while he fights to calm her. "Susan..." He pleads and now tears are dripping from his lashes as he struggles to contain his emotions. "Please..." He breathes pressing his head against hers. "I have lost you once to time. Please, I do not wish for that same fate again." Caspian confesses and her sobs filled the space between them.

"Then trust me Caspian." She weeps openly and presses her fingers to his cheek. It breaks his heart that they must wound each other so grievously in order to progress. "Trust in my decisions and know that my heart resides only with you... and will always. Rabadash's appearance could only be a sign from Aslan to test our resolve in each other and my own strength." She reasons and he wipes away her tears with a gentle thumb. In his fit of anger and jealousy, he never once stopped to think of Aslan intervening to assist His beloved children.

"I truly regret the moments spent without you by my side. It is a bitter lesson, well learnt." He whispers and kisses her gently, tasting the salty tears on her lips. "And one never to repeat. I have and will always trust you with my entire being." He vows and the smile she rewards him with, made the entire cosmos stop.

"Then..." She pauses with half parted lips and her eyes lidded with a known uncertainty he has seen before in the confines of the jousting tent. "Let us make the present a night to never forget." She replies coyly and crashes her lips against his in passionate need.

She opens to him like a rose bud in bloom and he accepts her request with complete devotion and worship. No words need to be said; he wants her, desires her and her eyes mirror his own thoughts. When nothing is promised for the next day or even in the next moment, he knows this time they will take this stolen and fleeting moment to act upon the emotions of their heart. He breaks away and secures the tent flap, ensuring no disturbance from the others and he secretly thinks, their friends will not judge them on this supposed act of impropriety. Caspian craves nothing more than to join their bodies, mind and soul. Susan's actions as she hastily divulges him of his sword belt and tunic with urgent fingers indicates she shares the same sentiments.

He pulls her hard towards his own body, revelling how her pliant frame moulds against the hard planes of his. Her hands roved with wanton abandon over the contours of his skin, setting him on fire and she arched, allowing him free access to the graceful lines of her neck. His tongue and teeth playfully nips at her soft skin while she moans in approval at his gestures. It is the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his life.

Yet she too was unwilling to be passive in this passionate display. Her fingers ghosts over his chest and mischievously circles around his hardened nubs of flesh and he hisses in approval when she lightly pulls them. Her work was far from incomplete but he allows her the moment of victory. All coherent thoughts leaves his mind, as her roving fingers travelled down the sculptured planes of his chest, her fingernails lightly caressing his stomach muscles and he clenches hard as she follows with a playful bite at the thundering pulse of his neck.

Her fingers expertly unties the string of his breeches and she looks at him full of desire when she arrives at her destination pausing to savour the tremors that rack his body with her touch. Her eyes widen at her first touch of his hardened member and he moans with whispered words of encouragement to continue with her ministrations. She cups him, and her eyes open in amazement to find him hard, wanting and straining against the fabric of his breeches. He pants with ecstasy and throws back his head, eyes closed and veins throbbing, when she slips her hand into his breeches and touches him fully for the first time. Her wonderment is a balm for his stormy desires and he loves seeing her eyes alight with a mixture of mischief and need.

"Wait...wait" He instructs through gritted teeth and stills her stroking hand with great effort.

"What is wrong?" She enquires. Her voice husky with desire and he calls upon every ounce of strength not to ravish her on the spot.

"Nothing." He replies kissing her to still the protest. "Tonight is hardly about me. Let me show you... how special you are." He whispers and picks her up. Susan instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the makeshift, corner filled with rugs and pillows which serves as her bed.

He lovingly gazes down, drinking in the sight of his beloved; his eyes lidded with drunken yearning at the visage of her silken strands spread across the pillows like a spider's web, and he desires nothing more than to plunge his fingers into those thick, dark locks and inhale the very essence of Susan.

For once he was happy, she wore Calormen clothing. It consisted of a simple tunic and light breeches held together with a silken sash at the waist. It does not encumber his haste to see her in all her glory. He pulls her up, and again she wraps her legs around his waist sitting firmly against his aching core. Her arms scratch trails along his back muscles and it is difficult to focus on the task at hand with her loin aching machinations. He pauses and breaks away from her soul searing kisses and places one hand on her back, for balance as the other hand rips away the silken sash which held her tunic in place and throws it aside like a fluttering leaf.

Gently he slides the soft fabric over her shoulders and tosses to join the sash and nips at her clavicle eliciting several approving moans from Susan. His eyes devour the silky expanse of skin before him and the glory of her heavy, pink tipped breasts. His fingers run a trail from the base of her neck to the valley of her breasts and he looks at her for confirmation to continue. Her lust glazed eyes, spoke volumes and he gently cups her mounds and revels in the fullness of them in his warm hands. A loud, pleasurable hiss escapes from Susan as he ran a practiced thumb over her hardening dusky pink nubs.

He throaty moans encourage him to delve deeper as she arches her back, giving him more access to pleasure her and he willingly complies. He dips his head and laves his tongue upon the sweet rounded underside of her sweetly, curved mounds, and makes his way along to the aching and hardened peaks which clamours for attention. She gasps and thrusts against him, further enflaming his swollen manhood as she heaves in pleasure with his skilful and hot tongue, which swirls and nips at her surging mounds.

He was only too aware, it was a thin scrap of fabric which separated their joining and he gently brings her down upon the rugs, his mouth never leaving the glistening mounds of flesh as nimble fingers, slid her breeches down her hips and thighs. He smelt the scent of their arousal high and intoxicating and it felt as if he was in a dream, when her hands moved to remove his own breeches, now half way down his hips.

"There is no turning back from this love." He whispers and stills her hand once more, allowing her to make a decision which could result in unpleasant consequences.

She leans up, her bright, blue eyes mingled with desire and innocence smiles lovingly at him and she kisses him such love, it sears into the very chambers of his soul. "There is none I would trust more in this matter." Susan sweetly replies. "Tonight, make me yours, Caspian, body, heart and soul. I choose passion over logic, if only to share this moment with you." She pleads and his only response is a chaste kiss of acceptance.

"That my love, I will gladly..." He begins, before the sound of clashing steel reaches their tents. Instantly he moves away and laces up his breeches while handing Susan her clothes. His tunic near at hand was on him while he searched for his discarded scabbard. He glances at Susan, her face ashen but she too has already redressed and is strapping on her bow and quiver. She quickly waits on him for instructions.

"Stay close beside me." He instructs and kisses her with passion which conveys his regret of not completing their act. She nods silently and allows him to lead the way outside into the unknown fracas.

* * *

For a moment, he stands frozen as if the sands have opened and swallowed him into their gritty depths. Before them stood a haggle of desert thieves engaged in direct combat with their party. Jason and Peridan clashed with five men, while the others were separated by smaller enemies. Quickly he scans the battlefield in search of Corin and Dhira and breathes a sigh of relief, as he chances upon them behind one of the horses. His relief turns into petrified horror as a single horseman bears down upon the unarmed duo and his desperate sprint will not reach them in time.

A single cry of agony and an arrow to the neck, fells the would -be assassin and he halts in mid stride and glances at Susan standing before the tent, another arrow notched to provide him with protection. Her stance and face reflects a danger and purpose which would render any enemy into food for the buzzards.

"Quickly to Susan!" He barks upon reaching the other two. "Get weapons and stay together. I will return!" He instructs and safely ushers them back to their tent.

"Go to Peridan, he appears outnumbered." Susan commands and he nods silently as she felled another man, this time with a perfect shot to his heart.

"Have Corin protect the rear. We shall not be long in finishing this haggle bunch of fools."

He brandished Anglachel with a single point of focus that would strike fear into the hearts of any who dared cross him. His blood sang with the taste of battle and it seemed Anglachel welcomed the same sentiments of his master. Caspian's well honed swordsmanship, and the deathly visage of his blade, made a terrifying sight to those who fell before its bite.

Bone and sinew, muscle and limbs, fell to the sands and clotted the clear earth with pool of ominous crimson stains. They came at them with all heart and no purpose or skill and he curses mentally, hearing the squelch of innards as they spill to the ground, the lifeless body accompanying them with a dull thud. His men were bringers of death to these unprepared fools and he was saddened at what desperate means lead them to this rash action.

The air was awash with the throes of death cries and panicked horses and yet, they still came in hordes. He saw Susan's crimsons arrows, flying through the air, each like the precise stab of a sword and men fell faster than Anglachel's own deadly count. He was immediately transported to the Great War, when her arrows rained and blotted the field of dead with their bright feathers. This time, she was even more deadly and accurate in her targets.

Some clawed desperately in their last moments to remove the deadly barbs from the juncture of their necks. He saw a man ten paces to his left running to swipe him with a berserker blow. An arrow to his eye ended his attempt and he stilled the rise of his stomach, to watch in horrid fascination, the flurry of death twitches before the man mercifully stilled.

Even Corin and Dhira, made simple work of their attackers. Corin's blade work was superb and he saw Peridan admiration of his ward grow in estimation with each defensive and offensive blow from his Prince. While Corin moved with a thorough fluidity and grace, cutting a swath of death before all who dared challenge him, Dhira's skill was elusive as a phantom. It was nothing he had ever seen before. Her ability to appear at will before an unsuspecting man, staggered him and if there was any doubt of her ferocity in battle, this surely transformed such previous thoughts into unabashed admiration.

He looks towards Peridan to convey his thoughts only a seasoned warrior would understand. Clearly the horde was on the last party of survivors. The desert wolves' major casualties defined the loss of battle and he wanted to keep one for questioning. For the moment he was alone and watched Peridan expertly hold off a veteran, his clothes tattered and bloody with numerous sword slices. He had not escaped unscathed, and ripped off part of his tunic to wrap around a stabbed thigh. Lucy's cordial would remedy their hurts, he thinks, knowing Susan has it and tightly knots the fabric, a hiss of agony escapes his lips but he ignores it and limps towards the man, who kneels before Peridan in abject submission.

"Who sent you?" Peridan barks in their native language to their prisoner, his sword point, pressed hard against the man's heart. A sneer and bloody wad of spittle with teeth, was the defiant answer and Peridan drove the point deeper in, to penetrate skin.

Caspian frowns and silently observes the man. He wore a leather jerkin and his apparel indicated he was a man for hire. He had seen men like these during his own visits to Calormen. They were sell swords, some were skilled but many retired soldiers who were abandoned by the army due to their inability to fight for their country by some physical defect. Who would hire sell swords to attack their party? Was it Rabadash, Akatosh or even someone closer he surmised and watched Susan lead the others to him?

"Order him to remove his glove Peridan." He instructs as Peridan complied. It was no surprise he refused and Jason forcibly removed it, to reveal an expertly carved ivory hand. The look of surprise that flitted across Peridan's face, made his blood chill. He too understood, this was no mere random attack.

"Hold his arms Jason." Caspian directs and steps towards Peridan, his tone a confidential whisper.

"He was hired." Peridan confirms and he nods impassively. "Though, I cannot say by whom. We are surrounded by Rabadash's men as well. Two of the five sent with us fell in battle, including their assigned leader."

"Whatever we choose, we cannot be seen as barbaric." Caspian whispers urgently. "There may be spies among us...even among trusted allies." He voices and Peridan softly clears his throat, a sign of agreement. "I will try with this man." He says as Peridan consents and moves away from him to stand protectively among the royals.

He unsheathed Anglachel and steps cautiously towards their prisoner, a nod of his head towards Jason and the man was forced to his knees once again. This time, his bloodshot eyes, were wide with fright as he looked at the ominous black blade stained with his men's blood. Caspian plays his advantage well and he kneels before the man, his eyes black with dark intent. A warm smell filled the space between them as Caspian looked down to see, a pool of water staining the sands.

"No harm will come to you, if you tell me the truth." He whispers in broken Calormen, but his hostage understood him implicitly.

The man trembles like a leaf and blood leaks from his mouth as he begin to reply. His lips quivers in sheer panic and Caspian contemplates whether to use physical force. "Forgive me, I know nothing!" He stammers, the blood gurgled from his broken teeth and he spat on the sands to speak louder.

"You lie!" Caspian exclaims and stabs Anglachel hard into the sands in the small space between the man's legs. The steel echoed with a sharp ring and the sound broke their captive's defiance.

"I was paid in gold and this ivory arm, to attack the party of merchants on route to Azim Balda! He rushes. "I was told to kill the men and but leave the women behind untouched." He screams breathlessly. "I swear by Tash, this is all I know! Please, please release me." He begs and Caspian looks at Peridan with dread as he translated.

"Who paid you?" He demands harshly and whipped out his black dagger, causing another rush of panicked answers.

"I do not know! I was summoned to a tavern and the man sat in a darkened corner with cloak and hood." He babbles incoherently. "Please, I am a sell sword. I do not ask the identities of my employers, only the demand for payment. I beg you, do not kill me." He pleads relentlessly, this time with full tears of agony.

"Caspian..." Susan's addresses him. "What is happening here?" She asks her face ashen in terror and he smiles with a reassurance he did not feel.

"It seems we have been ambushed." He replies and gazes around, his eyes settle on Dhira who seems horrified by the turn of events. "Princess," He calls to her and she looks at him with troubled eyes. "What do you propose we do with this prisoner?" He questions, curious at her decision.

"You are the leader of this group Caspian. It is your decision." Dhira replies, her voice betray her confusion and he accepts her words.

"Very well." He accedes and kneels before the man once more. "Thank your Tash for saving your life today my friend." He breathes and pulls Anglachel from its position. "Jason, tie him up to one of the trees. Leave a water skin and food enough for two days. A roving caravan will rescue him." Caspian instructs and watches with narrowed eyes as two men roughly drag the man away as he shouts his gratitude.

"Princess..." Peridan addresses as they gathered in a semi circle to discuss the newest developments around them. "Please instruct your men to assist in removing the dead. We must take them far away from the oasis to prevent contamination." He requests and Dhira complies with a curt message to the men waiting behind her. Each watched as they scuttled off without complaint to begin the unpleasant task.

"Shall we retreat to the tent to discuss our new strategy?" Caspian asks and tenderly smiles at Susan, as she unwraps his bandage and heals his wound with their cordial. "My Archer Queen..." He whispers into her ear and her smile was enough reward for a lifetime.

"Caspian..." Dhira's voice exclaims shrilly and they turn towards her pointed finger. "They are fleeing!" She cries as the horses appeared from behind another sand dune going at break neck speeds from the camp.

"No they will not!" Susan replies heatedly and before anyone moved, she notches and fires several arrows to startle the animals. The plan works as the horses rears up in terror against their riders and throw them several feet away. The two bodies lay still as the group raced to cut off any chances of escape.

He approaches the two figures cautiously. Peridan at his side with drawn sword, Susan with arrow notched followed by Corin and Dhira as they encircled the duo watching while they groan and push themselves groggily from the hard fall.

"Reveal yourselves!" Peridan commands and for a moment the men freeze as if not understanding. Caspian watches with darkened eyes his hands on the Anglachel's hilt to prevent any sudden attacks as Peridan repeats his command, and it seems time stood still as the figure, stands and pushes back the hood to reveal a head of golden sunshine gleaming in the darkened sky.

"Lucy!" Susan croaks and unconsciously drops her bow as she rushes to pull her little sister in a fierce embrace.

"Susan?" Lucy replies not trusting her vision and she withdrew to see copious tears stream down her sister's face. "Am I dreaming?" She asks shakily.

"No my love, you are not." Peridan answers and Lucy turned to him as he stands rooted, his face reflects the myriad of emotions but above all she saw relief and love.

"Peridan..." She exclaims in relief and laughs with reckless abandonment as he scooped her into his arms, kissing her soundly much to the delight of the others.

"I have dreamed every night of this moment." He whispers and she cries at the joy of being in the security of his arms.

"So have I." She replies honestly and gently touched his face. "I knew you would come for me." She said and his grey eyes shimmered with tears.

"Always... our hearts beat as one. The fire in your soul will never be extinguished. I knew you would fight till the end." He praises and smiles at her. There is a stirring within her as his words echo Akatosh's sentiments on the day of their duel. The thought is nothing but trouble and she pushes it away without any indication of remorse.

"Shaheeda?" Dhira softly enquires as Shaheeda ran to her friend to greet her with a fierce embrace that staggers the Calormen Princess and Caspian cannot help but laugh at Corin's expression, when he sees Shaheeda uncloaked.

"I never imagined you would be here." Shaheeda exclaims happily, as Dhira laughs loudly in return and slings her arms around her friend's shoulder.

"Neither did I." Dhira replies with a huge grin.

"My ladies..." Caspian interjects with a bow and wide smile for Lucy to indicate his joy at her return "The night has been fraught with many surprises, perhaps we should retire to the tents and discuss our next plan of action?" He requests and extends an arm to lead them down the path.

He pauses, choosing to bring up the rear of the party with Susan, watching and observing as Lucy smacks Corin lovingly across the head, while linking her arms between the Archenland men. Shaheeda and Dhira chatter incessantly at everything which has happened along the way and while he is thankful for the seemingly easy rescue. His thoughts remain troubled.

"I do not believe, this journey is over for us." Susan says softly as she links her arm with his, their gait slow and thoughtful.

"Your thoughts echo mine." He replies grimly and casts a worried look behind. The horizon is clear but he knows, there are hardships ahead before they venture into the safety of Narnia.

* * *

A.N. Yayy an update and not one year later ;)

Firstly, thanks to all my lovely readers who sent those fantastic reviews and words of encouragement. Your best wishes and thoughts have really helped me in settling down and finishing the fic. It's been a busy couple of months but I'm glad I got to present you all with some Suspian (finally) Hope you all enjoyed the read and cheers to another update hopefully by next month. The ride gets all twisted now :D


	26. Strategies Gone Awry

AN: Have to insert the usual disclaimer. Characters don't belong to me blah blah or else we'd have some serious Suspian going on canon wise.

Yes, you're actually about to read a new chapter. No, you didn't have a red or blue pill, so this isn't the matrix. Enjoy the story folks.

* * *

"Your knuckles are bruised" Peridan remarks, scrunching his face into a menacing scowl while tenderly examining Lucy's hands.

"It is merely a scratch." She responds with a wry smile and his grey eyes flash with humour at her nonchalance. The light of the small lantern reveals clusters of peeled skin and scratches that traverse across the span of her hand. "All part of the journey to freedom." And she shudders when his eyes sparks silver fire in the moonlight.

Unleashing an angry Peridan into the world, is akin to a fiery thunder storm. His wrath has no equal and she knows before this journey ends, she will have to restrain his fury against those who have wronged her. He has listened silently to her tale with the others, refraining from any comments until they are alone. She knows, Akatosh will pay for the initial crime of kidnapping her and while she has withheld the little details, regarding the private episodes between Akatosh and herself, Peridan knows there is more to her captivity.

She found him later during his watch, sitting alone, his sword across his knees and hands resting lightly on the hilt. She smiled as he removed and laid his cloak on the sand, making a place for her to sit, without even turning his back at her approach. This was one of the reasons she loved him, his uncanny ability to sense her presence, yet there was a twinge of guilt in her heart, as she smoothened her skirts and sat beside him.

"He will pay for this." Came the low mutter and she looked at the swirling sands, dancing their random patterns across the inky black landscape. They were like these grains of sands, their fates tossed and blown into the winds to what destinies awaited them.

"Peridan..." She soothes, curling her fingers over his wrist. "Anger solves nothing and revenge..." She pauses searching for the right words. "Revenge will create an unending cycle of bloodshed between our countries." Her voice cracks under the weight of the words. "I will not accept the need for violence and hate when I am unharmed." She concludes and he looks startled by her words.

"Lucy, I understand your desire to refrain from any acts of retribution against that man but what of _**his **_disregard to his country and family?" Peridan calmly replies.

"He will be dealt with by his father at his capture."

"Will he?"

"Do you believe it not to be?"

Peridan sighs and tugs hard at his sleeve. "I do not know what their true plans are." He finally reveals. "Is it not strange, he captures you, and then allows you to leave, without any of his men following you?"

"We escaped in the dead of the night, with street allies, who hid us from the guards. I have explained this several times as well as Shaheeda's passage kept secret for centuries." Lucy replies in exasperation.

"You are skilled in strategies; would you allow your prize to escape so easily?" Peridan rebuts and she is silent. The thoughts have crossed her mind several times since their escape.

"Are you insinuating, there is more to this? That we may have a spy in our midst?" She questions and Peridan casually shrugs.

"There are spies all around; we are in Calormen My Queen."

She picks at the folds of her dress and sighs deeply. She desires nothing more than to return to the cool, grassy knolls and fields of Narnia. To dance with this man besides her, to the sound of Mr. Tumnus' flute, run from Mrs. Beaver's scolding, practice her swordplay with Peter and yet she cannot. She must navigate the sandy seas of Calormen and Tashbaan with an acute sense of the danger surrounding her entire group.

"Do you think..." Her voice drops to whisper. "That Dhira or Shaheeda are part of the ploy?" She asks, her blue eyes demanding the truth and Peridan's silence answers her question.

"Caspian suspects too. However, it is far more dangerous with you, Susan and Corin now. We may have to split into smaller groups upon nearing the city and make our way to the docks. I dare not attempt to take us in the direction of the palace, despite the Tisroc's words of refuge." He whispers urgently, casting his eyes around to ensure their extreme privacy.

"I cannot understand why they would befriend and then betray?" Lucy chokes out and he shifts over to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"It is not confirmed." He replies soothingly, resting his cheek against her head. "And if it is, we shall soon know the truth."

"But betrayal?" She repeats.

"They are duty bound to their liege and country as we are." He replies rubbing his hand, down her arm.

Peridan momentarily berates himself for allowing Lucy to unravel. She has endured much, but despite his overwhelming urge to protect her, the Narnian Queen is made of steel. She will absorb his words and make the necessary decisions to protect the group.

"Then we must ensure all arrangements are kept within the Narnian circle." She muses. The scent of Peridan increases her longing for home and to be safe with her family and friends. Yet she knows she must tell him the truth of Akatosh. He deserves nothing less. Shifting slightly away, she looks up at him, admiring the strong set of jaw, rigid with determination.

He looks at her, eyes softened in the moonlight and there is a wry smile upon his lips. "Tell me what you have refrained from the others." He softly requests and she is drawn into the lull of his voice.

"He did not ill treat me, nor was he discourteous in his manner." She replies, the words smoothly escaping her lips.

"Did he make advancements on you?" His voice drops to a whisper and Lucy mentally exhales at the subtle tension surrounding them.

"Peridan..." She begins and reaches out for his hand, grateful he accepts her gesture. "Promise me that you will not jeopardize..."

"Jeopardize our safety?" He concludes. The timbre of his voice increases and he raises an eyebrow at her. "This man, has kidnapped you, torn apart his country and the thin veil of peace between Narnia and Calormen and you ask me to contain my anger?" He clenches his fist and exhales loudly, pressing two fingers on his nose bridge as he struggles to come to terms with her revelation.

"Yes I ask you to do this, because I know your fury will cause you to be reckless!" She admonishes and he smiles grimly at her.

"Then so be it." Peridan murmurs. "I would willingly die to avenge your honour on that fiend who has removed it."

Lucy snarls and grabs his hands, painfully clenching them. "I do not want your blood on my hands!" She snaps her eyes like orbs of fire. "Listen to me." She urgently pleads. "He did not dishonour me, not in any form or fashion." Yet her mind flashes back to the suggestive dialogue and the sound of steel clashes loudly, reminding her of that kiss they shared. _"Do not lie to him." _Her inner voice chides. She must lie to Peridan for the sake of their safety and for his own fate. He is known to be reckless when it comes to her and this she must halt at any cost necessary.

"Lucy" Peridan exhales and tenderly cups her face in his hand. His grey eyes are mysterious, soft, alluring with the timbre of smouldering fires behind these tender emotions. Her anger melts, focusing on the mingling of their breaths and she sighs as he presses his forehead to hers. "You are my first great and only love." He whispers and she trembles silently. "I sense the despair within you." He continues, his fingers ghosting up her arms like tiny spiders. It is a welcome feeling and she shivers despite the warm night. "Know this Lucy." His hot breath caresses her cheek like a leaping ember and she smells the dwindling scent of hot peppers from their earlier meal. "I will make no such vow, **not** to harm him." She shakes her head and he cuts her off with a gentle squeeze of her shoulders. "Unless provoked." He completes with a wry smile that she does not completely trust. Yet, she will take the smallest promise he offers and decides she will ensure he maintains it.

"Thank you Peridan." She exhales softly and smiles gently at the gallant man before her. She knows he is a rare gem to be treasured for his unwavering loyalty and devotion to her and fighting for justice and peace. Yet, as she closes her eyes, the flash of Akastosh's crooked smile fills her memory and her stomach twists in agony.

"Your ability to see the goodness in everyone was the first trait I fell in love with." Peridan whispers and his words echo loudly in the chambers of her soul. His heartfelt statement is bittersweet and she tries hard to ignore the guilt that lies in her heart. For a fleeting moment, the thought of not deserving to be with this man, flashes through her and she batters it down with the strength of her love for him. She cannot and will not betray his trust and utter love for her. She must put away the flitting memories of the Calormen Prince, who manipulated her with his sly words and confusing actions.

"Thank you." She repeats and threads her fingers into his thick locks and he smiles in confusion at her words.

"For?" He asks angling his face downwards and she sees his eyes, sparkling with a sense of humour.

"Loving me." Lucy concludes as they laugh lightly and eagerly melts into the warmth of his lips and embrace.

* * *

"Have you seen Lucy?" Susan questions as Caspian enters her tent with a small platter of fruit, cheese, nuts, bread and drink.

"She is with Peridan." He replies with a twinkle in his eye and sits cross legged on the rug that not very long ago they were about to cement their relationship. "Wait Susan." He says and catches her wrist as she makes haste to find her sister. "Leave them be. She is safe and will not like to be disturbed at this point." He states and laughs as Susan flushes pink in embarrassment. "I have brought a feast for us to share." He adds pointing to the meagre rations and she laughs at his humour. "You did not have much dinner tonight, I have brought you something and the excuse to speak with you in private."

She acquiesces and sits gracefully across from him. By now they are both aware of the acute danger surrounding them and Caspian must divulge his plans to Susan about their methods of a safe return to the Hyaline and ultimately Narnia.

She pours the cool, fresh water in gilded cups, while he breaks the flatbread that has managed not to become hard during their journey and remains soft, when sprinkled with water. It is a secret, he must attain from the Calormenes if possible.

"Would you like some Lavash?" He asks, stuffing cheese and herbs into the bread and he hands her the wrap, smiling as she cuts it into half and offers it back to him.

His love for Calormen food has survived the span of centuries and he happily bites into the bread, savouring the contrast of the salty cheese and bitter herbs. He silently watches as Susan, delicately sips at her water and bites into a dried apricot, her eyes closes with pleasure and she sighs at its tart sweetness. Suddenly the tent becomes very small and his mouth is dry. Memories of their interrupted tryst flood his senses and he is willing to start another attempt, when Susan opens an eye and winks at him. He is flabbergasted at this vixen before him.

Her laughter fills the room as she reaches over and closes his jaw with a soft finger. "You men are all the same." She laughs softly and reaches for a slice of melon. "One soft sigh and you are ready to spring into action." Susan continues, her voice laced with gentle mockery and he feels abashed at her teasing.

"I can only admit of being powerless in your company." He retorts and joins her laughter. It feels good to see her smile and hear the tilt of humour after these trying times.

"The Great Caspian, admits weakness?" Susan states archly with a raised brow and crooked smile, that lights up her eyes.

He shrugs at looks at her shrewdly, reaching for a handful of nuts. "Does it even need to be voiced?" He asks and cracks the pistachio shell. She seems startled at the loudness of the sound. "I am but a feeble man in your presence. You fill my very thoughts and actions." He concludes lowly and Susan is tinted rose red in the light of the tent.

He reaches for her and she is compliant to his needs, he pulls her towards him. Hot lips searing trails along her milky neck and she breathes heavily, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moulds her body into his. One hand cups the base of her spine and the other plunges into the mass of raven tresses. The warmth of her hands pressing into his skin makes him lose all rational thoughts and he wants nothing more than to claim her, in the heat of the moment. He burns for this woman Caspian thinks as he marks with a hard nip and then laves with a gentle tongue leaving Susan mewling with pleasure at his ministrations.

"We should stop." She pants, but continues to arch her back to give him more access to the nape of her neck. He feels his tunic being fisted and chuckles lowly, as he ravages the silky skin before him. They **should** stop; he knows this and ends their little game with a searing kiss that leaves him stunned by her passion. Susan wants to continue but tonight this act of love will be denied until the danger is over.

He tucks a dark tendril behind her ear and tenderly kisses the inside of her wrist as she strokes his cheek. He cannot imagine living another day without this woman beside his side, and mentally trembles at the journey ahead with its unseen dangers.

"Now that we have reunited with Lucy, the return to Tashbaan fills me with dread." He says as they resume their meal. Susan nods in silence, waiting for him to continue.

She finishes her drink and pours a little of the lemon water he has brought as well, sipping slowly as she contemplates his words. "I do not think we should return to the palace." Susan murmurs and he looks up, giving her full attention.

"Do you believe we are in danger despite Rabadash's promises of refuge?" He questions softly. Fully aware, there could be unwanted ears listening to this conversation.

"Perhaps." She agrees. Her voice lowers for his ears only. "Despite Rabadash's assurances, I cannot help but feel, the palace reeks of betrayal and death." She finishes with a slight shudder.

"What would you propose we do? Our party is mixed with the Prince's men and his sister." Caspian replies toying with a date.

"Dhira seems relieved Lucy has returned unarmed." She murmurs. "Yet..." Susan wrings her hands together, her eyes clouded with confusion. "Yet she seems apprehensive about something."

"I have noted it as well." He confirms with a brief nod. "Perhaps the details of this journey have begun to take its toll on her, yet you are right. She has been different since we landed at Tashbaan." He concludes and Susan looks at him with worried eyes.

"Do you think she is capable of betrayal?" She sighs rubbing her temples.

"I cannot speak for her, but you know this has left her torn. Does her royal duty come first or family?" He questions, pouring the remainder of the lemon water into his cup.

"I do not envy her position." Susan confirms and picks distractedly at the fabric of her simple cotton gown."Have you questioned her?"

"I dare not ask too many questions to rouse any suspicion; however Corin is standing guard to ensure nothing strange will happen." He relays softly and Susan nods gratefully.

"Perhaps she is sad of the thought of never seeing Peter again." Susan supplies candidly and he pauses thinking her words have an element of truth in them. He imagines how, difficult it would be for Dhira, to end what was a budding relationship. Susan's words, wrench the reality of how similar the Princess' story is to his and he finds himself thinking of a way to give her a happy ending.

"I had forgotten about them during this time but your words ring true." Caspian agrees clearing his throat.

The last message he sent to the Narnian High King, had been weeks ago, before their party entered Tashbaan. There had been no response, since both parties agreed, sensitive information should not be shared and Caspian in his first message had indicated, he knew Aslan would become involved should a major grievance occur. There was a part of him that hesitated to inform the High King of him taking his two sisters into the Southern lands, but he knew though Peter might be angry, he understood the desperation of their task. Caspian only hoped he did not follow them into this unknown fate.

Susan sighs softly as she traces a finger along the rim of her horn. Her smile is sad as she looks at him with desperate eyes. "I wish there was some way to take her with us, when we leave. Despite her feelings for Peter, I do not think her father would allow her to return with us to Narnia. To see a love wither and die is most cruel." She says wistfully, and he wonders whether she thinks of the revelation of his own past and their curtailed love.

He reaches out, tenderly squeezing her hand. "Aslan knows best." Caspian says softly and catches her gaze. "He brought me back to you." He ends with a small smile that lightens the heavy topic.

"And here we are after many trials and tribulations." She says, putting away her horn in its wooden box. "Still I would not see one such as Dhira unduly suffer."

"We shall see what Fate lies for us all at the end of this Calormen adventure." Caspian replies, knitting his fingers together as he reclines on several pillows, strewn along the rug.

"I swear, I will end the lives of anyone who tries to harm my loved ones." Susan vows. Her voice chilly and deadly in its passion.

"I would not have you spill blood without cause." Caspian indicates keeping his voice calm.

Susan looks at him with a wintry gaze to freeze the golden sands surrounding them. "I sincerely believe you will not keep me away from the fighting if needs be?" She questions, her hands on her hips assume a formative stance.

"Nay as I have said before, I will not." He replies sitting up with a smile on his face. "I do wish we can depart on our ship and sail towards Narnia, without fail. The less bloodshed spilled will be better for all those involved." Caspian sighs.

"Your words echo my sentiments." Susan replies and relaxes her stance. Still he senses the nervous energy exuding from her very core.

Rising, he stands behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What bothers you?"

"I cannot rightly say." Susan sighs and reaches for his hand. "Perhaps, the journey has been more taxing than I believed." She shrugs and turns to face him.

He pulls her to him in a comforting embrace. Though he knows not what lies ahead, he believes in the guidance of Aslan in this tale of theirs. "It will be over soon my love." Caspian whispers tenderly. "Soon we shall take leave of this place and begin our lives anew." He finishes as Susan smiles at him and tenderly brushes her lips against his.

* * *

Morning arrives, biting with a frost that will soon vanish with the morning sun. They have already travelled many leagues, having broken camp during the course of the night. Caspian and Peridan have agreed, to delay their arrival in Tashbaan during the course of the busy day and despite heated debates, they will split the group into two sections with a planned skirmish upon entry into the city. This way, they can separate the Narnian royals from the others and have them aboard quickly. He has sent a coded message to the others awaiting word from their party to prepare for a fast retreat. It is not the safest tactic but he can think of no others under these tense circumstances.

He spurs his steed towards Corin, who rides a few paces behind the Calormene women and grins amiably at the young Prince. His smile falters at the sombre face plastered on the jovial young man. Corin, has considerably aged in these few short weeks and he is sad, that the visage of innocence has finally been ripped away from the Archenland Prince.

"What troubles you?" Caspian quietly asks as both men forces their steeds to a slow gait.

Corin audibly sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "I cannot place the burden I feel seeping into my bones, but something is amiss." His blue eyes flash with some emotion, Caspian cannot name and he fights the tingle in his spine too. Is it a matter of chance or fate that Corin has the same misgivings like Susan?

"Did you speak with either Dhira or Shaheeda?" Caspian questions as Corin shakes his head in the affirmative.

"They know nothing and seem genuinely confused to why that snake allowed Lucy such an easy escape." Corin replies and unconsciously tightens his reins, with the thought of Akatosh.

"I gathered as much from them as well." Caspian adds. He did question them after leaving Susan and was satisfied they were innocent in the plans of the Calormen Princes. Still, being in their land, gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Lucy trusts Shaheeda, after their escape and Dhira has not mislead us since the beginning." Corin contemplates and Caspian acknowledges the truth in his words.

"I have sent word to Dar earlier to expect our party. You are to go stay with Lucy and Susan in Peridan's party when we arrive at the city. Make haste to the ship and I will follow." He softly explains the plan and Corin hums in approval.

"Has Dar, responded to your messages?"

"I have not had word yet, but I do believe during the course of the morning, we shall have a response."

"What of Dhira?" Corin enquires and Caspian softly sighs. This was part of the plan, he was most unwilling to reveal at this point. Corin's concern over the Princess was not overlooked but the emotion was unwanted right now.

"I am afraid, we have to leave without her." He explains and Corin slumps into his saddle. "I know you are fond of her and have struck a friendship, still it is much too dangerous for her to accompany us back to Narnia, without leave from her father or brother. I do not want a war on our hands, because of it."

"I understand Caspian." Corin replies steadily and his eyes are far away in contemplation. "I feel sorry that she and Peter will not get the opportunity to know each other." He sighs. "She cares deeply for him you know." He ends and pointedly looks at Caspian.

"I know." Caspian replies sadly and glances at the Princess. If there was some way to take her with them, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Everyone deserves happiness." Corin emphasises and he can only look at the young Prince and nod in agreement as they spur their steeds towards the approaching city.

* * *

They halt at mid day, at a large oasis a few leagues away from the city. Even in the dazzling heat, Caspian can see the outline of the buildings and the Tisroc's palace, perched atop the tiered city and the ominous feeling returns with view of that majestic structure. Yet even from this distance, he can see the faint tendrils of smoke, spiralling towards the blue skies.

The Temple of Tash sits in the palace ground, even more highly elevated than the dwelling that houses it. It is a testament to the importance of this deity that Caspian appreciates and understands. After all, he senses the presence of Aslan all around him, silently guiding him during these times of duress, it is a comforting thought.

The oasis, with its sprawling palm trees offer sanctuary from the roasting sun and their party is joined by a small group of merchants on their way to sell their wares at the market. They are a friendly bunch and strangely seem to welcome the sight of an armed party. Perhaps thinking, they too would benefit from extra protection.

"Why do you peer upwards into the cloudless sky my friend?" One merchant asks noticing Caspian's frequent upward gazes.

"I have never seen such a sky before. Its beauty is fathomless and enchanting." He replies and receives a toothy grin from the man.

Truthfully, he is looking for Dar's bird, which will alert them when to approach at the correct time. Still there has been no sign of the falcon for the entire day. Caspian hopes, the merchants leave before they do receive the message. Mercifully, his prayers are answered an hour after the other party leaves.

His eyes skim over the short and precise message. Their original plans are left in place. They will begin a skirmish in the market square allowing Susan and the others to make way to the ship. He would follow after, leaving on a paid boat and then join them on the high seas. His part the most dangerous and critical but there was no other he would nominate for this duty, nor would he allow them to give voice as well.

"Peridan!" He cries and the other man nods once as he barks instructions for the party to make ready for their departure.

Crumpling the slip of paper, he strides purposefully across to the makeshift cargo wagon, where Susan and Lucy are in deep conversation. He knows they have much to discuss but time is necessary for their plans to work.

"Have you told Peridan how you feel?" Susan's soft voice floats through the flap, stopping him from lifting it back. He should not eavesdrop on their conversation but part of him is curious about this news that will affect Peridan.

"Su..." Lucy's strangled voice, sounds nothing like the woman he knows. "I cannot allow him to know the truth, that there was some connection between Akatosh and myself." She declares and he muffles a surprised gasp. Surely she was wrong in placing her affections for the man who kidnapped her.

He knew she did not reveal everything that happened in her captivity, but this news was most incredible. There was no way he could let Peridan know of this. His fury against the Prince would be unimaginable and he was not certain whether the Archenland Lord in that mode could be controlled.

"Did you feel the same about Rabadash?" Lucy asks tentatively and he stiffens, he should go, this was a private conversation between the two Queens. It was tantamount to treason. No he was being too dramatic. Susan's response would be very revealing but he trusted her implicitly. He was not about to return to that beaten path of wanting to kill Rabadash.

"Rabadash was..." She paused, "very charming. He knew the right words to say, the chivalrous actions to define his noble intentions to all of us, yet he turned out to be one of the most devious men ever." She concluded and he heard her sigh in exasperation.

"Are you implying Akatosh is different? That his rough actions are a farce for what really lies beneath?"

"I cannot rightly say, yet you have told me, he protected you on the vessel and did not ill-treat you." Susan replies and he can imagine her twisting her fingers, when she became nervous.

"Su, there is no one else I trust can see into people's hearts like you, but Akatosh simply wanted me. The circumstances did not warrant a healthy or stable relationship..."

"Yet you seemed overly troubled Lu. Being a Queen attracts wanted and unwanted attention. There will be many who vie for your hand, despite your own misgivings. I am certain he did not set out to become attracted to you but yet it happened." Susan interrupts her and again he hears Lucy's sigh.

"In my heart I am true to Peridan. He is brave, kind, loyal. Everything a woman desires and yet..." She pauses. "Yet, there is part of me that ignited with Akatosh's passion. We sparred once and it was the most exhilarating experience I have encountered." He hears the rustle of cotton and thinks Susan has moved to comfort her sister.

"He is different from any men you have known and it is natural to feel intoxicated. The Calormen men have a certain charm about them, but know this Lucy, you have not done anything to betray Peridan..."

"But I have." Lucy's voice drops to a muffle that he strains to hear her confession. His heart plummets. This cannot bode well for anyone. "Su, I kissed him and it was nothing ever felt before." She laments and he hears Susan's soft sigh.

"Dearest Lu, you should speak with Peridan about this, but I would advise after we leave Tashbaan. He may become reckless in his actions and seek to confront Akatosh." Susan replies and he smiles. She administers sensible advice. "Until then, lock this away until the right time." She continues. "You cannot help how you feel about someone, but we should always be aware how our actions impact on those we care about." It is the closest Caspian has heard Susan chastise any of her siblings but she knows how treacherous their journey is and cannot allow factions among their small group.

"Your words make sense as always Su." He hears Lucy mutter and knows he has to interrupt this conversation. Time is of the essence to them now.

He steps back several paces and walks towards their hiding place. "Your Majesties!" He respectfully voices and hears the sound of scrambling behind the flaps. Susan's head peeks out to watch him with a critical eye.

"Is it time?" She questions and he nods wordlessly. Though her face betrays nothing of the intense discussion, her eyes are clouded with doubt over these new developments. "Should we stay in the litter?" Susan asks as he helps her down the steps.

He steps closer to her and quickly shakes his head. "No we shall proceed on horse. It will be..." He halts looks around for privacy and continues. "It will be easier and faster to ensure you arrive at the docks unscathed." He explains quietly as Lucy joins them. Her face is devoid of any emotion and he is grateful that she does not appear outwardly stricken by her conversation.

"I do not care for us being split up in this land. It weakens our position and the chances for all to return safely." Susan states as Lucy nods in agreement.

He smiles wryly at her. "I agree with you, this is not the most secure escape route." He shrugs and watches from the corner of his eye the rest of the party readying to march. "But we should maintain the belief Aslan watches over us." Caspian ends and is relieved to see genuine smiles on their faces.

"The man speaks wisdom Susan." Lucy grins and tucks a wayward locket of hair behind her right ear. "All shall be well." She states confidently and again Caspian greatly admires the strength of her belief in their omnipotent protector.

"Do not take undue risk to yourself." Susan finally says after a long pause. She leans forward and brushes her lips against his cheek. He feels the press of her warm lips and his skin tingles. "A token of my affection for your safe return to us." She says pulling away and he grins ruefully that she cannot properly kiss him before they leave.

"Oh I will give you a minute of privacy." Lucy laughs and pushes the two behind the caravan, away from the peering eyes of the others. He will forever be appreciative of Lucy's support and hungrily kisses Susan before they depart towards the unknown.

* * *

They arrive in the zenith of Tashbaan's frenetic market hour. The streets are crowded with a swell of bodies, having freshly arrived to sell their wares in the market square. It is a good opportunity which will aid him in his plan. He notes with a critical eye, even though Tashbaan is bountiful with a variety of trade, her hands are stained with the abject poverty surrounding him. It is the duty of any good ruler to protect their own and ensure the absence of downtrodden citizens.

Caspian grimaces and keeps his anger in check as soldiers bodily push and kick anyone who stands or walks in front of a noble. Equality is a battle he will fight some other day, but he sadly knows he cannot make changes to a country that is not his own. He hopes perhaps one day Rabadash will maintain the changes he has spoken about when his rule begins. Reform is difficult especially when it clashes against century known traditions.

Dhira and Shaheeda rides before them, the rest of the Calormen members have dispersed into the crowd. He has heard Dhira instructing them to do this upon entrance, since the presence of so many other guards will ensure they reach the palace unhindered. If she only knew, how inadvertently her actions reduced their risk, he would never know her true feelings on it. Susan and the others have inched closer to Peridan's group while he continues following the Princess. She seems tired and from the stiff set of her shoulders, there is much tension in her body.

He truly feels remorseful having to deceive Dhira in this manner, despite the change, she has helped them during this entire journey. Yet he cannot become sentimental about his camaraderie to the Calormen Princess. The other woman, Shaheeda he has not spoken much with her but realises she forms the fourth member of the group Aravis spoke about.

Mutely he glimpses at Peridan, noting with satisfaction he has already directed his charges into the path of a relatively clear street. The Western lanes lead to the docks while the Eastern leads upward to the higher tiers of the city. Tashbaan is unique. A city carved out of a mountain, overlooking the sea and desert. It feels like, he surmises the last city on the edge of the world.

Susan and the others are disguised well, not to arouse any unwanted interest. Beneath their flowing robes, she wears her chain mail and her bows are securely rolled up in her saddle bags, while Lucy has a sword and her knife strapped to her steed's side. The rest of the group hides their hair under turbans and have intentionally darkened their skin with a temporary dye, to blend in. They appear a band of wealthy merchants on their way to procure goods.

He looks at Peridan and signals it is time to begin. Peridan discreetly circles his steed and comes abreast of Lucy and Susan. Reaching into his pocket, Caspian fumbles with the string and dips for a handful of coins. What happens next becomes pure madness.

The coins clatter to the stones with a loud sound that seemingly silences the entire market. He tenses for a moment watching as a man quizzically stoops and picks up one of the coin. "Gold!" He shouts in happiness after biting into the metal, realising the error of his words only too late. Pandemonium occurs.

The crowd driven mad by the allure of free wealth, converges into Caspian's space like a gigantic wave. He is tumbled to the ground, pulled from his horse as people search to find more of the yellow treasure. He rolls out of the way in time as his horse comes crashing down on the same spot where he lay a moment ago. Gathering his wits, he stands pushing the hot hands that scratch and tear at his skin and clothes.

"More! Give us more!" People cry attacking every single noble and merchant in his area. Clearly they do not know the source of this newfound wealth but will tear limbs in their scrabble.

He pushes away a man who tries to prise Anglachel from his sheath and punches him hard across the face. It is the very action the crowd needs to transform them into a murderous mob. The man hits the sandy ground, teeth and blood splattered all over his robe and Caspian knows he has to seek refuge from this madness.

Guards are being called into action and he hears the sound of wood on flesh, angry curses and agonised cries from those enduring the brutality of the soldiers. Pushing and weaving his way through the masses closing down on him, he cuts a path to the West. There is no sight of Peridan and the others which means their diversion worked well. A strong hand from the back, grabs the collar of his robe and yanks him back into the crowd. Shrugging, he hears the ripping of cloth and the chink of the balance of coin fly into the air but he is free.

He bounds past everyone surging towards the money and into the empty street. His lungs burst with life as he sprints down the sandy pathway and allows his nose to lead him towards the scent of the sea. He mentally realises there was no sign of Dhira or Shaheeda in the carnage and thinks they would have been ushered to safety by any passing sentry.

His legs propel him towards the end of the street, happily protesting their lack of use over the past weeks, He ignores the cramps setting in and continues. Houses are thinning out and he sees hoof prints on the ground. Clearly the party travelled through. Looking up he sees a white seagull circling and heard the all too familiar guttural sailor voices.

Plastering his body against a wall, he peeks around a corner and sees the dockyard before him and the very ship Dar mentioned where they would rendezvous about two hundred yards away. The place is crawling with sailors and merchants and without his robe he cannot cross into the open space. Circling around the building he inches past the workers. Hiding behind boxes of merchandise and jumping into a caravan as it plods along.

Something feels amiss, he thinks as he crawls behind a stash of wooden crates and peers over. There are no signs of their horses or any familiar faces. Daily work continues in a routine schedule. An eerie sense of dread washes over him as he continues to make his way around the scattered crates and barrels.

His eyes pick up a slight movement behind a stash of stacked wooden barrels and he stealthily makes his way across to the figure. Raucous laughter startles him and he sees a man being kicked out of a wooden door dressed only in his small clothes. His clothes follow suits and the screech of an angry woman, for failing to pay for rendered services.

He shakes his head and continues his way. Clearly the hooded creature is intent on staying put until the sky darkens to allow them to flee under the cover of night. He has no such compunction whether this be friend or foe, there can only be one of them hidden in this place.

Drawing his dagger he squats behind the figure, placing the dagger's point on their back. The angry hiss of detection is the only sound between them and he slightly increases the pressure of the weapon.

"Make no move or sound or this will be your last." He whispers with deadly venom.

"Caspian?" The figure replies and he reels back at Susan's voice, sheathing the dagger as she turns towards him, her blue eyes wild with anger and confusion.

She grabs his arm and squeezes painfully as he pulls her towards him into the shadows. Her heart is racing wildly and he strokes her back to calm her. "Tell me what has happened?" He demands and she clenches her jaw in extreme anger.

"We were ambushed by soldiers!" She replies heatedly. "Peridan asked me to flank the group and remain hidden until all was clear. My arrows were needed for any long range attacks. Perhaps he too felt ominous of this plan." She explained, her eyes roving for any danger as they speak.

"Rabadash's men?" He replies and she shakes her head in confusion.

"I do not rightly know but they were sent from the palace. Peridan did not put up a fight, he knew it would be a losing battle but signalled I remain hidden. He probably knew you would come along." Susan continues and her voice returns to its calm timbre. "Does this mean the messages from Dar were false?"

"Perhaps." He agrees and sinks into deep thought. They have to rescue the others but will need disguises to enter. He can easily pass for a Calormen but Susan; he needs her in full battle regalia for her own protection. "I have a plan but you must trust me."

"Do you even need to voice this?" She laughs and it is good to hear her speak lightly despite the dangerous situation.

"I will become a Calormen guide and but you will have to be my captive. It is the only way to reach the palace without much danger." He reluctantly states and she squeezes his hand tenderly.

"So be it. We must get them out at any means necessary."

"Remain in the shadows; I will go procure my uniform. We move at nightfall." He orders and she slinks back into the covers.

Night approaches with an unrivalled speed. They move quietly among the streets crowded now with night visitors. They pass through without attention. To many, they appear an off duty guard and his escort looking for a shady place to continue their activities. His arm around Susan tightens with each drunken leer and bawdy call.

"Steady Caspian." She whispers and he exhales stilling the burning anger flaring through his body.

"It is hard." He mutters, with the clench of his teeth.

"I know, but ignore them. This is expected in a place of this repute." She advises and he relaxes his arm.

"You disgusting slave, bringing me this filthy wine. Take it back to that bar keep and have him return with proper beverage!" The sound of an angry man assaults their ears and they stop momentarily to see a young boy being flung out of a house by a giant of a man. "Do not return here until he sends us his best!" The man spits and throws the clay jug at the boy. Liquid splashes all over his clothes and he chokes back a sob.

"Sir, he says this is his best beverage." The boy stammers and they simultaneously gasp. It is a Narnian accent. Why are there Narnians in this wretched place?

Bending the man glowers into the boy's face. "Bring me back his best vintage or I will visit him myself and the consequences will not be enjoyable." He threatens and the child scuttles away in fear.

They follow the young man past the lighted streets and into a darkened area, with no listening audience. "Wait." Susan whispers and the young boy gasps in surprise at hearing a fellow country man and turns towards the couple. To say they are stunned at his identity does not capture the moment.

"Rillian?" They cry and tightly embrace him.

"Majesty, Sir Caspian!" He whispers, his eyes round like saucers in disbelief. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

"Nay." Caspian replies and bends down to face the child. "Tell me why are you here?" He quickly asks and the boy looks crestfallen.

"I stowed away with the ship when they came on land." He confesses and Caspian sighs in exasperation. This is another distraction he cannot have at the moment.

"You stowed away with Lord Dar?" He asks firmly. "Are you saying you have been with us for this entire journey?" He is angry with himself for not issuing orders to check for stowaways when they set out.

"No my Lord, not with you. I came aboard with the High King." Rillian says innocently and Susan looks down in fear.

"King Peter is here?" She asks incredulously. She is stunned by the revelation. Caspian groans with this new knowledge. He should have known Peter would come.

"Yes Majesty."

"Where is he now Rillian?" Caspian quickly asks and the boy shuffles his toes in the sand, unable to voice his next words.

"Captured my Lord. The soldiers are boasting in the inn, they have the barbarian royals in the grip of their power."

Caspian stands, his eyes are a murderous rage. When he sees the High King, there will be words exchanged and perhaps blows but for now, they must be rescued.

"Go to the docks about a hundred paces East. You will see stashes of barrels. Hide yourself until I come for you." Caspian commands and Rillian looks ashamed at his reckless actions. He ruffles the boy's hair. "We shall speak of this later Rillian. Until then obey my commands and let us see this through." Caspian continues with a smile he does not feel.

"That stubborn, oaf brained brother of mine." Susan mutters and she too looks ready to tear the world apart at this added dimension of danger.

"Save your anger for the guards, we will need it." He advises.

"Aslan guide us in this journey." Susan whispers and he repeats her words as they continue the walk towards the ivory coloured palace.

* * *

AN: *Bounces in* Happy New Year folks! Please don't adjust your screens or pinch yourselves. Yup you just read another chapter of RTM. I won't make any excuses for my extremely delayed posts but just to keep all you loyal readers in the loop, we've got three more chapters more or less before the journey comes to an end. I really caught myself in a trap with this one to pan it out properly but yay Peter is back in the limelight. Don't know how long he might stay alive with Caspian and Susan on the verge of murder but we'll see. Thanks everyone for your support in this longggg tale that's taking forever to complete, but complete it shall!


End file.
